Dark Future
by entilza
Summary: Voyager is pulled into the 40k galaxy and a new age begins for the Imperium. DISCONTINUED. RESTARTED IN A NEW AGE.
1. Prolouge

**Dark Future**

Prologue:

**The U.S.S Voyager was cruising through space at warp 6.3. It was 0400 hours, and Ensign Kim had the bridge. Suddenly the bridge shook. "What was that?" Ensign Kim asked.**

"**We've dropped out of warp sir. I'm picking up a massive distortion ahead," replied the Science officer. **

"**Captain Janeway to the bridge. On screen." The space in front of the ship seemed to be swirling. **

"**What is that Ensign?"**

"**Sensors show it to be some sort of fold in space. I can't tell much else sir. The anomaly is deflecting most of our scans."**

**With a hiss the turbo lift doors and Captain Janeway stepped out, suppressing a yawn. "Care to explain that little bump Ensign?" She asked.**

"**An anomaly pulled us out of warp captain. We haven't been able to identify it."**

"**Tuvok, send a class one probe. Let's see what we can find out," she ordered. **

"**Probe away." A few seconds later the signal was lost. "Captain, the probe has been pulled into the anomaly."**

**Suddenly the ship gave a massive shiver. **

"**Captain, the probe appears to have generated a graviton wave when it entered the anomaly. Voyager has been caught in it. We are being pulled into the distortion," Tuvok reported. **

"**Full reverse," Janeway ordered. **

"**No effect. Contact with the event horizon in five seconds."**

**The trip through the anomaly was surprisingly smooth. It looked like Voyager was traveling through a blue and white tunnel, almost like the inside of a wave. After a few minutes they were out. **

"**Report," Captain Janeway demanded.**

"**Shields down to 25, minor hull breaches on deck 12. Repair crews responding." Tuvok replied. **

"**Harry can you gat a fix on our position?"**

"**No mam, the sensors don't recognize any of the stars nearby. Even astrometrics can't tell much." **

"**Captain, I'm detecting weapons fire two light years away."**

"**Set a course, maybe someone there can tell us where we are."**

**Ok, I need some advice. Should Voyager encounter:**

**A) a Rouge Trader**

**B) a space marine battle barge or**

**C) an imperial battle fleet on a crusade**

**As soon as I get some responses I'll post the next chapter. Until then may the Emperor guide you. **


	2. Enter The Sons Of Guilliman

**Chapter One: Enter the Sons of Guilliman**

Another series of explosions rocked the bridge of the strike cruiser Pride of Guilliman. Several consoles exploded, throwing servitors across the bridge.

"The Eldar vessel is coming around for another pass," an officer reported. The Ultramarines had been sent to destroy Eldar pirates that had recently begun harassing merchant ships near Ultramar. The cowards had hidden in an asteroid field and snuck up behind them. The warp engines had been crippled in the initial exchange of fire. Now the two ships were dueling among the massive rocks. The pirates had speed and their Shadow fields made long range fire useless, but the strike cruiser had the edge in armor and firepower.

"Starboard batteries fire!" Shouted Captain Dentris. The storm of fire from the cruiser sought the elusive Eldar but only a few shots actually connected with the enemy vessel's hull. The ship ducked behind another asteroid. The fire from their vessel left more pits and holes in the cruiser's armored hide.

"Sir, we cannot stand many more barrages like that," Officer Drayson reported. The captain ignored him and tapped the comm.

"Brother Maldis, what is the state of the Warp engines?"

"The main power conduit still needs to be replaced. It will be at least three hours before we can make a Warp Jump," the Techmarine replied. The captain cut the link.

"We must buy Brother Maldis as much time as we can. Weapons, load the flak batteries with sonic warheads and fire in the last known direction the pirate vessel was heading." The Pride had been carrying a number of sonic mines to a mining colony near Quintus.

"Yes Captain."

The warheads exploded in bright blue fireballs. The pirate vessel raced from the shock waves, its hull not designed to withstand heavy fire. Its own batteries fired a storm of needles and plasma at the cruiser, causing extensive damage.

"Captain, we have lost port batteries two through four. Hull breaches on three decks."

"Continue firing. Communications, have the astropath send a distress signal. To any Imperial vessel in range, this is the Ultramarine strike cruiser Pride of Guilliman. We are under attack by Eldar pirates and require assistance. Please respond." Other chapters would sooner die rather than call for help, but the Ultramarines were more intelligent.

"Two minutes to contact captain," Ensign Kim reported. They hoped that whoever was being attacked could tell them where they were and possibly help them get home. Suddenly Tuvok grabbed his head and doubled over.

"Tuvok, what's wrong?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Something is invading my mind. I feel as though someone is calling to me, but this voice is much more powerful than anything I have ever felt before."

"Can you understand what the voice is saying?"

"Yes, one moment." He still looked to be in pain, but he was Vulcan, and he suppressed it. "To any Imperial vessel in range, this is the Ultramarine strike cruiser Pride of Guilliman. We are under attack by Eldar pirates and require assistance. Please respond." After reciting the message Tuvok seemed to feel better. He returned to his station.

"We're approaching visual range," he reported.

"On screen," she ordered. The screen showed two vessels fighting inside an asteroid field. One looked like a cross between a hammer and a cathedral. The other was nearly impossible to make out. It was using something that blurred its outline.

"It looks like their fighting a shadow," Paris remarked.

"Tuvok, can you determine which vessel sent the distress signal," Janeway asked.

"I believe it came from the vessel we can see," he answered.

"Hail them."

"Captain, a new vessel had appeared."

"More pirates?" He asked. If the aliens were getting reinforcements his ship was all but doomed.

"No, it is of a configuration I have never seen before. They are signaling us."

"Answer them," the captain ordered. The Pict screen formed an image of the bridge of a starship, bit it was like no bridge he had ever seen before. There were fewer stations and the entire bridge seemed to be covered in padding, totally unlike the sparse, functional bridge of the strike cruiser. A woman who seemed to be in command addressed him.

"Pride of Guilliman, I'm Captain Katheryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are responding to your distress call."

"Your vessel is unlike any Imperial vessel I have ever seen. Where are you from?" The fact that the ship had an apparently human crew was reassuring, but there was still the fact that he had never seen or heard of a ship like this. It could have been a relic from the Dark Age of Technology. Still, he could use help to defeat the pirates.

"I think that can wait until later. For now I suggest we work together. What can you tell me about the ship you're fighting?"

"It is a Dark Eldar cruiser. They are fast and difficult to target but their hull is very weak. If you can hit it with a concentrated volley you should be able to destroy it."

"We'll try," Janeway said then ended the communication. "Tuvok, can our sensors penetrate whatever stealth technology that ship's using?"

"The field is scattering our sensors. However I believe I can establish a lock on their power reactor."

"Do it, try and disable them. I'd like to get both sides of the story here," she ordered.

"I have a lock, firing phasers. Little effect to their hull armor."

"Torpedoes full spread."

"Torpedoes away. The enemy vessel is slowing and their distortion field is disabled," Tuvok reported.

"Captain, the pirate vessel is disabled."

"Lock on with the forward Bombardment Cannons and fire," he ordered. The Pride of Guilliman executed a quick turn and bought her bow guns to bear. A salvo of Magma Bomb warheads homed in on the crippled ship and dug deep into its thin hull plating. Without its Shadow Fields the vessel was an easy target. The bombs exploded deep within its hull. The cruiser bulged then exploded in a spectacular fireball as its plasma reactors blew. "Thank the Emperor and Guilliman," he breathed. The rest of the surviving bridge crew echoed him.

The bridge of Voyager was silent for long moments. Chakotay finally spoke up.

"They just destroyed a defenseless ship," he exclaimed.

"They didn't even give them a chance to surrender," Kim added.

"Hail them again," Janeway ordered. She had done some things she wasn't proud of to protect her crew but she'd never destroyed a helpless ship.

"They're responding," Kim said. The face of the vessel's captain appeared.

"Captain, I and my crew are grateful for your help. Without your intervention I do not believe we would have won that battle. You have my gratitude."

Inside Captain Janeway was seething. This man was telling her he was grateful she had helped him destroy a defenseless ship.

"Why didn't you give them a chance to surrender?" She asked, barely able to keep her cool.

"Surrender, why would we do that? They were Eldar, and pirates as well."

"They could have been trying to get food, or maybe you were in their territory. Where I come from Captain, we always try to get both sides of a story."

"You obviously know nothing about who those Xenos were. I would like permission to visit your vessel. I believe we can clear up any misunderstandings."

"Very well, we'll transport you aboard in one hour."

"Is that wise? Teleporter technology is notoriously inaccurate."

"Inaccurate? Not ours. We can teleport you anywhere with micro precision." The Ultramarine was silent for a moment.

"Still, I would like my Techmarine to examine it first. We will come over by Thunderhawk in one hour." With that said he severed the link.

"Sir are you sure it is wise to trust these people? For all we know they could be agents of Chaos," one of his battle brothers proposed.

"Librarian Brytnoth has searched their ship and detected no taint of chaos on board. Also, I wish to have Brother Maldis examine their teleporters. If they are as accurate as the woman claims, it could be invaluable to our chapter. He, along with Librarian Tathlis and my personal guard, will take a Thunderhawk and find out where this ship came from." The others in the meeting room nodded.

An hour later Voyager received another message.

"The strike cruiser has signaled that they are launching their shuttle now," Tuvok reported.

"Enlarge view," Janeway ordered. The view screen zoomed in on a small craft leaving the strike cruiser's docking bay. It looked less like a shuttle and more like an orbital assault craft.

"Their ship has entered the shuttle bay," Tuvok said a few minutes later.

"Tuvok, Chakotay, you're with me," she ordered. As they rode the tubolift, Janeway wondered just what kind of people she was about to meet.

**So what do you think? In the next chapter Janeway will learn just what kind of place the 40k galaxy is. Until then, leave reviews or else daemons will invade your computer and devour anything you value. **

**P.S. No I don't know much about Gothic. Sorry. I rewrite the chapter, read it again and tell me if it's any better. Thanks for the info. I appreciate it. **

**ENTILZA**


	3. Meeting Reality

**Chapter 2: Meeting Reality**

**Note: The Dark Eldar slowed down because Voyager's torpedoes disabled their engines. They also had to dodge the asteroids, so they couldn't dodge both at the same time right then. **

When Janeway's greeting party entered the shuttle bay she saw a space marine up close for the first time. Captain Dentris was clad in Terminator armor, Techmarine Maldis was sporting his servo arm and Tathlis carried a Force Staff. The marines were also armed with their standard weaponry.

"Greetings Captain, this is my first officer Chakotay and my Chief of Security Lieutenant Commander Tuvok." Dentris's gaze lingered for a moment on Tuvok's ears. He noticed.

"Is something wrong Captain?" He asked.

"Forgive me commander; it is just that your ears remind me of Eldar."

"The race you were fighting?"

"Yes. Are your ears augmetic, or are they a mutation?"

"They are a standard trait of the people on my planet," he replied.

"I see. Enough about that, it is good to meet you captain. This is Techmarine Maldis, Librarian Tathlis and my personal command squad," he said, indicating the marines behind him.

"It's an honor to meet you," Janeway replied. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to the briefing room." The command squad remained with the Thunderhawk.

On the way to the bridge the marines noticed the looks of awe and fear they received from the crew members they passed. They paid it no mind. They were regarded this way often.

"It would seem the crew are intimidated by your presence," Tuvok remarked.

"Indeed, we get that reaction often when we meet others," Tathlis replied. Finally the lift arrived at the bridge. Paris and Kim looked over and found their eyes glued to the massive figures in blue armor. The marines had to turn sideways to fit through the door. Captain Janeway noticed the way Paris and Kim were staring.

"Would you two care to join us?" She asked, knowing if they didn't they'd be grilling her and Chakotay for a week. They stood up and followed the captain into the briefing room. The marines chose to stand since their weight would crush the chairs.

"Your ship is impressive captain," Maldis remarked. "I am amazed you were able to penetrate the Dark Eldar's Shadow Fields."

"It was difficult. Our sensors were only able to attain a partial lock."

"You also seemed troubled by our destruction of the Eldar vessel Captain."

"Yes, you see, where we come from, when a vessel is disabled we attempt to negotiate with them."

"There is no negotiating with those pirates," Maldis replied. "Is your imaging technology compatible with this?" He asked, holding out a data disk. Tuvok took it and scanned it with a tricorder.

"I have downloaded the data to this tricorder. You may now use the screen here to show the data," he said, indicating the screen on the wall. After a few moments, the Techmarine grasped the tricorder and aimed it at the wall.

"I warn you, the images you are about to see you may find deeply disturbing."

The screen flickered for a moment, and then resolved into an image of a Dark Eldar warrior holding a human head in its hand.

"This is a standard Dark Eldar warrior. Their race are pirates and slavers. They attack random worlds to kill and take slaves for their demented purposes. This next image will show you why we would not even give them a chance to surrender." The image showed the inside of a navy patrol vessel. Blood and body parts decorated the floors and walls. Viscera hung everywhere, but not a single head could be seen anywhere.

"These images were taken from an Imperial Navy vessel that engaged and disabled a pirate scout vessel. They apparently accepted the aliens' offer of surrender, and the Dark Eldar proceeded to slaughter them." Janeway and Chakotay were silent and Paris and Kim looked sick.

"I think I understand now," Janeway said.

"These guys make the Klingons look like kittens," Paris added.

"Klingons?" Dentris asked.

"A violent race whose empire neighbors ours. We're allies now," Janeway replied. "I'd like to help you stop these pirates," she said. "How can we help?"

"I would like for you to meet our Chapter Master. He can tell you much more than I. Does your vessel have warp engines?"

"Of course," Janeway answered. Librarian Tathlis spoke up then.

"She does not understand Captain. Her vessel has Warp Engines, but ours and theirs are similar only in name. Captain, our Warp engines operate very differently from yours."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I have been reading your minds through the meeting," he replied.

"Without our permission? That goes against one of our core regulations," she stated.

"I was not aware of your regulations. Nevertheless, you must dock your vessel with us or you would quickly become lost. Our warp engines take us into a different dimension. Your vessel would never be able to keep track of us."

"Is their vessel small enough to dock with us Brother Maldis?" Captain Dentris asked.

"I believe so Captain, we should be able to expend our Gellar Field around them," he replied.

"What is a Gellar Field?" Tuvok asked

"A protective barrier that prevents warp Daemons from attacking the ship while it is in Warp Space."

"What are Warp Daemons," Chakotay asked.

"Immaterial life forms that feed on the souls of those who travel the Warp. Also, you should close you window blast shields, since gazing into the Warp is known to drive men insane."

Janeway was deep in thought. If traveling through this Warp space was as dangerous as the Ultramarines claimed, she shouldn't do it. On the other hand, the Ultramarines were the only people who she could trust at the moment.

"We'll be ready," she said finally.

"Very well, bring your ship alongside ours, we make the jump into the Warp in one hour," Captain Dentris said. "Now we must return to our ship."

An hour later Voyager was docked with the Pride Of Guilliman. The space around Voyager seemed to fold and contract. Just before they made the jump the view screen was shut down. Janeway had moved the crew to areas of the ship that had no windows. She didn't want to take the chance that these 'daemons' would attack the crew. As the ship gave a final lurch, Voyager entered the Immaterium for the first time.

**Do you like it? In the next chapter Captain Janeway will meet Marneus Calgar and an Inquisitor (Shudders). Leave me any advice or suggestions you want. I want everyone to like this story. Also, should I make Tuvok have warp nightmares? Thanks for reviewing.**

**ENTILZA**


	4. True Nature

**Chapter 3: True Nature**

**Note to reviewers: You must remember my friends that in 40k not everything is as it seems.**

On board the Pride of Guilliman, Librarian Tathlis was speaking to his captain.

"You cannot imagine how difficult it was for me to treat those HERETICS with such respect! From the moment I reached into their captain's mind I knew what they truly were."

"I know Brother. Now tell me, what did you see?"

"They come from an empire very similar to the Tau. They openly embrace aliens and seek to incorporate them into their empire. They have little to no concept of warfare. They seek to make peace with everyone they meet."

"I know you are frustrated, but I ask that you only retrain yourself until we reach Maccrage."

"Why are we bringing these heretics to our home system?"

"Because it will be much easier to capture them where our presence is strongest than out here in deep space. If they manage to flee it will be far easier to track them from Maccrage," Dentris replied.

"I see your wisdom Brother, and when they visit the Fortress of Hera we will capture them correct?"

"Correct. At the same time they are on the surface we will send a boarding party that will request a tour of their vessel. Brother Maldis is currently working on a virus to disable their main computer. The information he gleaned from his interaction with their 'tricorder' gave him enough information on their data systems. Their encryption software is ridiculously simple. He says he saw more advanced encryptions in his basic programming training on Mars. Once their systems are disabled, we will dispatch Thunderhawks to secure the crew. "

The Librarian smiled, a thing he rarely did. "An excellent plan Captain."

Space flickered and warped as the Pride of Guilliman exited the Warp. It would take approximately ten hours to reach orbit of Maccrage. Captain Janeway, having received the signal that it was safe to look outside again, engaged the view screen.

"Captain, we are approaching visual range of the planet," Tuvok reported ten hours later.

"On screen," she replied. The planet she saw stunned her and everyone on the bridge. The entire planet was a deep blue and green paradise. Clouds moved gently across a clear sky.

That was only one of the things that stunned them however. In orbit of the planet were dozens of orbital bases. They bore no resemblance to star bases however. They were mostly made up of massive gun ports and armor slabs. They all bore the symbol Janeway had seen on the marines, the Greek letter Omega surrounded by a blue square. Several vessels were also in orbit. Two of the vessels were identical to the one Voyager had traveled with. The third was much more massive. It looked like a hammer with a church atop it. Massive gun batteries adorned much of its hull.

"I doubt even the Borg could take this place," Paris commented.

"Tuvok, what are the sensors saying?" Janeway asked.

"Both the vessels and the orbital structures are giving off massive energy readings. I believe they are powered by some sort of extremely high energy plasma reactors. Their hull armor is at the least five meters thick. I am detecting both energy and projectile weapons. The stations are mostly the same, with the exception of having many more weapons." Paris gave a whistle and for once Janeway said nothing.

"The Pride of Guilliman is hailing us," Ensign Kim reported.

"On screen." Captain Dentris appeared.

"Captain, I would like to invite you and your officers down to Maccrage to meet our Chapter Master and to tour our fortress."

"We would be honored. We'll beam over to your ship in thirty minutes," she replied.

"Another thing Captain. Several of our marines have expressed an interest in your vessel. They, along with some of our historians would like to take a tour of your vessel and begin a cultural exchange."

"Very well. I'm sure I speak for my entire crew when I say I appreciate your gracious hospitality."

Once the link had been severed, Tathlis spoke to his captain.

"Our plan is proceeding perfectly. Master Calgar is awaiting their arrival with open arms, until the signal is given that is." When Voyager had been disabled, Janeway and her officers would be taken prisoner and interrogated. An Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos was waiting for them as well.

Halt an hour later, Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris and Seven of Nine beamed over to the Pride of Guilliman. Captain Dentris was waiting for them along with Librarian Tathlis. Both marines gave a curious glance a Seven.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No, please come with me. Chapter Master Calgar does not like to be kept waiting." Captain Dentris lead them through long corridors and large service bays. Janeway saw a servitor cleaning a floor.

"What is that over there?" She asked, indicating the servitor.

"A servitor. They tend to the most basic operations of the ship."

"Are they sentient?"

"No, their minds are erased when they are augmented."

"They were once living beings!" Janeway was horrified.

"Most of them are grown in tanks and have never known thought. Others were once heretics who were chosen to serve in this way to make up for their sins," he answered. He stopped and Janeway saw that they had arrived at the strike cruiser's launch bay. They boarded one of the Thunderhawks. Captain Dentris assisted them with the unfamiliar seatbelts.

The trip to the surface was fast and bumpy. Paris nearly lost his lunch and Janeway was also feeling sick to her stomach. The marines were not bothered at all.

"Is it always like this?" Paris called out over the roar of the re-entry.

"Only when we are not in a hurry," Tathlis answered. A few minutes later the ride began to smooth out. They had passed through the cloud layer. The Fortress of Hera came into view, a massive marble structure that rivaled the mountains in size.

"It's beautiful," Janeway breathed.

"Indeed. It was constructed by Roboute Guilliman over ten thousand years ago. It is the holiest structure known to the Ultramarines."

"Over ten thousand years old," Chakotay said. "That is impressive."

As the Thunderhawk came in to land, Marneus Calgar was waiting for them with an honor guard of Terminators. Captain Janeway and her officers exited after the marines. Up close, Captain Janeway was dwarfed by the massive chapter master.

"Captain Janeway, I am Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines. Captain Dentris had informed me that you assisted him in vanquishing the Dark Eldar raiders. I extend my gratitude. I will take you on a tour of the fortress. But first I would confer with Captain Dentris for a moment."

"Of course," she replied. Calgar took Dentris aside.

"These are the heretics you mentioned?"

"Yes Chapter Master. They are not unlike the Tau; their technology is very advanced and they welcome aliens. They were able to penetrate the pirate vessel's shadow fields. Also, their teleporters are much more accurate than our own. Techmarine Maldis is even now on board their vessel preparing to disable it. Once that is done, we will have all the time we need to discover what other valuable technology it contains."

"Then come, let us not keep our guests waiting," he replied.

**What do you think? Will the Ultramarines gain control of Voyager? Find out in the next chapter: Prize Taken. **


	5. Prize Taken

**Chapter 4: Prize Taken**

While Janeway and her officers were on the surface, the advance party from Maccrage arrived. There were two tech priests, Brother Maldis and ten defense Auxilia troops disguised as scholars. Ensign Kim and Be'lanna were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Voyager. I'm Ensign Harry Kim and this is Chief Engineer Be'lanna Torres."

"I am Techmarine Maldis of the Ultramarines. These are Tech Priests Tenitis and Cochoger, and our scholars from the Central Librarium of Maccrage."

"Well if you'll come with me, I'll take you on a tour of the ship," Harry said.

"We would be honored. However our scholars would like to begin the cultural exchange at once."

"All right. Be'lanna could you show them to the Mess Hall? You can rest there and begin the cultural exchange," he explained to them. They nodded their heads. "Well now, let's get back to the tour." He showed them the mess hall, the arponics bay, and they then headed into sickbay.

"Computer activate the EMH," Harry ordered and the doctor appeared. The Tech Priests were a bit startled, and Brother Maldis gave a cool stare.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," he said, then noticed the new faces. "Ah, do we have guests Ensign?"

"Yes, and you might not believe this Doc but we're actually in another reality right now."

"Really? Well as usual I'm the last person to be infirmed of this." He said in a voice that was both tired and annoyed.

"What is this thing?" Maldis asked. The Doctor gave an angry look.

"I am this ship's Chief Medical Officer. You may direct your questions to me."

"The Doctor's a hologram," Kim explained.

"Astounding," one of the tech priests remarked. "A hologram capable of interaction and conscious thought." He pulled back his hood and for the first time everyone got a look at his face. They recoiled at the sight of his augmetic eyes, ears and the tube that surrounded his mouth and nose. His skin was a sickly pasty white.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" The Doctor asked. "You must have been in a horrific accident."

"What do you mean? Are you referring to my enhancements? They are blessings from the Machine God," he said while making the mark of the Omimsiah across his chest.

"Blessings? They look like you-" the Doctor began before Harry cut him off.

"They're entitled to their beliefs Doctor," he said.

"Do you not also believe in the Machine God?" The Tech Priest asked.

"We've never heard of him. We aren't exactly from around here." While Ensign Kim and the Doctor were busy with the Tech Priests, Brother Maldis extended one of his mechadendrites into a console and began downloading his virus.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, noticing the tendril extending from Maldis's hand.

"I am merely accessing your medical database," he lied. The virus would take several minutes to adapt to Voyager's computers. "I apologize if I acted inappropriately"

"In the future you should ask before touching our systems since you're unfamiliar with them," the Doctor said. Maldis gave a nod.

"Now, our next stop is Engineering," Harry announced. This pleased Maldis. There would be no better place to monitor the takeover of Voyager.

Once the team arrived in Engineering, Maldis's armor gave a chime, signaling that the virus was ready to act. He sent the activation code and the signal that would alert the troops both on and off ship to move.

Across Voyager lights flashed and consoles lost power. Maldis and the Tech Priests pulled concealed Bolt Pistols from their robes and armor.

"What's going on?" Kim demanded before a Bolt Pistol was stuck under his neck. He stiffened.

"We are taking your ship. Resist and your skull will never exist again," Maldis hissed. The other crew members in Engineering froze. One foolishly tried to defend the ship with a hand phaser. The blast merely caused a small burn mark of Maldis's armor. The return Bolt blew the crewman's head apart. Blood and bone fragments pained his station and the crew members around him. "If any of you try that, you will suffer the same fate!" The others raised their hands in surrender.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Neelix and Be'lanna were trading cultural facts about their respective races. Then the head scholars' wrist comm. beeped. The lights in the mess hall flickered for a moment. In that moment the Defense Auxilia troopers drew concealed Needle Pistols, their needles filled with potent tranquilizers. They move quickly and secured the room, herding the occupants to the center. They cast off their robes, revealing their military uniforms.

"What's going on?" Neelix asked. One of the troopers backhanded him, sending him sprawling. He got to his knees and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "What was that for?"

"Silence Xenos filth! You're lucky we don't kill you and all the aliens on your ship right now. I, however, will not hesitate to demonstrate what my gun can do if you persist with these questions." Neelix shut up and joined the others on the floor. "Team one, move and secure the ship's armories. Team two remain and guard the prisoners." He activated his comm. bead. "Assault unit two to Thunderhawks, you are clear to move in," he reported.

"We are en rout now." Came the reply.

On the surface, the Terminators around the landing party suddenly straightened and aimed their Storm Bolters at Janeway and the others.

"What is this?" She asked.

"You and your crew are now prisoners of the Ultramarines Captain," Calgar answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Tuvok asked.

"Because you and your entire crew are guilty of consorting with aliens and using devices unsanctioned by Tech Priests."

"We didn't now your laws. We only arrived in this place a short time ago," Janeway explained.

"That makes no difference. Your vessel is already being taken, and now we have its captain and senior staff."

Janeway was both terrified and betrayed. She had believed she had found a people who embodied everything the Federation stood for. Now they were acting more like Ferangi.

"Boarding team report," Calgar spoke into his communicator.

"The vessel is under our control. No losses. One enemy dead," came the reply.

"Excellent. I and Librarian Tigurius will be arriving shortly."

"You've killed a member of my crew?" Janeway asked.

"He must have resisted. You are fortunate I ordered our boarding parties to only capture your crew. If I had desired, every person aboard your vessel would be dead. Now you will come with me."

An hour later, the entire crew of Voyager was in the dungeons of the Fortress of Hera. Janeway went around and saw that everyone was all right. Many of the security officers were drugged from the needle guns when they had tried to desist. The Defense troopers and Space Marines had taken the entire ship in only a few minutes.

"I never saw men with such discipline and skill," one officer said. "They moved so fast and with absolute faith in their men."

"Well it looks like we're stuck here now," Paris said.

"Perhaps not," Tuvok said. "There may be a method of escape."

**Ooh cliffhanger. See if the crew can escape in the next chapter. Also, see what horrors the mystery Inquisitor will put Janeway and the senior officers through. See you then. In the meantime review or Deamons will devour your immortal souls! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**ENTILZA**


	6. The Inquisition

**Chapter 5: The Inquisition:**

"What can we do?" Paris asked. Tuvok opened his mouth but at that moment the door to their cell opened. A man dressed in dark clothing and a massive black cloak entered, flanked by two servitors with large guns attached to their arms.

"You," he pointed at Tuvok, "will come with me."

"I will not," he replied. The man then motioned to his combat servitors.

"If you do not I will kill everyone in this room," he said. Tuvok looked into the mans' eyes and saw that he was completely serious.

"Very well," he said. He got to his feet and fallowed the man down many corridors and a lift before they reached a door with an I symbol with two horizontal bars in the middle.

"What does this symbol represent?"

"Unimaginable pain and the ability to destroy an entire planet. That is the symbol of the Inquisition," the man replied. He pressed his palm against a panel and the door opened. Inside was a cot, a computer and an array of what looked like crude surgical equipment. The man had Tuvok take a seat in a chair/examination table. He then bound his wrists and ankles.

"What do you intend to do to me?"

"Nothing if you tell me what I want to know. I want you vessels' security command codes and tactical data."

"I will not cooperate," Tuvok replied.

"Oh I can assure you that you will. First allow me to introduce myself. I am Inquisitor Malaki of the Ordo Xenos. I specialize in extracting information from aliens."

"I will not cooperate," Tuvok repeated. The Inquisitor did not reply. Instead he began attaching wires and inserting needles.

"The machine you are bound to is known as an excruciator. It can enduce unimaginable pain."

"My people do not experience pain as you do."

"Now now, I'm sure that in time we will find your pain threshold. After all, I spend over a month a prisoner of a Dark Eldar Homunculus. It is from him I learned to hate aliens as I do. You cannot imagine the agony I endured. By blood burned, my flesh charred, my very bones were swept with agony. Every breath took me to a new plane of agony. Even today the pain sometimes returns. But my faith in the Emperor was strong, and I endured the pain, and eventually escaped. Ever since then I have strived to ensure mankind's destined domination of the galaxy. But for that to happen, every xeno must die. Now, let us begin," he said as he activated the excruciator.

Drugs pumped into Tuvok, stimulating his pain centers. He used the meditation techniques he had learned and blocked it out.

"You were serious. Not many can bear this level of pain without screaming. Let us see if your mind can match your will," he said as he removed his hood. His face was one of a man who had seen things dark beyond imagining. His eyes were a steel gray. He peered into Tuvok's mind and found strong mental defenses. "Your mind is strong, but mine is stronger." The interrogation had now become a battle of wills. Tuvok had trained for decades to resist intrusions into his mind, but the Inquisitor had been alive for two over two centuries, most of that had been as an agent of the Inquisition. During his time with the Dark Eldar he had leaned to focus his mind on a single task, and now that task was breaking the alien scum that was before him. He pushed and pushed until he forced his way into Tuvok's mind.

Tuvok closed his eyes and retreated deep into the fortress of his mind. The Inquisitor followed. He found himself in a long corridor. Doors lined the sides. He began walking. He knew most of the doors were mental traps, but he had encountered minds much worse than this one. His psychic senses led him to the true end. Two massively thick doors greeted him. Behind one he could feel seething emotions, raw and powerful. He realized that the Xeno must repress his darker emotions. The other door exuded a calm, centered feeling. He knew that door concealed the information he sought. Suddenly, a ghostly image of Tuvok appeared in front of him.

"You will not get through my defenses," he said. "I suggest you leave my mind at once."

"I think you are mistaken. I have entered minds far more powerful and much darker than yours. Now open this door or I will do it myself." Tuvok said nothing.

"Very well," Malaki said. He began chanting the catechism of hate and pounded on the door. He landed blow after blow. He poured his hatred into every blow. All the anger and despair he had felt during his confinement he poured into his fists. Finally, a dent began to appear. He kept up the assault. Tuvok was astonished. Never had he encountered someone with such strength of mind. With one final massive blow, Malaki tore the door open. Within he found a room made of filing cabinets. These were Tuvok's memories. He began sifting through them. He learned everything about Tuvok. His childhood, his academy days, his service on Voyager. Finally he found what he had been searching for. Tuvok's memories of the time he'd spent at Tactical. Picking up a folder, he read about Voyager's tactical systems. When he had finished, he left the room and walked up to the second door. The one that held back Tuvok's darker side. He began pounding it open.

"Please, do not open that door," Tuvok said as his specter appeared again.

"Why not? You cannot truly be pure if you have repressed darkness like I am sensing here." The door parted much easier than the other one. Inside Malaki found another Tuvok, but this one had the look of a Khornate cultist about him.

"Why do you intrude here?"

"I was curious of what Tuvok feared about himself."

"You should never have come here. Behold what you should not know." Malaki found himself seeing the darkest aspects of Tuvok's nature. Se saw senseless murder, pointless anger, and bottomless hate. He didn't even blink.

"I am not impressed," he replied, getting a curious glance from both Tuvoks. "Allow me to show you my own mind," he said.

Tuvok found himself drawn into the Inquisitors mind, a place of steel faith and loyalty. Then it turned dark. Makali showed him the foes he had faced, the things he had seen. Tuvok saw the nightmarish faces of Daemons, the gaping maws of Tyranids, the brutisheyes of Orks, and the light and dark Eldar. He lived the torment the Inquisitor had gone through at the hands of the Homunculus. And he didn't merely see, he felt also. He felt the auras of the daemons, the agony of arcane surgery, the relentless hunger of the hive mind, and the brutish minds of the Orks. He saw entire planets put to the torch on a word. Billions dying in seconds. He felt the psychic echoes of their deaths just as the Inquisitor had. When the final echo had faded, Tuvok found himself back in the cell he had been taken from. Janeway and Chakotay were standing over him.

"He's coming around," Chakotay said.

"Are you all right?" Janeway asked. "You were muttering in your sleep. You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Not a nightmare Captain. The Inquisitor interrogated me."

"I bet he was mad when he couldn't get anything out of you," Paris remarked. Tuvok looked away.

"He broke into my mind. I have never seen someone with such mental strength. He broke through all my defenses. When he had the information he needed, he took me into his own mind. What I saw there Captain, no one should have to see. That man has cosigned entire planets to destruction. He has the blood of tens of billions on his hands." No one spoke. Finally Janeway broke the silence.

"Can you show me?" She asked.

"Yes, but you should not even consider it Captain. If you were to see what I saw, your mind might be permanently damaged."

"I understand, but I have to know what the worlds outside this place are like. Please, old friend."

"Very well Captain," Tuvok said a moment later. He and Janeway began a mind meld. Tuvok placed his hands of Janeways' temples. "Your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts." They slipped into a deep trance. There Janeway saw what the Inquisitor had shown Tuvok. When Tuvok broke the meld, Janeway was breathing hard and her brow was sweat stained.

"My god," she said. Just as she was leaning down to rest, the door opened again. Inquisitor Malaki had returned. He pointed to Seven.

"Come with me."

**What do you think? In the next chapter Malaki will interrogate Seven of Nine. Also, Tuvok's escape plan will be revealed. Tune in when the next chapter comes up.**

**ENTILZA**


	7. Inquisition Round Two

**Chapter 6: Inquisition Round Two**

Seven was lead to the same room Tuvok had been taken to. However instead of strapping her to the excruciator, he motioned for her to sit in a chair that saw in front of a dark wooden desk.

"Tell me, are you a tech priest?" he asked.

"Am I a what?"

"A tech priest of Mars," he replied. "How did the xenos capture you?" Seven had no idea what he was talking about. She had never heard of tech priests.

"They did not capture me, they liberated me from the Collective," she replied. This peaked Malaki's interest.

"What is this Collective? Were you captured by chaos tech priests? If so they may have erased your memories." The last part he said mostly to himself. "If so, I may be able to help you."

"Help me how?" Seven asked. She had no idea what the Inquisitor was talking about, but she decided to play along. She might gain valuable information.

"I could enter your mind and attempt to access the memories that were suppressed."

"That will not be necessary. The nano probes in my brain will correct the damage soon enough." Malaki immediately stiffened and stood up. He had several spies in the Mars Priesthood, one of whom which was a senior aid to the Fabricator General. As a result he knew of almost every new discovery that was made in the Mechanicus. He had heard a rumor of a project under that name, but nothing else. He also knew the Fabricator General had not sanctioned the operation. If he could gain access to the knowledge this woman possessed, it could present an opportunity to curry favor with one of the most powerful men in the Imperium. He could always say the xenos had killed her.

"What is wrong?" Seven asked. The Inquisitor stood up, holding an Inferno Pistol in his hand.

"Lay down on the table," he said, pointing to the Excruciator. Seven complied.

"I believe I will dispense with the pain generation and move directly to the mind probe," he said as he sunk his psychic self into Seven's mind.

Meanwhile, Calgar and Librarian Tigurius had arrived on board Voyager. They were met by Techmarine Maldis in the shuttle bay.

"My Chapter Master," Maldis spoke, going down to one knee.

"Rise," Calgar ordered. "Tell me what you have learned about this ship."

"I believe it would be easier to show you my Lord," he said, beckoning for Marneus to fallow him. He led the Chapter Master and Librarian to Holo Deck One.

"What is this place?" Tigurius asked.

"Computer, activate program Alpha," Maldis ordered. A hologram of Ultramarine appeared.

"What is this?" Calgar asked.

"This entire room appears to be some sort of hologram projector. However, observe," Maldis said as he touched the marine, but his hand did not go through it. "The holograms appear to be as solid as we are, but that is not all. Computer, activate program beta." They were suddenly standing on the Fortress of Hera.

"Amazing!' Calgar said.

"Indeed. This thing is called a holo deck. It uses photons and force fields to create completely realistic environments. Also, the holograms can be lethal."

"How?"

"When the safety programs are engaged, the holograms dissipate before they can inflict damage. However, when they are not engaged, blasts from weapons and other objects can kill."

"Very interesting. I will expect a full report on this later. Now, show me what you have discovered about their tactical systems." Maldis led Calgar and Tigurius to the bridge.

"We have discovered that their shields are very weak compared to our own Void Shields. However it enables them to survive in many environments our own shields do not. From what we have taken from their database so far we have discovered all their vessels use two types of weapons. The first is a continuos firing energy projection weapon called a Phaser. Its damage rate is minimal, but it can fire for a prolonged period of time. The second weapon is a projectile weapon called a Photon Torpedo. It is similar to our torpedoes except it used antimatter as its warhead, making it much more powerful."

"Could we adapt these weapons for use on Imperial vessels?" Tigurius asked.

"The Phaser technology could be adapted to run of our ships' power and they could take the place of heavy point defense weapons. The Photon Torpedoes will be simple to integrate once the tech priests discover how to store and obtain the antimatter. We will be able to deduce their size to just over a meter long. Our capital ships will be able to mount them easily. Their vessels can only take at most a dozen direct hits to critical areas from these weapons before being destroyed. Our bombers will be able to carry them in place of standard missiles, and capital vessels will be able to mount dozens of launchers without losing more than five percent of their standard weaponry."

"I am very pleased," Calgar said. "Show me what else you have found."

On the surface, Inquisitor Malaki had searched through Seven's mind and discovered that she was once a Borg drone, and that she had knowledge far more valuable than he had imagined. She had never known of the tech priests, but had been part of something similar to them. He accessed the memories she had from the collective.

"Astounding," he said to her spirit self. "You have information on thousands of species, including the humans. I am especially interested in your nano probes. So they can assimilate anything they come into contact with and regenerate dead tissue," he said as he read through her memories. He read about the time they had used nano probes to fight off Species 8472. "These aliens may pose a threat to the Imperium, if it weren't for your help," he said as he browsed through the folder that described how to program the nano probes.

"You may know about the nano probes but you have no way to obtain a sufficient amount," she retorted.

"Perhaps not," Malaki responded. "With the threats of your Borg Collective and Species 8472 I have cause to recommend the High Lords to launch a crusade against your realm."

"You would not prevail against the Borg," she said. "They occupy thousands of systems and posses millions of vessels."

"They will not stand against the overwhelming military might of the Imperium of Mankind," Malaki said. "The Imperium occupies over a million worlds, and we can marshal fleets vaster than you can imagine," he replied as he had a servitor take her back to cell. He called over a recording servitor. He slipped into a trance and began dictating the knowledge he'd gained. The servitor diligently copied it all down on a data chip.

Back in the dungeon, Defense Auxilia troopers entered and confiscated the crews' comm. badges.

"Why'd they take 'em?" Paris asked. Tuvok sat up from where he'd been meditating.

"Because the Inquisitor learned of my plan to escape. They hadn't yet discovered our comm. badges functioned as communicators. I had intended to use them to transport the senior staff onto the Delta Flier. Since the Space Marine vessels do not have our warp engines we could get to the rift and get back to our own galaxy."

The doors to the cell opened and a servitor dumped Seven's body on the floor and walked out. Janeway and Paris put her down on a cot. In a few minutes she began to stir.

"Seven, are you all right?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, I am merely tired," she said as she attempted to sit up. She stopped when a firestorm of pain flowed down her back.

"You shouldn't move. You could have injuries."

"Yes. Captain, before I was taken back, the Inquisitor went into my mind."

"He did the same with me," Tuvok said.

"He accessed al the information I retained from my time with the Borg. The Inquisitor mentioned contacting the High Lords. I assume they are the ruling counsel of the empire we are in. He intends to seek permission to launch a 'crusade' against the collective."

"He's gotta be out of his mind," Paris said. "The Borg have millions of ships. Unless these guys have some sort of super weapon they don't have a chance, and even then the Borg'd just assimilate it or adapt to it."

"That shows how little you know about the Imperium," Inquisitor Malaki said as he entered the room. "I have attained permission from my masters to bring you to Terra. There you will meet the most powerful men in this galaxy." Troopers began taken the Voyager crew to Malaki's transport. They would soon see the kind of place they had come to.

**In the next chapter Janeway, Tuvok and Seven will learn the history of the Imperium and what it has planed for the Borg.**

**P.S. Thanks shinbusta for the idea. I used it as best as I could, but the Inquisition can always tell when it's being lied to. Tell me what you think the Imperial crusade fleet should be like. How many ships and troops should I use? Thanks for reviewing. **

**ENTILZA**


	8. Preparations

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

It took six months for the Inquisitor's transport to make the journey from Maccrage to Terra. In that time the Inquisitor had given the crew a history lesson of the Imperium. They had learned of the rise of the Emperor, the Great Crusade, the Horus Heresy, and the age of the Imperium. Janeway learned that unlike the Federation, the Imperium had known only war. Before they arrived at Terra, all the aliens in the crew, with the exception of Tuvok, had been executed.

When the Inquisitor's vessel, the _Dark Vigilance,_ finally passed through the many checkpoints, he descended with Janeway and her officers, bound of course. When the shuttle passed through the cloud layer, the Imperial Palace came into view, stretching from one horizon to the other. The crew was amazed.

The shuttle landed on a docking platform that descended down seven hundred feet finally coming to rest in a cavernous holding bay. Several guards were waiting for them. The Inquisitor descended down the ramp first, the Voyager officers following in a chain behind him. One trooper took each officer, slapping wrist binders on them, and led the group down endless corridors. They were all gaunt from the long trip with very little food. Seven was taken by a group of Skitari (Tech Guard). Finally they reached a lift that took them to one of the highest towers. They found themselves before a massive gold trimmed door.

"Within these doors," Malaki said, "the fate of your realm will be decided." The doors slowly swung open, and the guards pushed the captives in. The Inquisitor entered behind them. They found themselves in a pit with twelve desks overlooking it. At each desk was seated a man with the look of someone who knew they could do anything.

"Greetings Inquisitor Malaki," a man who looked like a tech priest.

"Greeting High Lord Tethentis," he replied, going down to one knee. The troopers pushed Voyager's officers down to their knees. "These are the commanders of the vessel I briefed you on in my report. If I may ask, may we show these heretics the current state of their vessel?" The High Lord gave a chuckle.

"As you wish," he said, tapping a rune on his desk, and a hologram flickered into focus. It showed Voyager in a Mechanicus shipyard. It looked like it was being deconstructed. Servitors were taking components and shipping them down to Mars, whose surface was covered with factories and compounds.

"We must thank you for giving us this vessel," another of the High Lords said. "It is filled with technology that will assist us in the conquest of your entire galaxy. From what we have learned of your galaxy, it appears that the Borg and the Dominion will be the only serious threats to the Imperium. So we will eliminate those threats."

"Your ships would not stand a chance against the Borg," Tuvok said. One of the troops whacked him in the head with his bolt gun. He fell to the floor, blood seeping from the back on his head.

"You will not speak!" The Inquisitor said.

"And in any case, you are wrong," the High Lord replied. "Observe." The screen changed to an image of a vast fleet in orbit of Mars. So many ships were in orbit that the surface could not be seen. "One hundred seventy thousand ships," the High Lord said. "Made possible by your matter replication technology. From the moment we recieved the skematics the rate of construction has increaded exponentally.Now the production capacity of the Imperium can match its manpower. Inquisitor, I believe we should show them the might of the Imperium. Take them to the embarkation fields."

"As you wish Inquisitor. Come with me," he said to the guards, who pushed the captives ahead of them. They traveled for over two hours my foot and transport. Eventually they arrived at a massive spaceport. Mammoth transports were descending. As the Inquisitor's transport rose above the tarmac, the captives saw more men and machines then they thought could exist. Dozens of Imperial Guard Regiments marched in perfect formation. Everything from Chimeras to Baneblades to Capitol Imperailis command tanks boarded hundred meter high transports. As a final surprise, the captives saw a full Titan Legion boarding their transport.

"My god," Chakotay breathed.

"Now you see the might of the Imperium. The Borg will fall. You see, from the drone you possessed, we have created several new technologies that will ensure the Borg's defeat. Our tech priests have analyzed her nano probes and have developed an implant that will kill any soldier who is infected by nano probes. Also, we have learned that the personal shields the Borg posses can be taken down with a sufficient amount of firepower. The Borg will fall to the Imperium of Mankind. It is our destiny to rule over everything!"

After the tour was concluded, the captives were taken to holding cells in the palace. They could only wonder what would be in store for their galaxy.

**Sorry this one was so short, but I promise the next one'll make up for it. With replicators, Imperial ships can practically be built on an assembly line, and they'll have no trouble finding enough crew. The Imperium is bursting with people, many of who can crew a ship in the lower ranks. **

**P.S. Tau Man, in the next chapter the invasion will begin and you will see how strong the Imperium's navy can be.**


	9. A Flame Rekindled

**Chapter 8: A Flame Rekindled**

Five weeks had passed since the Voyager crew had arrived on Terra. In that time AQ (Alpha Quadrant) technology had been added to all the ships of the invasion fleet, which now consisted of over two hundred thousand ships. Some had been brought in from other Segmuntums, the rest had been built. Also, for the first time in centuries, the Fabricator General had left Mars and come to Terra. No one knew why he had come. All they knew was that a massive amount of energy was building in the lower levels of the Imperial Palace.

"Lord Admiral Madthayn, the Dark Angels and Grey Knights contingents have arrived," an aide reported. The invasion of Borg space was to be spearheaded by the Space Marines. Companies from over a hundred chapters had been mobilized, as well as forces from the Sisters of Battle and forces from both the Ordo Xenos and the Ordo Hereticus.

"Very good," The Lord Admiral replied. He was a strongly built man, with thick brown hair and a mustache. His eyes were a calculating blue. He carried a scar down one check from a battle at the start of his career. He had been selected to lead the invasion of Borg space because he knew how to fight things like them. Decades ago he had used cleverness and boldness to destroy a Necron Tomb ship with a single heavy cruiser. He had picked away at it until it fallowed him into an asteroid field he had mined. The explosions had weakened it enough that a shot from his ship's Nova Cannon had been able to pierce its reactor and destroy the ship. From what he had read about the Borg, they were little different.

"How long do you think before we get the order to move sir?" His second, Fleet Commander Droven asked.

"I don't know. They must be waiting for the final piece of the fleet to arrive," he replied.

"Also sir, how will we navigate in this new galaxy without the Astronomican?"

"When we enter Borg space, we will take control of what is known as a Transwarp Hub. It will give us the ability to travel anywhere in that galaxy within minutes." His aid was speechless.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Terra," his comm. officer reported.

"On main screen," the Lord Admiral replied. The screen flickered to life and the face of one of the High Lords appeared.

"Lord Admiral, you and your senior commanders will come to the Imperial Palace at once."

"Yes my Lord," re replied, and the transmission ended. The Lord Admiral was confused, but one did not disobey a direct order from a High Lord.

An hour later he was on the surface with three of his top commanders. The Fabricator General and the High Lords were all gathered in the Emperor's old throne room, from where he had coordinated the defense of the Palace during the Horus Heresy. The Fabricator General stepped forward.

"Everyone here knows how the Emperor gave his mortal life to destroy the arch traitor Horus. For ten thousand years he was dwelt within the Golden Throne, projecting the Astronomican and guiding the Imperium. Now, with the knowledge gained from the captured starship and its crew, we have been able to restore the heart of the Imperium to this plane! Behold, the Emperor of Mankind reborn!" He called as a set of massive double golden doors opened. A blinding light shot from within. When it died, there, standing before them in full armor, looking exactly as he had ten thousand years ago, stood the Immortal Emperor of Mankind. Everyone in the room immediately went to their knees. The Emperor, the very heart of the Imperium was standing in front of them. It was a miracle!

"Rise my loyal subjects," the rich, powerful voice of the Emperor ordered. The men obeyed. "After ten thousand years I have been reborn to again lead mankind to its rightful dominion over the stars. With domination of this new galaxy we will have the resources necessary to destroy anyone who would dare attempt to thwart our divine destiny! High Lords, you will continue to maintain the Imperium in my absence. Fleet Commanders, return to your ships. I will join you shortly. I will personally lead the crusade against the Borg. Against my power and your fleets, we will emerge victorious! FOR THE IMPERIUM!"

"FOR THE IMPERIUM!" They echoed before turning and returning to their ships in orbit.

Word spread quickly through the entire system of the Emperor's return. Everyone now believed completely in their victory. A week ago the Tech Priests researching the wormhole had discovered it could be moved from one place to another with a carefully calibrated Graviton Beam. They had used it to relocate the wormhole to the Terra star system. The fleet was ready to enter it the second the Emperor gave the word.

"Sir, I'm detecting massive energy signature emanating from beneath the Imperial Palace," one the Lord Admiral's officers. "Putting it the main screen." The screen showed a massive section of the Palace splitting. From the rift rose a massive ship, shining like pure gold and silver. It was at least ten times the size of a battle barge and it radiated power. An image of the Emperor appeared on the screens of every ship in the fleet.

"Warriors of the Imperium, you now gaze upon the vessel that was to bye my flagship before the Horus Heresy erupted. It was intended to break the backs of every enemy that reared its head. Now it will pave the way to victory with the blood of our enemies! All forces, move out. We go to battle and to victory!"

The battle fleets began making their way into the wormhole, with the Emperor's flagship, the _Guiding Light, _leading the way. A few minutes later they fleet emerged on the other side. The Emperor immediately began broadcasting the Astronomican. Back in their home galaxy, the Emperor's greatest inventions, the great psychic engines focused and projected another Astronomican. It was a bit dimmer, but just as bright to the eyes of the Navigators.

At the point of entry into Borg space, construction was already beginning on defensive structures and supply stations. As soon as the last ships were through, the second Great Crusade would begin.

A Borg vessel passing through that sector of space detected the wormhole and the tens of thousands of ships emerging from in. The information was relayed to the Queen, who dispatched a scout fleet to evaluate this new enemy's combat abilities. The Borg would assimilate this new enemy and add its distinctiveness to the collective's. Resistance was, of course, futile.

**What do you think? Thanks to Silvanas and liljimmyurine for your help with this chapter.** **I hope you like this and what comes next. In the meantime everyone, leave reviews and I might add your ideas to the story too. Until then se ya!**

"**ENTILZA**


	10. Author's Plea

**Author's Plea**

**Does anyone know how big 40k ships are compared to Star Trek ships? I looked and couldn't find ANYTHING on the internet. As soon as I get some idea of how to compare ship sizes I can continue with the story. Thanks for helping. **

**ENTILZA**


	11. First Blood

**Chapter 9: First Blood**

**To Reviewers: Thanks for the help. I'll include as many of your ideas as I can. Tell me what I can do to make the story better, I want you all to enjoy it. **

The fleet had finished transiting to the new galaxy and were preparing for their first contact with the Borg. The Emperor had sensed the vessel probing near the fleet. He had let it go because he knew it would bring a large Borg fleet to him. He wanted to test the might of the Imperium against one of the most powerful races in this new galaxy.

He did not have to wait long. One of his Custodes bodyguards handed him a report. It stated that a Borg fleet numbering five thousand ships was heading for them. He knew the Borg were merely testing their defenses. "All ships to battle stations," he ordered. "The enemy approaches." The fleet began to move into divisions. The Emperor's flagship moved into a position in the center.

The Emperor's flagship was a magnificent sight. Many kilometers in length, it was shaped a double eagle. Its' wings spread wide and concealed many unknown weapons in their smooth golden armor. The two heads surrounded the muzzle to a mammoth cannon. The Imperial Eagle decorated the prow in bright silver. The entire vessel radiated power and vengeance. It was a symbol to anyone that the Imperium was here and it was here to stay.

"All ships report ready Lord Admiral," Commander Droven reported. The Lord Admiral's flagship, the _Harbringer of Vengeance, _a Retribution class battleship, took its place at the read of the fleet where its lance batteries and torpedoes would be most effective. New vessels called Longbow class cruisers were moving into postirion. They had been deigned as artillery ships and were armed with a dozen tri cobalt launchers each. They would weaken the enemy from long range, and then the rest of the fleet would finish them off. The Imperium would win this battle, of that the Lord Admiral was sure.

The Borg armada dropped out of Transwarp. It consisted mostly of Cubes and Spheres, along with two Tactical Fusion Cubes and the Queen's Diamond, which hung back. The Borg raced forward, firing as they came. Torpedoes and cutting beams lanced out at the Imperial armada. They responded with waves of photon and quantum torpedoes, phasers and Tri-Cobalt missiles. Hundreds of Borg vessels were destroyed in seconds. The Imperium task force took little damage. Their Void Shields were powerful, as well as their hull armor. The Borg Queen knew she was losing, but she didn't care. She could tell these ships were using far less than their true power. She sent in the two Fusion Cubes, hoping to draw out their true power.

"Lord Emperor, the enemy's two largest ships are moving up. Our fire is having little effect," a Custodes officer reported. The Emperor smiled.

"Prepare a volley from the starboard wing," he commanded. On one of his ship's wings, armor plates slid apart, revealing a massive battery of Lance Turrets and obalisk shaped projections. They glowed with a golden light and fired. The beams of fire pierced the Borg shields as if they weren't there. One Fusion Cube exploded from the Lance beams, the other from a single obelisk blast. The Vengeance Cannons, as they were called, fired a beam of enemy taken from the Emperor himself. He fed a piece of his power into the projector and the resulting blast was half lance beam and half warp energy. No shield could stop it. It was one of the Emperor's most closely guarded weapons.

The Borg Queen was stunned. The blasts from the golden ship had been like nothing the Collective had ever seen before. Sensors could make absolutely nothing of it. Suddenly, she was disturbed from her reverie by the beeping of a communicator. The enemy wished to talk with her. She responded. The face that greeted her reminded her of Picard's, only a hundred times grander. His eyes were afire with power and wisdom. He was clad in intricate golden armor with eagle heads forming the shoulder guards. He regarded her as one might a persistent Nat.

"I am the Immortal Emperor of Mankind. We are in control of this galaxy now. You will surrender and prepare for destruction." The Queen chuckled.

"The Borg will not be conquered so easily. We have the means to adapt to anything you throw at us," she retaliated. "Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own."

"You know nothing," the Emperor replied. "You have not yet seen eve a tenth of our true power. I already know all about your race." He decided he could indulge the Queen about what was in store for her. "Do you remember seven of Nine?" He asked. The Queen blinked. "It was from her we developed the means to resist you," he said, beckoning with his arm. A pair of Custodes brought Seven into the bridge. She was ragged and thin, many of her implants messily removed. The Queen hid her surprise.

"Seven?" She asked. The last she had known Sven was on Voyager, at her and the Collective's mercy. The ex-drone looked up with pain and hopelessness in her eyes.

"I am Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct to Unimatrix zero one," she said in a monotone. "You have no chance against the might of the Imperium," she said, a flicker of light coming back into her eyes. "I have seen their capabilities. The Emperor speaks the truth. Their power is limitless. You should heed the Emperor's command." The Emperor flicked his wrist and she was taken away.

"You may have corrupted one drone, but you will fail with the Collective. Resistance is futile."

"Only for you," The Emperor said before cutting the connection. "All fleet elements report."

"All ships intact and operational Emperor. Several vessels damaged and currently being repaired," the reply stated. The Mechanicus had begun constructing a repair and construction facility on the Delta Quadrant side of the wormhole. It would be the main source of re supply in this galaxy. The Mechanicus were being very cautious with the replicator technology. It was their greatest discovery ever. Only their belief in the Emperor allowed the rest of the Imperial forces access to it. Now, the second faze of the invasion could begin. His communication with the Borg Queen had merely been a distraction. While she was processing what he was saying and showing her, he had been subtly probing her mind. He had learned the location of the primary Unicomplex. The best way to deal with the Borg he had discovered, was to terminate them at their center. Tech Priests were working on a virus similar to the one that had disabled Voyager. Only this one would send a single overpowering demand to the entire collective, one that would destroy them forever: Initiate Self-destruct.

**So what do you think? In the next chapter we will find out what is going on in the 40k galaxy. Stay tuned and find out what Chaos and some Alpha Quadrant have planned for The Imperium. Until the review and you ideas may find their way int the story. Until then see ya! **

**P.S. How have I made the Emperor a phycopath liljimmyurine? I didn't realize it. Sorry. I haven't read much on teh Emperor, so tell me how he's supposed to be. Thanks. **

**ENTILZA**


	12. The Gathering Darkness

**Chapter 10: The Gathering Darkness**

Back in the 40k galaxy, things were happening very fast. The Chaos Gods had sensed the Emperor's resurrection. They knew they had to do something or the Emperor would enact his final plan and rid the Warp of them forever. He was currently off in another galaxy, so they had time to plan. They knew Horus would be the ideal choice to fight the reborn Emperor, but he had been utterly destroyed during the culmination of the Horus Heresy. There was however, another who could fill the position. They had managed to save the power they had given Horus. All it needed was a vessel, and they had the perfect choice.

A chaos battle barge marked with the icon of Chaos Undivided approached the most sacred place in the eye of terror, the point where raw chaos poured through into the material universe. A massive plain of stone formed just beyond the vortex. The battle barge stopped and launched a shuttle. It landed and nine figures strode forth. Eight were Chosen Terminators. The ninth was the one that drew attention. Clad in ancient Terminator armor and wielding two of the most powerful Chaos weapons: the Talon of Horus and the Daemon Sword Drauch'nyun. Abbadon the Despoiler strode to the center of the meeting place. Four mammoth thrones materialized, and on each one sat one of the four God of Chaos.

Khorn, god of war and violence, his throne atop a mountain of skulls. His massive body was blood red, his bestial face half concealed by a helmet. In his hands was a massive war axe. He looked with rage upon the other gods. He had been against this meeting, believing that all that needed to be done was to attack without mercy until the Imperium was gone.

Nurgle, god of disease, rot and decay. His throne was merely a pile of dung and excretment. Only potent spells prevented the others at the meeting from dying of the stench alone. He sat silently, Nurglings spilling from his rancid guts. He was intrigued by the fact that the Chaos Gods had met under a flag of truce. It was an extremely rare thing.

Slaanesh: God of pleasure and debauchery. A veil of magic kept his enchantments of overwhelming the mortals present at the meeting. He looked out with excitement and curiosity, holding his scepter in his hands. Being the youngest of the four Chaos Gods, he was still regarded as the infant in the group.

And finally Tzeench: Lord of the strands of fate and god of all magic. None could gaze upon his form for it was never the same. It was constantly flickering with screaming faces and the halo of magic over his head was the only thing constant. He was the one who had suggested the alliance, for he knew that unless Chaos stood together it would fall. The strands of fate were always in motion, and he controlled that motion. Alone, even his formidable powers could not stand against what the Emperor could unleash. It was Tzeench who spoke first.

"Gods of the four faces of Chaos, Abbadon the Despoiler, I have called you all here do discuss-"

"There is no time for discussion. We must act now to destroy the False Emperor!" Khorn bellowed, his rage shaking the plain.

"Silence Khorn! This matter is much more complicated than your primitive mind can comprehend. Now you **will** let me speak," Tzeench ordered. Khorn looked around and saw Nurgle and Slaanesh nodding in agreement. With a growl of repressed anger, he reluctantly yielded to his greatest enemy.

"I will continue," Tzeench said. "As I was saying, I have called you all here to discuss the matter of the False Emperor's return. With his return to mortal life so comes the return of the greatest threat Chaos has faced. For the Emperor is even now working on massive machines known as Psychic Engines. Once they are completed, he will use them to tap into the energies of all pure humans in the galaxy. Once he has gathered his full augmented power he will unleash it all into the warp at once. The resulting shock wave will dissolve everything, including us. It nearly happened ten thousand years ago, but the Great Horus stopped it by forcing the False Emperor to ascend to his Golden Throne. Now that he has returned he will attempt it again. That is why you have been summoned here Abbadon the Despoiler. You must finish what your master began. You must kill the False Emperor and rid the Warp of his light forever!"

"My forces stand ready," he replied, on his knees. Abbadon bowed to no one, except the four beings who could snuff out his life with a breath. "I will tear out the False Emperor's throat with this!" He said, holding up the Talon of Horus. It had waited ten thousand years to taste the False Emperor's blood again.

"You cannot do it as you and your forces are," Tzeench said. He waved his hand and a portal appeared. Within it was an image of Terra and Mars. Hundreds of thousands of ships were orbiting the two planets. Abbadon was speechless for a moment.

"How s this possible?" He asked. This time it was Slaanesh who spoke, his voice softer than silk yet at the same time carrying a force greater than any mortal could ever imagine.

"A single ship is responsible," he said, holding a hand up to quiet the uproar. The portal changed to show Voyager coming through the wormhole. It was like a slide show. Abbadon saw Voyager taken to Maccrage, the crew captured, the ship taken to Terra, its secrets dissected. He saw the first ship leave the replicator lines, and finally the Emperor's flagship enter the wormhole, fallowed by the rest of a massive armada. "That ship gave the Imperium the technology to create ships as fast as we spawn Daemons. Fortunately most of the ships you see here are not yet fully crewed. If we strike now we have chance to defeat this fleet and destroy Terra and the cursed Astronomican. Without the Astronomican the Imperium will fall apart and be ours for the taking." After that Slaanesh fell into a trance as he imagined the possibilities.

"You must lead our army in a massive Black Crusade," Nurgle belched, his mouth barely able to form the words with all the bile and mucus coming out of it. "You will lead the army of Chaos United and destroy the False Emperor and his empire once and for all!"

The gods each shot a beam into the center of the plain. An amulet formed. A black chain suspended a jewel swirling with ever changing colors and bearing a mark of Chaos never seen before. It was all four marks of Chaos blurred together into a shape what mortal eyes burst upon seeing. It fell around Abbadon's neck and he felt a power beyond measure flood into his. His entire body writhed with agony. When the pain abated he stood again. But now he was taller, and his entire body blazed with the energy of Chaos. When he opened his eyes, they were those of hid master. The Amulet of Chaos United had given him all the energy his masters had taken back from Horus upon his death.

"I will not fail you," he said in a deep and commanding voice. He boarded his shuttle again and departed. His ship heading for its, and Abbadon's, destiny.

Meanwhile, in the other galaxy, Q pondered what to do. This Imperium of Mankind was intriguing to him. "Hm, I think I'll let Jean-Luke handle this. This will make a perfect test for humanity. We will see which humanity is better."

**What do you think? I tried to do my best with the Chaos Gods. What will Q tell Picard, and will be able to pass Q's ultimate test of which humanity is greater? Find out that and more in the next chapter. And as always, leave reviews and tell me what you want to happen. See ya then. **

**ENTILZA**


	13. End of An Age

**Chapter 11: End of An Age**

**Reviewers: **

**Grayscale: Do not worry about that happening. My soul is strong. **

**Liljummyurine: The Chaos Gods have this time given Abbadon ALL their forces. But besides that, taking Terra is only their last resort. They will probably try to bring the Emperor to them like Horus did. **

The final defenses were set up at the mouth of the wormhole, and the Emperor's armada was ready to take the fight to the Borg. Two hundred fifty thousand ships entered the Warp and made their way to the Borg's Unicomplex. There they would board the station and plant the virus. While some of the Tech Priests were planting the virus, others would be downloading the Borg's database. Once the Borg were eliminated, the Dominion would be next. With the Borg's Transwarp Hubs under Imperium control, their ships could reach any place in the galaxy in minutes.

At the same time the Enterprise-E was patrolling the Neutral Zone in the wake of the Shinzon incident. The Romulan government had agreed to allow Federation vessels near the Neutral zone in case any more Remen rebels showed up. Picard was in his ready room listening to music, Earl Gray tea in hand. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Q stood in front of his desk, Admiral's uniform already on.

"Q, and just when I was beginning to relax," he said tiredly. Q gave a smile.

"Oh comenow Jean-Luc. Is that any way to greet an old fiend?"

"We are not friends Q. Now what are you doing here?"

"Temper temper Mon Capitan. You should now that this time I've come to warn you of a coming threat."

"The last time you WARNED us of a new threat, you introduced us to the Borg," Picard replied. He was not is a mood to deal with Q at the moment. Then again, he was never in a good enough mood to deal with Q.

"Yes, well this time the threat will come to you far quicker than the Borg. In fact, you won't have to worry about the Borg for much longer." That got Picard's eyebrow up. "Let me show you." The window at the back of the ready room became a viewscreen. It showed the armada the Borg had sent against the Imperium. Picard's breath caught in his throat. "Oh don't worry, they're not coming here."

Picard watched the Armada go against the Imperium fleet. Picard watched the waves of weapons fire blow through the Borg formation. Then he saw the Tactical Fusion Cubes be destroyed by the Emperor's flagship.

"Now let me show you something a little more up to date," Q said as he brought up a view of the Unicomplex. The Imperium fleet had just arrived and was moving in for an attack. Hundreds of thousands of Borg vessels rose to meet them. "Let's watch and see which force is stronger," Q said. He and Picard watched as the great battle began.

The hail of fire from the Imperium fleet lanced into the Borg armada. This time they held nothing back. Lance batteries, Nova Cannons, Magma Bombs, Torpedoes and a dozen other weapons joined their AQ brothers and devastated the Borg. The Fusion Cubes fell first, followed by the Cubes. Their large size made them much easier to hit with Imperium weaponry. Return fire thundered against void shields. Smaller vessels began drifting, power lost. Others exploded under the massive weight of fire being brought against them. Still they pressed on, their faith in the Emperor keepingtheir courage strong. The _Guiding Light _flew through the fight with the grace of an Eldar vessel. Wherever it struck, Borg died. It's Vengeance Cannons sliced through Borg hulls and slew vessel after vessel. Soon the Borg armada had been destroyed. Over a thousand Imperium ships had been lost, many more damaged, but they had prevailed. Now Space Marines were preparing to board the Unicomplex. The Emperor and his Custodes bodyguards would personally lead the attack.

Walls exploded and Space Marines poured into the Unicomplex. A bombardment had destroyed the most heavily populated areas, and the boarding parties all carried the Mechanicus's I-mod attachment on their weapons. It constantly remodulated an energy field around their weapons so the Borg shields couldn't block them. That technology had come from Seven of Nine. Bolts blew drones in half. Plasma and Melta weapons burned through anything in their path, and Power Weapons and Power fists left Borg in pieces or as goo. At the front of the assault stood the Emperor, fighting for the first time since facing Horus, and it showed. His face a mask of fury, he sliced his way through crowds of Borg with his burning sword. All the rage and grief he felt from failing to protect humanity and unite it came to the surface. Thousands of Borg fell by his hand. Finally they reached their destination, the Borg Queen's chamber. She was waiting there with fifty drones.

"So, you made it all the way here," she said. "You will make it no further," she said as the drones raised their arms and fired. Plasma bolts thudded against Space Marine armor. Unlike their plasma weapons, these merely managed to scrape small gouges out of it. The Space Marines returned fire. The drones were blasted apart or melted. The Queen backed away, heading for a door, but the Emperor moved and blocked her way.

"If you wish to leave you must first go through me," he said. As he moved into kill the Queen, Tech Priests began their work. The Emperor swung his word quickly, attempting of take off the Queen's head. She barely dodged, only because the Emperor was testing her. She reached in and tried to stick her tubules into the Emperor's neck, but he sent a blast of lightning thatoblitereated her entire arm. She dropped back with a scream of anger.

"Emperor, we are finished," a voice said in his com-bead. That meant the virus was ready and the Borg database had been downloaded. He swung his sword in a lightning fast arc that separated the Queen's head from her body. It landed on the floor and the Emperor squashed it under his boot. "Let us leave this place," he said. The boarding parties returned to their boarding ships. Only a dozen Marines had been lost. Their Gene Seed and their bodies were taken back, where their names would be added to the wall of heroes being built in this galaxy. As their ship rejoined their carriers, the Unicomplex began exploding. Across Borg space, everything that was connected to the Collective self-destructed. It was done. The Borg had been destroyed. Except for the Transwarp Hubs. Tech Priests teams were even now redesigning them for the Imperium's use.

Back on Enterprise, Picard was frozen. He had just witnessed the Federation's greatest enemy being wiped out in less than an hour. The power of these people was unimaginable.

"So Jean Luc, what do you think of the latest entry into the grand scheme of things?"

"Who are those people?" Picard asked. They had just destroyed the Borg as casually as the Borg had done at Wolf 359. That meant that they might be willing to become part of the Federation.

"They are called the Imperium of Mankind. They come from another galaxy and another time," Q responded. "They seek to make humankind the sole rulers of the stars. They have known only war and suffering for ten thousand years. As you've seen, their military might is impressive." Q debated whether or not to tell Picard about Voyager. He decided against it. Their use of Federation weapons should clue him in eventually. "They will come here soon and ask you to join them. This will be your greatest test yet. I'll see you soon Mon Capitan," Q said, and then disappeared. Picard found a data chip on his desk. Q had decided to leave him the images he had showed him. Picard called for a meeting of the senior staff. After that he would contact Starfleet Command.

After the total destruction of the Borg had been confirmed, The Tech Priests had set up control bases for the six Transwarp Hubs. As soon as the space formally occupied by the Borg was fortified, the Imperium would use the hubs to launch an invasion of the Dominion. There would be a high number of psykers includedto deal with the possibility of changelings infiltrating the fleet.

As the invasion of the Dominion was being prepared, Abbadon launched his latest Back Crusade. His forces overran planet after planet, finally being temporarily haltedat Cadia. He kept up his attacks though, and Cadia would fall soon enough. Roubute Guilliman, recently revived in the same manner as the Emperor, sent a message to his lord and father in the other galaxy. The Imperium needed its Emperor now, or else Chaos could spill over into both galaxies.

**How was that? The Borg are gone and the Dominion is next. Abbadon had launched what may be his greatest Black Crusade yet. The Emperor will return to his galaxy and fight to save the Imperium just as he did ten thousand years ago. Will he succeed and destroy the Chaos Gods? Will the Federation join the Imperium? Find out in the next few chapters of Dark Future! And don't forget to review! Your opinion I always important to me. See ya then!**

**ENTILZA**


	14. Lines Are Drwan

**Chapter 12: Lines Are Drawn**

**Reviewers: **

**Joseph Rosario: All right here it is! Don't blow a fuse. Next time though leave me a comment on what you think of the story or what you want me to do with it ok?**

**Oblivionknight7: Not much if they want the Federation. **

**Silvanas: Actually Enterprise is just under 700 meters. The Eldar/Tau idea is great. Thanks. But the Emperor and Q? Probably not. If the Emperor was like Q he would have never had to have been put on the Golden Throne. He would have been able to revive himself.**

**Liljimmyurine: Great idea! Consider it added. **

**Heart of Lies: Don't know. He'll probably wait and see what Picard does though. **

The fleets of the Despoiler threw themselves at the ever thinning numbers of Imperium defenders around the Cadia system. Abbadon's attacks had been relentless. Wave after wave of Chaos ships attacked, never letting up for more than a few hours. The ships of Battle fleets Obscurus and Gothic were struggling to hold the line. On board the flagship of the defense fleet, a Retribution class battleship named the _Renewed Valor, _Lord Admiral Thendaris studied holo maps of the current bathe situation. Abbadon's forces had pushed back the loyalist forces back almost to Cadia itself.

All would have been lost by this point had it not been for the genius of Roboute Guilliman. He had arrived two weeks ago with the majority of the Ultramarines fleet. He had used the new engines the Tech Priests had named sub-warp engines to great effect. Ships would jump into the middle of a Chaos formation fire a double broadside and warp out. Abbadon had been totally unprepared for this new technology. Reinforcements were en route but for the time being the loyalists were on their own.

"Lord Admiral, the enemy fleet is coming in for another attack," Captain Galadron reported.

"How many ships?" Thendaris asked. He had barely five hundred ships left in his command.

"Approximately seven hundred." This would be it, the final wave. The defending fleet was weakened, many of its ships heavily damaged. But they were still loyal servants of the Emperor, and none of them would yield the Cadian Gate to the forces of the Despoiler. They would fight to the end.

"Prepare the fleet for battle. We will initiate a micro jump maneuver into their read quarter. They will believe we are striking at their center again. We will cripple as many of their ships' engines as possible and draw the rest into range of our guns." The Captain hurried to transmit the Lord Admiral's battle plan. Even if it worked, they still needed the reinforcements to drive the enemy back, and likely to survive.

On board Abbadon's flagship, a Despoiler class battleship named the _Death of Hope_, the Despoiler watched the tightening noose around Cadia. Finally, he would break through the Cadian Gate and Chaos would pour into the galaxy. He watched his fleet form up for another attack. The new technology the Imperium had brought to the battle was frustrating. They would jump into the center of an attacking force, open fire and jump out. This time he was ready for them. They would find themselves in a world of pain when they attacked again.

The Lord Admiral's fleet jumped to their assigned positions. Guilliman, on board the battle barge _Octavius_, coordinated the attack from orbit around Cadia. He had masterfully help the defenders together against Abbadon's attacks for over a month. So when the fleet warped in, the majority of them were in the enemy's rear quarter. A few massively damaged ships emerged into the center of the enemy fleet and were destroyed, but they served their purpose. The enemy focused so much fire on what they initially assumed to be the main fleet most of their fire hit each other. While they were confused, the loyalist fleet opened fire, destroying dozens of enemy ships and disabling many more. As the enemy turned their guns on the loyalists they warped back to their original position. Two ships had been lost, and another dozen damaged, but the enemy's losses were far greater. The defenders had bought the Cadian system, and the galaxy, a little more time.

Abbadon pounded the arm of his command chair, splintering it. He should have known the enemy's strategy would change!  
"Curse the lackeys of the False Emperor!" He cried. "We should have taken this warp blasted system by now! I will lead the next attack myself. Have the fleet assume a wall formation. No matter where those loyalist ships emerge they will be under our guns!' Underlings rushed to comply with their master's orders. Drauch'nyun hummed Abbadon's scabbard, hungry for blood. He ran his hand along its handle, soothing its spirit. "Soon," he told it.

The _Guiding Light _sped through the Warp as fast as its engines could push it. It led a fleet of twenty thousand newly constructed ships. He knew the fate of Cadia and possibly the entire galaxy depended on his destroying this Chaos incursion. He knew the Chaos Gods must be behind it. They knew he had been reborn and that he would soon use the great psychic engines to eradicate them from the Warp forever. He would face the leader of the invasion and kill them, proving once and for all that humanity would never give in to the darkness. Only a few hours more and the fate of humanity would be decided.

Abbadon's final assault began. His ships moved in towards Cadia. The loyalist fleet warped in but this time they were forced to retreat. Their long range artillery vessels continued to bombard his ships, but he continued on. Cadia would fall. The galaxy would feel the wrath of chaos. He would finally fulfill his master's command: let the galaxy burn. Suddenly he sensed a vast psychic wave break over the system. A massive Imperium fleet dropped out of the warp, as numerous as Abbadon's. But it was the lead ship that drew the Despoiler's attention. It shone like pure gold, and was shaped like the Imperium's emblem of a two headed eagle. He had never seen it before but he knew the Emperor was on board. If he could kill the Emperor here and now the war would be over. Without the psychic shield of the Emperor's power, humanity would swiftly prey to Chaos. He ordered the fleet to change course.

The Emperor sensed Abbadon's presence and knew he had found the Chaos gods' general. He would finish what began ten thousand years ago. One of the greatest betrayals ever would finally come to and end. After Abbadon was dead he would seek out the fallen Primarchs and kill them, thus ending the Horus Heresy once and for all. The time of judgment had come, and the Emperor had already pronounced Chaos guilty. Its punishment: annihilation. The threat of Chaos ended here and now.

**How was that? Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't worry, you'll see the final battle and I promise it will be spectacular. In the next chapter, the Dominion is introduced to the Imperium. Stay tuned for Battle of the Minds. See ya then!**

**ENTIILZA**


	15. Battle of The Minds

**Chapter 13: Battle of The Minds**

**Reviewers:**

**Joseph Rosario: The Voyager crew are in prison on Terra. Don't worry, the Tau and Eldar will arrive soon enough. Thanks. **

**Oblivionknight7: Except if they try to fight, but then the majority of the Federation is still safe. **

**Silvanas: That's a good idea, but the Nightbringer is one badass star god. That battle will happen soon, trust me. The Vulcans will probably be spared, you're right. **

**Sean: Good idea. Look for it in the next chapter, or possibly the end of this one. **

**Liljimmyurine: No they're not. Lemun Russ, Jagati Khan and Lion el Johnson all vanished mysteriously, and Guilliman and Sanguinus were revived by nano probes. Their bodies had been placed in stasis. **

It had been a month since the destruction of the Borg, and the Imperium's foothold in this galaxy had been secured. Six groups of Imperium ships, each numbering thirty thousand, approached the captured Transwarp Hubs. The strike groups were targeting five of the Dominion's largest shipyards and bases, and the home world of the Founders. Leading that group was the Primarch Sanginius of the Dark Angels. He had been sent to deal with the most violent races in this new galaxy. He was accompanied by three Dark Angel companies and a single company of Grey Knights. The rest of the Grey Knights in this galaxy had gone back to fight in the Despoiler's Black Crusade. As the fleet groups departed, each man knew the end of the Dominion was at hand.

The Dominion fleet yards in the Tandis system consisted of hundreds of construction facilities, and had over seven thousand defending ships, including fifty five kilometer long Dreadnaughts. Which meant it was a sitting duck for the Imperium strike group.

A Vorta named Keevan was in charge of the shipyard. He made sure ships were produced on schedule. He enjoyed his work. No one other than a Founder could give him orders. As he watched the latest Dreadnaught being launched he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Suddenly proximity sensors began ringing. The Jem Hadar First came up to him.

"Vorta, a massive armada of unknown vessels has emerged at the edge of the defense perimeter. What are your orders?" The Vorta cocked his head and thought for a moment.

"How many ships are in the attacking fleet?" He asked.

"Approximately thirty thousand," the Alpha answered. The Vorta looked shocked for a moment.

"No enemy we know of had that many ships in their fleet. Send a call for reinforcements, and send our defending ships into battle. We must by as much time as we can," he ordered. The Jem Hadar nodded.

"Obedience brings victory."

"And victory is life," Keevan completed the chant.

The Jen Hadar fleet rushed to meet the intruders who had dared to invade the Dominion. The flagship of the Imperium attack fleet, the Revenge class battleship _Foe Breaker_, Fleet Admiral Contulas ordered his fleet to form up into attack formation. His ships outnumbered the enemy forces four to one, but that did not make victory a sure thing. He knew of too many battles where carelessness had handed a superior fleet defeat.

"Forward batteries fire! Target the largest vessels first." He ordered. Lance batteries and Nova Cannon shells smashed into the Dominion Dreadnaughts, tearing through their heavy shields and blowing them apart. Then the smaller fighters and cruisers were in among them. The Imperium ships could not use their main guns against them, so Phasers and Photon Torpedoes were used instead.

"Fleet Admiral, the small enemy ships are evading most of our fire. Ten ships have been destroyed and thirty more are reporting heavy damage." The Admiral remained calm. He had been in similar battle in his time.

"Launch fighters," he ordered. Throughout the fleet tens of thousands of Marauders and Lightnings leapt from their carrier vessels and engaged the small and swift Jem Hadar fighters. The Lightnings carried twin phasers, the Marauders the same but adding a torpedo launcher. Twelve fighters attacked each enemy. The fighters shielding could only block one Poleron Beam before overloading. Hundreds were destroyed, but the Jem Hadar were dying as well. The fighters were too fast for the Dominion ships to track, so all they could do was box them in and take them out. But the fighters were reaping a fearsome tally themselves. They swung into the enemy's read quarter and concentrated their fire. Phasers and torpedoes slammed into the fighters, destroying them in massive fireballs.

"Fleet Admiral, the enemy ships have begun ramming us," an officer reported. It was true. The Jem Hadar, seeing they couldn't win ship to ship, began ramming to try and take out as many enemy ships as they could. The fighters concentrated on the _Renewed Valor_, ramming it again and again. Its Void Shields were failing. Consoles exploded, throwing servitors across the bridge. The Fleet Admiral was flung to the floor. He regained his feet quickly, tearing a length of cloth from his uniform to seal the gash in his forehead.

"Report!" He ordered.

"We have full starboard shield failure. Fires on seven decks. Sickbay reports heavy casualties. Our fighters are moving in to cover us." No sooner had the words left the officer's mouth than a flight of Lightnings swept over the bow of the _Renewed Valor_, destroying seven enemy fighters that had been aiming for the bridge. Admiral Contulas saw the last surviving Jem Hadar Dreadnaught was moving in for a ramming attack.

"Navigation, plot a collision course with that ship. Activate the Energy Ram," he ordered. Slowly, the _Renewed Valor_ began moving forward. Its massive bow ram lit up with a field similar to that of a power fist.

On board the command station back at the shipyards, Keevan watched as the dreadnaught and what he believed to be the enemy's flagship moved toward each other. "They're not going to dodge," he said. "They must be out of their minds." Then he saw the Energy Ram activate. "What is that?"

"Energy Ram at full power Admiral. Thirty seconds to contact."

"Full power to the engines. We will show these xenos the men of the Imperial Navy back down from no one." He watched the enemy ship grow larger in the view port before it closed.

"Ten seconds to impact…. Five seconds." The armored prow on the _Renewed Valor _smashed into the bow of the dreadnaught. Its shields failed instantly and the Imperium warship busted through the ships entire length before it exploded, engulfing both ships in a tremendous fireball. When it cleared, the _Renewed Valor_ exited the blast cloud like a phoenix from the flames. The sight inspired awe in the Imperium forces, and put a look of horror on Keevon's face.

"Who are these people?" He whispered. The First came up to him.

"Vorta, our ships have been destroyed. The enemy vessels are moving in on the shipyards. What are your orders?"

"Prepare to repel borders. Our reinforcements will be here soon," he replied. He hoped.

As the Imperium fleet moved into shipyards, they encountered and destroyed dozens of static weapons platforms. After they were neutralized space marine boarding shuttles were launched, while Leviathan transports ferried an Imperial Guard army to the surface of the planet the shipyards orbited.

"All soldiers to stations!" The First ordered. He had been ordered to hold this station and he would do it if it cost him his life. Suddenly a section of wall exploded and a Terminator Assault squad poured through. They moved with speed to match the Jem Hadar. Lightning Claws disemboweled and cut off heads. Thunder Hammers smashed through Jem Hadar by the dozen. Within fifteen seconds the corridor had been secured. The squad moved on. Their orders were to secure the control room. Other boarding parties also reported success. There had been no casualties. Their power armor was impervious to the aliens' weaponry. AS they moved on they encountered several more defense squads. They were quickly dispatched. Soon the door to the control room was in front of them. The Sargent busted it down with one swing of his Power Fist. The Jem Hadar in the room died quickly. Keevon raised his hands. The marines took him. They had been ordered to capture the base command staff for interrogation.

On the surface of the planet, the Imperial Guard had things well enough in hand. The Jam Hadar's ability to shroud themselves was taken care of by infrared goggles and the use of flamers. Titans of the Ligeo Thantaris blasted a hole in the side of the main base on the planet, and a vicious fight raged for hours until the Guards' numbers finally one the day. With both the shipyard and the planet under their command, the Imperium had claimed its first world from the Dominion.

The assaults against the other targets went just as well. Casualties were light. The Founders homeworld had put up the greatest fight. Over fifty Imperium ships had been lost, but the planet had been sterilized with Cyclonic Torpedoes. Sanguinus had repeled an attampt by the Fonders to board his vessl. The fighting had been fast and merciless, but the changlings were no match for the Primarch. The leadership of the Dominion had dead, and their main production centers were under Imperium control. The Dominion was beginning to fall.

Back in the other galaxy, the Emperor's fleet moved to engage Abbadon's. The Emperor had ordered his ship to be disabled. Unlike the last time, this time he would board the ship directly instead of teleporting. It was time to face the man who dared to carry on the legacy of Horus. Abbadon would fight and he would fall.

In the warp, three minds heard the call of the Emperor. The moved towards the sound of his psychic voice. They would help the Emperor end this battle. They would help their Father.

**How was that? Sorry if the battle was a little short. I promise the Emperor's battle will be much better. In the next chapter see who wins this time in the battle of the Emperor vs. Abbadon! See ya then. In the meantime leave reviews and get your ideas in the story.**

**By for now!**

**ENTILZA**


	16. The Emperor vs Abbadon

**Chapter 14: The Emperor vs. Abandon**

**Reviewers:**

**Oblivionknight7: He's going to use the great psychic engines to combine his energy with avery person on the Imperium and use the combined energy to overwhelm the Chaos Gods and dissipate them. **

**Liljummyurine: Yes he was killed, but the Watchers in the Dark took his body. I'm assuming they put it in stasis and then used their unknown technology to revive him for the final battle. Khan was taken into a Dark Eldar Warp Portal, where I'm having him have been suspended in time.**

**Shogun Lodge: Yes he is, but no one knows what kind of technology the Watchers possess, so I'm having then transport him through the Warp to the Emperor. Sorry about the Sanginius thing, it's been corrected. Don't worry, the fight will be AWESOME. **

**Silvanans: Who is the Dragon? That's actually a good idea. They'll only be able to use AQ warp technology because there's no Webway in the Star Trek galaxy. **

The fleet of the Despoiler swung around and opened fire on the Emperor's fleet, which returned the favor. Dozens of ships from both sides were destroyed. The surviving loyalist vessels added their firepower to the Emperor's. Together, the two fleets began driving Abbadon back. The _Guiding Light_ crippled the _Death of Hope_'s engines with a single Vengeance Cannon strike.

"Emperor, the target had been disabled," a Custodes officer reported.

"Then prepare my shuttle. I will personally board that ship and kill the Despoiler," he ordered. The officer nodded and moved to comply.

As the Emperor was boarding his shuttle, three small warp portals opened. The Custodes guards raised their weapons but the Emperor raised his hand. There was something familiar about their energy. Suddenly they flared and three figures stepped through. Leman Russ, Jaghati Khan and Lion el Johnson stepped through, going down on one knee before their Father and Emperor. The Emperor was astonished. "How can this be?" He whispered.

"It is time for the final battle Father," Russ said, hefting the Frostblade Myjolnar. "My visions told me that now was the time for your sons to return."

"The Watchers in the Dark knew as well. They used their power to revive me when the time was right."

"And now we will fight alongside you once more," Khan finished. The Emperor looked at his sons with beaming pride. He had always known somehow that they would return.

"I am glad you have returned." He said, taking each of their hands in his own. "Now, let us finish what was begun ten thousand years ago," he ordered. Emperor and sons boarded the shuttle and shot towards Abbadon's ship. It was time for Abbadon to die.

Abbadon had felt the arrival of the Primarchs. He knew his greatest test was about to begin. If he emerged victorious, he could finally claim the mantle of daemonhood. He would win, he vowed. This day the False Emperor would die!

The shuttle pierced the hull of the _Death of Hope_ near the bridge. The Emperor, Primarchs and a force of Custodes warriors emerged into a massive corridor, paved with human tongues. The beats of a distant giant heart could be discerned. Massive clouds of flies fluttered around them. They switched over to internal oxygen supply. Déjà vu assailed the Emperor. This ship was an exact replica of Horus's battle barge. Abbadon was messing with his head. Hands of stone reached out for them, just like last time. This time though, the Emperor destroyed them before they could take a life. Hordes of Daemons came at them, and the Emperor and his Primarchs slashed their way through them. The Emperor had the Custodes return to the shuttle. They would stand no chance when they came face to face with Abbadon.

The tide of Daemons finally began thinning out. The Emperor and the Primarchs bashed the last of them back to the Warp and emerged in Abbadon's throne room. It was massive, at least the size of a small stadium. The Despoiler was waiting for them. He regarded the intruders with pure hatred. "So you have come to be killed again." He said.

"Not this time, spawn of Horus. This time I will not hold back. Horus was my most revered son, my greatest general, and I the end he did come back to the light. But I was too weak, if Chaos had returned to his body…I could not take that chance. But I know you are too far gone. You were once pure, now you are nothing but a madman!"

"You are deluded. My power is greater than Horus's ever was!" He yelled as he threw himself at the Emperor, Drauch'nyun distorting reality itself as he tried to split the Emperor in two. He blocked with his golden runesword, the impact throwing the two combatants a dozen meters from each other. A second later daemons poured from entrances to the chamber. The Primarchs moved to deal with them. The Emperor would face Abbadon alone.

The opponents circled each other. They battled on a mental level first, their minds grinding against each other, searching for an opening. It had ended in a draw. Neither man could best the other. This battle would be decided by blades. The Emperor made the first move. He aimed his sword at Abbadon's heart and launched a tongue of golden fire at the Despoiler. He swung Drauch'nyun in a complicated pattern and the fire was deflected. The Emperor charged at Abbadon and swung a fist, sending Abbadon through a stone column. Abbadon was back up in an instant. He connected with a punch as well but the Emperor moved with and was knocked back but not down. He did have a sizable dent in his chest plate though. Abbadon came again. He fired a blast from the Talon of Horus, and Emperor swiftly dodged. Abbadon charged at the Emperor again, the Talon of Horus aimed at his throat. The Emperor countered with his own lightning claw. Sparks flew as the two combatants gave it everything they had. Gradually Abbadon's fantastic strength began pushing the Emperor back, but he used that. He fell backwards, pulling Abbadon with him. While the Despoiler was off balance, the Emperor swung his sword with all his might. Abbadon brought up the Talon of Horus and blocked. Golden fire washed down Abbadon's arm, ripping a scream of agony from his chaos-altered throat. He swung Drauch'nyun, forcing the Emperor to back up a bit, but the damage had been done. Abbadon's entire right arm was blackened, the armor cracked. As he regained his feet, the Talon of Horus fell to pieces, having been stripped of its chaos energy. Without it the Emperor's sword had shattered Horus's weapon to pieces.

As the Despoiler watched the last remnant of his master crumble to dust, he felt his rage rise to the surface. Drauch'nyun hummed loudly, sensing its master's anger. The red energy surrounding it grew is size and intensity. He fed it his rage and as one man and weapon swung with all their might. The Emperor drew on the strength he had gathered. During his ten thousand years on the golden throne he had trained his mind. He drew the energy of the souls that had been sacrificed to keep him alive. He had been disgusted that he had to take the souls of loyal citizens of the Imperium to sustain himself. He had briefly joined his mind with each soul and they understood. He had known he would eventually be reborn, and he had stored the energy from those souls for the time when they would be needed. That time was now.

Abbadon felt the full power of his amulet come out. His strength was ten times that of Horus. He poured all his strength into this one blow, the blow that would decide this battle. He aimed Drauch'nyun at the Emperor's heart. This battle ended now!

The Emperor watched the Despoiler lean in for the final blow. He sent every ounce of his power into his sword, causing it to explode with golden fire. The same attack that had bested Horus struck the Despoiler's blade, amplified five fold by the soul energy and the blade. Drauch'nyun screamed as pure spirit energy reached out for its soul. The creature within the blade felt itself being destroyed, its soul becoming fainter and fainter until it was gone, never to threaten reality again. In Abbadon's hands Drauch'nyun shattered. Abbadon could not believe it. A moment later the Emperor's attack hit his body, engulfing it in golden fire. The Chaos Amulet cracked and shattered, overcome by the force of the Emperor's blast. He screamed the scream of something that had known it would live forever realizing its end was at hand. His armor and body began to crumble.

The Emperor felt Abbadon's soul fading. Unlike Horus, who had realized what he had done and repented at the very end, Abbadon's soul was too far-gone. It had known only the touch of Chaos for ten thousand years. The Emperor sent a final surge of energy that obliterated Abbadon's soul forever. As soon as the body of the Despoiler was gone, the Emperor fell to his knees. The Primarchs ran over from where they had finished killing the daemons. Lemun Russ knelt beside his father. "Are you all right?" He asked. The Emperor looked as his son with pride.

"I am fine. That last attack merely drained my energy. Now come," he said, getting to his feet. "Let us leave this place." As the men filed out of the chamber, the Emperor couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret. If he had defeated Horus Abbadon and many of the Chaos marines could have been saved. He would have to make due with the fact that the last commander of Chaos was dead. Now he could move on to his ultimate plan: the destruction of the Chaos gods.

Back in the other galaxy, the Imperium was carrying out the second wave of the Dominion's destruction. Unlike the worlds of the Borg, many Dominion worlds were ripe for colonization once their populations of Jem Hadar and their conquered races had been destroyed. The Space Marines and Imperial Guard were cleansing worlds left and right. The Jem Hadar were totally unprepared for the towering titan legions or the massive tanks of the Imperial Guard. With the two largest threats to the Imperium's presence removed, Lord Admiral Madthayn had decided it was time to pay a visit to the humans in this galaxy. They would be freed of the dominion of aliens and reborn as part of the Imperium of Mankind. The Lord Admiral would lead an envoy to Earth and begin talks. But first, he needed something that was even now coming through the wormhole.

**What did you think? Did I do a good enough job on the battle? If you think there's anything I could add tell me and I'll try and put it in. In the next chapter the Imperium will travel to Earth and attempt to get the Federation to join them. And there may be some Stay tuned and see what happens in Realities Collide!**

**Also, is the Imperium really evil? (sniff sniff). All they want is to make sure humans are always powerful. Please tell me I'm not a citizen of an evil empire.**

**ENTILZA **


	17. Realities Collide

**Chapter 15: Realities Collide**

On Earth, Picard had just finished giving a briefing of the Imperium using the data Q had given him. Suddenly an officer ran into the room.

"Sirs, you have to see this," he said as he activated the wall screen. It showed a massive green portal opening.

"What is that?" Admiral Paris asked.

"It's a Transwarp Aperture," Picard responded. "But how is that possible? Q showed me the Borg being destroyed."

The aperture flared and gradually a ship emerged, but it was not Borg. Fully ten kilometers long, the _Harbringer of Vengeance_ exited the Transwarp portal and began moving toward Earth.

"What the hell is that?" Admiral Hawk asked.

"It looks like one of the ships Q showed me from the attack on the Unicomplex," Picard answered.

"Sir, they're hailing us," the officer said.

"On screen," Admiral Paris ordered. The face of Lord Admiral Madthayn appeared. He regarded the assembled Admirals carefully.

"Greetings in the name of the Imperium. I am Lord Admiral Madthayn, commander of the Imperium forces in this galaxy, and I have come to begin talks with the Federation. I am requesting permission to com to the surface." Admiral Hawk switched the audio off.

"Can we trust this man?"

"I think we should hear him out," Picard said. "He's come here with only one ship and he appears to understand the Federation wants peaceful relations with other species." Hawk switched the audio back on.

"Your request has been granted. We are sending landing coordinates."

"I will be there in one hour," the Lord Admiral replied, then cut the link. His second came up to him.

"Are you sure this is wise Lord Admiral. We cannot trust these people yet.

"I have read about the Federation and they always prefer peace to war. If I give them enough incentives, they should realize they have no choice but to join us. Ready my shuttle," he ordered. Twenty of his ships' best arms men accompanied his. Even he was not expecting trouble; he had not gotten into his second century by being foolish.

On the surface, the assembled Admirals and Picard watched the Lord Admiral's shuttle descend. It was far larger than a Starfleet shuttle, and bulky landing thrusters spat out black exhaust. Once on the ground the arms men filed out, bolt guns shouldered, fallowed by the Lord Admiral, his chest heavy with campaign medals and awards. He knew it never hurt to have your opponent respect you, no matter what the game. Admiral Paris extended his hand and Madthayn took it.

"In the name of the United Federation of Planets I bid you welcome Lord Admiral," Admiral Paris said.

"Thank you Admiral, I am pleased we could meet under pleasant circumstances. So, shall we talk here or someplace more comfortable?"

"Of course, fallow me," Paris said. Five of the arms men went with the Lord Admiral, the rest stayed with the shuttle. They soon reached the conference room. "So Lord Admiral, what brings you to Earth?"

"First, you may call me Madthayn if you wish. Second, I have come here to offer the Federation the honor of joining the Imperium. It is the Emperor's wish that all humans live together in peace." He chose his words carefully to hive the Admirals the impression that he cared what they thought, and he did care.

"So, Madthayn," Admiral Hawk began. "What assurances do we have that you won't do to us the same thing you did to the Borg?" He asked.

"Well firstly, if I had come here to destroy you, this place would already be a smoking crater. My ship is one of the most powerful in the Imperial fleet. Also, I wish to establish peaceful relations with your empire. It is the Emperor's wish that we all become one people. You have my word that all Federation citizens will be treated well. However if you require a gesture of good faith, please observe my shuttle." From the landing ramp emerged the crew of Voyager. They looked a bit gaunt but otherwise fine.

"The Voyager crew," whispered Paris as he caught site of his son.

"They are actually the reason I am here. They somehow opened a wormhole between our two galaxies. They suffered some hardships at the hands of the Inquisition, but no I return them to you as a gesture of good will."

"I'd like to talk to them" Paris said.

"Of course. In the meantime I would like to invite you all to my vessel for dinner."

"Very well," Admiral Hark said. "We accept."

"Then please follow me to my shuttle."

As soon as the shuttle had landed, servitors came forward and began refueling it. A thousand troops snapped to attention as they came down the ramp. The Starfleet people were impressed. They were lead through kilometers of corridors until they reached the officer's dining hall. Places were already set, and the Admirals and Picard took the places that had their names. Soon the first course was served. Admiral Hawk seemed fond of the amasec. Soon the conversation tuned back to the Federation joining the Imperium.

"What will be different?" Admiral Hawk asked

"Each planet will elect a Governor to rule over it. In time you maw be required to provide troops for the Imperial Guard. You will also be protected from outside threats by the Imperial Navy. Your own ships will be rebuilt with Imperial technology, and you will enjoy all the benefits of Imperial culture." Hawk was about to reply when an aide burst into the dining hall.

"Lord Admiral, Lord Admiral!" He shouted

"Calm down lad! Now what's so important?" He aide handed him a data pad. As the Lord Admiral read it his smile faded and his eyes widened a bit.

"Is something wrong Lord Admiral," Picard asked.

"I have not yet told you about the enemies the Imperium has faced. It would appear one of our most deadly foes has come to this galaxy. The Tyranids," he breathed.

"What are the Tyranids?" Picard asked.

"They are a race of insects that first invaded our galaxy two centuries ago. They seek only to devour the bio-mass of people and planets. They come in vast hive fleets, consuming all in their path. With your technology we have been able to begin fighting them off in our home galaxy, but it seems another grand hive fleet has come to this galaxy. I must leave at once. My fleet will be required at the front. I ask you, will you help us in saving this galaxy? Allow us to help you by fortifying your worlds against the Tyranid menace. They have been known to appear mysteriously tens of thousands of light years away from each other."

"We will bring this matter to the entire Federation Council." Hawk said.

"I thank you. When you have decided sent your reply to these coordinates," he said as he handed Hawk a pad.

A few hours later the Lord Admirals ship entered the warp. A few day later the Federation reached its' decision. They would join with the Imperium. They sent their reply and a day later Imperium ships began appearing and constructing defense stations and fleet bases. New ships from the other galaxy began coming through to combat the Tyranids. It was never easy to defeat them, but the Imperium would not allow another galaxy to be devoured.

Many light years away, in an asteroid field, a rouge moon drifted. Long ago the planet it had orbited had been destroyed. Now, sensing the Imperium rift forming, and the coming of the Tyranids, a great and terrible power awoke. Sickly green light filled massive caverns. Tens of thousands of skeletal figures began moving. A massive tomb slowly opened, and from within emerged a massive figure swathed in faded red robes. Two blood red eyes stared weakly from within them. One hand clutched a massive sword, the other hand was empty. After sixty million years, the C'tan known as the Dragon was back. It had fled its home galaxy after a defeat of its armies by the Nightbringer. It had vowed to become strong again, return, and destroy the Nightbringer. But first, the Red Harvest had to begin.

**How was that? In the next chapter the Emperor will enact the final stage of his plan to destroy the Chaos Gods. Stay tuned for Final Assault! Until then leave reviews and see if your ideas get into the story. See ya later!**

**ENTILZA**


	18. Final Assault

Chapter 16: Final Assault 

**Reviewers:**

**Liljimmyurine: We'll see, we'll see.**

**Grayangle: I finally got your name right! Anyway, I know that. Still, the blast will destroy the Daemon Princes inside the Eye of Terror. The Inquisition will then begin a massive purge to destroy as many other heretics as they can. The Federation will be told of the hardships xenos have caused, and now that the Emperor is back things will be better. Also, only people who can tolerate living with aliens will be permitted to colonize the ST (Star Trek) galaxy. The Emperor will change the Inquisition to make it more of a police fore and less of a shadowy killer force. **

**Silvanas: Thank you! Thank you! (Bows to fans, lead by silvanas.) Thanks for the info on the Dragon. Lovin' the idea of the Tomb. He'll probably use the ships hidden in the ST galaxy to collect enough souls to get him back to full power before going back to the 40k galaxy. I'm making the robes black. **

**PeaceKeeper Dax: The Federation will probably battle a tendril fleet to get their love of war started. As for tech exchange, you'll see. (Smirks.) **

The Emperor's battle fleet smashed through Chaos vessels as they pushed into the Eye of Terror. Casualties were high, but the Emperor needed to reach the center of the Eye. Only there could his weapon work. The Chaos Gods knew they had to stop the Emperor or they were doomed. They threw everything they had at the Imperial intruders, but with the _Guiding Light_ leading them, they stood little chance.

"Emperor, we are approaching the eye of the Eye," a Custodes officer reported. The Emperor saw it. A massive tear in space, leaking energy so black it projected negative light. Every person in the entire fleet could feel the hatred and malice pouring out of it, along with a flood of Chaos energy.

"Bring us into position. Ready the main cannon," the Emperor ordered. The _Guiding Light _moved ahead of the fleet, the cannon at the front deploying. The wings split into three levels that loved up and apart. (Think the Scimitar from Star Trek Nemesis). The Emperor's command throne attached wires to his skin. He felt his energy leaving him, being transferred to the cannon.

"Cannon charging, six minutes to full power."

"Order the fleet to keep the enemy away from us. I must concentrate." He joined his mind with those of the Custodes aboard his ship. In the belly of the ship, the Psychic Engines collected soul energy from all across the Imperium. Slowly, that energy collected at the six wing tips. The Emperor fed his power into the main charging coils.

"Two minutes to firing," the Custodes Commander reported. The Emperor felt the Chaos Gods begin to experience fear. They knew what was going to happen. The charging was nearly complete. The mouth of the Oblivion Cannon glowed with a light brighter than a thousand suns.

"One minute to firing." The Emperor sunk his mind into the energy at the cannon mouth. He felt the pure souls gathered there. No heresy, only the desire to serve the light. This energy, when released into the Warp, would vanquish the evil there. What survived would be severally weakened and pose little threat for a long time. When the daemons eventually reformed, they would find a galaxy filled with faith and purity. There would be no one to corrupt, no one to possess. That was the Emperor's dream, and now he would make it come true. The cannon had gathered its full power; all it needed now was the final burst from the Emperor.

"PURITY LIGHT!" He called, and the Oblivion Gun fired. A massive beam of light swept into the mouth of the Eye of Terror. Where the Warp met real space, a shock wave began. Inside the warp the Chaos Gods saw their doom. They gave what power they could to their Champions, scattering them away from the coming oblivion wave. Then they felt the wave hit them. They cried out in anger and pain, their cries shaking the very fabric of reality. The greatest Daemons to ever exist dissolved into energy that was then transformed into pure light. The same thing happened throughout the Warp, as far as the shockwave could reach.

In real space, the eye of Terror began collapsing. The outer edges flickered and vanished. Daemon worlds returned to their natural forms of vanished all together. All the creatures of Chaos that dwelt in the Eye were destroyed. The Emperor used every ounce of his power to keep the shock wave from destroying his ships.

When the shockwave had finally dissipated, no one could believe what they saw. The Imperial fleet was in empty space. Around them drifted the wreckage of destroyed ships, and in the distance they could see bright, normal stars glinting. It was done. The Eye of Terror, and all its daemon inhabitants, had been destroyed. There were doubtlessly still many Chaos creatures out there. Ones that had taken human hosts. They would be found and destroyed in time. In the warp as well there would be survivors, daemons the wave did not reach. Eventually new Chaos Gods would emerge, but they would be weak because they would have no servants.

With the main threat of Chaos gone, the Imperium could now concentrate on its other enemies. The Tyranid Hive Fleets would fall. The Orks would be exterminated, and the Eldar would at last fade away. As the fleet made to return to Terra, the Emperor drifted into a deep sleep. The firing of the Oblivion Cannon had exhausted him. The second age of the Imperium had begun.

In the other galaxy, the Imperium forces were preparing to take on the Hive Fleet that had been named Hydra. The Federation had become an Imperial strongpoint. The Federation fleet was being retrofitted with Imperium technology. When they were ready, they would begin to speak to the Klingons about joining the Imperium. They would make good troops for the Imperial Guard, if the would listen to reason. If they did not, the Federation and the Imperium would have no choice but to make them.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be better. In the next chapter you will finally see the Imperial Guard. Also, the Klingons will announce their decision on weather of not they will join the Imperium. So leave reviews and stay tuned for Ground Clash! See ya then!'**

**ENTILZA**


	19. Ground Clash

**Chapter 17: Ground Clash**

**Reviewers: **

**Grayangle: That's a very good idea! Thanks.**

**PeaceKeeper Dax: Thanks, I try to do at least a chapter a day. You'll find out when the Emperor will recover soon. The Klingons may join soon, but they'll probably want to battle first. Oh and this story is set after star trek Nemesis and the House of Duras was finished off in Generations. I will be using your regiment in this chapter. tell me what you think.**

**Silvanas: You're welcome. The battle will be good. The Eldar will come in soon, but don't ever point a knife at me! (Summons author's staff, fires at Silvanas and vaporizes knife.) **

**Oblivionknight7: Because aliens have been trying to kill them for ten thousand years. Those were made possible by wise men. **

**SPECIALGUY: Thanks. I don't know, maybe. **

**Liljimmyurine: The name has been corrected. Perhaps one or two of the Chaos Gods did survive. You'll just have to wait and see. **

While the Federation was being integrated into the Imperium, the Dominion was still putting up a fight. Their resistance was centered on the planet Parmax 4. Its surface was rich in metals used to manufacture Imperial starships. Since the fallout from an orbital bombardment would contaminate the metals, the task of liberating the planet had fallen to the Imperial Guard. Seven regiments were taking part in the liberation. Each regiment was tasked with liberating a different section of the surface. The task of taking control of the enemy's main base of operation fell upon Major Daxiel Rattler and the 375th Stralie Special Orbital Assault Regiment.

They came from the soaring peaks of Stalie six, where the people crossed the vast gullies and spiked chasms by primitive hang gliders. Their world offered the Imperium their high-flying experience in exchange for food and supplies. They easily adapted to high speed drops and surprise attacks from the air. This time their target was a Dominion operations complex. Each man carried a small sensor masking device to hide them from the base's sensors. They descended with jump packs.

"Five hundred meters to ground. Engage your jump packs," Major Daxiel ordered. He had led his regiment in over thirty battles. He was one of the best judges of distance in the entire regiment. So on his command one hundred jump packs flared for a moment, then another hundred. There were three thousand men in his regiment. They were descending in staggered waves so their jump packs wouldn't attract notice. Each man carried one of the new Phase Lasguns. They were a combination of a lasgun and a phaser rifle. They looked like old lasguns with slightly thicker stocks, but they fired a much more powerful blast. They also had better range and a built in scope.

Once the first troopers were on the ground, they spread out and secured the perimeter. They were as disciplined as Mordians and had the stealth skills of Catchans. When the last troops were down, they began the march to the base. They had put down about five kilometers beyond the base to avoid detection by troops on the ground. They moved in on the base from three different directions.

"Scout team one here. Three patrols of five men each on this side."

"Team two, four at the front."

"Team three, two at the rear quadrant."

"All teams, this is Rattler, copy that. Maintain your positions."

The base was a standard Dominion base, except an air strike had opened a huge hole in one side. The regiment divided into two waves. Seven hundred me carried heavy weapons and set up on a ridge overlooking the base. The rest of the regiment prepared to charge the base. Intelligence had estimated the total number of enemies at five thousand. Hopefully the air strike had reduced that number.

"Big Boom force in position," Folton reported. Lieutenant Gordon Folton, often called "Big Boomer" due to his massive size and an obsession with any heavy weapon that made a loud noise. He often said he'd carry a Basilisk around if he could. He was in charge of the regiments' heavy weapon squads.

"Copy that, open fire when ready," Rattler ordered.

The Jem Hadar patrols suddenly found themselves under intense fire from a ridgeline. Lascannons, missile launchers, heavy bolters and auto cannons shredded the defenders. Dozens died in seconds. The Vorta in charge of the base ordered what weapons that were still operational to open fire, and for the Jem Hadar to cloak and engage the attackers.

Lieutenant Folton saw the crowds of Jem Hadar moving to engage his force. They were shrouded, but each man in the regiment carried infa-red goggles. The Jem Hadar found their forces under fire from enemies who weren't supposed to be able to see them. Folton, carrying a heavy bolter, hosed a line of Jem Hadar as they charged up the ridgeline. Return fire bounced off personal shields. They made the guard forces tougher but not invincible. A man down the line caught five blasts from Jem Hadar weapons. His shield shorted and the final shot took him in the chest. He fell back, his uniform ablaze. Folton cut the warrior and a dozen of his buddies down with his heavy weapon. The base's heavy weapons couldn't depress far enough to target the men.

While Folton and his men kept the majority of the base's defenders occupied, the rest of the regiment crept toward the base. They opened fore as soon as they were in range, phase lasguns spearing Jem Hadar with bolts of blue light. Within a minute the forward elements were inside the base. There resistance thickened. Enemy soldiers took advantage of the abundant cover, and a dozen troopers had fallen in the first hallway. Daxial Rattler led his regiment from the front. Wielding a power sword and a bolt pistol, he cut down enemy soldiers with every shot.

"Squad Delta, take the hallway to the left. Squad Beta, the one on the right. Alpha squad with me!" He shouted as he charged down a corridor towards the base's command center. He threw himself to the ground just as a storm of fire swept down the corridor. The three soldiers with him were killed. He rose and put a bolt through the skull of a Jem Hadar that came at him. The next one came at him with a knife. He speared him on the blade of his sword. A third was smarter and aimed his rifle at him. Major Rattler, both hands still on his sword, could not draw his pistol in time. The Jem Hadar aimed and then was hit by a las bolt. He fell back, a hole in his head. He looked over his shoulder and saw a soldier aiming his lasgun down the corridor.

"You just earned a case of amasec!" Daxial said. The soldier smiled, then bent down to inspect the soldiers hit. One was still alive and he Rattler called for a medic. "Come on, we're near their control room." The two men approached a reinforced door, a squad of men coming up behind them. They attached melta bombs to the door's hinges. The explosion threw the door inward, decapitating two Jem Hadar who were guarding it. The guardsmen burst into the room, weapons ready. Three Jam Hadar were cut down. The Vorta raised his hands in surrender. "Rattler to Big Boomer, base secured."

"Copy that, enemy crash bam boom!" That meant the enemy outside the base had been neutralized. Daxiel walked over to what looked like a comm. station. "Braxer, get over here!' He ordered to his vox operator. "Think you can crack this set-up?"

"You got it boss," he replied. Braxer was a genius with anything electronic. Some told him he should be a tech priest. Those people always ended up with a shock from their comm. beads in the morning. A few minutes later he flashed thumbs up. Daxiel picked up a headset and called the troop ship that had brought his regiment to the planet.

"Sky flyer to big belly, zone one secured. Awaiting instructions."

"Copy that. Secure position and await reinforcements."

"Roger. Over and out. Well men, not bad for our first battle in a new galaxy."

While the Dominion was being conquered, the Klingons were discussing the idea of joining with ht Imperium. They had promised the Klingons all the battle they could want. They had decided to challenge the Imperium-Federation alliance to a battle. If the Imperium won the Klingons would join. If they lost the Klingons would be allowed to remain untouched. The Imperium had agreed. However, while they were talking, a warp flare caused by the Emperor's weapon had brought several visitors to the new galaxy. One of these visitors was the Ork hulk _Big Blasta._ It was headed right for the location where the duel was about to take place.

Another visitor was the Eldar cruiser _Changeling._ They had captured an Imperium patrol vessel and were boarding it when the wave had propelled them into this new galaxy. They salvaged the sub-warp engines and set a course for Romulan space.

Both of these visitors would play an important part in the time to come. In the meantime, a massive Imperial fleet was heading to the point ofentry of the Tyranid hive fleet designated Hydra into the galaxy. The Tyranids would learn that no matter where they went, humankind would always be there to destroy them.

**What did you think of that chapter? What will the Eldar do when they meet the Romulans? What will the Klingons do when they encounter a race as fierce as themselves? Will the Tyranids be defeated yet again? And what will the Dragon do when he tries to regain his power? Find out when you keep reading, and remember to leave reviews. See ya later! **

**ENTILZA**


	20. Common Threat

**Chapter 18: Common Threat**

**Reviewers: **

**Sean: Ooops! Let's just say another Admiral sent Picard. ****The Breen idea is a good one. Look for it soon. For The Imperium!**

**Liljimmyurine: Mistakes corrected. The optics and scopes are new models that are better than the old ones. **

**PeaceKeeper Dax: Thanks! You'll see the Tyranids soon enough. **

**Silvanas: Sorry. (Creates new, BETTER, HOMING knife). Here, this'll get the fly for sure! And what do you mean, "Not Eldar Tyranids?" **

**Oblivionknight7: They are Craftworld Eldar. **

The Klingons had agreed to battle the Federation and the Imperium. The Imperium had contacted the Klingons and asked them if they were interested in unlimited battle and bloodshed. They had been interested. The Imperium wanted the Klingons to become part of the Imperial Guard. They had responded with a challenge. They would send five hundred ships to meet a Federation/Imperium fleet of the same size in the Kitomer system. If the Klingons lost, they would join the Imperium. If the Federation lost, the Klingons would be allowed to do as they pleased. The Federation/Imperium alliance had agreed.

The Federation fleet arrived first, led by the refitted _Enterprise-E. _Over the past several months, the Adeptus Mechanicus had completely redesigned the Utopia Plenetia, transforming it into a full Imperiumfleet yard. They had redesigned the entire Federation fleet, adding void shied generators, small Lance batteries to larger ships, improved armor, and ramming prows. They still looked the same, with the exception of their hulls being darker, the thick armor on their prows, and the lance turrets of the Galaxy and Sovereign class ships.

The Klingon fleet arrived an hour later. On board the Klingon flagship, General Kolgoth gazed out at the Federation fleet. The Federation ships looked different. The armor on their prows was thicker, and the larger ships sported turrets on their undersides.

"General, the Federation fleet is hailing us," his First officer reported.

"Answer them," he responded. A moment later the face of Picard appeared on the screen.

"Klingon commander, I am Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. We are here to duel your fleet as agreed."

"Admiral Picard, I am General Kolgoth. We are honored that the Federation has agreed to this duel."

"I have only one request. When a ship becomes disabled I request it sease to bea target."

"Very well Admiral. May we now begin?"

"Very well General. I wish you good luck."

"Real warriors make their own luck," the general said as he severed the connection.

On board the Enterprise, Picard ordered the fleet to assume battle formation. The Imperium had trained Federation crews on how to trulyfight a battle.

"All ships open fire," Picard ordered. The lance turrets of the larger ships fired at long range, many impacting their targets. Shields overloaded and dozens of Klingon ships were destroyed or disabled. Return fire splashed over void shields. Several volleys struck _Enterprise._

"Void shields holding," Worf reported. "These new shields are extremely effective."

"Indeed. Target the Lance Cannon on the Neg'var bearing one five eight point nine." The lance cannon was the newest weapon given to the Federation by the Imperium. It was basically a scaled down version of the lance battery mounted of Imperium vessels. It was smaller and less powerful but more accurate and with a faster rate of fire.

The lance beam struck the Neg'var and cored through its port nacelle.

"Direct hit," Worf reported. Their port nacelle has been damaged and they are venting plasma."

"Torpedoes full spread. Target their power systems." Eight Quantum torpedoes struck the weakened Neg'var, taking it out of the fight.

"Target disabled." Suddenly the sensors began going crazy. "Captain, sensors are picking up a massive distortion opening up five thousand kilometers directly ahead. Something massive is emerging!"

Outside the battle, a massive warp rift opened to disgorge the Ork space hulk _Big Blasta_ and its fleet of Terror ships and Kill Kroozers, thirty ships in all.

"What are those things?" Picard asked upon seeing the patched together Ork vessels and the massive space hulk. The tech priest assigned to the _Enterprise_ stepped forward.

"Orks, but how could they be here?"

"Who are these Orks?" Word asked.

"Savage creatures. They posses immense physical strength, though their weapons and tactics are crude," he replied.

"Worf, contact General Kolgoth." The General appeared as confused as Picard.

"Who are these new arrivals?" He asked. "Have you decided to violate our agreement?"

"I am as surprised as you. According to the Imperium's information, they are a race called Orks. They exist only to make war. However, unlike Klingons, they have no sense of honor. I suggest we join forces to stop them."

"I agree. If these Orks do have a love of war as you say, we will vanquish them."

The Klingon fleet moved up and opened fire on the Ork vessels. Disruptors, Photon Torpedoes and all manner of special weapons splashed against Ork ships. Crude shields failed, and the Klingon attack destroyed three Kill Kroozers. The return volley had the Orks' typical lack of accuracy, but the sheer volume of fire meant that at least some Klingon ships were hit. Twenty Birds of Prey and three Vorcha cruisers were obliterated by Kannon shells and some sort of lightning weapon.

"Order our ships to fall back," Kolgoth ordered. "We must learn more about this new enemy before we attack again.

On board _Enterprise_, Picard ordered Worf to send a call for assistance to the Imperial battle fleet that had been standing by in case it was needed.

"The fleet is en route now," Worf reported. "Time to arrival ten minutes."

"Tech priest, what can we do against the Orks?" Picard asked.

"Their weapons may be powerful, but their accuracy is negligible. If it were not for their lightning cannon you could destroy them from long range. However it is probably slow to recharge. I suggest you target all your weapons on it."

"I agree. Worf, instruct all ships to target the large vessel's main weapon."

"Understood." The Federation fleet joined the Klingons in attacking the space hulk. Most of its guns were too large to effectively target the small, darting Federation vessels. The Hulk did have impressive defenses though. Layers of shielding and very thick armor. It withstood everything the Klingons and the Federation could throw at it.

"Admiral, our weapons are having little effect on the enemy vessel. I am picking up increasing energy readings. I believe it is preparing to fire its main gun again,' Worf reported. Picard opened a general comm. channel.

"Picard to all vessels. The enemy flagship is charging its main gun. Get clear!" The fleet scattered, but several vessels were still destroyed. Then aWarp Foldopened and the Imperium battle fleet exited. One hundred fifty ships, led by the Retribution class battle ship _Emperor's Judgment._

"This is Fleet Admiral Dren to all allied warships. We are here to assist you in the destruction of the Ork hulk. We will take down the hulk itself, focus your efforts on the Ork capital ships," the Fleet Admiral ordered.

"You heard the man, let's go to work," Picard ordered. The combined Federation/Klingon fleet engaged the Orks. The crudely made ships disintegrated before the punishment that was being dished out. Return fire destroyed many more ships. The Federation's void shields were not as effective as before because now they were up against weapons they had been designed to fight against. Still, in the end numbers told the tale and the Ork fleet was destroyed.

The Imperial battle fleet focused its firepower on the Orks' lightning weapon, destroying it with their second volley after the hulk's shields fell. Massive numbers of Ork fighters swarmed out of the hulk. Imperial Marauders and Lightnings responded, and the space around the capital ships was quickly filled with dozens of short lived fireballs . Slowly but surely the Ork hulk began to break apart. Thirty meter long plasma torpedoes blasted open the hulls of ancient vessels, and lance batteries and Nova cannons blew apart weapons batteries and ammunition magazines. For those on the planet below, a new sun was born for a few moments as the hulks reactors exploded in sequence.

"Admiral, the enemy hulk has been destroyed," the tech priest reported. He had taken over tactical temporarily to assist in choosing the most vulnerable points in the Ork ships. Picard breathed out a sigh of relief. Casualties had been heavy, he knew. Hundreds of ships had been lost. If the Imperial fleet hadn't showed up though, it could have been much worse.

"Sir look!" Worf suddenly shouted. He indicated the Klingon flagship, crippled during the final moments of battle. An Ork Kill Kroozer, fire leaking from everywhere, was somehow still moving. Its' crew were apparently determined to take their enemy with them, and they had chosen the Klingons' flagship. No other ships could reach it in time. Then a Dictator Class cruiser, also aflame, rammed the Ork vessel amidships, vaporizing both vessels in a flash of igniting plasma.

"How many people were on that ship?" Picard asked. The Dictator was three kilometers long, so it must have had a large crew.

"Over three thousand," Worf responded. Picard hung his head. "Sir, the Klingons are hailing us."

"On screen," he replied, little emotion in his voice. The bleeding face of General Kolgoth appeared.

"Admiral, I and my entire crew witnessed what you did for us. You have shown great honor and courage. In the name of Chancellor Martok and according to the stipulations of this duel, the Klingon Empire officially joins the Imperium of Mankind. We look forward to future battle with you."

"It would appear you will not have to wait long at all," Tech Priest Musoko said. "Sensors show that before the Ork hulk was destroyed it launched seven Roks to the surface of Kitomer."

"What harm can rocks do?" Kolgoth asked.

"Ork Roks are hollow and each can carry thousands of Orks to the surface of a planet. I believe the Orks are beginning a planetary invasion of Kitomer. We must stop them or they will lay waste to the entire world."

"We will help," Kolgoth said. "The Klingon Empire will defend its newest allies. I personally owe you a debt, and I intend to repay it."

"You cannot do this alone," Musoko said. "The armies of the Imperium will join you. We will see you on the surface." And so the defense of Kitomer began.

Meanwhile, the _Changeling _had just crossed into the Neutral Zone and was intercepted by Romulan patrol ships. The Eldar told the Romulans they only wished to get home and that they would trade technology to achieve their goal. The Eldar were escorted to Romulus under heavy escort. After the Remen incident they were taking no chances.

At the galaxy's edge, the main Imperial fleet was preparing to meet the first wave of Tyranid bio-ships. They knew these Tyranids were likely to be different from the ones they had fought before, but so long as they had faith in the Emperor they could not fail. The Tyranids would be destroyed.

**How was that? Orks on the ground! Prepare for a big battle chapter. Also, what will the Eldar and Romulans decide to do? Will the Eldar double cross the Romulans? And watch out for the coming battle against the Tyranids. Stay tuned and leave reviews! See ya later!**

**  
ENTILZA**


	21. Battle For Kitomer: Part One

**Chapter 19: Battle For Kitomer: Part One**

**Reviewers:**

**PeaceKeeper Dax: That sucks about your computer. The Klingon idea is very good. I think I'll use it later, and remember, the Orks arrived through a warp rift, so they might have just been scattered, so don't count more Ork action out just yet. **

**Sean: Thanks. You always have the best ideas! So I was thinking the Eldar obtain cloaking technology, ditch the Romulans and offer the Imperium cloaking technology in exchange for passage home. **

**Silvanas: Yes! The fly is dead! Don't worry; the Necrons will be in this chapter, if only a little. The battle armor idea is interesting.**

**Shogun Lodge: Thank you! Thank you! I realized the thing about the crew compliment, but we can always just say the rest of the crew was killed in the fight. The ship was critically damaged remember. I hope you like my Ork battle. **

**Oblivionknight7: The Federation agreed to join the Imperium, and the Federation agrees as a whole, so yes all the members joined. There may be some friction in later chapters. You'll see. **

**ApocSM: Thanks, Gracias. **

**Liljimmyurine: Remember, the Ork forces arrived through what can be classified as an extremely intense warp storm. Some of their ships were destroyed inside and the rest sustained damage as well. Don't worry; the Kult of Speed will be in this chapter. **

The citizens of Kitomer hurried to evacuate. The initial attack from the Orks, in the form of a small band of Speed Freaks who had teleported down before the hulk was destroyed. They had swiftly overpowered the Federation defenders and only help from Imperial aircraft had stopped them. Now the main Ork force was less than an hour away. Imperial troops had landed and were setting up defenses. Over ten full Imperial Guard regiments along with a full Titan Legion had been on board the fleet. They were one of the fleets assigned to patrol space and act as a first response force in case there was a large attack. Admiral Picard had beamed down to survey the battlefield and saw still smoldering corpses of the Speed Freak first wave. A messenger came up to him.

"Admiral, your presence is requested in the command center," he said, pointing to a massive Capitol Imperialis command tank. Picard fallowed him up a ramp and into the command center of the massive super heavy tank. A man with the rank insignia of a General turned and saluted him. Picard returned it.

"Admiral Picard? General Drennon. I've been expecting you."

"What's the situation?" Picard asked. The General led him to a hololith.

"We've got ten regiments deployed so far, along with artillery and Titan support. According to our orbital scans, five of the Ork Roks landed in the mountain range north of here. That's where their main assault will come from."

"And the other two?"

"They landed farther away and to the rear of us. They shouldn't arrive for several hours after the main group."

"What is the status of the evacuation?"

"Most of the civilians have left, the rest should be gone within half an hour. Our aircraft are attempting to strafe he Ork forces before they arrive but they're encountering heavy ground fire."

"I may be able to help. Three of our vessels in orbit are Intrepid class and are capable of entering the atmosphere. They could attempt to destroy the Ork forces flanking us and allow us to focus our efforts on the main attack force."

"Excellent idea Admiral."

"Picard to _Enterprise_?"

"Worf here sir."

"Have the _Valiant_, the _Charger,_ and the _Centaur _make an attack run on the Ork force advancing from the east."

"Understood sir."

The three Intrepid vessels descended into the atmosphere, ready to defend Kitomer. Soon the Orks were in view. A massive green wave, sweeping inexorably towards Kitomer colony.

"Open fire," Captain Remierez of the _Valiant _ordered. Photon torpedoes and phasers scoured groves in the Ork tide. Then return fire came. Mostly small arms along with rockets and blastas. Then a massive construct rounded a mountain. Easily fifty meters tall, its head was sculpted to resemble a scarred Ork head. Weapons bristled everywhere. "What is that thing?" The captain asked. Then the mega-gargant opened fire. The _Valiant _shook and pitched as the massive belly kannon found its mark. "Status!"

"Shields down to 50, minor damage on deck seven." The tactical officer reported.

"Torpedoes full spread." Six photon torpedoes connected with the mega-gargant's chassis. Three detonated against the gargant's shields, but the other three sheared off an arm and left a sizable dent in its chest armor.

"Direct hit! Reading damage to the left arm and fires in the chest cavity. It's firing again!" The mega-gargant's belly kannon impacted the ships again. This time the shields went down and Ork weapons played over the hull. On the bridge consoles exploded and the lights died for a moment. Captain Remierez picked himself up off the floor and glanced around the bridge. Three officers were down, their consoles having exploded. He himself had a large gash on his arm and his shoulder felt sprained.

"Report!"

"Shields are down, the port nacelle's gone, damage to the deflector dish and we've got fires on six decks."

"Take up back up into orbit," Remierez ordered.

"We can't sir. The impulse engines took heavy damage. We're going to have to land and make repairs. We should be able to make it to Kitomer colony."

"Let's do it."

"Report from the rear Admiral," General Drennon reported. "The _Valiant_ has taken heavy damage and is coming here to effect repairs. The other ships report they have destroyed the Ork troops and from what they've told us, a mega-gargant as well."

"What is a mega-gargant?" Picard asked. The General pointed out the window and Picard saw a titan moving through the grounds.

"Gargants are the blasphemous Orkish equivalent of our own battle Titans. A mega-gargant is the equivalent to an Imperator class titan, our largest. If it had made it here we could have been in a lot of trouble."

"Are there any Gargants in the main Ork force?"

"According to our ariel surveillance there are seven Gargants to our twelve Titans. Combined with our Guard regiments and artillery we should be able to defeat the Orks."

"Sir!" A messenger yelled as he stumbled in. "Our scouts have reported the Orks are beginning their assault!"

"Have all forces engage. Prepare to more out!" Seeing Picard's look, he explained.

"This command center is also one of the most powerful tanks in the Imperial Guard. I've always preferred to lead from the front. I suggest you return to your ship Admiral. Ground combat is no place for a starship captain."

"The two ships still operational from the attack on the Ork rear force are on their way here. I will transfer my flag to one of them. I cannot stand by while these Orks ravage a planet protected by the Federation. Also, is it possible to negotiate with these Orks?" The General made an attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Admiral, Orks can't even pronounce the word. All they know is war and there is no way to change that. Even if you try to bribe them with weapons they'll just turn them on you. So no Admiral, there is no way to negotiate with them." As Picard left the command tank to board the _Charger, _he thought for a moment he saw something metallic glinting from behind the city, but dismissed it as a piece of debris.

The Dragon had been watching the battle so far, and his Soul Collectors, special machines he had invented, had been busy. They were able to capture souls as they left the body from a great distance. The energy was already coursing through him, giving him back the strength he had lost during the Long Sleep. When the battle for Kitomer was over, he would have enough energy to summon his ship from its interdimensional prison. Then he would begin the Red Harvest. Once he had gathered enough energy he would retune to the First Galaxy and take down his rival the Nightbringer. The Nightbringer had defeated him sixty million years ago. He had ambushed the Dragon after a great battle and taken advantage of his weakened state. The Dragon had managed to flee with a portion of his forces and a burning hatred for his fellow star god. He would kill the Nightbringer, and then the galaxy would be his for the feasting.

**How was that? In the next chapter Picard will see the Imperium's style of war. The Eldar will make their move, and the Necrons will reveal themselves. Stay tuned for Battle For Kitomer: Part Two. See ya then!**

**ENTILZA**


	22. Battle For Kitomer: Part Two

**Chapter 20: Battle For Kitomer: Part Two**

**Reviewers: **

**Liljimmyurine: You'll get your Fighta-bombers. And remember, photon torpedoes were enhanced by the Imperium along with Federation shields and hull armor. **

**Silvanas: Good call on the Dragon's ship. I don't think the Necrons have titans though. **

**Non-Prophet: Don't worry; I'm building up to the challenge. The combination of the Dragon, the Orks and the Tyranids will make a descent challenge don't you think? And the Voyager crew will make an appearance soon, so don't worry about that. Also, most of the Imperium didn't even know the chaos gods existed. They'll be some celebrating when the story goes back there, trust me. **

**Grayangle: Thanks. Oh Picard will be surprised, you can be sure of that. **

**Shogun Lodge: Don't worry the Klingons will fight, and they may already have some new toys from the Imperium. (Imagines Ork swinging choppa, missing, getting decapitated by power Bat'leth.) I'll do my best with the Tyranid material I found online. **

**Silvanas: Good call. Khorne wouldn't have had the magic to escape, and Nurgle would have been too slow. So tell me what you think of this: the Chaos gods go to the Maelstrom and start building up new armies. **

The Ork forces smashed into the Imperial battle lines. Artillery fire from Basilisks and other guns had made dents in the Ork wave, but not enough. The 456th Mordian Iron Guard regiment met the Orks at the first defensive line. Disciplined waves of lasgun fire pitched hundreds of Orks into the dirt, but many more still came on. Overhead, Fighta-bommerz strafed the Guard troops. Titans of the Legio Praetor fired at the crude gas-guzzlers with Turbo Lasers and Gatling bolter cannons. Soon Imperial Thunderbolts and Furies arrived and engaged them as well. Fury Squadron led the charge. Their wing had recently left the war for Armageddon and joined the invasion fleet when the Imperium entered the new galaxy. They had lost many of their friends to Ork flyers and they wanted revenge.

"Ok Furies, let's show these greenskin bastards how real pilots fly!" Wing Leader Rath "Hawk" Nyder yelled.

"You got it boss," pilot Dacksha replied, heading toward a trio of Bommerz angling towards the artillery battery. AA fire from Hydra emplacements took one down while Rath's squadron got on their tail. "Let's win this one for Mad Squadron!" He spoke of the squadron that had been ambushed and completely wiped out two days before they left Armageddon. That got everyone fired. Up. Dacksha got on the six of one Bomber and fired the Lascannons mounted on his fighter's wings. The Ork plane began smoking, then an engine caught fire. The fire ruptured a fuel line and the entire plane vanished in a huge fireball. A general rule about Ork flyers, his one sweet spot the whole thing'll go up. The haphazard construction of Ork planes made the easy to shoot down if you could avoid their loads of big guns.

Nyder was all over the second Ork bomber. Its turret fire was heavy but inaccurate, and after over a year of battling Orks he had their combat routines down. Every Ork had its own style, but several things were always the same. They always aimed for the biggest target, so he would come at them from the direction of the sun and while they were blinded he'd take them out. His nose-mounted autocannon pierced the Ork plane's cockpit and the plane dove toward the ground where it impacted into a pack of Ork boyz.

"All right guys, let's get back into the main fight," he ordered. There were plenty more Orks for htem to blast, and they intended to kill as many of htem as they could.

The main battle was in full swing. Orks had overrun the first line, the Mordians having pulled back, leading the Orks into a minefield. Dreadnaughts and Killer Kans, backed up with all manner of buggies, tanks and battle fortresses, surged forward. The Gargants were locked in a struggle with the Imperial Titans. The only mega-gargant was currently locked in a struggle with the Imperator titan _Dominus Exitio. _The gargant swung a massive chainsaw arm at the titan, catching it in the side. The blade bit deep, causing massive damage to the internal systems. While it was distracted however, the titans Princips swung the titans own close combat weapon, a massive power fist, into the massive machine's belly. The main kannon was crushed and its ammunition exploded, causing a series of crackling bangs. The chainsaw blade detached from the titan's flank, causing more damage on its way out. While the mega-gargant was still staggering, the Princips thrust his machine's main weapon forward. The massive Plasma Annialator caught the Ork war machine square in the chest, vaporizing it from the chest up and detonating its reactor. The titan weathered the blast, and then slowly trotted off in search of its next target.

Picard saw the battle of machines from the bridge of the _Charger._ Along with the _Centaur, _the Federation squadron was slashing a path through the Ork hordes. The _Centaur_ had lost a nacelle and the _Charger's_ warp drive was crippled, but they were still in the fight.

"Admiral, General Drennon is hailing us," the actual captain of the _Charger_ reported.

"On screen," he replied. Drennon's face appeared.

"Admiral, the battle is going well. With the loss of their main gargants and the damage you're doing to their artillery units, I think we may just win this one."

"I agree. How are our ground forces doing?"

"The Orks are putting up one hell of a fight. I'm going to send the Klingons in."

"The Klingons?"

"Yes, our forge ship has been manufacturing battle gear for them. I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

The Orks were moving toward the second line. Just as the Orks were about to scale the barricades, over a thousand Klingon warriors materialized alongside the guardsmen. They almost opened fire but they saw the Imperium patches on their clothing. General Kolgoth was leading the regiment being called the Quonos First.

"Warriors, this is a great day!" He bellowed. "Today we will test our mettle against a foe as fierce as us! We will show these Orks the folly of fighting against the forces of the Imperium! Ready weapons!" Each Klingon warrior in the regiment had been issued several pieces of equipment during its founding. Power Bat'leths and knives, Plasma Pistols instead of Disruptors, and carapace armor molded in the shape of their normal body armor. The plasma pistols were the most recent issue. Federation scientists had developed a coolant and containment system that eliminated the Plasma Pistols habit of exploding.

The Orks scaled the barricade just in time to get hit by a wave of plasma. Pieces of Orks fell to the ground, but more Orks still charged. After another volley of plasma, the Klingons drew their Bat'leths and thumbed the activation runes. The weapons blades began to glow a soft blue hue. The Power Bat'leths had been a gift from the Imperium to the Klingons as thanks for joining. The Klingons had been skeptical of the weapons at first, but they had soon come to accept them.

Orks were cut apart by the Klingons' swift, precise strokes. Bat'leth blades sliced through Ork choppas and into the bests behind them. General Kolgoth battled with an Ork Nob. The Nob swung a power claw at him, but the General swiftly ducked as the claw passed over him. He instantly swung his Bat'leth into the Ork's arm, severing it and dropping the Power Claw to the ground. Bellowing more in rage than pain, the Nob opened up with the shoota strapped to its arm. Kolgoth spun to the side, and most of the rounds either missed or bounced off his armor, but three pierced his armor and embedded themselves in his thigh. He cried out in rage and swung the blade with all his strength, decapitating the massive Ork and allowing its body to slump to the ground.

All along the line the Klingons were kicking Ork ass. Their power weapons and skill in close combat soon had the Orks reeling. Suddenly, the Orks armored support arrived. Warbikes swept along the Klingon lines, opening up with their Big Shootas. Dozens of Klingons fell but they got their revenge. When the bikes and buggies closed in the Klingons opened up again with their Plasma Pistols. Vehicles exploded left and right under the Klingons fire and the volleys of Krak missiles and lascannon beams from the Guard troops. They had been concentrating on the Ork battle fortresses, and several of them were smoking and exploding. With their armored support gone and their air assets tied up the Ork boyz were in a bad place. Their warboss decided to make one final all out attack. Thousands of Orks charged the Imperial lines. The Klingons met them head on. Power Bat'leths and knives skewered Orks and Plasma shots vaporized others. Soon the Warboss himself came to fight. His twin linked Big Shoota blew apart seven Klingons before they could get in range to fight back. General Kolgoth, his wounds still fresh, bellowed a roar of challenge at the massive Ork. He clunked his way over to the General; his massive suit of armor as wide as it was tall, making the Ork one massive killing machine. With a bellow, the two leaders were locked in combat.

The Ork swung his power claw at Kolgoth, who parried with his Bat'leth. Still, the force of the attack drove him back several steps. The Warboss fallowed up with a blast from his Big Shoota, the volley finding only air as Kolgoth dropped into a crouch. He fired his pistol and nailed the Warboss on the right arm, severing the gun's ammo feeds. Now only useful as a club, the Warboss attempted to gore Kolgoth with the massive horns jutting out of its armor. Kolgoth swung his Bat'leth around in a partial circle and chopped the horns off the armored body of the Warboss, who screamed in the General's face, thick globs of saliva landing all over him. "You fight good humie," he said, speaking for the first time since the duel began.

"As do you," Kolgoth said back. "Your kind fight well, if without honor. You overwhelm your foes instead of defeating them one on one."

"Why duel when you can crush!" The Ork said, swinging his now useless gun around in an attempt to cave Kolgoth's head in. He ducked and brought up his Bat'leth, spearing it through the Warboss. Blood flowed from the Orks' mouth, but he still swung his Power Claw again. Kolgoth severed the claw at the elbow of the Orks' arm. Then he reversed his swig and took the Warboss's head off. As the Warboss's body slumped to the ground, the Orks around them seemed to loose confidence. They began running away. Most of them were cut down fleeing the city. Strafing runs from Imperial planes killed the rest. The battle of Kitomer was over, with the Orks at least.

The time had come! The Dragon had gathered enough soul energy to retrieve his flagship. He teleported himself to the small tomb complex on Kitomer and thrust a glowing green crystal into a slot. Overhead a mountain split apart and a massive obsidian spire fired a beam of energy into space. On board the _Enterprise_, there was confusion.

"What is that?" Worf asked as the beam began opening a hole in space. Within the outline of what seemed to be an ancient Terran dragon could be seen. When the vessel emerged from another dimension its full horror was revealed. A large as a Retribution class battleship, the vessel was pure black, so that light seemed to be drawn into it. A pair of what looked like wings jutted from its middle. A long neck ended in a death mask that seemed to project pure terror into whoever gazed into its eyes. Then those eyes fired blasts of green energy that ripped apart any ship caught in their deadly embrace. Dozens of Imperial ships were vaporized. "Get us out of here!" He ordered. The _Enterprise_ flew through the wreckage of destroyed ships as it attempted to escape. They were nearly out when a ship near them took a direct hit from the Necron ships' weapons. The explosion didn't do much damage, but a tendril of the blast came through the hull and struck the _Enterprise._ The shields didn't stop the beam, which struck the Federation flagship just aft of the saucer section, shearing the entire ship in half.

"Sir, the warp core's going to explode. There's no way to stop it. We've gotta abandon ship!" La Forge yelled. He had been on the bridge when the beam struck.

"This is the acting captain. All hands abandon ship. Repeat, all hands abandon ship!" All over Enterprise, escape pods detached themselves from the hull. Nearby Imperial ship tractored them into their docking bays. The Necron ship, having blasted its way through the Imperial fleet, seemed to suddenly vanish, leaving behind the wreckage of destroyed and crippled ships.

**How was this chapter? Next chapter Picard will face the truth of war, and he will take command of a new ship. In the next chapter the Tyranids will finally make their debut. Stay tuned for Stirring Up The Hornets Nest? Until then, review and I'll see ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	23. Stirring Up The Hornets' Nest

**Chapter 21: Stirring Up The Hornets' Nest**

**Reviewers: **

**Shogun Lodge: Thanks for the compliments! One hive ship no way, but a dozen, oh yeah. As for Picard's new ship, you'll see! **

**Liljimmyurine: I think I gave the Orks a pretty good run. Also, I'll be the one who decides which Chaos Gods survived. **

**Silvanas: Your right, the Dragon would assume Human form. Sorry for the slow update rate. My senior project's really slowing me down. I HATE SENIOR PROJECT! Permission granted for your opposite view idea, but is it just for the battle for Kitomer? If so than you could probably start right now. **

**BGTom: I know what it's called. I just decided to do the bomber seen instead. The Halo universe idea is interesting, but if I decide to do it it's still a long way off. But thanks for the idea. **

**Grayangle: Great ideas as always. I'll put as much codex stuff as I can, but yeah I'll probably add some modifications of my own. The 40k galaxy will come back into the picture soon. The big Ork idea is good. If I use it I'll probably bring in a creation of my own. Now don't flame me for this idea, but what does everyone think of KLINGON SPACE MARINES? They could match those Orks don't ya think? **

**Joseph Rosario: Not to worry, the Necrons are here to stay, for a while at least. Thanks for the compliments! I have a feeling the Tyranids will soon be eating chainfists for every meal pretty soon. **

On the surface the Imperial ground army was finishing off the few Orks who had survived the battle. Precise orbital strikes were used to destroy the Ork Roks. Picard was meeting with General Drennon in his command tank when the call came.

"Admiral, a call is coming in for you sir," Drennon said.

"Picard here."

"Admiral, I have bad news. The _Enterprise_ was destroyed." Picard was silent for a long moment.

"Were there any survivors?"

"Yes, most of the crew made it out. They are being brought aboard the _Emperor's Judgment_ now."

"I'm on my way."

A minute later Picard materialized in the main sickbay of the Emperor's Judgment. It was filled with thousands of patience brought on board from destroyed ships. A surgeon showed Picard to the place where the Federation survivors were. Worf was the only one who had more than some scratches and bruises. His arm had been hit by a falling support beam. It was tightly bound and he had a burn scar on his face. Both were being treated with Nano probes, a recent addition to Imperial medicine.

"Are you all right Mr. Worf?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir. Minor injuries," he said. "The medics say I should be back on duty in three days."

"How many did we lose?"

"Seventeen sir?" Worf answered.

"Admiral? An aide asked as he came up to Picard. "Your presence is requested on the bridge sir."

"Get well soon Mr. Word," Picard said as he left.

This was one of the first times Picard had set foot on the command deck of an Imperial vessel. He was awed by the hundreds of men and machines working in perfect harmony. Servitors, stacked in layers along two of the walls, processed vast amounts of information and fed the relevant bits to their organic counterparts. The Captain, a massive man named Haredin, noticed Picard and strode over to him.

"Admiral, I would like to express my deepest condolences on the destruction of your ship. It is a difficult thing for any captain to bear."

"Thank you captain," Picard answered. "The important thing is most of her crew have survived to serve on the next _Enterprise_. So tell me captain, is there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes Admiral, but I would prefer if we spoke in my cabin."

"Very well, lead the way," Picard said. The Captain's cabin was furnished with fine wood furniture and expensive looking artwork. A large bookshelf sat behinds the captain's large Oak desk, filled with data slates.

"As you can see Admiral, I am somewhat of a collector. Now, down to business. I have recently received an astropathic message from Lord Admiral Madthayn. The battle against the Tyranids does not go well Admiral. They are far more deadly than we had anticipated. The Lord Admiral's fleet has taken heavy losses. Tell me Admiral, do you consider yourself an expert on the Borg?"

"What relevance does that have? The Borg are gone."

"Please, just answer the question."

"I would like to think I understood their tactics and motives as well as any man," the Admiral replied.

"Excellent. The Lord Admiral's fleet will be arriving here within the hour, and Madthayn said to tell you that he is bringing something for you."

"For me you say?"

And so you the next hour, Picard waited on the bridge, getting the layout of the place. He met the ships commissioner, a massive man named Klieve. He learned from him the laws which governed a navy vessel. They were far harsher than anything done aboard a Federation starship. He also learned the rate of deaths common in the lower ranks. When he was about to go further on the subject, the officer of the watch announced that a warp exit was forming. From the exit emerged what was left of Lord Admiral Madthayn's battered fleet. Over half the ships were gone, and many of those left showed massive damage. The _Harbringer of Vengeance_ had lost most of its starboard batteries and showed heavy damage to its engine array.

"The Lord Admiral is signaling us captain," the Watch officer reported.

"Bring it up," he ordered. The bridge of the Lord Admiral's flagship was a mess. Consoles were blown apart and dead servitors littered the floor. Madthayn had a cast on his left arm and a large bandage on his forehead.

"Greeting Admiral Picard. As you can see the Tyranids gave us quite the bloody nose. I would invite you here but the briefing room has taken heavy damage. I request you and the fleet accompany me back to Terra where we can plan our next moves. We managed to give as good as we got to the Tyranids, so they should retreat for a short time."

The trip to Earth would take about a day at Transwarp. During that time Madthayn informed Picard of the new Tyranids.

"They were much more intelligent. They defended their main hive ships quite effectively, and their warrior breeds are much stronger than those we have encountered before. That is why I would like you to take command of the fleet being assembled to defeat the Tyranids. Your experience with the Borg makes you the perfect candidate. The Tyranids are also governed by a hive mind." Suddenly the ship gave a great shudder and dropped out of Transwarp.

"Madthayn to bridge, what's going on?" He demanded.

"We've been pulled out of Transwarp sir. We're detecting a Tyranid fleet."

"What? How many ships?"

"At least five hundred sir."

"Well Admiral, it would seem you will have the chance to prove yourself against the Tyranids sooner than I thought."

Picard and Madthayn swiftly made their way to the bridge. The viewers showed the bio ships approaching. Picard had never seen anything like them. Living creatures, with tendrils and bio weapons sprouting like weeds out of their hulls. Waves of smaller creatures surged ahead of the main force.

"Admiral, you are in command. I will give you advice, but I would like to test your command capabilities. Just think of them as insects, the bigger they are the more important they are." Madthayn said. "We await your orders Admiral." Every eye belonging to a sentient being was on Picard. He briefly froze, than his training took over.

"Signal the fleet! Come to battle formation. Launch all fighter craft. Have our Longbow frigates target those small creatures with area effect warheads. Then have our fighters punch through and attack the largest of the bio ships. Order all capital warships to target the enemy vessels our fighters are not attacking," he spat out the stream of orders with practiced ease, and to their credit the crew hurried to comply. Thousands of Furies and Starhawks surged out of their carrier ships and engaged the Tyranid vanguard craft. Longbows launched wide area warheads that reaped horrific tallies among the Tyranids. Then the fighters were through. Furies protected the Starhawks from enemy ordinance and point defenses. Many fighters were lost, but the bombers struck several bio ships hard. Blood and viscera streamed out of the dead and dying Tyranid vessels. Bio-acid and point defense organisms reacted swiftly to defend their parent ships. Suicide creatures slammed into fighters, blowing both up in massive explosions.

"Nemesis leader to Admiral Picard, we're getting hammered here."

"Withdraw. You've done your job," came the reply.

"You heard the man, let's go home," Nemesis leader ordered.

While the Tyranids were recovering from the loss of several of their main hive ships, the Imperium fleet began bombarding htem with weapons fire. The fleet began to fall apart. Still, several ships were destroyed by enemy weapons. Suddenly a collision alarm sounded on board the Admiral's ship.

"Sir, somehow several Tyranid boarding pods have slipped through our defenses. They're boarding us!" Shouted an officer.

"Have security forces move in and contain them." Picard ordered. Commissioner Klaine left to take command of the counter boarding action. "Give me a view from the security cameras," Picard ordered. What he saw on that screen he would never forget. Thousands of black carapaced insects moved through the corridors, massive lumbering monsters to tiny but vicious beetle-like creatures. Crewmen armed with everything from chainswords to pipe wrenches met the Tyranids hand to hand. Most were ripped apart in seconds. Others were showered with acid blood from Tyranid dead. Picard could only watch as the most horrific fighting he had ever seen played out just a few decks below.

"With me men! Come on men, beat then back!" Commissioner Klaine shouted. He wielded a chainsword in one hand and a Plasma Pistol in the other. A Hormagaunt leapt at him, lash whip aiming for his face. He fed it the blade of his chainsword. A warrior tried to eviscerate him with its bonesword. He ducked, losing some of his hair, the man next to him losing his head, and gave it a volley from his Plasma Pistol. The battle was raging, with both sides taking massive losses. Across from him, a man with his back broken allowed himself to be devoured by a massive Hive Tyrant. Then the brace of grenades he'd been wearing blew the monstrosity apart from the inside out. The loss of one if its commanders stunned the Tyranids for a brief moment, and the defenders used that moment to open up with everything they had. The Tyranids still attacked with suicidal frenzy. A Broodlord slashed through a squad of armsmen, and leapt for the Commissioner. He blasted an arm off with his pistol, and slipped between the gaps left in its attack. A claw sliced into his shoulder, causing him to drop his pistol. The Tyranid commander moved in for the kill when a flamer washed through the corridor, cutting a swath through the Tyranids. While the Broodlord was reeling from the pain, Commissioner Klaine aimed his Plasma Pistol and vaporized the beast's head. With the loss of its last commander, the Tyranid hoard was easy meat for the rest of the crew. The battle still left thousands of crew dead, and many more injured. Transporters teleported the worst cases to sickbay. "Klaine to bridge, boarding attempt repealed."

"Acknowledged Picard." He could not shake the scenes that had passed on the pict screens.

"Sir, the Tyranid fleet has been destroyed. Losses stand at seventy ships destroyed, one hundred twenty three damaged but still able to enter Transwarp. With their fleet gone Transwarp Drive is back online. Resuming course for Earth."

There were no more attacks from the Tyranids. It was deduced the enemy had been a splinter fleet, roaming the galaxy gathering information on potential food sources. When the fleet arrived at Earth, Picard saw they had come out of Transwarp at Utopia Plenitia. It was at least ten times larger than the last time Picard had laid eyes upon it.

"Admiral, if you will direct your gaze to the shipyard coming up on your right," Madthayn said. Picard turned and saw a massive ship, larger than the _Emperor's Judgment, _lying in dock. It was twelve kilometers long, and looked like a navy warship except for the fact it had a deflector dish on its underside and retractable warp nacelles.

"Behold Admiral, the first truly hybrid ship ever built. It's name is _Enterprise. _I would like for you to take command. It is built to be operated by a combined Starfleet/Imperial crew." Picard was speechless. "However, there is something I would like yout help with first."

"Yes?"

"The crew of the _Voyager _have begun campaigning to have the Federation leave the Imperium. I would like your help to solve this problem."

"I will try, but I would like to hear both sides of the story first."

"Of course. The hearing is scheduled to begin shortly. A shuttle is waiting to take us to the surface."

"Then let us be on our way," Picard responded. So together, A Federation and an Imperial Admiral prepared to take on possibly the greatest challenge they had ever face, saving an alliance could decide the fate of two galaxies.

**How was that? Sorry there was so little Tyranid action, but I promise there'll be more soon. In the next chapter Picard and Madthayn will face Janeway and the Voyager crew. What will the outcome be? The 40ok galaxy may also be involved in the next chapter as well. Please review and stay tuned for Court Date! See ya then! **

**ENTILZA**


	24. Court Date

Chapter 22: Court Date 

**Reviewers: **

**Silvanas: Tyranids and Necrons will fight, trust me. However, the Hive Mind will probably, when it realizes it can't hurt the Necrons much, give them all Rending Claws. **

**BGTom: Your welcome. Good theory, but I don't think a navy ship would have enough spacesuits for its entire crew. Also, the Imperium has been fighting boarding actions like mine for thousands of years. **

**Sean: Great ideas as always, my friend. I don't know if the Federation will go for the wiping out the Breen idea, but if anyone can make them see the Imperium's way, Madthayn and Picard can. **

**Heart of Lies: Thanks; I try to write good stories. It's one of my favorite hobbies. **

**Grayangle: I hope you like how I do this chapter. The super Orks will be in the story later, trust me. The idea's just too good to pass up. That was why I put the thought out of Klingon Space Marines. The hybrid ship is intended to be a symbol of unity between the Federation and the Imperium. **

**Shogun Lodge: Thanks, the Tyranids are one of me favorite 40k races, thought I just can't pick one as an absolute favorite. I know, the Klingon Space Marines were just a wild idea, but what do you think about the Imperium using the Federation's knowledge of genetic modification and Imperial augmentation to make super Klingons? Is that a little more believable? **

Picard and Madthayn arrived at Starfleet Command an hour after entering orbit. Picard and the Lord Admiral had been pouring through Imperium records, trying to find material that could help them convince the Federation to remain a part of the Imperium. When they came down the ramp, they saw protestors outside the compound. They were waving signs saying things like "murderers go home!" and "Take your Bloodshed away!"

"I don't believe something like this has happened in a very long time," Picard remarked.

"Really? It is all too common on Imperial worlds, especially hive worlds. I hope we can find a way a appease them," Madthayn answered. They were escorted through the maze of halls and meeting rooms that made up Starfleet headquarters. Madthayn had chosen to leave his bodyguards behind this time. He wanted to present an image of peace and confidence. They finally reached the room where the hearing was to take place. Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, and several senior admirals were already seated. Picard and Madthayn took their positions at a smaller table facing the gathering. Picard looked slightly nervous, while Madthayn was calm and collected. Compared to a navy trial, this one was nothing.

"This hearing will now come to order," Admiral Paris stated. "I will be acting as the judge for this hearing, along with Admirals Hawk and Senchev." Admiral Senchev was around Picard's age, with graying hair and a mustache. "Captain Janeway, you are granted the opening statement." Janeway stood up, a pad in her hand.

"Thanks you Admiral Paris. We are gathered here today to determine if the Imperium is ready to become an ally of the Federation. We call Lord Admiral Madthayn to the stand." Madthayn stepped up, took the oath and sat down

" When _Voyager _was first pulled into the other galaxy, we encountered almost nothing but violence and death. The Imperium of Mankind has, for nearly ten thousands years, ruled through oppression and fear."

"Objection," Madthayn's counsel said. Madthayn had brought a senior law keeper an officer of the Adeptus Arbites with him.

"Do you have evidence to support this?" Admiral Paris asked.

"I do." She tapped several commands and the screen on the wall showed the image of a planet studded with hive cities. Flames engulfed many of them. Suddenly unbearably bright light flashed from pints along the planet's surface. From those points massive firestorms began spreading across the planet's surface. Within a few minutes then entire surface was charred. "This is a recording from ten years ago. Lord Admiral, can you identify this?"

"Yes, is the planet Malrex seven on the day Exterminatus was performed." He replied

"Clarify for the court, what is Exterminatus?"

"It is the act of eliminating all life on a planet and rendering it uninhabitable." There were several gasps from the court.

"Tell me Lord Admiral, how many people were on that world when it was destroyed?" Madthayn consulted a data slate.

"Approximately two hundred sixteen billion." There were more gasps, and Admiral Hawk looked ready to erupt.

"And you just casually consigned them to death!" Janeway asked.

"Captain! You have no idea the reason for that act! Exterminatus is only ever used as an absolute last resort! When a planet is so far gone nothing can be done that would be worth the casualties."

"So, just how little are two hundred billion lives worth in the Imperium?"

"Many of the people on that planet were not human captain. I invite you to observe. Admiral Picard, if you would."

Picard tapped commands into a small holo projector and an image of a Genestealer sprang up.

"This is a Genestealer," Picard explained. "They are a Tyranid strain, but they also serve a much more sinister function."

"They infiltrate a planet and impregnate normal humans with implants that slowly take over their bodies," Madthayn stated. "Over time, as children are born, a cult begins to form. Picard, show them stage three." An image of a human with a bald head, sharp teeth and slightly discolored skin appeared. "This is stage four, where Genestealers are virtually indistinguishable from normal humans. By this stage they have usually infiltrated a planet's defense forces and together with the main cult they begin a revolution. It is around this time that a Tyranid hive fleet arrives. You see, Genestealer cults are led by a creature know as a Patriarch, the original Genestealer who began the cult. The larger the cult, the stronger the signal to the hive fleets are. The Meldrax uprising attracted a hive fleet to large to defeat, so Exterminatus was performed."

"Why didn't you wait until the Tyranids passed on?"

"Because there would have been nothing left. You see Captain, Tyranids seek only to devour bio-mass. When they were through, that planet would have been only a ball of rock, bereft of even microscopic life."

"It looks to me like you did the same thing."

"Perhaps, but we denied the Tyranids a massive amount of material they would have used to increase their numbers and attack other worlds."

"Very well, let's move on. Tell me Lord Admiral, what is the death rate aboard a typical navy vessel?" Janeway asked.

"It depends on the size and state of a vessel. However, it runs around a dozen to fifty a day."

"That's barbaric!" Admiral Hawk yelled.

"Please Admiral, calm yourself," Madthayn said. "Most of the crew aboard a navy vessel are press ganged scum, barely even worthy to serve the Imperium."

"What is press ganging?" Janeway asked.

"On many worlds there are criminals, troublemakers and the homeless and worthless. They are rounded up and forced into service in the lowest ranks of a ships' crew."

"You're talking about slavery!"

"Yes, I suppose I am, but understand captain. These people would either commit crimes or die, so they instead are chosen to serve their lives in the Emperor's navy. What better use could they be put too?"

"They could be rehabilitated," Janeway responded.

"Captain, do you even know how many people inhabit the Imperium. Countless billions. Far too many for us to help them all. The Arbites maintain order, and it is they who frequently perform the press ganging."

"If that is the case, then you may step down, and we call Arbitrator Sergeant Cordel to the stand." The Senior Arbiter took his place on the stand.

"Please state for the court your full name and rank." Janeway ordered.

"Arbiter Sergeant Michell Cordel."

"And what is your duty?"

"To maintain the Emperor's laws wherever I am sent."

"How far do Arbitrators go to maintain the law?" Janeway asked.

"As far as it takes," Cordel answered.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes, many. All of them heretics and criminals."

"Do you ever just arrest them?"

"Oh yes, most of the time, I only kill them when they draw weapons or I have been ordered too. There are many people captain who would like nothing better than too take everything for themselves and don't care how they achieve this." Janeway turned to address the court.

"All this sums up to one thing: the Imperium is a barbaric society with little conscience and concerned only with holding onto its own power. I'm finished."

"Lord Admiral Madthayn, you may now present your case," Admiral Paris said. The Lord Admiral got to his feet and walked in front of the assembled judges.

"Honored judges, Captain Janeway. I realize what you have seen so far points to an empire that is barbaric and corrupt, but I ask you this: what would the Federation be like were it in our place? Please, remain calm," he said when Admiral Hawk stood up.

"Allow me to explain to you why the Imperium is the way it is and the side captain Janeway left out. You see, unlike the Federation, the Imperium had had to defend itself from many foes, all of which would take the Federation apart very quickly. The Tyranids, who devour everything in their way and are more numerous than the stars themselves. The Eldar, who wield technology and psychic powers far in advance of anyone, with the exception of the Necrons, soulless metallic warriors who can always return to the field unless their virtually invisible tombs are found and destroyed. In fact, one of their C'tan star gods was decently awaken on the planet Kitomer. Also there are the Orks, who we fought and bested at Kitomer, and who are the most numerous race in our home galaxy besides humans. Do you honestly think the Federation, as it is could defeat any one of these foes?"

"We wouldn't go to war with them, we would make peace with them," Janeway responded. Madthayn stifled a laugh.

"You couldn't. The Eldar might make the treaty, but they wouldn't abide by it. The others wouldn't even give you a chance to make your peace offerings. Orks care only for war, and Tyranids do not even think as we understand the term. They are like a colony of insects, except the queen is every creature and at the same time is none. Any one of these races would crush the Federation. That is why the Imperium is so warlike and cruel. Because it is the only way we can survive. For ten thousand years the Imperium has stood against foes that would destroy everything and make the galaxy a place of only death and destruction. Now that the Emperor has returned, we can finally destroy our enemies and make both our galaxies a place of peace and paradise. Look at what we can achieve together." The holo projection showed a revolving image of the new _Enterprise. _

"I give you the _Enterprise-F._ The first hybrid vessel constructed by our two empires. Twelve kilometers long, capable of Transwarp and true warp velocities. Hull comprised of duranium and Adamantium alloys, combined regenerative deflector/void shield technology. An arsenal comprised of over fifty Imperial heavy weapons including two Nova Cannons, and over five hundred Federation weapons. Carrying over four hundred strike craft and crewed by thirty thousand Imperial and Starfleet crew. This is what we can achieve together. With the _Enterprise_ as its flagship, no enemy can stand against us."

"So, you think the only way to peace is through destruction and death?" Janeway asked.

"If you had lived in my galaxy captain, you would think as I do. If the Federation had known ten thousands years of war, do you think it would be as it is today? I admit the Imperium is much different from the Federation, but both desire peace. If we were as barbaric as you say we are captain, then why didn't we simply destroy you and the Klingons along with every other race in your galaxy? It certainly isn't beyond our capabilities." There was a long silence. "Because the Imperium isn't what you think it is. We want peace but have never been able to achieve it. With the union of our two galaxies we could at last defeat the forces of darkness and create a peace across two galaxies. Will you help us?"

"Is that all?" Asked Admiral Paris.

"Yes Admiral. So, do you believe that the Imperium wants the same things the Federation dos?"

"We will deliberate and contact you with our verdict," Admiral Hawk said and ushered Madthayn out of the room. Picard went with him.

"So, do you think we did well in there?" Madthayn asked.

"I think you presented your case very well Lord Admiral. From what I have seen now and aboard your vessel, I agree with what you said. With the combined might of our two galaxies we may finally be able to bring peace to both."

For the next four hours they waited. They discussed Imperial politics, lifestyles, Federation policy and other things. Finally the door to the courtroom opened and they were ushered inside.

"We have gone through the information both sides have presented, and we have reached the decision that Lord Admiral Madthayn is right. The Imperium desires peace just as the Federation does, but have been through ten thousand years of war and suffering that have hardened them and has resulted in an empire quite unlike the Federation. However, we believe that if we work together we can bring peace to both our galaxies. This court is adjourned!"

Madthayn approached Janeway a few minutes later.

"Captain Janeway, may I have a word with you?" She nodded. "I hope you can understand that the casualties your crew suffered at the hands of the Inquisition were part of the old Imperium. The Emperor is even now reforming the Inquisition to make events like that a thing of the past."

"I can't forgive the Imperium for what it did to me and my crew. However, I understand why it happened. I hope our two organizations can learn to work together for peace. I will serve the alliance, and I hope peace is soon a reality." With that Janeway walked away.

"As do I Captain, as do I."

Back in the other galaxy, the rebuilt Imperium fleet was preparing for the second Great Crusade. With the Emperor leading it, the Imperium of mankind would conquer the galaxy, starting with the nearby Ork empire of The Arch Maniac of Culverna, the closest Ork empire to Terra, and one of the oldest. Tales from there spoke of Ork Boyz as large a Nobs, and of weapons more advanced than any previously seen. The Imperium would cast down the Orks and prove to the entire galaxy that the Imperium was back in the game, and it intended to win.

**How was that? Did I do good on the trial? Tell me if I can add or change something and I'll do it. In the next chapter Picard will lead a fleet against the Tyranids, and The Dragon will be watching, waiting for his chance to claim the souls and power he needs to defeat the Nightbringer. Watch a great three way battle next chapter. Review and stay tuned for Battle Joined! See ya then!**

**ENTILZA**


	25. Battle Joined

**Chapter 23: Battle Joined**

**Reviewers: **

**Silvanas: Thanks for all the reviews. Are you perhaps my first fan? I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the trial, but if I do I'll use your ideas. Your ideas about the Super Necrons are cool, but they would probably be like the Dragon's personal guard. The weapons are really good! We'll see how many of them the Dragon has right now. Tuvok AND Chakotay dying? Probably not. One of them maybe. **

**Liljimmyurine: Sorry about that. It's been corrected. I didn't know the specifics about Genestealers, so thanks for helping me with it. **

**BGTom: Maybe, but remember that most of the crew of an Imperial ship are considered expendable. You're right about the space marines though. **

**Grayangle: Sorry it was too short, I didn't know what else to put in. The Legion you're thinking of is the Word Bearers. The Emperor won't do all his changes at once. He'll try to make it gradual. As for the people who don't want him or don't believe it's him, you'll find out later. **

Picard was approaching his new ship. From the outside it looked like a massive fortress. The bow was tipped with a power ram and eight torpedo tubes. The middle was a maze of gun ports and strike craft bays. Two massive barrels adorned the vessel's spine along with a number of lance turrets. At the read was the cluster of massive plasma and impulse engines. Six transwarp nacelles were mounted just in front of the main engines and were at the moment covered with armor plating. The bridge was mounted a kilometer in front of the engine cluster.

"We're coming in for docking Admiral," the shuttle pilot reported. Picard, Geordi, Dr. Crusher and Worf were about to set foot on the first _Enterprise_ not built entirely by Starfleet.

"Very well," he replied. The shuttle landed in one of the docking bays near the middle of the ship. As the ramp lowered, the sound of thousands of boots slapping the deck rang. The officers descended and were greeted by the sight of over two thousand of the vessel's highest ranking crew standing at attention. Three came up to meet the arrivals. The first man to approach was a head taller than Picard, with graying hair and a scar running along the right side of his face. His right eye was also augmetic.

"Greetings Admiral Picard. I am Commander Pierson, your executive officer. Allow me to introduce the rest of your senior staff." He turned to a brown haired man with bright blue eyes. "Officer of the Watch Marcus Halloway, and Second Engineer Mardukas." Mardukas was a fairly short man, with many implants and augmentations, most of which were hidden under a robe.

"Would you care for a tour Admiral?" Pierson asked.

"Very well," Picard replied.

Mardukas took Picard and his officers on a two hour long tour of the _Enterprise-F. _They saw the strike craft being loaded into maintenance cradles. They toured the main sickbay, which could hold over four hundred patients comfortably. Beverly stayed to familiarize herself with all the new equipment.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Geordi said as he got his first look at the generarium. Massive plasma reactors vibrated and Starfleet engineers, tech priests and their underlings hurried everywhere. "How much power can this place generate?"

"Approximately two thousand times that of your last ship," Mardukas answered. "I will be serving as chief engineer until you learn your way around everything." Geordi only half heard him.

"Admiral, if you and Mr. Worf will follow me, I will take you to the bridge," Pierson said.

The bridge was at least five times larger than the one on the _Enterprise-E. _Dozens of officers and crewmen rushed from station to station.

"Admiral, welcome to the bridge," Pierson said. He indicated the captain's throne. "Would you care to take your seat?" As Picard took his place on the captain's throne, Pierson turned back to him.

"And now Admiral, there is one last officer I would like you to meet. Computer," he called. "Activate AI." A slightly transparent image of a woman with short black hair and wearing the uniform of an Imperial lieutenant appeared.

"Standing by for orders Admiral," she said, looking at Picard.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am AI construct Liandra. Experimental prototype artificial intelligence, at your service."

"Liandra is the first of what we one day hope to be many AI's that assist captains. Liandra is a direct link to the main computer core. Actually, she is the computer core. She is based off the Emergency Command Hologram from Voyager," Pierson said.

"I see."

"Would you like a status report?" Liandra asked.

"Very well," Picard answered.

"All systems are operating at optimum capacity. All crew are at their assigned stations. All stations report ready. We are ready for departure sir."

"Very well. Helmsman, bring main drives to one quarter until we've cleared the station. Then set a course for our jump point."

"Yes sir." The ship gave a gentle shudder as the main engines were brought online for the first time. Gradually the great vessel glided out of its launch cradle, a great beast hungering for its first taste of battle. It used transwarp engines to get to the point where it could jump into the warp. Throughout the great ship, blast shields closed and shutters locked into place, preventing accidental gazing into the warp. Ministorum preachers moved through the ship, bestowing protective blessings on the crew.

On the bridge, Picard was being informed about his first mission.

"We should reach the staging area for the First Fleet in approximately five days," Pierson reported. "Once we arrive we will begin a campaign to destroy the Tyranid fleets that are encroaching on our territory. A compliment of Klingon and Andorian vessels will meet us there as well. They have expressed an interest in assisting in the destruction of the Tyranids."

"So the Andorians and the Klingons wish to join us," Picard mused. The Klingons likely just wanted to fight. Since the Imperium had introduced them to the Orks they had become soldiers. They had been allowed to retain much of their government. The only change had been the addition of an Imperial embassy on Kronos. The Andorians however. They had been quiet since the end of their war with the Vulcans. They likely had taken this as an opportunity to resume their warlike ways. That had Picard slightly worried. Since the Imperium's arrival, many races had been getting more aggressive. The Imperium's passion for battle was beginning to affect some of the Federation's members.

"Yes sir. Our plan is to have our fleet draw the Hive Fleet into an ambush. The Klingons will cloak and move inside the Tyranid formation, where they will kill the largest hive ships. In the following confusion our main battle fleet will crush the Tyranids once and for all. Once their main fleet is gone, we will move on to the second wave, not giving them any time to recover."

"What if the Tyranids somehow detect the Klingons?" Picard asked.

"They will not likely be able to penetrate the cloaking devices. Even if they do the Klingons will still have time enough to do their job."

"Are the Klingons expendable?"

"We are all expendable if it means doing our duty to the Emperor," Pierson replied.

Picard retired to his quarters a few minutes later. He was still not comfortable with the Imperium's way of waging war. They believed in victory at any cost. He spent the next five days pouring over every piece of information the Imperium had on the Tyranids. He read everything from Magos Bioligis reports to records of the Battle of Maccrage. He slowly began to understand that what Lord Admiral Madthayn had said was true. The Tyranids could not be reasoned with. They were essentially a massive colony of insects, seeking only too feed.

Early on the fifth day, Picard was woken by the beeping of his communicator. Tuning over on his elaborate bed that had come with his quarters, he picked it up, still half asleep.

"Picard here."

"Admiral, we are approaching the rendezvous point," Liandra's soft yet commanding voice reported. "Your presence is requested on the bridge."

"I'll be right there," he replied. He dressed in a uniform unfamiliar to him, the uniform of an Imperial Admiral.

Fifteen minutes later Picard stepped out of the lift, a cup of black coffee in his hand. It was too early in the mourning for Earl Gray. Liandra appeared next to him.

"Admiral, we've just dropped out of warp and Lord Admiral Madthayn is hailing us."

"On screen," Picard ordered. Madthayn appeared a second later. He appeared happier then the last time Picard had seen him.

"Admiral Picard! I am pleased you have made such good time. We have been able to drive back several Tyranid attacks and push them into the Bolrossa system. That is where we will destroy them. I and my entire fleet stand ready Admiral." The Lord Admiral's fleet consisted of over two thousand ships, most heavy cruiser class or above. The Klingon and Andorian fleets numbered three thousand and all had been refitted with Imperium technology.

"We stand ready as well Lord Admiral. I have read about the Tyranids and I now realize that you were right when you said there is no other choice but to destroy them."

"I am pleased." Madthayn opened a channel to the entire fleet.

"This is Lord Admiral Madthayn to all forces. The Tyranids are one of the worst foes mankind has ever faced. Today we stand ready strike a blow against them and show that mankind and all its allies will not allow them to devour even one world protected by His Glorious Majesty the Emperor! Today, we will run to longer. This day WE FIGHT!" Cheers rang throughout the fleet. "Admiral Picard, have your vessel take point. It is only fair that you fire the first shots."

"As you wish. Helm bring us to the front of the fleet. Mr. Worf, stand by to launch strike craft." Worf had been appointed Master of Ordinance.

"Aye sir. All fighter squadrons standing by."

"Admiral, Tyranid vessels approaching!" Reported the sensors operator.

"Well then, let's go to work."

The fleet assumed a wall formation that would make the most f its formidable firepower. The _Enterprise _held the center along with the _Harbringer of Vengeance. _Fighters launched from hundreds of carrier ships, ready to intercept any Tyranid vanguard craft. They did not have to wait long. The Tyranid fleet consisted of over seven thousand ships, including nine hundred hive command ships.

"They must have learned from their past mistakes," Picard said.

"Indeed Admiral. They know that they require their main command ships to coordinate, so they have produced more to lessen the chances of enough being destroyed to disrupt them," Liandra replied. "I suggest we focus our attacks on the largest vessels and reach our way through the ranks. The Tyranids will likely attack all at once and attempt to overwhelm us. What are your orders sir?"

"Open fire with all available weapons as the Tyranids enter range, but concentrate Nova Cannons on the largest vessels."

"Understood sir. Relaying orders."

The Tyranid vanguard craft were met by thousands of Imperial Marauders and Fury interceptors. Bio plasma met Imperial Lascannons and missiles. With their first wave stalled, the main Tyranid fleet began moving forward. The _Enterprise'_s Nova Cannons and Lance Turrets blew one hive ship apart. The rest of the combined fleet met the Tyranids head on. Despite being outnumbered, the Imperials were holding their own. The combination of the lumbering Imperium battle cruisers and the swift darting Alpha Quadrant ships, the Tyranids were slowly being outflanked.

"Admiral, General Kolgoth reports his forces are taking heavy losses but they have turned the Tyranid fleet's left flank," Liandra reported. "The Andorian fleet is currently engaging a division of the Tyranids that are attempting to flank our fleet. They report success so far."

Unknown to the Imperials, the Dragon and a portion of his fleet were watching the battle and gathering the souls of the dead. Once enough of the vessels were destroyed, he would attack and claim what he needed.

"Communications, open a channel to Madthayn," Picard ordered.

"Yes Admiral," Madthayn asked a moment later when he answered the hail.

"Lord Admiral, the Klingons are taking heavy losses. I recommend we sent a force to follow up their advance and allow them to retreat and regroup."

"Very well Admiral. I am sending three divisions to assist."

"Admiral, the Tyranids are attempting to break up our formation," Pierson reported.

The Tyranid fleet was charging the Imperium armada, attempting to get in amongst them where they could do more damage.

"Fire all weapons, and instruct whatever ships available to target the largest hive ships on the Tyranids right flank. Fire Nova Cannons at the vessel bearing one two five mark three." The vessel Picard had designated was blown apart, temporarily stunning the ships near it. The Klingons and Andorians used the brief respite to destroy dozens of bio ships. The Imperium was slowly driving the Tyranids back. Suddenly several ships near the rear of the fleet exploded if flame.

"Admiral, I'm detecting Necron vessels in our rear quarter. They just appeared there!" Pierson reported.

"How many?" Picard demanded.

"One hundred twenty. Including the vessel that destroyed the _Enterprise-E_."

"Is the Tyranid fleet contained?"

"Yes sir. Most of its command ships have been destroyed. Lord Admiral Madthayn is leading a charge through what is left of their fleet."

"Then bring us about and target the Necron command vessel." Picard ordered.

"Sir, signal from the _Harbringer of Vengeance_." Liandra reported.

"Acknowledge it."

"Admiral Picard. I see we have additional guests. I suggest you wait and allow the main fleet to join up with you. Necron vessels are far more powerful and resilient than Tyranid ships."

"Very well, but hurry. The vessel sighted at Kitomer is here."

As the fleet reorganized itself, most of the ships went with the _Enterprise._ The rest stayed to finish off the Tyranids. As soon as both fleets entered weapons range, the battle was truly joined. Necron arc lightning pierced right through void shields and shattered hull plating and broke entire ships in half. The Enterprise took several good hits, but their shields stopped most of the incoming fire.

The Imperial counterstrike was just as deadly. As powerful as the Necrons were, even their self-repair capability couldn't keep up with the massive amount of fire being thrown at them. Smaller vessels began exploding or phasing out. The larger Tomb ships and the Dragon's flagship kept moving forward. The Dragon's ship seemed to be immune to anything that struck it. Its weapons destroyed a dozen ships with each volley.

"Admiral, our fire I having no effect at all on the Necron flagship," Liandra reported.

"I can see that. Order all ships to concentrate their fire on that vessel!"

"Still no effect sir. Its hull is able to regenerate faster than our weapons can impact. Wait, I'm picking up a transwarp aperture opening."

From the transwarp portal emerged over 700 Federation ships, led by_ Voyager_.

"Captain Janeway is hailing us," Liandra said.

"Open a channel," Picard responded. Janeway's face appeared on the main view screen.

"Greetings Admiral. I heard you were having a bit of trouble."

"That would be an understatement captain. I am glad to see you hear. That Necron flagship is proving invulnerable to our weapons."

"I may have a solution." She turned to Tuvok. "Fire transphasic torpedoes." Dozens of the anti-Borg torpedoes were launched from _Voyager_ and other vessels. The torpedoes had been largely abandoned by the Federation after the destruction of the Borg. They proved their worth there however. The weapons slipped through the Necron vessels' shields and struck the hull. They actually managed to inflict small craters in its armor. However that caused the Dragon to turn his attention towards Janeway's fleet. He transported over several of his personal guard to find the secrets of this new weapon.

"Captain, intruders on deck seven!" Kim reported.

"Send security teams," Janeway ordered. Tuvok left the bridge to head up the defense of _Voyager. _

Necron warriors tore through _Voyager's_ security forces. They were led by several warriors that moved with lightening speed and wielded twin bladed staffs. Where they struck, flesh disintegrated. One of the warriors was about to eviscerate a man when Tuvok fired a maximum strength phaser blast that vaporized half of its back. The warrior phased out, too badly damaged to immediately self repair.

"Form up and concentrate your fire. Set phasers to maximum." The teams moved along, losing more men to the Necron super warriors. Suddenly, one materialized right in front of Tuvok and speared him with its blade. He gasped, and then three officers vaporized the warrior. That was the last one.

"Get the Commander to sickbay!" His midsection was already beginning to crumble away.

Back in space, the Necron fleet began to retreat. With the failure to get the data on the new weapons, the Dragon decided to take the soul energy he'd already collected, which was significant, and regroup. The Tyranids had been destroyed, and the Imperium fleets were moving in to tend to the damaged vessels.

"Admiral, the final damage reports are in," Pierson reported.

"Let's have it then," Picard answered.

"Nine hundred ships destroyed, four hundred damaged. Strike craft losses stand at thirty percent. Damage is being repaired as much as possible before we return to Terra. Our own damage is mostly hull plating."

Meanwhile on _Voyager_, Janeway was rubbing her head. She had been thrown from her chair by an arc lightning strike.

"Damage report." Chakotay glanced at his console.

"Hull breaches on decks six and seven. Repairs are underway. Shield generators took a beating. We'll have to fix that at Utopia Plenitia. Twenty seven dead, fifteen wounded. Including Tuvok," he added the last part reluctantly. Janeway immediately stiffened.

"I'll be in sick bay," she said, then almost ran off the bridge.

Inside Romulan space, the Farseer in command had picked up the presence of the Dragon.

"I have probed the minds of our escorts," he said. "They are deceitful and arrogant. Exactly like the mon kiegh. We must leave this place and make contact with the Imperium. They may know of a way to get us back to our galaxy. There we must recover the Amulet of Vaul." The crew hurried to bring the transwarp drive they had recovered online. When it was completed, the Eldar vessel leapt into transwarp, leaving behind several stunned Romulan commanders.

**Whew! Long chapter huh? I hope it was interesting enough. How did I do on the battles? Please tell me I did good. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Tuvok die? What will the Eldar tell the Imperium, and what is the amulet of Vaul? Find out in Revelations! See ya then! **

**ENTILZA**


	26. Revelations

**Chapter 24: Revelations**

**Reviews:**

**Silvanas: **Sorry, I was busy with Senior Project, then my computer wouldn't let me access the Document Manager. Sorry again. Anyway, I like your idea about Tuvok. I'll probably use it.

**Gta5ccjs:** Thanks! If the Imperium/Federation met the Covenant or the Humans they'd probably try and have them join the Imperium. The Flood they'd likely send in the Space Marines, and aren't the Forerunners gone? I'd actually almost given up on Clash of the Titans. I'm glad you like it and I'll get back to it soon.

**Sean: **Ok, and thanks. I'm glad I can light up your day. Since you asked so nicely, the new _Enterprise_ will battle soon.

**Grayangle: **You may be right, but they might need the humans to defeat the Dragon's armies. The Klingon Space Marines will probably just be Klingons enhanced with augmetics and new war gear. The AI's all have a delete switch which can be activated at any time. Sorry if I forgot to mention them. The Imperium learned their lesson with the Iron Men. The Emperor is currently working on making the Imperium the way it once was, and Janeway said earlier that she could never forgive the Inquisition, but that she knew that the Imperium was good in its own way. Sorry, I'll make the distinction between Earth and Terra from now on.

**Oblivionknightknight7: **Like I told Silvanas, I had computer troubles.

**BGTom: **Huh? Sorry, I don't speak Latin. -

The _Enterprise-F_ entered Earth's star system, still bearing the scars of battle. Activity around the wormhole was heavier than usual.

"Admiral, hail from Wormhole Command," Liandra reported.

"Open a channel," Picard replied. Madthayn's face soon appeared.

"Ah, Admiral Picard. I am pleased you are here. Is your vessel in good shape?"

"We require some minor repairs. Why is activity around the wormhole so heavy today?"

"Because today is a monumental day. The first settlers from my galaxy are coming through. The time has come for our humans from both galaxies to become one."

"Indeed. I am pleased this day has come. Will Federation citizens be going to your galaxy as well?"

"Yes, but first they must be selected. I request your presence at a meeting of the Alliance Council in five hours."

"I will be there."

"I look foreword to it," Madthayn said as he closed the channel. Pierson came up to Picard.

"Admiral, the crew and I can handle the repairs. Why don't you take a shuttle to Earth."

"Very well. Contact me when the repairs are complete."

Five hours later Picard and Madthayn were in the Federation council chambers.

"Members of the Alliance, today marks the next stage in the integration of our two galaxies. The first group of citizens from the Imperium have come through the wormhole and we hope to send any Federation citizens to our galaxy. It is time for all humans to come together." Madthayn announced.

"How many people have come and where are you planning to settle them?" Admiral Hawk asked.

"There are approximately three thousand in the convoy, and I was planning to settle them here on Earth. That way we can observe first hand how our two peoples integrate. Is that acceptable?"

"We should be able to handle them within a few weeks. In the meantime they are welcome to enjoy the hospitality of Earth," Admiral Paris said.

On board Voyager, Sickbay was still filled with injured. Tuvok was the worst. The wound from the Necron Battle Syth was proving extremely difficult to heal. The tissue was disintegrating as fast as the Doctor could heal it. Janeway had not left Tuvok's side the entire time. The Doctor had put a blanket over her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"No change yet," the Doctor said, coming up behind her to start Tuvok's latest treatment. "Don't worry; I'll do everything in my power to heal the Commander." He said, laying a hand on Janeway's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him," she replied.

"The Imperium medics and I are exchanging ideas. They've recently begun experimenting with Borg Nano Probes. They've made considerable headway. I think that could be Commander Tuvok's best chance for survival.

Janeway looked up, her weariness evident.

"The Imperium is the reason we don't have Be'lanna or Neelix and so many others with us right now," she replied.

"Captain, from what I understand it was one man who was responsible for that. The Imperium helped free our galaxy from the Borg. Please, don't let your personal feelings about the Inquisition keep you from seeing the good the Imperium is doing."

"Aside from the Borg, what good have they done?" Janeway asked.

"If the Imperium hadn't come, the Federation may have been assimilated, or consumed by the Tyranids. We know for a fact the Imperium didn't bring them here. Without the Imperium, the entire galaxy might be gone."

"Let me see the information about the procedure," she said at last. The Doctor handed her a pad.

Please don't take too long," he advised. Janeway read the pad and an hour later gave her permission for the Doctor to proceed. Nano Probes were injected into Tuvok. They had been modified be tech priests so that they healed instead of assimilating. Gradually, the Nano Probes isolated and destroyed the damaged tissue and grew new flesh to cover it. The Doctor used all his experience to keep Tuvok alive. The Necron weapon had badly damaged several of Tuvok's organs. If he hadn't been a Vulcan he never would have survived the stabbing. Finally, several hours later, the operation was done.

"How is he Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"He's doing fine. It should be safe to revive him if a few hours. Why don't you get some rest? I'll contact you when he's awake. You look like you could some sleep."

"Thank you, I think I do too. I'll be back as soon as he's awake."

Meanwhile, the Eldar cruiser had just dropped out of warp in orbit of Earth. They were prepared to flee if they were met with hostility.

"Open a channel to the planet's capital," the Farseer ordered.

On the surface, Starfleet Command had received the Eldar hail. They had been instructed to contact the ranking officer on planet if Eldar showed up. They cancelled the defense response and sent a message to Madthayn.

In the meeting where the Federation and Madthayn were discussing the integration of Imperial citizens, an urgent message came for the Lord Admiral. He immediately stood and made to leave.

"Is something wrong Lord Admiral?" Paris asked.

"An Eldar vessel had just appeared in orbit. They are asking to speak to the ranking officer, which would be me." Picard left with Madthayn. They soon reached the main communications room.

"Can we establish visual contact?" Madthayn asked.

"Yes sir, a Lieutenant replied. He tapped several commands and the main screen was suddenly filled with the image of an Eldar Farseer.

"I am Lord Admiral Madthayn, commander of the Imperium forces in this galaxy."

"I am Farseer Silvanas of the Eldar Cruiser _Changeling._ We were pulled into this galaxy and you will allow us passage through your wormhole so we may return to our own galaxy."

"Why should we assist you? Unless I am mistaken, you are severely outnumbered."

"You know of the awakening of the C'tan known as the Dragon do you not?" Madthayn nodded. "The Eldar also know of the Dragon. We possess the means to destroy it, but that means lies in our Craftworld and only I and the other Farseers are able to use it."

"You are being very open for an Eldar. Why?"

"We know that your Emperor has returned to this plane. He was wise for a human. Arrogant, but wise. Just before we were pulled to this place, we received word of his destruction of the Eye of Terror. However, his act may be incomplete. The Gods of Chaos may have survived. If that is so, they would still be greatly weakened and vulnerable. For what he has done the Eldar owe the Imperium a great debt. If your Emperor succeeds in bring the galaxy under human rule, the Eldar will still survive. We would ask for a portion of the galaxy to make a new home." Farseer Silvanas knew he was breaking many rules by saying all this, but if his visions did come to pass, the Eldar could finally rebuild their civilization. Mankind was very young but they had great potential. Also, if Slaanesh had indeed been destroyed then the Eldar owed humankind a great debt.

Madthayn was deep in thought. If he allowed the Eldar passage back to the Imperium's galaxy, he was essentially handing them all the secrets they had learned in this galaxy. However, if they did possess the means to destroy the Dragon, and if they did indeed owe the Imperium a debt, it could prove very useful. The Eldar were one of Humanity's greatest foes. Yet here stood one of their Farseers offering peace. This had the potential be the greatest development in Human-Eldar relations since the two races had met, and it rested entirely of his shoulders.

"Very well, but one of our vessels will accompany you to ensure your safe passage."

"Very well, we accept your terms." With that the Farseer ended the transmission.

The Eldar cruiser and the Imperium vessel _Vigilance _entered the wormhole and emerged close to Terra. A massive Imperial fleet was gathering for the Great Crusade. The _Vigilance _immediately transmitted a message to all ships and to the Emperor telling them of the conversation between Madthayn and Farseer Silvanas. The Emperor requested a conference with the Farseer and he agreed. The two came to the conclusion that the Eldar's requests and demands were reasonable. The Eldar vessel went on its way. They would acquire the Amulet of Vaul and use it to destroy the Dragon. For now though, the Emperor had a crusade to plan.

**How was that? Sorry there was no action. Do you want to be an Eldar Silvanas? If not tell me and I'll change the name. Will the Eldar be true to their word? They would be grateful for the destruction of Slaanesh wouldn't they? In the next chapter you will find out which Chaos Gods were destroyed. Also, the Tyranids will attack again, but the Federation may have a few surprises for them. Also, do you want me to go into the crusade against the Orks or stay with the Star Trek galaxy and the integration of Imperial citizens? Tell me and stay tuned for the next chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	27. In Motion

**Chapter 25: In Motion**

**Reviewers: Thank you all. You are the true driving force behind this story. I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Liljimmyurine: What's cameo? I'm using the Ulthwe Craftworld. **

**BGTom: Sorry. **

**SPECIALGUY: Even if they didn't have the strength, they wouldn't tell the humans that. **

**Oblivionknight7: Soon my friend, soon.**

**Grayangle: You're so smart. You'll see the situation in the 40k galaxy. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Thanks! I thought I already revived Guilliman. If that got deleted I'm sorry. You're right; I should bring in the Tau. May the Emperor light your way.**

**Sean: Thanks. The Eldar probably will reclaim their home system, but there are too few of them to rebuild their civilization for a while probably. I might have Guilliman go through the wormhole. I've already gotten a request to go to the Halo universe, but I'll add your idea to the list. **

**Grufbar: HAHAHA! Good idea. That would be funny. I might just do that. Thanks for the idea.**

Around the wormhole, components were being brought through. The Emperor had ordered that two of the Transwarp Hubs be brought to the Imperial galaxy for use in the Crusade. With them they could strike anywhere, anytime. A small group of Federation vessels had been brought through. They were led by _Voyager._ Captain Janeway had wanted to see The Imperium of Mankind for herself. She saw the two massive palaces on Terra, and the machine surface of Mars.

"Captain, scans of the system complete," Chakotay reported.

"What have you got," Janeway asked.

"The population of Earth is off the charts. Mars is seventy percent covered with factories, and our sensors can't penetrate some of the structures. I'm reading hundreds of thousands of vessels in the system. Most of them are clustered around two Transwarp Hubs that are under construction."

"Well, the Terran system in this galaxy seems more like a fortress," she remarked. Her opinion of the Imperium didn't change much.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Kim reported.

"On screen." The face of an Imperial Lord Admiral appeared. His face was much sharper than Madthayn's and he appeared to not be in a good mood.

"Federation vessel, I am warmaster Grond. Why have your vessels come through the wormhole?"

"We came to offer what help we could," Janeway replied.

"Very well. Contact Battlefleet Command for instructions," he said and then closed the channel.

"Quite the charming fellow wouldn't you say," Paris joked. No one laughed. "Tough crowd."

Several hours later, _Voyager _received instructions for the Federation ships to join up with a recon squadron. They would be part of the first wave in the crusade designed to test the Orks defenses.

When the Transwarp Hubs were brought online, the massive Imperium armada began forming up into fleet divisions. The Emperor's flagship joined a force of vessels that would strike at the heaviest Ork forces once the battle was joined. The recon group departed first. The Emperor had decided to use the Transwarp Hubs to strike the central Ork held system first and form a steel hard defense and push our. Orks usually scattered when their main force was destroyed. As the Imperial departed, they had no idea what kind of a fight they were in for.

Back in the second galaxy, Lord Admiral Madthayn had received word on the second Great Crusade. His orders were to stay in this galaxy and continue the fight against the Tyranids and Necrons. On Earth, the citizens who had come through the wormhole were being settled in. They were amazed at what they saw. Clean, shining streets. Friendly, helpful people, and all the new technology. Replicators, holo suites, and transporters. They had been briefed on all this before coming through the wormhole but they were still in awe of everything. The Federation citizens helped out as best they could. People from two very different cultures were attempting to come together. It would be an interesting experience.

At Utopia Plenitia the _Enterprise-F _had finished its repairs and was on its way to join with a battlefleet heading out to battle a new Tyranid Hive Fleet. They picked up Admiral Picard's shuttle on the way. As the ramp lowered to the deck heated words could be heard.

"Impossible! That goes against everything the Federation stands for!" Picard said as he came down the ramp.

"But it could be our best hope against the Tyranids in both our galaxies," Madthayn replied. They had been discussing the development and use of biogenic weapons against the Tyranids. Madthayn argued it could be a quick and effective way of eliminating the Tyranids without losing massive amounts of ships. Picard knew that the Federation had never used bio weapons in its entire history. It could cause a massive political backlash.

"Let's resume this discussion after we've defeated the hive fleet. Then you may be a bit more inclined to see things my way."

"Very well," Picard replied.

On the way to meet the Tyranids Picard and Madthayn talked about integrating the Romulans and Cardassians into the Imperium. The integration of the Klingons had been fairly easy because of their honorable nature, but the Cardassians and especially the Romulans were very sly and tricky. Madthayn said that the Imperium could put several Inquisitors in deep cover, as well as mind scrubbed agents. Picard wanted to allow tem to join willingly and trust them. The biggest problem, they both agreed, would likely be the Obsidian Order and the Tal'Shiar. Picard also voiced concern that Section 31 hadn't done anything so far. They were obsessed with protecting the Federation. Picard could only think that they didn't know what to do with an enemy as powerful as the Imperium.

A day later, the armada dropped out of the warp and closed with the newest Tyranids fleet to penetrate the galaxy. This fleet was the largest one yet, comprised of over five thousand Hive ships. Madthayn has known this and had assembled a fleet of fifteen thousand vessels to meet them. Eight thousand were Imperial vessels, the rest were Federation, Klingon and Andorian ships.

"All vessels, this is Lord Admiral Madthayn. Today we stand again against the Tyranid threat. However this time it is we who outnumber them. All vessels, you have your orders. Engage the enemy and may the Emperor light your way!"

The Imperial battlefleet moved to engage the Tyranids, but this time they had a surprise for them. On board the smaller bio ships, torpedoes materialized near vital organs and exploded. The Federation, after learning the Tyranid vessels had no shields, had come up with the idea of beaming Photon Torpedoes on board the Tyranid ships and destroying them from the inside out. It now appeared that idea had been a very god one. Hundreds of bio ships were now drifting, dead without their heart organs. The largest vessels, the hive command ships however, had hull plating too dense for transporters to penetrate.

"Admiral, the transporters can't penetrate the hulls of the largest of the bio ships," Liandra reported.

"Very well then. Have all ships open fire," he ordered. Liandra had proven to be a valuable member of his crew. Despite the Imperium's lack of trust in AI's since the Dark Age of Technology, AI's were being installed on many Imperial ships, albeit with a termination switch in case they got out of control. Liandra however, had proven to be nothing less than a model officer. She knew when to be kind and when to be harsh. She was everything an officer could hope to be.

Every ship under Picard's command obeyed and concentrated their fire on the largest remaining Tyranids vessels. Unable to withstand the torrential amount of fire, the Tyranid ships made to withdraw, but Madthayn would have none of that. He positioned his fleet directly in the Tyranids path. Having no choice, the Tyranids fought to the death. The Tyranids fought with a fanaticism savage even for them, destroying dozens of Madthayn's ships. Still he held his ground, sending every Tyranid vessel he engaged straight to hell. His ship took several bad hits, including one to the command deck. Then, suddenly, there were no more enemies. They had all been destroyed.

"Hail Lord Admiral Madthayn!" Picard ordered. He had seen the _Harbringer of Vengeance _take a hit to its command tower.

"They're responding sir." The bridge of Madthayn's flagship was in bad shape. Smoke and fire were all over the place. Many consoles had exploded. Madthayn himself appeared all right, with the exception of a gash to the head and what looked like a broken arm.

"Well, we beat them," he said.

"Indeed. That was a foolish thing you did Madthayn."

"Perhaps, but it was necessary. It any of those vessels had escaped, the Tyranids might have adapted to our new tricks."

"I see, is your vessel fit to travel?"

"Yes, but we will be restricted to Transwarp. Our warp screens have taken heavy damage. Take your ships home Picard. My fleet will follow as swiftly as we can, and think about what I sad earlier Picard. If we had used bio weapons, those that lost their lives today would still be here."

In the Imperial galaxy, on a remote planet in the Halo Stars, two figures stood on a ridge overlooking a primitive town. One of the figures resembled a sorcerer and had magic rippling off him in visible waves. The other man was a huge brute that looked every bit like hired muscle.

"This is where we shall reside until our powers regenerate," Tzeench said.

"Why not just go down there and take the souls we need?" Khorne replied. The two Chaos Gods were the only ones to survive the Emperor's weapon. Nurgle and Slaanesh had both been caught in the full force of the Oblivion Beam. The two survivors were severally weakened. Ever a Primarch could destroy them as they were. It would take time and a lot of soul energy to restore them enough to return to the Warp. But at least they were here, on a planet far beyond the Imperium. Once they were restored, they would join forces ad destroy the Imperium once and for all.

**How was that? Will Picard consent to the use of bio weapons to save lives? Will the Romulans and Cardassians join the Imperium? And what about Section 31? Find out soon. In the meantime don't forget to review, because like I said at the beginning of this chapter, you reviewers are the life blood of this story. See ya soon! **

**ENTILZA**


	28. Beginnings of Greatness

**Chapter 26: Beginnings of Greatness**

**Reviewers: Thanks again for all you help. You're all great.**

**Silvanas: That's all right. Are you threatening me? No matter, that will happen in this chapter.**

**gta5ccjs: You're right. The Covenant would never join the Imperium. If I do go into the Halo universe, I know you'll give me all the info I need.**

**Liljimmyurine: Oh. Sorry I didn't know. Perhaps, but now that the Imperium has replicator technology they can produce a lot more ships a lot faster. I probably should explain some things better. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll put you in the story soon, though I may have to tweak your name a bit. **

**BGTom: Either that or make them all attack at once. Courage and Honor!**

**Joseph Rosario: Thanks. They may be more advanced, but every race has a weakness. The Dragon will probably adapt so don't worry about torpedoes. Tuvok is already recovered, so sorry, you're too late. If the Necrons do go they will go out with a bang.**

**Oblivionknight7: Well if you hate them prey that the Inquisition finds them. You're probably right about them not joining. The Imperium might not kill them all, but how would you feel about the survivors being made into penal legions? **

**grayangle: I'm planning a Section 31 Black op for the next chapter. **

**SPECIALGUY: Picard will make up his mind soon. Yes, but one Farseer does not speak for the entire Eldar race.**

Talks with the Cardassian and Romulan empires had not been going well. The Cardassians said that they would be no part of any empire that included the Klingons. The Romulans had not even responded to any of the alliance's hails. With the Tyranids having withdrawn for the time being, and the Necrons seemingly having vanished, the attention of the alliance had turned to the enemies at home. The Romulans and Cardassians, along with the Gorn and the Tholians, both races that lived on the outer edge of Federation space. The Gorn were massive reptilian creatures with immense physical strength and deadly close combat capabilities. They had never expressed any interest in joining the Federation. Now they seemed to be preparing to attack the systems nearest them to expand their territory.

The Tholians were no surprise. They had never expressed any interest whatsoever in even leaving their space except then they were attacked. They were nearly a complete mystery.

Both of them, along with the Romulans and Cardassians, had been brought to the alliance council as possible threats.

The alliance council consisted of six embers. Three from the Imperium, though they only counted as a single vote in debates, one form the Federation, one from the Andorian Federation and one from the Klingon Empire. Several psykers were also present. Two defended meetings from any form of observation. The third was an astropath who relayed incoming top secret messages. Recently the alliance had been using Midas arrays to instantly relay messages.

"This meeting of the alliance council will not come to order," spoke Ambassador Moridel, one of the Imperium delegates. "What is the first order of business?"

"The situation with the Cardassians!" Spoke Ambassador Klang, the Klingon representative. "They and the Romulans are the largest threats to us!"

"I agree," spoke Imperial ambassador Delron. "The Cardassians and the Romulans have the largest empires ad therefore are the largest threat to the security of the alliance." Klang actually smiled.

"I have something to bring to the table," Imperial delegate Mathwell declared. He glanced at the psykers to make sure the room was secure. "Section 31," he said quietly. "They have yet to make a move against us. We know they believe themselves the Federation's protectors, yet they have done nothing to stop the Imperium."

"We must not forget that the Romulans and Cardassians each have a secret order of their own," Federation ambassador Paris said. "The Obsidian Order of the Cardassians and the Tal'Shiar of the Romulans."

"Those problems may soon be rectified," Mathwell declared. "The Imperium is currently sending several Inquisitors through the wormhole. They will go into deep cover, identify and then eliminate any threats they find."

The room became very quite for a long moment. They all knew of the Inquisition. The shadow organization of the Imperium, whose power was second only to that of the Emperor himself.

"Is that necessary?" Paris asked. "The Inquisition is a powerful organization not that much different from the Tal'Shiar or the Obsidian Order."

"In that regard you are wrong. Everyone knows that the Inquisition exists, and the Inquisition also has the unconditional loyalty of every citizen of the Imperium. They are our best counter measure, especially against Section 31. Unlike the Romulan or Cardassian organizations, they have to visible links to their Empire. An Inquisitor is used to pursuing invisible enemies."

"If that is the only way," Paris breathed.

"Back to the matter at hand," Klang said. "Who do we move against first? The entire Klingon defense force stands ready."

"As does the Andorian fleet," proclaimed Ambassador Shran. Shran was a descendent of the Shran who had assisted the original _Enterprise. _Both the Andorians and Klingons had adapted easily to the Imperial way of life.

"I feel we should give them more time to consider joining us," Paris voted.

"They have already demonstrated that they have no interest in diplomacy. They did not with the Federation and they show the same attitude with the alliance," Delron declared. "I vote we move against the Romulans first. They have cloaking capability and therefore are a greater threat."

"The Andorians agree," Shran voted. "The Romulans should be the alliance's first target."

Admiral Paris was distressed. The Federation had always stood for peace and unity through cooperation. The Imperium lived for war and conquest. Still, without the Imperium the entire galaxy might have been devoured by the Tyranids.

"The Federation stands with you as well," Paris said reluctantly.

"Then it is decided," Shran said. "The Romulan Star Empire will fall before the alliance!"

"Plans for the campaign will be formulated by the end of the week," Maxwell said. "For now, let us adjourn."

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned," Admiral Paris declared, banging his gavel to signify the end of the meeting.

While the council was concentrating on the Alpha Quadrant, the Dragon was preparing to make his return to his home galaxy. He only needed one more infusion of soul energy and he could activate his dimensional gateway. He also had identified the perfect target. The Tyranids, still reeling from their latest defeat, had sent a force of three hundred hive ships to attack a corner of the galaxy that was free of life but rich in bio mass. A perfect target for the dragon's fleet. He currently possessed one hundred fifty ships, having retrieved many from their hiding places in this galaxy. He also had the entire army he had brought here with his as well. He was nearly ready to return and exact his vengeance.

The Tyranid hive fleet was gathered around three planets in an uninhabited system. There were no life forms here to absorb, but there was abundant animal and plant life. One planet had already been consumed and dozens of new vessels added to the fleet. Once this system was consumed, the fleet would split and consume more systems without defenders. Suddenly a hundred and fifty ships simply came into being. There was no sign of a warp exit. As the bio ships prepared to engage the enemy opened fire. Arc Lightning sliced through armor and flesh. The Dragon's death head flagship fired its star pulse cannons, burrowing completely through enemy vessels. Return fire plashed off Necron energy fields, and any that did get through caused too little damage to matter. The Tyranid command ships concentrated their fire on the Dragon's ship. Bid mistake. The Dragon's vessel was virtually indestructible. His ship's gun batteries obliterated enemy ships with a single shot, and all throughout the battle panels on the Necron vessels glowed a menacing green as they absorbed the life force of every Tyranid organism killed. When the last bio ship was destroyed, the Dragon's energy reserves were at last at full capacity. He channeled the energy through a focusing array and opened a dimensional gateway and slowly, the Dragon and his army marched back to their home system to bring death to the god of death, the Nightbringer. Two gods would clash, and a final victor would be decided. All in time.

**How was that? Did you like the battle Silvanas? Sorry if it was short, but I promise the C'tan battle will be off the charts. Also, the first shots will be fired against the Romulans. And don't forget Section 31. Their plan will be revealed. All this and more in the next chapter. See ya then and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	29. Opening Salvoes

**Chapter 27: Opening Salvoes**

**Reviewers: **

**Liljimmyurine: I would like your real name. E-mail it to me and tell me if you want to be a Starfleet captain who's loyal to the Imperium or the Federation.**

**Oblivionknight7: You're talking about Admiral Seela. She'll probably be leading one of the Romulan fleets.**

**BGTom: A knife, or a phaser blast. **

**SCECIALGUY: I'm still debating between Halo and the Babylon 5 universe. Good idea about the Chief, though I'd like to see him try to punch through Terminator Armor. **

**grayangle: Thanks. I consider you one of my biggest supporters. The Ferangi might not like what the Imperium is doing, but most of them can be bribed to side with the Imperium. If any races side with the Romulans and Cardassians, they'll be taken down along with them, but the Klingons and Andorians are already with the Imperium. **

**Sean: Thanks for the compliment. The Romulans probably don't stand a chance. They might join forces with the Cardassians. Section 31 will at least try to stand against the Inquisition. Babylon 5 is starting to sound like a really good choice for the next galaxy. I'll probably have the Imperium come in during the Mimbari attack on Earth. They'll destroy the Mimbari fleet and help the humans claim their rightful place. How's that sound? Note that means that Babylon 5 won't exist. **

The Alliance fleet was prepared to begin the invasion of Romulan space. The Romulans had been granted many chances to join with the Imperium, but all they had received in reply was silence. The alliance had mustered an invasion fleet of three thousand ships, comprised mostly of Andorian and Klingon vessels, with only five hundred Imperium vessels. They wanted the Romulans to see that the races of this galaxy were strong enough to conquer any enemy with little or no help from the Imperium.

The _Enterprise-F _would be the fleet flagship. Admiral Picard was nervous. The Romulans had always been a powerful race, but with the Imperium, they would stand little chance of resisting the invasion for long. Picard had given specific orders that all pleas for surrender be honored however.

"Admiral, Lord Admiral Madthayn's shuttle has left the surface," Commander Pierson reported. Madthayn would be heading up the second wave, in case Picard's fleet ran into trouble.

"Have all vessels move into formation and prepare for transwarp," he ordered.

"Aye sir. All ships forming up. Wait a minute…One of the Defiants is falling out of formation. Their impulse drive just went offline."

"Ask them if they require assistance," Picard ordered.

"Sir, the ship's moving again. It's going for the Lord Admiral's shuttle!"

"Disable that ship, now!"

But it was too late. Pulse phaser fire impacted the armored shuttle. The first shots were deflected, but the remainder tore through the small ship, resulting in a fireball as its reactor blew.

"Open fire!" Picard ordered. The ship's batteries struck several times, one shot penetrating the shields but not apparently causing any damage. The ship then went into transwarp. "Hail Madthayn's ship."

"What the hell just happened!" Captain Dren, Madthayn's executive officer demanded.

"We have no idea. The people on that ship were al human. It must have been section 31. They somehow got a ship into our fleet and struck at the Lord Admiral when he was most vulnerable."

"Sir, we are receiving a hail from a cloaked ship," Liandra reported.

"Open a channel," Picard ordered. The face of a man cloaked in black appeared. His face was hard and unreadable. An Inquisitorial insignia was pinned on his chest.

"Admiral Picard. I am Inquisitor Malaki. I witnessed the attack on Lord Admiral Madthayn's shuttle. I have placed a tracking device on the ship that fired on him. I will track it down and locate Section 31's base. In the meantime, you are ordered to proceed with the invasion of Romulan space. The Imperium will show this entire galaxy that nothing can stop the Imperium of Mankind," he said, then closed the channel.

Picard was shocked deeply by the death of the Lord Admiral. He had been the closest thing to a friend he'd had among the Imperial forces.

"Well, you heard the Inquisitor," he said after a long minute. "We've got a war to wage."

"Laying in a course for the Romulan border," Liandra reported. The entire bridge crew was still in shock. The fleet went into transwarp, heading for the point where they would begin the Romulan Crusade.

At the point where the Alliance armada would arrive, a Romulan fleet was gathering. They still had some spies in Starfleet, though most had been rooted out by Inquisitors. Admiral Seela was in charge of the fleet. She, having been born half human, considered herself an expert on the human mind. She also knew that Picard was commanding the invasion fleet.

"Admiral Seela, the enemy fleet should be here within the hour, "her first officer reported. Seela was commanding a fleet of over fifteen hundred ships, the largest armada assembled in Romulan history. They had cloaked and taken positions that would enable them to quickly surround the enemy fleet when it emerged from transwarp.

The hour went by without incident, then the Alliance fleet arrived right on time.

"First wave, decloak and open fire," Seela commanded. She would show this Imperium that the Romulans would never allow anyone to destroy what they had created.

"Admiral, detecting five hundred Romulan D'Deridex class warbirds delcoaking and vectoring in for attack," Liandra reported.

"What?" Picard asked. "How could they know this was where we would attack first?"

"They must still have spies in the Federation government," Worf suggested.

"Have all ships assume an attack formation. Try and break up their formation," Picard ordered. Romulan warships were formidable, but weaker on their own.

The Alliance fleet split into three groups. The Klingon and Andorian fleets swung around to try and flank the Klingons. The Imperium ships, led by the _Enterprise_, headed straight in. They Lance batteries and other long range weapons destroyed over a hundred vessels. The rest continued on their course.

"Admiral, the enemy fleet has separated," Seela's tactical officer reported.

"Exactly as I planned. They think they're already fighting our entire fleet. Move the second and third waves into position and attack," she ordered. The main enemy group was still relatively undamaged. However, they were also alone, their support vessels attempting a flanking maneuver.

"Admiral Picard, I'm detecting one thousand additional warbirds delcoaking and vectoring in for an attack against our fleet division," Pierson reported.

"The Romulans must have mobilized a significant portion of their fleet to mount an attack of such scope. Have the fleet close ranks and open fire with al weapons," Picard ordered.

The Imperium war vessels were far more powerful than the Romulans. Even with their numeretical advantage they were being slaughtered. The fighters were also causing heavy damage. The Romulan weapons were to slow to lock onto them, leaving them free to attack with impunity. Over one third of the Romulan ships had been destroyed.

"Admiral Seela, we cannot stand up to their fighters and weapons. We should retreat and analyze the information we have gathered so far."

Seela hated to retreat from anyone, especially humans, but her commander did have a point. They had lost too many ships, and the Klingon and Andorian ships were still mostly intact and causing yet more damage. Their Imperial enhancements had made them far more powerful and resilient than they had been before.

"You're correct. Signal all ships to retreat to Romulus."

"Admiral, the enemy is withdrawing," Pierson reported. He was right. The Romulan fleet was turning and running into transwarp. "Shall we pursue?"

"No, our orders were to secure this system and await the arrival of our staging base?" Picard replied. He also wanted time to grieve for Madthayn.

Malaki's ship, the _Dark Vigilance_, had trailed the ship that had attacked Madthayn's shuttle, cloaked of course. The ship had led them to a hidden shipyard in the Badlands. There were nearly a hundred ships gathered there.

"It looks like this section 31 is up to something big," he said to himself. He prepared ti infiltrate the base. The Inquisition had been running experiments with Alpha Quadrant technology and had made several inventions of their own, including a personal cloaking device. Malaki would discover what this Section 31 was up to, and stop them. The Inquisition ad already come to the decision that Section 31 was a threat to the security of the Alliance and must be destroyed. And once the Inquisition made a decision, no one could change their minds.

**How was that? I know, Seela got away, but you'll see her again soon. In the next chapter, Malaki will discover Section 31's plans. Also, will the Cardassians help the Romulans? Is Madthayn really dead? Find out all this in the next chapter. See ya soon, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	30. Invisable Death

**Chapter 28: Invisible Death**

**Reviewers: Dark Retribution: Most people are now simply calling it the Imperium or the Imperial Alliance. **

**BGTom: That or a computer virus that'll make all their ships self-destruct, like the Borg.**

**Sean: The Battle of the Line does sound good, but I'm starting to lean towards the time during the Shadow war and Earth's civil war so the Narns will join the Imperium. No matter what the Mimbari and the Vorlons are going down! What "insight" are you talking about?**

**Treymane: Hey there! Are you new to this story? Your ideas are great. So which do you think would be better? The Imperium showing up at the Battle of the Line, during the Shadow war, or the Earth civil war? And why would the Drazi not resist? The Imperium would probably take the Vorlon Empire's knowledge and making some telepaths inquisitors. Psi Corps would probably try to become part of the Inquisition. That way they'd have power AND the backing of the Imperium.**

**Silvanas: I think they should be tryin to make the Imperium split from the Federation or something. Remember they're to save the Federation humans, not kill them all. **

**Oblivionknight7: You're welcome. She wouldn't be on the base. She's coordinating the defense of the Romulan Empire. **

**Liljimmyurine: Thanks. SPECIALGUY seems ok to me. He makes some good points in my story, I think. Oh and name received. Look for yourself soon. **

Malaki slipped into the base by donning a space suit and latching himself onto the hull of a passing shuttle. Once it entered a docking bay, he detached and activated his stealth suit. He found himself in a service bay. Several shuttles were receiving upgrades. With Imperial technology he noted. He snuck out of the bay and walked along several corridors. He was searching for an isolated spot to jack into their main computer. He heard voices from behind him and ducked into a niche in the wall. Two Section 31 operatives walked past him.

"So, I hear the Imperium's in a pretty good uproar," one of them said.

"They should be. We just killed one of their highest officers," the other responded. They moved on. Malaki followed them. They led him to a briefing room. He stayed in the back row, listening to conversations. Everyone here seemed to know something big was about to happen. Then the main door opened and a man walked in, a commander judging by his uniform.

"All right everyone, settle down," he ordered. The room fell silent as everyone took a seat. "Now as all of you probably already know, yesterday, one of our ships infiltrated an Alliance war fleet and assassinated the fleet commander, Lord Admiral Madthayn. However it did not achieve the desired effect. The Alliance is still intact, and the Inquisition is currently heading up an investigation." Murmurs flared up. These people definitely knew what the Inquisition could do. He wondered what they would think if they knew there was an Inquisitor in this very room. He had located a computer terminal and uploaded his virus. Since Section 31 had very heavy computer security, it would take time for the virus to infiltrate the system.

"What's our next move going to be?" One man asked.

"We will lend the technical information we've obtained on Imperial technology to the Cardassians and Romulans. They will use it to launch a major offensive against the Alliance. While they are keeping the alliance occupied, we will use the cloning chamber we obtained from the Dominion to grow clones of the Alliance council and use them to force the Imperium to leave this galaxy."

"What if the clones are discovered?" An operative asked.

That will not happen. Thanks to our agents within Starfleet, we have been able to gather all the information we'll need to make the clones exactly like the originals."

This was serious. Section 31 actually managed to look like a competent organization. However they were no match for an actual Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. He had been trained to take down cults and organizations exactly like this. Then his micro computer vibrated, signaling the virus had successfully infiltrated the computer systems.

In another room, a senior agent was busy in the computer core. He'd known about the virus, but was unable to stop it. He, however, believed he could handle it alone and so didn't inform anyone else about it.

Malaki made his way back to the shuttle bay. He had accomplished his mission. Now all he had to do was get back to his ship and activate the virus. He entered the docking bay when all the doors suddenly slammed shut.

"I know you're here," a voice said. "You're here to sabotage this facility. I will not let you do that. Now reveal yourself," the voice ordered.

"I don't think so," Malaki replied. "You have no idea the power you are up against." He activated the virus and used it to transport him to his ship.

Back at his console, agent Bront hung his head in defeat. His supervisor came up to him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Someone from the alliance has infiltrated our base," he replied.

"Alert security!"

"It's too late. He just transported back to his ship. I'm attempting to trace the signal now."

Suddenly the lights flickered and on every ship in the Section 31 fleet, the same message played.

"Self-destruct sequence activated." Captains frantically tried to halt the sequence, but the virus had locked them out. The base also found it has been set to blow. Just as one hundred fifty one explosions filled the Badlands, a message was sent: Fortress one has fallen.

The Cardassian Central Command has received news of the Romulan defeat at the border of the Neutral zone.

"When the Romulans are defeated, the Alliance will come after us next," one council member declared.

"The Romulans are a powerful empire. They will not fall easily," another spoke.

"With the aid of this Imperium they might indeed. Their military capabilities seem to be limitless. What little information we have been able to obtain indicates that they are from another galaxy where they rule over a million worlds. The forces they have here are nothing more than a holding force."

"Where did this information come from?" A member of the Obsidian Order asked. No one knew why he was here, only that his power was far greater than theirs.

"Several of our spy ships managed to extract a memory core from the wreckage of an Imperial vessel at Kitomer."

The main screen activated and showed the footage of one of the largest battles against the Dominion. They watched as the Imperial armada swatted the Jem Hadar ships like flies. Then they watched the _Renewed Valor _punched straight through a Jem Hadar dreadnaught. The council was silent for a moment.

"What chance can we possibly stand against such power?"

"We recently received word that Section 31's primary staging and research base has been destroyed. They were going to give us technological enhancements to help us resist the Alliance. Without them, we still have one plan."

"Well, out with it!"

"As you know, many races do not support the alliance. Including the Tholians. We could establish an alliance of our own to resist the Imperial Alliance."

"We should also attempt to aid the Romulans. The longer they are able to hold out, the more time we will have to prepare."

"Then we are in agreement. This council is adjourned."

The Romulan struggle was not going well. Twelve more systems had been conquered, and thousands of ships had been destroyed. The Imperial Alliance, which was the new name the Imperium had adopted in this galaxy, was mere weeks away from invading Romulus itself. However, unknown to them, the Cardassians, Tholians, Breen, Gorn and Shakurian mercenaries were preparing to attack the main Alliance staging base. The Imperial Alliance would soon feel the power of the Great Alliance of Worlds.

**How was that for a chapter? The Inquisition destroyed one part of a shadow group. What will the next group be? The Imperial Alliance is about to be tested. Who will come out the victor? Is Lord Admiral Madthayn alive? Also, when I go to the B5 universe, should the Imperium arrive during the Battle of the Line, during the Shadow War, or during the Earth Civil War? Thanks for the support and don't forget to review. See ya all soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	31. The Dragon's Last Stand

**Chapter 29: The Dragon's Final Strike**

**Reviewers: Thank you again for your contributions to this story. **

**Silvanas: I was actually planning to focus on the invasion of the Ork empire but I suppose the Dragon could see the battle as an easy way to gather soul energy. The Nightbringer will doubtlessly sense the Dragon's return.**

**Dark Retribution: Thanks. Ha ha, funny.**

**Sean: Good ideas, but if the Alliance destroys Delenn's ships that'll REALLY make Sheridan mad. Are you a fan of Londo? I like his and G'kar's personal battles. **

**Darth: Oh I think they will.**

**BGTom: The Battle of the Line is looking better and better. Halo probably won't come into the picture for a while. **

**Oblivionknight7: They are thinking highly of themselves. They'll fight hard, but they're up against the most powerful organization in existence. **

**grayangle: Soon yes. I'm starting to lean toward the Battle of the Line. You're probably right about the Cardassians getting more than just the memory core. **

**Treymane: I see. The Drazi are smart. I'm probably going to do the Battle of the Line. Shadow weapons may cut through HULLS, but I doubt the Shadows have ever had to deal with energy shielding. Also, they might move against the Alliance if they attacked Za'Ha'Dum. Do you think a trained Alpha class psyker could take down a Vorlon? You're right about what would happen if Delenn were killed at the battle at B5. I didn't know that about the Psi Corps. Still, I'm sure Bester and Inquisitor Malaki could work something out. If I do the Battle of the Line Cartagia won't be in power, Clark either. Londo, though, I'll honor your request and give him a mansion on Centauri Prime. That good enough? You're right, he does deserve it. **

**Covered in blood'n gore: Interesting name. I'm probably going to do the Battle of the Line. Halo might be done. Star Wars sounds cool though. Do you think the Alliance would try and have the Empire join them, or annialate them. The Empire is about the same size as the original Imperium I think. **

**Sean: That might actually work. He probably won't hate Delenn, but he'll at least be willing to lead an assault against the Mimbari even if she did get in the way. For the Imperium!**

The battle against the Orks was going well. The Imperium's use of the Transwarp Hubs had allowed them to land an overwhelming force in the Orks back yard. Tens of thousands of ships, using information gathered by Captain Janeway's group, had allowed the Imperium to deploy with incredible accuracy. The Ork weapons had been extremely heavy, and more advanced than any seen before. Ork lance batteries, plasma cannons, and Vortex missiles. Hundreds of ships had been lost, the most severe losses since the battles with the Borg. Still, the Imperium was used to heavy losses. Space Marines, Imperial Guard and, for the first time in millennia, Skitari (tech guard) fought with the Imperium. The Orks had been systematically exterminated and staging and repair bases set up. The Orks would soon counterattack. _Voyager_ had been damaged during reconnaissance and was currently undergoing repairs.

On the bridge it was quiet. They had all seen the Imperium's attack.

"Well, they certainly showed those Orks who was boss," Tom Paris said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Indeed," the recently healed Tuvok said. "The Imperium possesses remarkable technology, as well as a logical view on acceptable losses."

"I think they'd probably sacrifice a thousands ships to take a single planet," Janeway said. "They don't value life nearly as much as we do."

"Still," Chakotay said. "They're changing. Slowly maybe, but definitely changing. In our galaxy, they've made alliances with aliens, something they've never done here."

"Captain, incoming message from Imperial Command," Ensign Kim reported.

"On screen," Janeway replied. Warmaster Grond appeared.

"Captain Janeway. Our long range sensors have detected an Ork battle fleet approaching. Your division will accompany the third wave and conduct scans along our rear quarter in case any Orks attempt to flank us," he ordered.

"As you wish Warmaster," Janeway replied.

"Well at least he's keeping us out of the fighting," Chakotay said. Janeway nodded.

Half an hour later, the Ork vessels came into Imperial weapons range. Space seemed to explode, such was the volume of fire being exchanged. Vessels on both sides exploded regularly. Fighters from both fleets formed clouds of dust around the larger ships, with thousands of twinkles as they were destroyed. The Federation weapons and shielding, however, meant that most of the explosions were Ork fighters. Phasers and Photon Torpedoes sliced through Ork armor, and torpedoes blew heavier fighters away. Imperial bombers also managed to close with Ork capital ships and unload massive salvoes of torpedoes. Gradually, numbers began to tell as the Orks began to clump together in a last attempt to punch through the Imperial lines. Warmaster Grond's, the Apocalypse class battle cruiser _Emperor's Judgment_, led the attack against the Orks.

"Warmaster, we are detecting strange reading on the Federation scanners," an officer reported.

"What king of readings?" Grond asked.

"They are similar to the reading of the Necrons from the Battle of Kitomer in the other galaxy."

"Signal all ships! Possible Necron contacts. Have all ships continue firing on the Orks. I want those abominations annialated an hour ago!"

"Captain, I'm detecting Necron ships entering the system," Kim reported.

"How many and where?" Janeway asked. She knew of the Necrons. They had destroyed the _Enterprise-E_ at the Battle of Kitomer.

"One hundred and fifty, approaching from the read."

"One hundred fifty," Janeway breathed.

"Inform the Warmaster and bring our ships about. We'll try and stall them until the fleet can reorganize."

"How can we distract that many ships fro more than a few seconds?" Paris asked.

"Fire a spread of torpedoes at the lead ships and take us into the asteroid field around the fourth planet. With any luck, they'll follow us and allow Grond's fleet to finish off the Orks and come about to face the Necrons."

"Here goes nothing," Paris said as he executed the captain's plan.

Janeway's plan worked. The Dragon turned his fleet to deal with the enemy. He recognized _Voyager_ from the battle of Kitomer. Then, however, he detected the faint but unmistakable signal of the Nightbringer. His rival star god had detected his return and had come to finish the Dragon once and for all.

"Captain, I'm detecting another group of Necron vessels entering the system. Same size and fleet composition as the first group. They're not going for us though. They seem to be moving towards the first group.

The Nightbringer, having finally managed to retrieve his personal battle fortress, had at last come to finish the Dragon, his greatest rival. His weapons fired first, destroying seven of the Dragon's fleet. His return volley proved to be no less deadly. The two fleets exchanged arc lightening attacks and scarab infestations. Gradually, the battle was reduced to a duel between the two flagships.

The Dragon's vessel scored the first good hit, knocking out the Nightbringer's ship's main gun array with a massive burst from its main batteries. The Nightbringer responded with a volley that crippled the Dragon's engines. The two ships grappled onto each other, and a boarding action ensued. The Nightbringer got on board the Dragon's ship, and soon met the fellow C'tan face to face. Words were not exchanged, only emotions, ones of bottomless hatred and vengeance.

The Dragon made the first move. He swung his sword faster than the eye could follow, launching a flurry of attacks at his enemy. The Nightbringer phased his body out of the way and responded with a cutting action from his scythe that rebounded off the Dragon's shield. Lightening from the Nightbringer's other hand caught the Dragon, burning his armor, but not penetrating it.

Both star gods drew upon their full powers. The very metal around them flowed like water at their commands. The Nightbringer swung his scythe with all his power, knocking the Dragon's shields off. The Dragon took the moment the Nightbringer was off balance to thrust his sword trough the C'tan's body. The Nightbringer screamed as only a C'tan can as the enemy of the Dragon flooded his body. Gradually his great form dissolved until a massive explosion threw the Dragon thirty meters back. The Nightbringer had been defeated. The Dragon was the victor. He sank to the deck in exhaustion. He was victorious! The Nightbringer would return of course, but by then he would be ever stronger. Then his ship's sensors detected Eldar ships entering the system.

"Warmaster, we are being hailed by the Eldar," his XO reported.

"Answer them." The face of Farseer Silvanas appeared on the screen.

"Imperial officer, I am Farseer Silvanas. In the other galaxy the Alliance and I came to an agreement. We would be granted passage home in exchange for the destruction of the C'tan known as the Dragon. WE come to fulfill that promise."

"They've closed the channel. Sir, remaining Necron vessels are beginning to engage our fleet."

"Open fire with all weapons," Grond ordered. The Imperial armada opened up with everything it had. The Dragon's ship and the remains of both Necron fleets destroyed dozens of Imperial ships as they attempted to get enough time to escape. The Dragon needed time to heal after his battle with the Nightbringer. Suddenly, and Eldar vessel cut across his ship's bow. He scanned it with his mind and experienced terror for the first time in eons. The Eldar had the amulet of Vaul! The one thing that could destroy him! He commanded all his ships to vaporize that ship!

"Farseer, the enemy is powering its weapons," an Eldar Warlock reported. Everyone on the _Changeling _knew the danger of their mission, but they also knew it was necessary.

"Bring us in close to them. The closer we are, the more effective the amulet will be."

The Eldar cruiser closed quickly with the Dragon's ship. Its holo fields and speed enabled it to avoid most of the Necron weapons.

"Prepare to teleport me to the enemy's bridge," Silvanas ordered.

"Farseer, you cannot be serious!"

"I am. I must be able to see the C'tan in order to use the amulet. Do not worry; I fully intend to come back. Now do it."

The Dragon watched in amazement as an Eldar Farseer appeared in front of him.

"_You have come to kill me?" _He asked.

"Yes, I have. Your dark legacy ends here C'tan," Farseer Silvanas replied. The Dragon laughed.

"_Do you truly believe you can kill me? I AM A GOD!" _

"Yes, but even god can die," Silvanas said, producing the amulet of Vaul. It was a clear white crystal, the size of a pendant, but when Silvanas poured his power into it, it glowed a fiery red.

Silvanas began to chant in a language the Dragon knew from long ago. The language of the Old Ones. He rushed in to claim the crystal, but he was repelled by an energy barrier.

"_I will not be destroyed by something as insignificant as YOU!" _He swung his sword again and again, but was unable to penetrate Vaul's barrier. Farseer Silvanas completed the chant. He slid the crystal into a slot built into his sword and rushed forward. The Dragon rushed forward as well, his sword raised to cut the Farseer in half. Their blades met, and the Amulet of Vaul caused the Dragon's blade to melt. The Farseer's blade pierced the Dragon's Necronermis, and the energy of the Amulet flooded the Dragon's body. He screamed. It was the sound of a thing that had existed for an eternity knowing that its death was finally at hand.

Farseer Silvanas poured all his energy into his blade. The Dragon was trying to fight back. He twisted the blade in the wound, drawing more anguished cries from the C'tan. The star god's soul was dissolving. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Dragon's shell collapsed to the deck, empty. The Dragon would never return. The task was not done however. The Nightbringer would return, and the Deceiver and the fourth C'tan were still out there. But those were battles for another time. For now, Silvanas would talk with the Imperium about the Eldar reclaiming the space formally occupied by the Eye of Terror. The Eldar civilization might just have a chance of coming back from the brink.

**How was that? Did the Dragon have a good last stand? The Nightbringer and two more C'tan are still left remember. I was thinking that the Alliance should analyze the Dragon's ship's dimensional portal generator and use it to figure out how to open another wormhole to a new galaxy. Where does everyone think I should go, the Halo universeor the B5 universe? Tell me in your reviews. Also, am I writing a good story? I like it, but what do you REALLY think? I'll see ya soon! **

**ENTILZA**


	32. Test of Will

**Chapter 30: Test of Will**

**Reviewers:**

**gta5ccjs: The B5 universe is the universe of Babylon 5. **

**BGTom: An interesting idea. Have another universe (Halo) come to the Imperium's galaxy. That's a very tempting idea. **

**Liljimmyurine: I go with the reviews, and the reviewers are pushing for the Babylon 5 universe. I will, however, consider the Battletech universe. **

**darth: Yeah, it's sad. Still, the other C'tan are still around, and they won't take the death of one of their own lightly. **

**Sean: Your reviews are always great. The ideas about Anna Sheridan are good. That would mean I'd have to have the Imperium enter the B5 universe during the Shadow war and not at the Battle of the Line. They're both such good choices. I just can't decide. What do you think I should choose? For the Imperium!**

**Marine Brother Shran: You're right about Section 31. I'll have the group Malaki destroyed be a breakaway faction. Thanks for ht Primarch names. The Emperor has been busy building up a base of belief that he has actually returned, and revising the Imperium to make it the great thing it used to be. I'll get to him and the space marines soon. Thanks for the reminder. May the Emperor smile upon you brother marine. **

**Oblivionknight7: I'm not sure. The Eldar were probably created by the Old Ones, but the C'tan were created by the Necrontyr when they gave them bodies. That was the cause of the war with the Old Ones. **

**Grayangle: I know, but what could challenge the Imperium? Perhaps the Vorlons, Shadows and First Ones will prove a challenge when the Alliance gets to the B5 universe. Feel free to e-mail me with any ideas you have for worthy foes for the Imperial Alliance. I'll try to get back to the Imperial galaxy next chapter and stay there for a bit. **

**Treymane: You are one smart guy! I'm just not sure when to have the Imperial Alliance enter the B5 universe. The Battle of the Line or when B5 breaks away from Earth. Which do you think is better? Your reviews aren't long winded. Your reviews are really helping me, and I like long reviews, as long as they help me like yours always do. **

**Dark Retribution: I know, but in this story, Vaul created an amulet for hand to hand battle with C'tan.**

**Dark Atonement: A war of faith. I never thought of it that way, bit it's a great idea.**

**Covered In Blood'n Gore: Great ideas as always. The Covenant may actually have the ship numbers to challenge the alliance. Multiple galaxies at once is good too. Give me a list of ones you think would be a good combination. Why would the Master Chief have space marine armor? **

The Romulans were fighting with everything they had. Casualties for the Alliance fleet were fairly high, but the Romulans had been pushed back to seven star systems surrounding Romulus. The Alliance had taken in several ships that had defected, with guards in case any spies were among them. The Romulans had still refused to surrender. The Klingons had delighted in leading the attacks.

"Admiral Picard, a transmission from Lord Admiral Madthayn," Liandra reported. The _Enterprise_ had been leading a battle group lending assistance to any Klingon Alliance ships that ran into trouble.

"I'll take it in my ready room," Picard replied. His ready room was twice as large as his old one. He'd furnished it with a massive oak desk, several chairs and paintings. A fish tank rested behind his desk. He activated the holo projector built into the wood of the desk. Madthayn appeared, one foot tall.

"Admiral Picard, how is the campaign faring?" Madthayn had been guarding the Dragon's flagship as it was brought through the wormhole where Alliance technicians and scientists could examine it.

"Well. The Romulans now only hold eight star systems, including Romulus. We've taken in seven defecting vessels so far. We are currently setting up several staging bases for the final assault on Romulus. The main fleet is currently undergoing repair and resupply at the primary forward base. What took you away Lord Admiral?" Picard asked.

"The C'tan that was sighted at the Battle of Kitomer was decently destroyed in my galaxy. I was guarding his flagship as it was brought here for examination and research. Hopefully some good can come out of all the destruction that ship has caused.

"I hope so as well," Picard answered. He was glad the ship that had destroyed his last command had been brought down. Still, all the war he had seen recently was weighing on him. He'd been in more battles than he could count, but the Imperium seemed to trive on war and conflict.

Madthayn, seeming to sense his thoughts, spoke up.

"Don't let this was trouble you so much my friend. The Romulans would have moved against us sooner or later. We are simply making a preemptive strike. We are being as civil as possible. We have even risked spying by taking in defectors."

"I know Madthayn, but all this violence and death is hard to bear."

"My fleet is currently en route to join yours. When I arrive, we will talk and I will show you how to deal with this."

"I look forward to your arrival old friend," Picard said. Then Madthayn closed the channel. Picard had been overjoyed when he had learned that Madthayn was alive. His death had been a ruse to lure Section 31 into the open. Still, Section 31 didn't like the kind of people to establish a permanent base anywhere. Picard thought about it as he retuned to the bridge. Even after all this time, the bridge still awed him. So many people moving with such admirable speed and efficiency. Liandra oversaw it all with Pierson. Together, they were perfect. They noticed him as soon as he entered the bridge.

"Admiral, repairs to the fleet are proceeding as scheduled. Half our ships are back to full operations, the rest should be battle ready within twelve hours," Pierson reported. The fleet had taken heavy damage in an engagement with a massive Romulan fleet under the command of Admiral Seela, the daughter of Tasha Yar. She had led most of the Romulan fleet in a brilliant attack against Picard's fleet. Still, Picard had not relented, and Seela's fleet had been decimated. Seela's flagship had been destroyed by the _Enterprise's _own guns. Picard had felt a great loss at her death. She may have been trained as a Romulan, but she had still been human. He only hoped Madthayn could help him deal with it.

In deep space, a massive attack fleet was gathering. Cardassian, Breen, Tholian and Shakurian vessels were gathering for a massive attack on the Imperial Alliance's main repair and supply base. They were hoping to destroy enough of their ships in dry-dock to force them to halt their campaign against the Romulans. Over seven thousand ships had gathered, under the command of a joint council of one member from every Alliance member. They had decided to attack in one massive wave and overwhelm the Imperials.

"This is the council flagship to attack armada. Engage your warp drives and proceed to the target." The fleet obeyed and assumed attack formation. They went to warp in a display of warp flares so many it looked like a new star was exploding into life.

"Admiral, I am detecting vessel emerging from warp!" Pierson reported.

"Madthayn's fleet?" Asked Picard.

"No sir. I am reading nearly seven thousand ships. Cardassian, Breen, Tholian and Shakurian. They are vectoring in for attack, "Liandra reported.

"Seven thousand." Picard breathed. "Why would all those races attack us like this? Open a channel to their command ship," Picard ordered. An image of the Alliance council appeared.

"Admiral Picard, of the Imperial Alliance," the Cardassian spoke.

"Why have all these ships come here?" Picard asked.

"Why do you think? We are here to destroy you. With your impending conquest of the Romulans, it would have only been a matter of time until you moved against us. We will not allow that to happen."

"You are mistaken; we were going to ask all of you to join the Alliance."

"We will never allow you to rule over us. Your legacy of conquest ends here."

"They have cut communication sir," Pierson reported. "They are preparing to attack. What are your orders sir?"

Picard was shocked. Four races that had until now been isolationists were now joining forces to stop the Imperial Alliance. Still, he had to protect his crew.

"Have all operational fleet divisions assume a defensive formation around the shipyards. We must protect the ships that are unable to fight. Launch all fighters. Have them perform attack runs on the ships that attempt to flank us. All other vessels are to fire at will."

"Yes sir. Relaying orders now," Liandra replied. The Imperial Alliance fleet, numbering three thousand ships, prepared to defend itself. Thousands of fighters launched and engaged the ships on the edges of the enemy fleet. Fighters from the enemy fleet tried to counterattack, but the Imperial fighters had the edge in both maneuverability and firepower. The enemy fell before them. Still, the enemy's numbers began to tell. Many of the Alliance ships still had damage from their last battle. Ships were exploding all around the _Enterprise._

On board the _Enterprise_, Picard gripped the arm of his command chair as another volley of weapons fire exploded against his ship's void shields.

"Shields down to seventy percent. Minor damage to the starboard launch bays," Pierson reported.

"Concentrate our fire of that squadron of Keldon vessel to our port side," Picard ordered. The Keldon class was the largest ship in the Cardassian fleet, and eight of them were currently savaging their way though a pair of damaged Dictator Cruisers.

"Admiral, the Dictators are requesting permission to surrender," Pierson reported. Picard knew he would have likely dome the same thing so save his crew. "The Cardassians are not responding. They're firing!"

The Keldon squadron fried another full volley that tore apart the two damaged and helpless vessels. Picard was horrified. The Alliance allowed surrendering ships to be taken into custody. The Cardassians had just murdered twenty thousand helpless people. His vision gained a slightly red glaze. He was the Keldons swing around to attack a disabled Emperor class battleship.

"Weapons, target that squadron with everything we have!" He ordered, anger strong in his voice. "Destroy them!"

"As you command," Liandra said. All weapons on the _Enterprise _opened up, focusing totally on the Cardassian heavy strike force. Lance batteries and the _Enterprise's _two Nova cannons blew apart four of the Keldons instantly. The other four vessels altered course and opened fire on Picard's vessel. Phasers and torpedoes splashed against the shields.

"Continue firing!" The second volley left the remaining Keldons as little more than drifting wreckage. Still, the Alliance fleet was being slowly picked apart. The enemy made up for their lack of firepower with numbers. They concentrated their fire on one ship at a time. The Breen energy dampening weapons were also causing heavy damage. Slowly but surely, the Alliance was losing ground. The Alliance was still inflicting a hideous toll on their attackers.

"Admiral, the third division has been overrun," Liandra reported. "The fourth division is requesting immediate assistance." Picard watched the enemy slaughtering their way through his forces. His vessels attempted to disable as many ships as they could, but the enemy just destroyed everything in sight. In that moment, Picard finally understood why the Imperium fought the way it did. Because eventually, everyone who feared you would come after you.

Order all surviving ships to reform into a wedge formation. We're going to blast our way into that fleet and break it up. Without their numbers, we should be able to destroy them."

"As you command," Liandra answered.

The Alliance fleet formed up into a tight formation and drove at full speed into the enemy fleet. The Enterprise's energy ram punched straight through a Shakurian carrier. The fleet opened up with every gun they had. The enemy fleet began disappearing in waves of fireballs. Fighters from Alliance carriers took out the enemy flagship, eliminating their coordination. When the fleet was through the enemy they swung around and opened up again on their surprised enemy. The Allied Worlds fleet had expected the Alliance armada to withdraw or move to defend the shipyards. Now, with most of their fleet gone as well as their commanders, the fleet began to withdraw.

"Block their escape routes, but let five ships escape. I want their empires to see what happened here," Picard ordered. The fleet obeyed his orders, and all but five Cardassian ships were annihilated.

Several hours later, the casualties were in. Seven hundred ships destroyed. Twice that number damaged. The dead numbered in hundreds of thousands. The _Enterprise_ had suffered heavy damage leading the charge. Still, many Imperial lives had been saved today. He only hoped that one day, peace would replace this sensless slaughter.

And some where, beyond the perceptions of meer mortals, Q watched the changes in his long time friend.

"Finally, Jean-Luc, you're beginning to see humanity's true destiny."

**How was that? Picard now seesas the Imperium sees. The alien alliance's offensive failed. Wha will happen next? What secrets will the Alliance learn from the C'tan ship they've captured? What galaxy will next feel the coing ofthe Imperial Alliance? Tell me which two or three galaxies would make a good challenge for them. See ya all soon and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	33. Trial of Eternity

**Chapter 31: Trial of Eternity**

**Reviewers: **

**Dark Retribution: Sorry about that. Let's just say the marines were aboard a ship under repair and couldn't launch in time. You'll see marines soon, I promise.**

**Liljimmyurine: No, it was a ruse designed to lure Section 31 out of hiding. **

**BGTom: I agree. Star Wars, or perhaps the Covenant in Halo if I use that universe. I never saw the original Battlestar Galactica. **

**Sean: Thanks. I just couldn't kill Madthayn. I agree with you on when the Alliance should enter B5. The Shadows, Drakh, and Vorlons will probably be the first Alliance targets. They will try to restore the Earth Alliance. The Centauri might fight as well, but they'll be dealt with. I'm thinking of the Alliance liberating Narn to get G'kar's people on their side. Also, is there any way the Mimbari would join the alliance? I just think they're so cool. They probably won't be able to save Adera from being poisoned, but they could revive her using nano probes. Good idea about Bester's lover. That'll give Inquisitor Malaki a good bargaining chip. **

**Darth: I hope so as well. **

**Joseph Rosario: Halo might be included because it's one of the few galaxies that has an Empire as large as the Imperium. What's an FPS by the way? **

**Grayangle: The Alliance let the Klingons keep their empire. The same for the Federation. All they asked for was the loyalty of their military and resource contributions. Picard will make up his mind in this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. **

**Lennox: That's what this chapter's about. **

**Covered in blood'n gore: Thanks for the list. I'm thinking of having the wormhole to the Sg-1 universe collapse, stranding the forward ships there for a while. That would be a good place to have a hero. Our Earth, that would be funny, for but would end too fast. Kill the Sailor Scouts? No way. Besides I'm keeping anime out of this story. Good call on the psykers though. **

**Silvanas: Good calls on the universes. Matrix and Doom probably wouldn't work, but Battletech might actually be good. **

**Treymne:** **Good ideas as alway. I've been waiting for your review. Cartagia proably will die. Your ideas about the Mimbari are great. That's prably what will happen. The Techno-Mages prbably won't do anything, at least not for a while. **

Picard was relaxing in his quarters. He needed rest after the battle he'd just fought. Suddenly though, a blinding white light surrounded him.

In the Imperium universe, the Emperor was on board the largest ship ever built by human hands. It would serve as his new command ship. He realized the Horus Heresy had occurred because he had retreated to Terra and allowed others to control the outer regions of the Imperium. He would not make that mistake again. His new flagship was fifty kilometers long and fifteen wide at the aft section. It housed thousands of weapons and strike craft. It was shaped like a massive arrow. It had been constructed with the latest technology from both galaxies. It would be the symbol of the new alliance. Together, the Imperium and its allies would be invincible. He was just about to walk onto the command deck and give a speech when a blinding light enveloped him.

The two found themselves in a room that Picard remembered all too well. Suddenly, a light shone down a hallway, illuminating a figure riding a floating throne. He slowly moved down the hallway, dressed in a scarlet and black robe. A gold chain was around his neck. Picard was the first to speak.

"Q," he said, addressing the figure.

"Jean-Luc, it's been such a long time since we've stood here." He said in greeting.

"Who are you and where are we?" The Emperor demanded. One of the guards poked the Emperor with an electrical shock stick but he didn't appear to feel it.

"Ah, the Emperor of Mankind." Q said. "An impressive title. In answer to your questions, I am Q and you are currently in the Q Continuum."

"What is a Q?" The Emperor asked.

"The Q are omnipotent beings with unlimited control of space, matter and time. You two have been brought here to stand trial for the crimes of humanity."

"We passed your last trial Q. What reason is there for another?" Picard asked.

"Because Picard, now you have another humanity to stand trial alongside you."

"So tell me, what are the charges against us?" The Emperor asked. He sensed how powerful this Q person was, and he was no match for him. So he figured he might as well go along with this trial.

"The charges are: Being barbarians and bring death and suffering on innocent cultures," Q answered. "Let the trial begin!" With that, a crown no one had noticed until then began cheering. "Since Picard has already stood here once, the Continuum called the Emperor of Mankind to the stand."

The Emperor, in full armor and looking as proud and powerful as ever, mounted a pulpit and took a seat. Q walked up to him.

"Tell me Emperor, how many people have died fighting your wars?"

"More than there are stars in the galaxy," he answered.

"How does that make you feel?" Q asked.

"I feel proud that they gave their lives with duty in their hearts and honor in their souls," he answered.

"I see, and you feel no regrets for all those deaths?"

"Of course I do. Every life that is lost is a loss to all of humanity. But at the same time they gave their lives to ensure that humanity as a whole will live on."

"Hm, so no matter how many of your soldiers die, more are always available to replace them."

"That is the Imperium's way of waging war, attrition. We do not have the ability to annialate all our enemies at once, so we must concentrate on holding the worlds we have and taking what worlds we can from our enemies."

"Which brings me to the charges themselves. We'll start with being barbarians. You treat your own people nearly as badly as you treat your enemies. Your law enforcement is as harsh as some races wars. You kill millions or send then off as suicide units for war. Do you deny this?"

"No, I do not. However, those people are the corrupt and the criminals. If they were not used as Penal Legions they would simply be executed. At least this way they can give their lives for something worthwhile."

"So the Imperium cares only about itself. It has no regard for the well being of other races?"

"Most of the races the Imperium has encountered have tried to destroy it. For ten thousand years the Imperium has stood alone as the last bastion of light against the darkness."

"The darkness you say? What darkness would that be?" Q asked.

"The Tyranids, the Necrons, the Orks, Chaos, take your pick," the Emperor responded. "If any of them were to gain control over the galaxy life as we know it would no longer exist."

Q summoned a device that looked like a helmet connected to a massive screen.

"This device will show us your mind," he said. "Put it on and show us what you think the galaxy would be like under the control of the other races." The Emperor complied and placed the helmet on his head.

An image appeared of a galaxy gone mad. Planets were shaped like disks, cubes and many unrecognizable shapes. Oceans of blood and moons of fire were everywhere. Star themselves wept, and everywhere mankind slaved away under the lashes and clubs of their daemonic masters.

"This is what the galaxy would be under the control of Chaos. Nothing would be but anarchy and war. There would be slavery and suffering, and nothing else." Picard was stunned, as was Madthayn. Even Q blinked several times. The Emperor closed his eyes again and a new image formed.

This image was of a galaxy without life at all. Every planet was bare rock. Nothing was left, not even bacteria. Everything was gone, consumed. The galaxy was dead.

"This is the galaxy after the Tyranids have gone through. Everything, from humans down to microbes, gone, consumed by the Tyranids to fuel their own growth. Nothing remains but bare rocks." Again the Q crowd was silent. "I believe one more will suffice."

The final image was of a galaxy of human farms. Everywhere humans were grown and consumed by the C'tan of forced to fight in battles for their amusement. There was no free will, only the desire to please their masters.

"This galaxy is where the Necrons have taken control. Life exists merely to feed the star gods appetites. Humans and any other surviving races are only looked upon as food. This and the other futures are what would happen if humanity did not stand against them. Is that the future the Q would wish for us?"

Q was silent for a long moment. Being a Q, he had known of the Imperium's struggle, but he had never paid much attention to it.

"Answer this Q, would one barbarian give his life to try to save another?" The Emperor asked.

"Of course not," Q answered. "But the goals of your Imperium are not that different. You seek to bring all life under your control. Anyone who opposes you, you either destroy or conquer."

I do not deny that," the Emperor responded. "However, we do allow those we conquer the full benefits of Imperial culture. Since we were introduced to the Federation, we have used their technology in our home galaxy to begin a massive relief effort on our overpopulated worlds. We have devoted resources we could have used for war to help those that are in need. Is that the behavior of barbarians? As a final piece of evidence, I submit the fact that I risked my own existence to save Horus, who was under the control of Chaos."

The screen showed the battle between the Emperor and Horus. The Emperor, in the end, destroyed Horus with one blast.

"I could have used that attack in the first seconds of our fight, but I held back. I wanted to help Horus. He was my most beloved son. I trusted him completely. Even when he ripped my arm from my body, I still managed to believe he could be saved. It took the life of a brave marine, going up against a foe he could not possibly beat, and Horus's careless killing of him to show me that he could not be saved. In the final moment, when Horus was near death, he realized what he had done. We looked into each others eyes and understood. I was dying. If I allowed Horus to live, Chaos may have returned and claimed his weakened body once again. We both knew what had to be done, and so I destroyed Horus once and forever. The Imperium is not barbaric Q. We merely have the will to do what must be done to keep the universe from spiraling into a hole of infinite darkness and suffering. So I ask you to give the verdict of not guilty. Let humanity do what it must to keep the universe from succumbing to chaos and madness."

Q was silent for a long period. Picard had not presented anything like the evidence the Emperor had. Finally he spoke again.

"You could learn something from the Emperor Picard," he said. "Especially how to present evidence in a trial. I have consulted with the Continuum, and we have decided that humanity should be allowed to continue on its course. However, be aware that based upon your future actions, we may all find ourselves here again," he said, and the Emperor and Picard were whisked back to where they had been. The Emperor composed himself and moved to give the address to his men.

Picard was back in his quarters on the _Enterprise._ He had been just as impresses as Q had been, perhaps even more so. He had been worried that the Imperium's only goal was domination, but now he saw that it only sought to protect the entire universe from threats beyond imagining. They might be more heavy handed and ruthless than the Federation, but they also desired peace in the end. He resolved to do his part, while doing everything he to make the Imperial Alliance see the needs of the people they sought to protect. He would try his best to make sure that everyone had what they needed. The Imperium was used to only war, but with the help of their new allies, Picard hoped it would soon learn the ways of peace and compassion. He would do what he could.

**How was that? Picard will try to make the Imperium see the ways of peace, while doing his part to ensure the darkness is kept at bay. In the next chapter the Alliance will begin its expansion into new galaxies, so send me your choices soon. Yee ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. I know nothing about Dune, so anyone who wants me to include it, e-mail me with anything you feel I need to know. Thanks!**

**ENTILZA**


	34. Loose Ends

**Chapter 32: Loose Ends**

**Reviewers: **

**Oblivionknight7: The Mimbari might not have shields, but their stealth system could prove a powerful weapon. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Thank you. Thank you, brother marine. I actually hadn't considered the Andromeda galaxy. The Alliance could show up and help in the fight against the Magog and the Abyss. May the Emperor's light shine upon you as well. **

**Sean: Thanks! The Vorlons will be targeted by the alliance. The home world for telepaths sounds like a good idea, and maybe the Imperium could send some of their psykers to join the Psi-core if they join the Alliance. **

**Silvanas: I usually do a chapter for both stories at the same time. I'm sorry if you don't like my other story. If the other galaxies did get wormholes though, they'd probably just start fighting. Try the Galactic Empire meeting the Covenant, or the Goa'uld meeting the Commonwealth. They'd just be easier targets for the Alliance. But what about the Andromeda galaxy. There could be three galaxies uniting against the Alliance. Does that sound good enough?**

**BGTom: Sorry, but it's been decided. The Alliance will enter the B5 universe during B5's secession from the Earth Alliance. Sorry, but I hope you'll still like it. **

**Jaime: I'll correct that as soon as I can. Thanks for pointing it out. **

**SPECIAL GUY: Halo may come in in future chapters. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Lennox: Thanks. As Qui-Gon said in Phantom Menace: There's always a bigger fish. Good point. That's what I'll make this chapter about. You always manage to find the plot holes I have. Thanks for helping me and this story. **

**Grayangle: I believe that is the longest review I have ever received. I read Black Library too, and I believe there are enough loyalists in the Imperium to make sure the Emperor's changes are slow and careful enough to pacify at least some of the doubters. The Inquisition will be largely left intact, as well as the Navigator Houses. Not every Imperial vessel will be equipped with warp drive. **

**Maith: Thanks, but you're wrong. If the Emperor was as strong as Q, he could have repaired the damage Horus did to him, and he could have brought Horus back to the light with a snap of his fingers. No, the Q have been around since the beginning of time and have had a very long time to evolve their powers. The Emperor is very powerful, but now at Q's level. I assure you, the threats that are coming up will take a long time to defeat. **

The Emperor had been spending most of his time in the weeks since the trial revising the Imperium. He had replaced the High Lords with men who were actually competent and cared for more than their pocket money. The Inquisition had been a challenge. However, his authority was unquestionable to those who were still completely loyal to their Emperor. There had been several attempts to prove that he was not the Emperor, but the Primarchs had stopped them. For now, he was occupying most of the troublemaking inquisitors with a massive search for any chaos gods who might have survived his attack. The Farseer Silvanas had said that one or two of them may have escaped and gone into hiding until their powers could regenerate. Rebuilding the Imperium back to what it once was would be a long and difficult task, but he was prepared. Even if it took a millennium, the Imperium would be great again. Right now though, he was heading to a meeting with the leaders of the Tau Empire. He hoped to convince them to join the alliance.

"Emperor, we are approaching the rendezvous point," the captain of his new flagship informed him. His new flagship was the flagship of the Imperium. If was fifty kilometers long and fifteen wide at the engines. It was shaped like an arrowhead. It was the first Shining Light class war vessel. It mounted seven layers of reinforced void shields and armor over fifteen meters thick. It mounted over five thousands weapons, many of them Federation phasers, Klingon Disruptors and torpedo launchers. It could travel at warp, transwarp, or true warp speed and had a cloaking device, though that system hadn't been tested yet. It carried over two thousand strike craft and the Emperor's old flagship. It would serve as a second attack vessel or escape ship should the unthinkable happen and the _New Hope _was actually destroyed.

"Are you detecting any Tau vessels?" The Emperor asked.

"Confirmed. Three ships, all cruiser class. They are signaling us."

"Open a channel," the Emperor replied. The view screen changed to show the face of a Tau Ethereal.

"Greeting Imperial vessel. You may address me as Ethereal. I do not believe your species is used to names as long as mine."

"Indeed," the Emperor replied. "I would request your presence on board my vessel as soon as possible so we may begin our negotiation."

"I an anxious to begin as well. I will come on board in one of your hours," he said, breaking the transmission.

The Imperium had, on advice from Fleet Admiral Picard, begun opening negotiations with the Tau government. Since the union with the Federation, many of the Imperium's more primitive beliefs had been dispelled. Including the Mechanicus's belief that any technology not from the Imperium was heretical. They had been shown that just because a device was not of human origin did not make it blasphemous. There were still many doubters, but their numbers were slowly diminishing.

The alliance was showing the Imperium that, since the age of the Heresy, it had slowly been stagnating. There had been almost no new technology invented. Its territory had been shrinking due to the Tyranid invasions and constant attacks that stretched the Imperial armed forces to their limits. Now, with the help of the Alliance, the Imperium was coming back. The greatest gathering of Chaos had been destroyed, along with at least two of the Chaos Gods. He had hundreds of Inquisitors out searching the galaxy for any trace of the ones who might have survived.

An hour later, the Tau Ethereal had arrived in the Emperor's conference room. He made a greeting in Tau and took a seat across from the Emperor.

"Greeting Ethereal," the Emperor said. "Would you care for anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. I am fine. I must say our government was surprised to receive your message. We did not think your empire was interested in peace."

"We have gone through changes recently."

"I see, and what would you desire from us in exchange for peace?"

"The technical readouts of your weapons and battle suits. Permission to establish bases on your worlds and the ability to call on your military forces to reinforce our own forces if an enemy attempts to invade your space."

"I believe the human phrase for my response is: that is a tall order to fill."

"You certainly have a grasp of our language."

"Indeed. However, I must ask. What would we stand to gain from this alliance?" The Ethereal asked.

"Many things," the Emperor replied. "The protection of the Imperial military for one. You must realize that, despite your advanced technology, any of the great empires in this galaxy could wear your defenses down in a war of attrition. Second, we are prepared to allow the Tau to establish colonies on any worlds we deem sufficiently safe from xeno fanatics. Overall, the Tau would be able to settle many more worlds and be protected from any enemy attacks against your people." The Ethereal looked impressed, though only the most dedicated observation could detect any change in his expression.

"You have given me a good deal to think about. I will return to my world and discuss your ideas with the others. You will hear from us soon Emperor," the Ethereal said, and made to leave.

"Safe travels," the Emperor said in farewell."

"To you as well," the Ethereal said, and was gone.

The Emperor relaxed in his private quarters. With peace with the Tau imminent, only the Orks would pose any serious military threat. The Alliance had developed a virus that would virtuously guarantee the annialation of the Tyranids. They had developed a virus that targeted the gene common to all Tyranid organisms, the gene that allowed hive mind communication. Once infected, the Tyranids would suffer massive strokes and similar bodily damage due to their bodies attempting to communicate with the hive mind at the same time their cells were fighting each other. The virus had already been tested on several splinter fleets and had experiences a total success rate. With the threat of the Tyranids nearly gone, the Imperium would be able to concentrate more on reorganization and rebuilding.

Massive efforts were already underway to clean up the many hive worlds across the Imperium. People would be resettled and the overall level of technology across the entire Imperium was steadily rising. Replicator and transporter technology was still being zealously guarded by the Mechanicus, but holodecks and other such technology was being released and was proving to be of great value in the entertainment and recreation industries. Once the Imperium was stable, the Emperor planned to move large amounts of the Imperial forces to the new galaxies that would soon be reached. For in the Federation galaxy, analysis of the Dragon's ship had yielded the secrets of dimensional gateway technology. Already, three wormholes were being opened. Where they would lead, no one knew. But one thing was sure; the new galaxies would soon feel the presence of the Imperial Alliance.

In orbit of Earth, a massive array was powering up. The Gateway Station, as it had been named, used a special folding process to open dimensional gates to other places. Three dished were even now opening wormholes. Advance fleets of fifteen ships each were standing by to enter the wormholes and scout the areas of their arrival. No one knew what they would find, but they all hoped they would find races willing to see all the Alliance had to offer. So as the fleets entered the swirling tunnels, everyone held their breath, hoping for the best.

**How was that? In the next chapter, one of the new galaxies will be revealed. Which one? You'll just have to read and find out. Also, I'm considering having one of the wormholes collapse. Does that sound like a good idea? Having one Imperial advance group try to survive alone? A good place for a hero I think. Send me your ideas about the other new galaxies and I'll consider them. See ya later and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	35. Gateways and Trouble

**Chapter 33: Gateways and Trouble**

**Reviewers: Thank you all again for your advice and help. This story is still going strong because of you.**

**Silvanas: The Eldar will come again during the final battle against the surviving chaos gods. I've heard of Freelancer but I don't know much about it. **

**Dark Retribution: Thank you. May the Emperor watch over you. **

**BGTom: I'm making it a Section 31 operative. **

**Darth: What race exists that could be more powerful than the Imperial Alliance? **

**Grayangle: If you're taking about Star Wars, you're right. There are power struggles in the Imperium, but they're subtle. Also, the Emperor has assigned most of the major troublemakers to the task of hunting out the chaos gods. I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short. I'll try to make them longer. I know the last chapter was a bit dry. I'm sorry. The Imperium will come back in later chapters. **

**Sean: Thanks. I was thinking of having a wormhole to the Stargate SG-1 universe collapse, but B5 sounds cool too. For the Imperium!**

**gta5ccjs: Thanks for the praise. I probably will save Halo until last. I have read all the Halos books and my brother is a Halo game fanatic. Seventeen thousand words is a good start, and remember this. A story will always be crap to some people and brilliant to others. Don't ever give up on writing if that's what you like. **

**Oblivionknight7: It's not a cloaking device. It's a stealth system that prevents enemy ships from getting a target lock. I'm actually planning on the wormhole to the B5 universe collapsing. **

**Treymane: Based on what I've looked up, I agree on what you said about Dune. Thanks, I promise you won't be disappointed. **

**Joseph Rosario: The Eldar and Tau haven't yet joined their fleets with the Imperium, but that may happen soon. I know what a FPS is now. Thanks.**

In orbit of Earth, the three wormholes had been opened. The wormholes resembled the Bajoran wormhole except that they were larger and without the cloud-like outer barrier.

On board Gateway Station, over two hundred technicians monitored the stability of the wormholes. If any errors were made at this stage, the wormholes could collapse. This was the sole objective of one person on board the station. With the elimination of the rouge agents, the main body of section 31 had planned their next move. They would sabotage the Gateway Station and have the blame fall on the Federation. They hoped that would generate friction and give them some sort of an opening to drive a wedge between the Federation and the Imperium. The agent had infiltrated the engineering section and prepared to do his thing.

"Keep a close eye on the reactor pressure," Engineer Mark Radule ordered. "At this stage we're using everything we've got."

"Right boss," Engineer Clark Deren replied. He went down to the second level to check the power feeds. He entered his access code and opened the panel when he felt an intense pain in his back. Then all feeling left him and he slumped to the floor.

"I'm sorry," the agent said as he withdrew the knife from the back of the officer. He didn't enjoy killing innocent humans whose only crime was being seduced by promises of power. He took out a small device and attached it to a main power relay. A few minutes later, it detonated.

In the main control bridge, chaos reigned.

"Sir, the power stream to the wormhole generator had become unstable!" One of the controllers reported.

"How is that possible?" Commander Stanton asked.

"Sensors recorded an explosion in main engineering sir. The primary power regulator system has been damaged. The engineers are attempting to repair it now."

"What is the status of the advance fleets?"

"They've already passed through the event horizons. Sir, wormholes one and two have been stabilized. However wormhole three is still collapsing."

"Call the ships back, and find what caused that explosion. Section 31," he whispered. "It had to be. "Put this station on full lockdown now! No one leaves!"

"Yes sir!" Throuout the station, blast doors slammed shut and airlocks were sealed. The agent knew the game was up. He hadn't expected to be able to escape. Still, he could still cause some damage. He made his way to the secondary reactor room. He was working on the door controls when a security party came around the corner.

"Freeze!" The sergeant ordered. The agent turned and drew his phaser. He was aiming when a fist connected with his face. He fell to the floor and spat blood. He attempted to activate his suicide implant, but something was stopping him. He tried harder when the butt of a phaser rifle knocked him into dreamland.

"Sir, we've lost wormhole three. The event horizon had shrunk to only one meter in diameter. We can communicate, but it could take months or ever years to reopen it."

"All right, inform Alliance Command. They're going to eat me alive for this."

"Sir, security reports they've captured a Section 31 agent on level seven."

"Good. Have him sedated and taken to me shuttle. At least now the boys upstairs'll have two people for target practice now," he said as he left the command deck.

Meanwhile, in another galaxy, a battle was about to begin.

"Launch all Starfuries and signal the other ships. Tell them company should be arriving any time now," Captain John Sheridan ordered.

"Copy," Commander Susan Ivoneva responded. "Sir request permission to join Starfury squadron."

"Request denied, we need you here," Sheridan answered.

"Captain we're asking those pilots to go against everything they've been taught. To open fire on their own people. One of us should be out there. One of us has to be out there," Ivonova said, fixing Sheridan with her you-can't-stop-me-so-don't-even-try look.

"Go, he said; know his second in command was right.

A minute later Ivonova was in her fighter.

"All right form up," she ordered.

"Jump gate activated," an officer reported. Sure enough, the jump gate opened and a large Earth Force fleet came through.

"Picking up seven, no eight Omega class destroyers. They're launching Starfuries." Then a message came in.

"This is Captain Thomas Smith of the Earth Alliance destroyer _Agrippa_ to Babylon 5 and renegade ships. Surrender and prepare to be boarded." Sheridan signaled for a reply channel.

"This is Captain John Sheridan. You are executing an illegal order. President Clark had violated the Earth Alliance constitution by dissolving the senate and ordering the bombing of civilian targets on Mars. We will stand alone until Clark is removed from office. Come on Captain, you must see these orders are wrong."

"Enemy Starfuries moving in on attack vector."

"This is Sheridan to all ships. Do not initiate hostilities. Let them fire first. We won't start this fight, but by God we'll finish it."

"How are we going to survive a fleet that size?" The officer asked.

"We believe in our people, and we prey for a miracle," Sheridan said. He knew if Delenn didn't arrive soon, they were done for.

Then they got a miracle, just not the one they were expecting.

"Detecting a jump point forming above us, but it's different from any jump point I've ever seen. It's a lot bigger and I'm getting some strange readings. Picking up vessels emerging. My God, they're huge!"

A massive opening in space appeared and from that opening emerged fifteen Imperial Alliance ships. Seven Dictator Class cruisers, six Cobra torpedo escorts and two large cargo ships, carrying supplies for a staging base.

On board the fleet flagship, the command staff was attempting to get ascertain which side to aid. Fortunately, they had a secret weapon for cases like this.

"Seer Clethis, what do you sense?"

Alliance High Command, knowing the possibility of fast contacts and recognizing the need for rapid decision making, had added several powerful psykers to each ship in the advance fleets. They could scan the minds of any vessels or planets near the fleet and determine who they should aid. Master Seer Clethis was an Alpha class psyker and the head Seer for the expeditionary fleet.

"The station and two of the ships are attempting to secede from their human empire due to the perceived corruption of its leader. Also, some of the minds on the station hint at a dark power exerting control over this leader. It is my recommendation that we aid the station's defenders."

"Very well. Send a general hail." The Commander trusted every member of his crew, even the psykers. They had never given him any reason to doubt them.

"Captain, one of the ships is transmitting a message on an open channel," an officer reported.

"Let's hear it," Sheridan responded.

"This is Fleet Commodore Duncan West of the Imperial Alliance expeditionary force. This station is now under our protection. All Earth Alliance attack vessels are hereby ordered to withdraw or be destroyed. You have one minute to comply."

"Well, they certainly didn't waste any time," Sheridan remarked.

"The _Agrippa_ is responding."

"Let's hear it."

"This is Captain Smith of the _Agrippa_ to unknown ships. This is an internal Earth Alliance affair. Do not force us to engage your ships. Withdraw now."

"Captain, not only are you outnumbered but you are also heavily outgunned. I suggest you leave now or we will open fire."

"Captain, the destroyers are moving off. They're heading towards the unknowns."

"Any response from them?" Sheridan asked.

"The capital ships are moving into a wall formation and launching fighters. Seventy fighters from each of the big ships. The smaller ones either don't carry any or else they're keeping them in reserve. Man, those fighters are fast! They're moving at least twice as fast as the Starfuries and I don't even think they're going at top speed."

"Get me a view of them," Sheridan ordered. A screen showed Imperial Furies, Marauders, and the new Imperial Alliance Blaze class interceptors engage the Earth Alliance Starfuries and Thunderbolts. It was no contest.

Sheridan watched as the unknown fighters tore through Starfuries like they were nothing. Rapid-firing cannons that resembled Starfury guns and what looked like energy torpedoes tore through any fighter they hit. Return fire splashed off of some sort of energy shielding.

"Are you seeing this sir?"

"I sure am. Energy shielding. A technology we've never come close to creating, and their weapons are amazing. I'm glad they're on our side."

"Sir, the destroyers are moving into weapons range. They're firing." Sheridan watched as the plasma beams and pulse blasts met more shielding.

On board the Imperial Alliance flagship, the Dictator Class cruiser _Vigilance_, Fleet Commodore Duncan West watched his fighters tear through the enemy's. Then their capital ships opened up with their own guns. Two ships targeted the _Vigilance_, causing a mild shake.

"Four direct hits. Shields down to ninety-five percent. No damage. Orders sir?" Asked the tactical officer.

"Launch more bombers. Let's show them that we don't even need our capital ships to defeat theirs. Order all available fighters to concentrate on the enemy capital vessels."

"As you command," his ships' AI, Karen, answered.

With most of their Starfuries gone, the Imperial fighters and bombers had a clean run on the Earth Alliance destroyers. Pulse phasers and photon torpedoes tore into hull armor and through. Defense fire proved no match for Deflector Shields. Within minutes, five of the destroyers were gone. The other three were preparing to withdraw.

"Open a channel to the station," West ordered.

"They're responding. Audio only."

"This is Captain John Sheridan of the Babylon 5 station. We're-

"Wait a moment Captain. Three of the enemy vessels are attempting to escape. Would you like us to destroy then, allow them to withdraw, or disable and board them?"

Sheridan was floored. Strange ships had just come out of nowhere, destroyed six Omega class destroyers with only fighters that were outnumbered, and now they were asking him what he wanted done with the rest. He figured these new allies if that was truly what they were, could greatly assist in restoring the Earth Alliance. They could also prove a powerful psychological weapon as well.

"Let them go. I want President Clark to see what your ships are capable of. However, I would ask that you pick up any survivors."

"Very well Captain Sheridan. I also ask that I and a small delegation be allowed to come aboard your station. I would like to meet you in person."

"Permission granted Commodore. Babylon 5 out."

"Sir, detecting four more jump points opening," the officer reported.

The portal opened and from them came three Mimbari Sharlin class warcruisers and Delenn's ship.

"Ambassador Delenn is hailing us."

"Put her through." Sheridon ordered.

"Captain Sheridan, our sensors are detecting unknown vessels and large amounts of wreckage. What has happened?' She asked.

"I think we just made some new and very powerful friends. They're coming over to the station now. You should probably be here to meet them."

"I am on my way," she said, and then cut the transmission.

"Well," Sheridan said. "I think we just might win this war after all."

**How was that? Long enough? Good enough? Now that they're stranded for the perceivable future, what will the Imperial Alliance ships do now? Also, should I keep in this galaxy for a few chapters or do the other two galaxies and switch off each chapter? You decide, after all, you're all my good friends. See ya soon, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	36. Settling In

**Chapter 34: Settling In**

**Reviewers: **

**Silvanas: Thanks. Are you suggesting an Eldar rebellion against the Imperium? If not, what did you mean by dissidents? I probably will stay in the B5 galaxy for at least one more chapter. Thanks for the information about Freelancer.**

**Treymane: You're right about the soul thing probably coming in handy. Are you suggesting the Alliance salvage a Shadow ship? That might be cool. You're right; the Shivans might prove a challenge for the Alliance. **

**Liljimmyurine: What other way is there to travel to other galaxies quickly? **

**BGTom: Good call on B5 Hyperspace. The cargo ships are probably carrying enough supplies to build at least a small factory. What's Third Space? **

**Grayangle: Yes, I do like your ranting because it always brings up good questions or good ideas. I am NOT a dark souled person. One: I am going to decrease the psykers power because the warp where they are isn't as powerful as the one in the Imperium's galaxy. Also, they may need an Alpha class if Kosh doesn't like what they're doing. Remember, Kosh is a FIRST ONE, not a Vorlon. Two: The Emperor is only directly commanding Inquisitors through the Inquisition Grand Masters who are loyal to him. He is not commanding planetary governors. He is only sending them supplies and telling them what he thinks they should be put to use doing. **

**Unknown: Thanks for the suggestion. I saw the Wing Commander movie, so that's probably where I'd enter. **

**Oblivionknight7: I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Federation tech may be more advanced than Earth Alliance technology, but the Imperial Alliance may still have a bit of trouble with the stealth system. Wait and you'll see. **

**Joseph: Thanks. I was actually thinking of going to the other two new galaxies first, then going back to the 40k galaxy. Is that all right? Don't worry, there's still plenty left that needs doing in the 40k galaxy. **

Commodore West's shuttle landed in docking bay 7. Sheridan and several of the senior staff were there. They were all eager to meet the man who had undoubtedly saved them all from becoming space debris. The Commodore's shuttle was different from any they'd seen before. (Think modified Runabout).

West was the first one off the shuttle. He was a tall, strong looking man with short black hair and a piercing but compassionate gaze. He wore a bolt pistol strapped to one hip, and a power sword on the other. Three others followed him. Sheridan stepped forward.

"Commodore West. I'm Captain John Sheridan, commander of Babylon 5." He stepped to the side. "This is Commander Susan Ivonova; my second in command, Doctor Stephen Franklin my chief medical officer, and this is Michael Garibaldi, my chief of security."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Commodore Duncan West, commander of the Imperial Alliance Expeditionary Force. This is Commander Thomas Trell, my First Officer, my security chief Mark Rall, and Chief Seer Clethis." Clethis was dressed differently from the others. He wore a gray cloak that covered everything except his face. Garibaldi seemed slightly agitated.

"A Seer? I've never heard that rank before. What's his position?" Sheridan asked.

"He and his subordinates scan the minds of those near our ships if we ever find ourselves in the middle of a battle and don't know which side to support. That was the reason we aided you and not the Earth Alliance strike force."

"So your telepaths can scan a quarter million minds in a few seconds?" Garibaldi asked. West turned back to Sheridan.

"Captain, I believe we should continue our conversation in a more private place."

"Of course, follow me," he said. Sheridan led them to a conference room where they all took a seat. Delenn came in a few moments later. "Delenn, have seat." He said. "Commodore West, this Ambassador Delenn of the Mimbari Federation."

"A pleasure," West said. "Now, shall we get down to business? First, I will take questions."

"Yeah, you never answered** my** question," Garibaldi said. "Your telepaths can scan the minds of everyone on this station in just a few seconds?"

"Seer Clethis has dozens of other Seers on board our other ships who assist him, but yes. They basically sense strong emotions and obtain critical information."

"I'm impressed that you were able to fight off the attack force with only your fighters," Ivonova said.

"Yes, we were as well. I have little doubt that if our capital ships had engaged, one of our cruisers could have handled the entire force."

"I think the question on everyone's mind is: what are you going to do now?" Sheridan asked.

"Somehow, the wormhole we used to get here has collapsed. We are currently attempting to send a message through the micro-wormhole that is still here. In the meantime however, we will follow our original objective."

"What exactly is your objective?" Delenn asked.

"To find allies in this galaxy who share the Alliance's views of unity and peace. We chose your side because you share the ideals of peace but you are also willing to fight for them."

"So you're willing to help us in our fight against Clark?" Garibaldi asked.

"Yes, we are. Also, we know that some people here have knowledge of another enemy. One far darker and more powerful." Delenn tensed.

"Is something wrong Delenn?" Sheridan asked.

"I must ask that everyone in this room swear not to reveal any of what I am about to tell you," she said with deadly seriousness in her voice. Everyone nodded.

"This must be something really important," Franklin said.

"It is. The Commodore is speaking of a race that had existed for countless eons. They battled the original inhabitants of this galaxy, called the First Ones, over and over across a million years. Over time, the First Ones went away, but the Shadows, for that is the only name we have for them, remained. The last great war against them was ten thousand years ago. They were defeated, but not destroyed. Now, they are beginning to rebuild their forces. The Mimbari are the only race left, aside from the Vorlons, who have faced them before."

"So why don't the Vorlons fightjoinwith the Mimbari and finish 'em off?" Garibaldi asked.

"Because they feel that the younger races should. This is likely at test, to see if the younger races have reached a point where they are able to cooperate."

"So basically they're too lazy and want us to do their work for 'em," Garibaldi said.

"Well, with our new allies maybe we can stand up to them," Franklin said.

"You must remember Doctor, that my fleet currently possesses only thirteen combat vessels. Depending on the strength of the Shadow fleet we may have to wait for the wormhole to be reopened and our main fleet can come through. However, we will help you any way we can," West said.

"You said your fleet had only thirteen combat ships, what about the other two?" Sheridan asked.

"They are cargo ships, carrying supplies to set up our initial staging base here. That brings up another point Captain Sheridan. Would you consent to us setting up our base here or would you have us set up elsewhere?"

"I'd prefer that incoming ships not catch site of you, but you could always just set up on the other side of Epsilon 3, the planet the station's orbiting," Sheridan responded.

"That won't be a problem. Now then, what shall we do? Would you like to begin a technological exchange?"

"You'd be willing to share your technology with us?" Sheridan asked.

"Of course. That is one of the benefits of joining the Alliance."

"Hey captain. The other empires'll be wondering where we got all this new tech all of a sudden," Garibaldi said. "What're we gonna tell 'em?"

"I believe that's a question for the Commodore. There are a lot of people who'd kill to get even a tenth of the technology you possess."

"I see. Still, I'm sure we can work something out. We can begin by enhancing your station's defenses. I believe we could install Void Shields and weapons without risking too much. Our technology is designed to be easy to manufacture, but only if you have a technology base as advanced as ours. Even if other races do obtain our technology, they would find it impossible to replicate."

"Still, maybe we should convene the council," Sheridan said.

"The council?" Commodore West asked.

"The Council is a collection of ambassadors from each of the empires. They meet and together we try to negotiate disputes and settle conflicts. That was the original purpose behind this station. But if we do that, they may attempt to steal your technology."

"I believe it would be wise," West said. "Many of the people on this station undoubtedly witnessed the battle with the Earth Alliance fleet. I believe it would be best for them to know that the technology they seek could be theirs if they join the Alliance."

"Some might only join to get the technology," Sheridan warned.

"They would still require us to show them how the technology works and how to make more of it, a task that could only be done by us. Also, even if they did try to use the technology against us, we could still eliminate anyone who tries."

"I agree, we should convene the council," Delenn said.

"All right, we'll to it," Sheridan said.

The next day, the council was ready. Commodore West and Chief Seer Clethis sat beside Sheridan, Delenn and Londo.

"Now as many of you probably know, yesterday a large strike fleet from Earth attempted to seize control of Babylon 5. They would have succeeded as well, if it hadn't been for the arrival of an expeditionary force from an empire known as the Imperial Alliance. They defended this station and now they wish for anyone whowants to join their empire as well."

"And what exactly would we stand to gain by joining?" Londo asked. Commodore West turned his head and looked at the Centauri ambassador.

"Access to our advanced technology, the protection of our fleets when they arrive, and the knowledge that you are a part of something that is far vaster than any one of you. However, if you require a demonstration, then please observe," West said, activating a hologram projector that produced a screen everyone could see. They watched the Earth Alliance strike force engage the Imperial fighters and get slaughtered. They saw the Omega class destroyers fire at the Alliance ships and have their fire get deflected by Void Shields, which were also mounted on their fighters. The entire time the Earth Alliance destroyers kept firing.

"Why didn't your ships return fire?" Londo asked.

"Because we didn't need too," West replied. "At the end of the battle, my ship, which sustained the most fire, still had seventy percent of its shields." There was a stunned silence. They had just been told that five minutes of firing by two Omega destroyers had only taken a cruiser level ship's shields down thirty percent.

"You'd be willing to share this technology with us?" The Drazi ambassador asked.

"If you're willing to join the alliance and abide by our laws," West answered.

"What would those laws demand?" Londo asked.

"You would swear to stand together against any threat, come to each others aid, allow every race the opportunity to join the Alliance, and share any new technology developed with the other members of the alliance."

"Babylon 5 is officially the first member of the Imperium. Already, Alliance technicians are outfitting the station with shield generators and low level weapons," Sheridan said.

"I suggest we adjourn so we may contact our governments," Londo said.

"Very well. We'll reconvene here in ten hours," Sheridan said, then ended the meeting.

"I thing that went well," West said when everyone had left.

"We shall soon see," Delenn said.

Meanwhile, forces that no one could see moved. They too had learned of the arrival of the Alliance force. They also knew they had no way to get home or bring in reinforcements. If they could gain the loyalty of these new arrivals, their victory would be assured.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to pay another visit to my friend Mr. Mollari," a man said to his invisible companions.

**How was that? The Shadows will attempt to get the Imperial Alliance on their side. Will Commodore West stay loyal to the Alliance? Will any other races join the Alliance? Stay tuned and find out. See ya soon and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	37. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 35: Friends and Enemies**

**Reviewers: Your reviews keep getting longer and better. Thank you all for that. **

**Treymane: Thanks. Garibaldi is one of my favorite characters. Shadow tech would probably lead to better Alliance armor and fighter control technology. Shadow weapons might be adapted for Alliance ships as well. I imagine a psyker or five could keep a Shadow ship sedated. I know about Third Space now. Thanks. IF and when the Vorlons are conquered, the Alliance might make a portal into the realm, only this time they'll be ready. I know, I saw that episode. **

**Marine Brother Shran: I've got a system set up for jumping. Don't worry. The next galaxy will be Star Wars, and the Space Marines WILL be there. May the Emperor protect you. I haven't read that story yet. **

**Grufbar: Sorry about that. I'll try to have Organs as soon as possible. Consider Starcraft officially on the list of galaxies to visit. **

**Sean: Thanks again. Your reviews are always great. After this chapter I'm going back to the Imperium galaxy, then it's on to the next galaxy. Your pairings sound good. I'll do my best to make them happen. I'm pretty sure however, that all the Blackstone Fortresses not under Chaos control self-destructed at the end of the Gothic War. Commodore West is strong. Good ideas for the Andromeda galaxy. For the Imperium! **

**Oblivionknight7: One of their ships would get crushed by Clethis, but with enough numbers, they could overwhelm him like how stopping one Shadow ship exhausted Lita. In hand to hand, the psykers can only hope they can sense them before they strike, which they could. **

**Grayangle: Man you are hard to please! Just kidding. You're right about everyone being curious. That's probably why they're contacting their leaders. I probably haven't mentioned this, but West is from Starfleet, that's why he's so open to aliens. There maybe those who doubt the Emperor, but with the Fabricator General AND the might of Inquisitorial Grand Masters, they won't try anything without a LOT of good evidence. He's also assigning most of the xeno haters to the Ork and Tyranid war fronts. Most of those on the advance fleets are either more open minded or are from the Federation galaxy. The cults are being hunted by Inquisitors. Also, the planetary governors are merely being sent supplies to repair their worlds and help their people. If they decide to misuse it, their people will certainly know somehow. **

**BGTom: Thanks for the info. **

**Liljimmyurine: That might work, but the Imperials probably haven't considered that. Besides, the ship in the story you're talking about nearly had their ship torn apart. **

It had been five days since the arrival of Commodore West's fleet. In that time, a base had been constructed on the far side of Epsilon 3. It consisted of a command station, several repair yards and a factory for constructing components and fighters.

True to West's word, Alliance technicians had begun installing phasers and torpedo launchers of Babylon 5. Not wanting to give away his best defensive system, West had ordered the installation of **deflector** shields instead of Void Shields.

Now that the various ambassadors had had time to confer with their leaders, West and Seer Clethis had been summoned to another meeting of the council. There was a lot of chatter when the Alliance delegates entered the room.

"Ah, Ambassador West." Sheridan greeted. West had been given the title of Ambassador since he spoke for the Alliance.

"From all the commotion I'd say either everyone hates my proposal or they all want to be the first to sign up."

"It's a little of both actually," Sheridan replied, then brought the meeting to order. Gradually the chaos died down.

"Now, who will go first?" West asked.

"I will go first," Londo said, getting to his feet. "I have conferred with Emperor Cartagia, and he has asked me to inform you that the Centauri Republic will gladly join the Alliance in return for the protection and technology benefits offered."

"I am pleased to hear that ambassador. However, since we last met, Captain Sheridan had been kind enough to allow me access to historical records. I have discovered that you recently conquered a race known as the Narn."

"Yes, they recently conducted a military campaign against us. We retaliated and carried retribution to their homeworld."

"I understand that, however, the Alliance does not support the occupation of another race. As a condition of joining the Alliance, we must ask that you leave all Narn worlds you have occupied. We will however, forgo asking you to pay war reparations to the Narn."

"WHAT? This is an outrage. The Narns attacked US first, and now you would have us return all that we have taken in the name of justice!"

"I'm afraid those are the terms of your empire's admittance into the Alliance. But think of all you stand to gain ambassador Mollari. Advanced shields, weapons, engines, not to mention protection against anyone who would threaten you, including the Narns."

"You make a tempting offer, but thousands of Centauri lives were lost in the war. We would demand reparations from the Narns for our losses."

"You brought them to their knees Ambassador. You obliterated their cities with mass drivers. I believe that is enough." That last comment caused a stir in the council.

"That may be, but we would still require something in return before we relinquish our occupation forces."

"Then I request a private meeting with you later to discuss that." Londo nodded. "Now, on to other business. Is anyone here prepared to join the Alliance?" Several hands went up from ambassadors from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Drazi, Brakiri, and several others. "You are prepared to accept the conditions I laid out in our last meeting?" They nodded. "Very well then, I would ask you to sign these," he said, handing out papers to the newest members of the Alliance. "These papers just confirm that you understand and accept the terms and agree to abide by them." When the signing was complete West returned to his place at the council table. "I request that each of your governments send a ship here. They will meet with one of our vessels and we will transfer the supplies and technology to you. Now, if there is no other business, I will take my leave."

Everyone got up to leave. As Londo was leaving, West caught his arm.

"Ambassador Mollari, I would like to talk to you regarding the Narn situation. I have set up quarters on this station in the ambassadorial wing. Would you accompany me?"

"Very well, but I still think you should just forget about the Narns. The Centauri would make far better allies." For the rest of the trip to West's quarters, they mostly talked about cards. West had been a very skilled poker player back in the Federation. Londo turned out to be quite the gambler himself. By the time they reached West's place, they were almost chatting like friends.

West's quarters were very similar to his suite on board the _Vigilant._ There were several paintings, a table and several chairs, a bed, a bathroom off to the side, and collection of weapons hanging on one wall. Londo's eyes glittered as he looked over bolters, plasma guns, lascannons, and all manner of close combat weapons.

"It certainly took some doing to get those here," West said, following Londo's gaze. "They could be yours ambassador, if you agree to my terms." Suddenly, there was a knock. "Ah, that must be the other ambassador I invited. Open!" He called, and the door opened to reveal G'kar. Londo's eyes bulged.

"What is HE doing here?" He demanded.

"I invited him. Please have a seat," West said to the Narn. "You see ambassador, many worlds have already joined the Alliance. Once we help Sheridan liberate Earth, we will have a major empire on our side. The Mimbari may or may not join, but I doubt they will interfere with us so long as we leave them alone."

"Yes, yes, what is your point?"

"I come from an empire that desires peace above all else. However, recent events in my galaxy have shown me that sometimes we must fight for what we want. The Narn understand that. They have endured Centauri occupation before, and now they are doing it again. I doubt the Centauri could display that level of courage. My point ambassador, is that I have been conferring with my government as well, and we have decided that if it came down to a choice between the Narn and the Centauri, we would choose the Narn."

"You see Mollari, as the last remaining member of the Narn government, I have pledged the loyalty of the Narn Regime to the Imperial Alliance if they rid us of Centauri occupation."

"You have two options ambassador. Either you can withdraw from Narn space peacefully and share in their admission to the Alliance, or…" He led G'kar finish.

"Or else the Alliance will drive you from our space by force and you will be denied membership."

"You would challenge the entire Centauri fleet with only thirteen ships?" Londo asked.

"You have seen what by ships can do. My fighters destroyed six human capital ships unaided. **Our** capital ships do not even engage. Do you honestly believe you could stand up to my armada AND that of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds?"

"Your choice is a simple one Mollari. Either give us back our land and share in the glory of the Alliance, or have your empire destroyed and have Narns occupying Centauri Prime," G'kar said, a smile on his face.

"I will speak to the Emperor," Londo said as he exited the room, barely restraining himself from tearing the place apart. After he left, G'kar spoke up.

"I believe I speak for my entire race when I say: thank you."

"It's nothing. In the galaxy of my allies, the rulers of rich planets remind me of the Centauri. Proud and prideful, but lacking any backbone when facing a stronger opponent."

"Indeed. The Centauri used mass drivers on my world because they feared the casualties they would have taken if they had simply invaded us."

"Would you care to join me I a drink ambassador?" West asked, bring out a bottle of amasec.

"I would be glad too. To new beginnings."

"To the future," West said.

Meanwhile, Londo had decided to drown his worries in drinks of his own. He had sent a message to Emperor Cartagia, but he likely wouldn't get a reply until tomorrow.

"Good drinks ambassador?" A man dressed in a dark suit asked as he sat down beside Londo.

"Mr. Morden. I was wondering when you were going to show up. I trust you've been keeping track of recent events?'

"Indeed. This Imperial Alliance could turn into a powerful force. They've asked your empire to join them haven't they?"

"Yes, but you can't imagine what they want in return. They want us to free the Narns!"

"Is that really such a high price ambassador?"

"Well I don't really have a choice. Their leader says that unless we withdraw voluntarily, they will free the Narns themselves and launch an invasion of the Centauri Republic."

"Do you believe you could fight them off?" Morden asked. Londo sighed.

"I don't think so. They were able to destroy six of the humans strongest warships with only their fighters. Their technology is astounding. Energy shielding, fighters that fly like whoosh!" He said, shooting out his arm. "Their capital ships stood up to FIVE MINUTES of firing by the Earth vessels and they took no damage."

"That is indeed impressive," Morden said.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you and you 'associates' pay a visit to the ambassador?"

"I already did. The result was...Less that pleasant."

**Flashback:**

"But think of what you could accomplish with our help," Morden said. He had been using every trick he knew to entice West to ally with the Shadows.

"My answer is still no. I know all about you and your 'associates'." Morden barely stopped from gasping. "I also learned about them from you."

"Me, but how?" West closed his eyes and a moment later Seer Clethis walked into the room.

"This is Master Seer Clethis. He is known as an Alpha class psyker. The strongest a human can get. Far more powerful than any telepath in this galaxy. Now, leave, or I may allow him to give you a demonstration.

"You're making a mistake," Morden said, beginning to get angry. West nodded, and the door to the room opened and Morden was thrown out of the room with great force."

**End Flashback**

"That Seer person was extremely powerful, and I don't believe he was anywhere close to even trying. I am asking you Mollari; allow the Narn their freedom. As part of the Alliance, you will have access to technology millennia ahead of anyone. My associates and I would be extremely grateful if you did this for us."

"Well, since there is really no other choice, I suppose I will do this. "

"Thank you Londo. I promise you will not regret this," Morden said, then walked away.

"Why do I feel I already do?" Londo asked to no one as he reached for another drink.

In his room, Commodore West and Seer Clethis are talking.

"What did you sense?"

"I am certain that Mr. Morden is working for the Shadows. He knows much, but he also had two Shadow creatures with him. I was not able to get much from them. Their minds were very strange. I could sense much but discern little. However I believe I do know where several of their derelict ships are located. If we capture one we could learn all we would need about their tactical capabilities."

"Very well then, I will send some of our ships to obtain one. This galaxy is turning out to be quite interesting. Nothing here is exactly what it appears to be. However, we will do what we can here until the wormhole is reopened and the main fleets can come through. Until then, we must hold our own against many unknown foes. I only hope that we can do this."

"We can sir. With the support of the new allies we have here and the abilities of your men, we will hold the line against anything that tries to tear us down."

"I hope you're right my friend. I can only think that we have along and dark path ahead of us."

**How was that? The Centauri will join the Alliance, but now Mr. Morden and the Shadows know about the Alliance as well. Also, what will the Mimbari and more importantly, the Vorlons do? Find out soon. In the next chapter, the Alliance will go to a new galaxy and confront a foe just as large and powerful as themselves. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Dark Future. See ya soon, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	38. True Allies

**Chapter 35: True Allies**

**Reviewers:**

**BGTom: Yes.**

**Liljimmyurine: Thanks. I always just considered Alpha+ psykers as upper Alpha class. **

**Silvanas: West knows Morden is with the shadows, but he doesn't want to initiate a full scale war with them until the main fleet can come through. **

**Darth: I'm glad I got you back into it. **

**Oblivionknight7: The main fleet will arrive when it arrives. The Alliance is handling the Cardassians and their allies. **

**Ssj4nappa: The Andromeda galaxy is already on my list.**

**Grayangle: The Imperium is not being destroyed. The Emperor is trying to make it the great empire it once was. Yes, a Federation captain is in charge of ONE of the advance fleets. This was an act by the Emperor to show the Federation that the Alliance stands for equal rights for all. The other advance fleets are under the command of Imperial officers. The Emperor is sending his best soldiers where they are needed the most. He knows that the people of the Imperium are more suited to fighting, while the Federation is better at diplomacy and negotiations. The Emperor trusts every one of his people. West does have a Commissioner. He simply chose to keep him aboard his ship because he knows that there are a lot of aliens on B5 who might try and pick a fight with him. Commisioners are not gone, they will always be around. The Space Marines will still crush he enemies of the Imperium. There are just two less enemies for them to fight. They have alway defended the Imperium from any threat, and they will continue to do so. They will just have to see that the Imperium was fallen from what the Emperor wanted it to be. Humanity does not have to kill every alien to rule the galaxy, only those who are ruled by darkness. The Imperium will always exist, and it will always be hte greatest power there ever was.**

**Daniel Hollander: I try to include as much detail as I can. **

In the Imperium galaxy, things were moving along. The Eldar were slowly but surely moving into their new space. They had claimed most of the space formally occupied by the Eye of Terror. The Alliance had assisted them by installing Federation warp engines on Eldar ships and Craftworlds to help them bypass the damaged sections of their Webway network. With the Tyranids effectively out of the picture due to the virus that was crippling them, the Emperor had focused his attention on the Orks and the remaining Chaos cults.

At the moment, the Emperor's command fleet was awaiting the arrival of a contingent of Elder. Lead by Farseer Silvanas, they would join a delegation of Tau, and together, they and the Emperor would discuss the next phase of their alliance.

"Emperor, a fleet of Eldar vessels are dropping out of warp directly ahead," his second reported.

"On main screen," the Emperor commanded. The viewer showed forty three Eldar vessels dropping into normal space.

"Farseer Silvanas is hailing us."

"Put him on." The screen changed to show the glittering bridge of Silvanas's flagship.

"Emperor, I have come and I have much to discuss with you."

"You may come aboard as soon as you wish. The Tau delegation is here as well."

"Very well. I will come aboard in one half hour. Silvanas out," he said as he closed the channel.

Half an hour later, Silvanas walked into the conference room with two Eldar trailing behind him. They took seats across from the Tau delegation.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again Silvanas," the Emperor said. "However, I must ask why you brought so many ships with you."

"Of course. As you might know Emperor, many of my people still consider themselves superior to humans. They are concerned only with the rebuilding of our race."

"I know of this," the Emperor replied.

"However, myself and others feel that we owe the Alliance a great debt for the destruction of Chaos. A debt that goes beyond merely ceasing hostilities. We believe that human and Eldar should fight together and be true allies. Our leaders however do not share our views, and so those of us who believe in my vision have left our Craftworlds and come here. We officially pledge ourselves to the Alliance. All our men and technology is at your disposal."

"I thank you for doing this," the Emperor said. "We will provide you with whatever supplies and facilities you require."

"Thank you. Now I believe I have something you will wish to see," Silvanas said.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"While we were on our way here, we picked up a distress signal. We tracked it and discovered an Inquisition vessel, nearly destroyed. From what we found in the wreckage, it was evident the damage had been caused by daemons."

"Where there any survivors?" The Emperor asked. He knew that if daemons had attacked the ship, it must have discovered something very important.

"I am afraid not. We did however, find this written on the walls of the chief Inquisitor's quarters," the Farseer said, holding out a disk. He inserted in into the projector built into the table. Four words appeared. BATTLES TOLD. FATES UNFOLD. It was preceded by a string of coordinates. "These were scrawled over every surface. The Inquisitor appeared to have died by loss of blood. We believe the assault was repelled, but the Inquisitor was the last one alive. We do not know what the words mean, but the coordinates are those of a planetary system in the outer Halo stars."

"I know what they mean," the Emperor said a moment later. "The Inquisitor must have been under psychic attack, and only had time to compose the most basic message. I believe he is telling us which Chaos gods are still alive."

"How can four words do that?" Silvanas asked.

"Humans have a talent for finding the meaning in clues that seem too basic to mean anything. Look at the first two words. Battles told. I believe the meaning is in the first word, battles. The Chaos god Khorne was also known as the god of battle. The second two words. Fates unfold. Tzeench was known as the architect of fate. That means that the planet these coordinates reveal may be the planet where the remaining Chaos gods have gone to restore their powers."

"I believe you may be right Emperor," Silvanas said. "Since the Chaos gods were beaten, my visions have become clearer. I have seen visions of a planet covered in oceans of blood and orbited my moons with Chaos marks carved on their surfaces. That planet the writing indicates matches my visions almost exactly."

"Then our course is clear. We will make for this planet with utmost haste. The Chaos gods are undoubtedly restoring their powers even as we speak."

"What would you have us do?" The Tau Ethereal asked.

"Your people do not have much experience dealing with the forces of Chaos. I would request that you remain out of the fighting directly. However, with our exchange of technologies, Alliance scientists have come up with many weapons which could be useful. I would ask that the Tau continue with this research and with settling worlds which will accept you. This I hope will prove that the Imperium is no longer merely about destroying anything not human, but about establishing an empire which will endure forever, no matter what comes against it."

"We will do as you ask," the Ethereal said.

When everyone was returning to their ships, Silvanas walked up to the Emperor.

"I would like to speak to you in a more private place," the Eldar said. The Emperor nodded and the two men retired to the Emperor's private quarters. "I wanted to present this to you is private," he said as he held up a case as tall as himself.

"What is it?" The Emperor asked. Silvanas typed in a sequence and undid seven locks. The case opened and within it glittered a sword with a blade made from black crystal.

"This sword is one of the Eldar's most sacred artifacts. It took a great deal of convincing to get it. This blade was created before the Fall. You see Emperor, while most of my race was devolving into decadence and pleasure, a few of us saw through the illusions to the truth. We knew there was nothing we could do to prevent the birth of the great enemy, so we focused on creating a weapon to destroy the forth Chaos god when it emerged. This blade was created from the very energies of death itself. When the great enemy was born, we used the spirit engines of our entire world and concentrated their energy into this sword, but it was not enough. Though the great enemy was injured, it was not destroyed."

"But now that the Chaos gods are weakened," The Emperor said.

"The Death Blade may be able to destroy them once and for all," Silvanas finished.

"I thank you for this."

"If it works, then Chaos will be gone from this galaxy forever."

"Then let us, together, put an end to the threat of Chaos," the Emperor said, and he and the Farseer shook hands, sealing the union of two of the greatest races in the galaxy.

Meanwhile, in what was becoming known as the second galaxy, Alliance forces had won significant victories over the Cardassians and their allies. Alliance researchers had reverse engineered the Breen energy dampening weapon and had used it to disable many enemy ships without destroying them. The prisoners were taken to gigantic penal colonies where they would be held until the war was over. Cardassia Prime was the next target for the Alliance armada. Admiral Picard was leading the attack with Lord Admiral Madthayn. Once the Cardassian homeworld was theirs, the enemy alliance would certainly collapse. The Breen and the Tholians could not stand up to the Alliance, and the Shakurians were merely mercenaries. Agents were already buying the loyalty of most of the Shakurians who had joined the Cardassians.

On board the _Enterprise_, Picard and Madthayn were discussing strategy for the final assault on Cardassia Prime.

"I believe we should go in with our entire fleet and use the energy dampening weapons on them." Madthayn suggested. "That way we can end this war with little to no loss of life."

"Your plan is sound," Picard agreed. "But I feel we should give them more time to consider surrender."

"The longer we wait the more chances they will to strengthen their defenses."

"They believe we wish to conquer their worlds and enslave their people," Picard stated. "That is why they are resisting us so strongly."

"All we wish to do is bring them into our alliance and protect them."

"Yes, but they don't trust us enough to believe what we say."

"Then we must prevent them from doing harm to the Alliance. Once they see how we treat their people, I am sure they will see the benefits of joining the Alliance," Madthayn said. "But first we must stop them from continuing their attacks. We must take their homeworld. Once that system is ours, we can speak to their leaders directly."

"What if they continue to resist?" Picard asked.

"Then we will have no choice but to occupy their territory. The Alliance seeks peace and unity, but, just as is the case in my home galaxy, there are those who fight against it. In my galaxy there are many that doubt the validity of the Emperor. They believe his revival was brought about using tainted technology which has in turn caused him to become tainted."

"I am sorry to hear that," Picard said.

"They have been fighting aliens for so long that many believe that any aliens we meet wish to destroy the Imperium. They have been fighting them for so long they have forgotten what the beginning of our empire was about. When the Emperor began the Great Crusade ten thousand years ago, he did not seek the destruction of all nonhuman life. He sought to bring the galaxy back from the darkness that was consuming it. Chaos, the Orks and so many other dark enemies. He sought to bring those who were on the side of light together and destroy those whose souls were ruled by darkness. He did not wish to be worshiped as a god like most believe today. He only wished to save mankind from being destroyed. But that did not mean that only mankind could live. Just because he is making peace with those races who wish to survive and live in peace alongside humans, many consider him a traitor."

"I can only hope that in time they realize that their vision has been clouded by fighting for so long," Picard said.

"As do I Picard, as do I."

In orbit of Earth, the second advance fleet was preparing to go through. After the attempt to destroy the array, repairs were finally completed. The two wormholes which had been stabilized were opened and advance forces were moving through. The fleet headed into wormhole two had twenty ships and was under the command of Imperial Admiral Contsu. Contsu was a distinguished Imperial officer who had won many battles against aliens and traitor humans. He had a brilliant tactical mind and had one many victories, including several in the recent wars against the Orks. His flagship, the Emperor Class battleship _Emperor's Wisdom_, had recently been refitted and outfitted with the latest technologies, including energy dampening weapons and a cloaking device. As the fleet passed through, no one knew of the foe they would find.

**How was that? The next galaxy will be Star Wars. What will happen? Will the Alliance join with the Rebels? Will the Chaos Gods finally fall forever? Will the Emperor be able to regain the trust of his people? Keep reading and find out. See ya soon, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	39. Meeting of the Giants

**Chapter 36: Meeting of the Giants**

**Reviewers:**

**Silvanas: I want the Alliance to have a challenge, so I'm going to have them enter when the Empire is at its height. That means after Hoth but before Endor. **

**BGTom: I'll put in a solution at the end of this chapter. I hope it's a good one. I'm having them come in after the Battle of Hoth, but there might be a few surprises. **

**Liljimmyurine: That's not what everyone else is saying. I just looked through your stories and I didn't find anything like my story. **

**Oblivionknight7: That is a very good idea. Look for that soon. **

**Grayangle: I'm glad. I see what you're thinking, so at the end of this chapter I'm going to put in a solution that I hope you'll like. **

**Heart of Lies: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Lennox: Good call of Commissioner Cain. I've read the books about him. Vader will probably fight a psychic inquisitor. The Zerg do sound good, but so do the arachnids from Starship Troopers. As for Andromeda, the Alliance will just have to bring in more ships. As I've said, at the end of this chapter I'm putting in a solution to the Imperium issue. I just hope it's good enough. **

Captain Dronel of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Judgment _was having a good day. Since the victory at Hoth several weeks ago, the Rebels had scattered. Captain Dronel and his ship were part of a search operation to hunt down the remaining Rebels and eliminate them. It was a difficult and tiring process.

"Sensors, anything yet?" He asked.

"Nothing yet sir. Our scout fighters haven'tlocated anything either."

"Well, these are Rebels. They specialize in hiding. Keep sensors on maximum."

"Sir, I'm picking up something!" The sensors operator reported. "I'm picking up a massive surge of energy two hundred thousand kilometers directly ahead."

"Lay in a course. Have our fighters launch and form a screen around the ship. It would take a lot of ships to generate that much energy," the captain ordered.

"We're in visual range."

"Put it up on my monitor," Dronel ordered. The monitor showed some sort or wormhole opening.

"Something's coming out."

The wormhole widened and from it emerged the Imperial advance fleet. The _Emperor's Wisdom_ came out first.

"Captain, those ships are massive. Their smallest ship is nearly twice our size."

"Open a channel. Inform them they are trespassing in Imperial space and to identify themselves."

"They're responding." The voice of Admiral Contsu came over the bridge, and his face appeared on Captain Dronel's monitor. It showed a man with a cold face and deep blue eyes that seemed to constantly be analyzing everythingthey saw.

"I am Admiral Contsu of the Imperial expeditionary force. We have had a navigational error and were thrown of course. Can you tell us where we are?" This was a lie of course, but Contsu was wise enough to attempt to ascertain who he was fighting against before charging head first into battle.

"You are in violation of Imperial space. You will power down your defenses and prepare to be boarded."

"We will not. We were sent from our empire to locate races that wish to join ours. We have no quarrel with you, but if you force us, we will defend ourselves. Also, you appear to be heavily outnumbered Captain," Contsu said. Dronel closed the channel.

"He has a point Captain," his first officer said. "They have twenty ships to our one."

"Yes, but we cannot simply allow them to lay claim to Imperial territory. Send a message to Courascant. Inform them that we have made contact with an unknown race and request assistance. In the meantime, let's see if we can stall them. Reopen the channel."

"Yes?" Contsu said when he reappeared.

"Admiral, I have sent a message to my government requesting a first contact team. In the meantime, I request a temporary truce."

"Very well. Would you care to come aboard my vessel? We can discuss matters further there. You may bring as many others as you wish."

"Very well Admiral. I will come aboard at once," Dronel said.

Ten minutes later Dronel's shuttle left the _Judgment _and boarded the _Emperor's Wisdom_. He was completely awed by the size of the Imperial ships. When the shuttle got closer, he was the massive gun decks and the studs of heavy weapons along the hulls. Even from a distance he could feel the power radiating from the ships. The Imperial Aquila told him these ships were at least not rebels. When the ramp opened, he saw thousands of crewmen snapping to attention. It was a sight he was familiar with but had never seen on such a large scale. A tall man he assumed to be Admiral Contsu stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Captain Dronel, welcome aboard the _Emperor's Wisdom_."

"Admiral, I thank you for the welcome. I must say that I have never seen a vessel as massive as yours." Contsu smiled.

"Well, if you will follow me, I will take you to the conference room."

Contsu led Captain Dronel and the seven stormtroopers who had come with him down corridors and along massive galleries. Once they passed a training room where troops were practicing. Contsu noted how Dronel's eye went up when he saw the pulse phaser rifles. With the recent advancements gained from Tau and Eldar technology, weapons had come a long way. Finally they arrived at the Admiral's meeting room. It was large enough for fifty people. Everyone took a seat. Three people joined them a minute later.

"Captain, may I introduce Commander Jones, my first officer; Lieutenant Danials, my chief of security, and Chief Seer Melron."

"A pleasure. So now, what did you wish to discuss with me?"

"I merely wanted to know a bit about your empire. Perhaps yours and mine could reach some sort of agreement." Dronel thought for a moment, and decided it could do no harm to tell the Admiral what everyone knew.

"I come from the Galactic Empire. We control millions of worlds and we stand for human rights above all others. Our Starfleet is unmatched by any other." He said. He was exaggerating of course. The Empire actually controlled more like two hundred thousand worlds,and that counted small outpost and things like that. The Imperial Starfleet though, was the truth. There had never been an enemy the fleet could not destroy.

"Interesting Captain. I believe our two empires have much in common. My fleet comes from an empire known as the Imperium of mankind. We rule most of our galaxy, and for ten thousand years the Imperium had held together through civil wars, rebellions and even invasion from races from beyond our galaxy." Contsu knew that impressing someone made them more receptive to suggestions.

"Impressive," Dronel said. "So you also consider humans the greatest race in the galaxy?"

"Of course. Nearly every race the Imperium had met has tried to destroy us. We have fought off races that could likely tear your empire to pieces."

"How could you know that?" Dronel asked. He knew he had told them nothing of the Empire's enemies.

"Because we now know everything you know." He noticed the expressions of fear and confusion on the Imperial captain's face. "Are you familiar with telepathy?"

"Yes. It's the skill of reading minds. But no race the Empire had met has that ability."

Contsu decided that knowing what the Imperial Captain was up against could work to Contsu's advantage.

"Well, in my empire we have more telepaths than we can handle, and most have abilities that extend far beyond telepathy. Melron, would you please demonstrate?" He asked, smiling. He knew what his chief seer could do.

"Of course sir," he replied. He glanced at the corner of the room where several heavy steel beams were stacked. He had them placed there for just that purpose. Suddenly they shot straight up into the ceiling, smashing straight up through it. Then they came back down and stacked themselves just as they had been. Dronel's jaw dropped.

"I must return to my ship," he said quickly.

"Of course. Contact me when your delegation arrives." Contsu knew he had both impressed and terrified the Imperial captain.

Once Dronel was back on board his ship, he immediately put in a priority call to his sector commander, telling them what he had just seen. A few hours later a reply came back. He was ordered to bring as much of the enemy fleet to the Kestrel system, where elements of the Imperial fleet would be waiting. They would capture the unknown ships for study. Dronel acknowledged the orders, hoping that the Imperial fleet was strong enough to defeat this new enemy.

Meanwhile, on board his ship, Admiral Contsu was conversing with the Seer.

"What did you learn?" He asked.

"The Captain was mostly speaking the truth. This Galactic Empire is not as large as the Imperium. They control at most a fifth of the number of planets the Imperium rules. Their fleet is large though, but the captain did not have an exact number. Most of their capital warships are like the vessel out there. They are currently fighting a rebellion that some time ago destroyed their greatest weapon. They possess no psykers other that someone called Lord Vader, who has the ability to strangle someone over distance, or at least that is all the captain knew about."

"I see. We should try and find a way to engage one of their ships in combat and test their abilities."

"Admiral, we are receiving a signal from the vessel," a comm. message told him.

"Put it up," he answered. Soon Dronel's face appeared.

"Admiral. I have received a message from my government. They wish to meet with you. I ask that you proceed to the coordinates I am sending you."

"Very well captain. We will be there as soon as we can," Contsu responded and cut the transmission. "It is likely a trap, but I look forward to seeing their faces when we show them our true capabilities."

While Contsu's fleet was heading into the Imperial trap, the Emperor had spoken with the Tau and Eldar. Most of the Imperium was still completely against aliens. He and the Tau had agreed it would be for the greater good to move the Tau civilization to the second galaxy. The Alliance had many worlds felt from the Dominion war where the Tau could resettle. The Ethereals had agreed with the Emperor. The official word would be that the Tau had been destroyed, and all the recent advances in technology, including that which had revived the Emperor, had come from recently found STC systems.

The Eldar zone had been claimed to be infested with remaining Chaos forces and had been quarantined. Farseer Silvanas had agreed with the Emperor's decision. The Eldar would be allowed to rebuild their civilization. Over time, the Emperor hoped to slowly shift the Imperium's views on aliens. In the meantime, with the tow races allied with the Imperium now gone elsewhere or safely behind cover, the people of the Imperium could resume their lives as they had been, with the exception of increased shipments of food and supplies. The Emperor only hoped that eventually his people could see as he did.

**How was that? The Imperium is getting back to normal. Admiral Contsu's fleet will soon know what the Galactic Empire is made of. Also, something that's been nagging at me. On the subject of psykers, what about the Apex Twins? The most powerful psykers besides the Emperor. Is there anyway the Emperor could enter their minds and heal the damage that has been done to them? Tell me if this is a stupid idea, but I've always thought the Apex Twins were cool. See ya later and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	40. Ambush, but of Who?

**Chapter 38: Ambush, but of Who?**

**Reviewers: **

**Marine Brother Shran: I went and redid it. I hope you think it's better now. Et Imperator. **

**BGTom: I actually thought of the name Kestrel system out of the blue. I guess I forgot it existed. We'll see who has the edge. **

**SPECIALGUY: You'll see who the side with, if anyone. Psykers are more powerful than Jedi, and lightsabers are basically just power swords with less metal. **

**Liljimmyurine: Vader's chocking power is the only thing most Imperial officers know about. I revised the chapter, but the Imperial captain was bluffing. Good calls on the rest. IDO write what I want, I just like making my fans happy too. **

**Oblivionknight7: I don't know if fighters could do it. They'd make dents at least.**

**Grayangle: Hey, if it works. I'm glad you like my solution. **

**Dark OZ: I'm glad you like it. Oh but they DO have a chance. Remember the Imperium is five times the size of the Empire, and even if the tech is not equal psykers could just take control of an Imperial crew and retrieve a Star Destroyer for study. **

**HecatonchiresLM: Actually a battle barge is 8 kilometers long.**

**Lennox: Thanks. Upsets huh? An STC seemed like a good choice, seeing as on one knows everything that's on them.**

**Darth Cruel: I'm glad you like the story. The Apex Twins are the only psykers ever born as twins and they've lived for thousands of years. They only appear in a small article in White Dwarf 193. Their powers are stronger than any psyker save the Emperor. They are very evil. **

In the Kestrel system, the local Imperial fleet was preparing for the arrival of the Imperium advance fleet. 40 mark two star destroyers, six lacer frigates and twenty five Carrack class cruisers were waiting for them. The Imperial Star Destroyer _Balance of Judgment _had been designated as the command ship. The defense stations of Kestrel were ready and the planetary shield had been activated. With no knowledge of the enemy's weapons or defense systems the Imperial were taking no chances. On board the _Balacne ofJudgment,_Imperial Admiral Jacob Strent was moving his ships into position. Suddenly, eight new ships entered the system. Seven Star Destroyers and the command ship _Executor._

"Admiral, Lord Vader is hailing us," Strent's second officer informed him. A shiver of fear went through the bridge at the mention of the Dark Lord of the sith.

"Put in up," the admiral said. Vader appeared.

"Admiral, I have reviewed the information gathered on this new enemy. I am assuming command of this fleet. Have your fleet maintain its current formation. When the enemy arrives, move in and use Ion weapons to disable them. I want as many ships as possible captured and not destroyed. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Vader," the admiral answered. When the transmission ended, everyone visibly relaxed. They each knew that the slightest mistake could mean their death when Vader was around.

While the Imperials were preparing for the arrival of the advance fleet, Admiral Contsu was discussing attack plans with his captains. They were traveling in transwarp and were due to arrive at the coordinates given to them in under an hour.

"Gentlemen, Seer Melron has informed me that we are most likely heading into a trap. The enemy, this Galactic Empire, is likely waiting with a superior force to ambush us. So I want us to be ready when we emerge from transwarp. I want all ships at full battle stations and all fighters standing by. When we reenter normal space, I want the fighters launched at once. All ships will form up into a crescent wall formation. If our information is correct, most of the ships waiting for us will be the star destroyer class vessels we encountered before. That is all." With that the captains beamed back to their ships.

"Seer, if there are any psykers on board the enemy ships, I want you to scan their mind and retrieve any information you can."

"Yes Admiral. I will do what I can." Like all Chief Seers, Melron was an Alpha class psyker, the only one in the fleet. "From what I gleaned from the Imperial captain's mind however, I do not believe this Vader is any higher then a Delta class."

"Then let us prey to the Emperor for success,' Contsu said, and both men left the room.

An hour later the Imperial fleet had formed up and launched fighter patrols.

On board the _Balance of Judgment, _Admiral Strent was very nervous. He knew if he somehow botched the engagement Vader would have his head.

"Sir, I'm getting some strange readings twenty thousands kilometers ahead," an officer reported.

"It must be them. Launch fighters and inform the rest of the fleet."

Space exploded with green-white lights as Admiral Contsu's fleet emerged from Transwarp. The fleet consisted of two Emperor Class battleships, including the _Emperor's Wisdom_, five Dictator Cruisers, three Gothic class cruisers, three space marine battle barges and seven Cobra escorts. Almost immediately fighters began pouring form launch bays.

"Sir, the enemy fleet had launched fighters."

"Well, launch ours as well. Tell the fleet to open fire as soon as the enemy is in range. They must have known we were waiting for them. Also, remind the fleet that Lord Vader wants as many ships as possible disabled."

"Yes sir. Sir the enemy is firing!" The Admiral's ship shook under the Imperium's barrage.

Admiral Contsu was taking advantage of his ships superior weapons range. Lance batteries, Nova Cannons and Imperial torpedoes found their mark. Many of the torpedoes were shot down, but the remaining weapons found their mark. Five Star Destroyers shields failed and suffered hull breaches. One suffered a hit to its main reactor from a pair of torpedoes and vanished in a massive explosion.

On board his ship,Admiral Strent had been hurled to the deck by the impacts. He got bac to his feet, a look of anger on his bleeding face.

"Damage report!" he demanded.

"Five Star Destroyers have taken damage and the _Ravage_ has been completely destroyed. It appears heavy weapons fire hit its main reactor. Lord Vader is ordering the fleet to close to weapons range and open fire. Weapons are free."

"All right. Launch all fighters. Have them target incoming enemies. Order half our capital ships concentrate their fire at the largest enemy ship. If we can destroy their flagship we can confuse them. Have the rest of the ships target the smaller vessels."

"Ships firing." Thousands of Turbolasers, Ion cannons and torpedoes thundered from the Imperial armada and splashed off Void Shields. Two Cobra ships took enough fire to take their shields down and the vessels suffered moderate damage.

"Admiral Contsu, the _Diligent_ and the _Lightning _have taken heavydamage and are falling back."

"What about us?" Half the enemy fleet had apparently decided to concentrate their fire against the _Emperor's Wisdom. _

"Forward shields are down to fifty-five percent but they're holding there. The enemy fighters are about to engage our own."

"Let's see how this works out," Contsu whispered. The Galactic Empire appeared to be a potent foe, but his fleet seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

The second stage of the battle began when clouds of Ties met swarms of Imperium fighters. The Ties outnumbered the Imperium squadrons about twenty to one, but the Imperium ships had shielding and superior weapons. Both sides watched as Ties were torn apart by pulse phasers and volleys of photon torpedoes. Still the Ties fought and were beginning to inflict damage to their enemies. Gradually numbers began to tell.

"Admiral, our fighters are beginning to take heavy losses, and the enemy capital ships are moving up. Their flagship is launching more fighters. What are your orders sir?"

"Have our guns concentrate their fire on the ships escorting the flagship. Order the _Oblivion _and the _Fist of the Emperor_ to engage the enemy flagship directly and attempt a boarding action." The two ships the Admiral mentioned were battle barges from the Dark Angels and Imperial Fists chapters.

The Star Destroyers of Death Squadron began suffering massive damage when most of the enemy fleet began targeting them. Three were destroyed, the others suffered heavy damage. The two battle barges closed on either side of the Executor and pummeled the Super Star Destroyer with double broadsides, greatly weakening its shields.

On the bridge of the Executor, Vader actually staggered as his flagship took a massive pounding. Space Marine boarding parties then teleported aboard. Surprised crew were toprn apart by bolters and crisped by flamers. The marines began moving deeper into the ship.

"Lord Vader, security reports that intruders are simply appearing out of this air on decks three through seven."

Space Marines in both standard and Terminator armor slaughtered their way through stormtrooper patrols. Blasters were useless, having aboutthe same power as a lasgun. Techmarines interfaced with computers and figured the quickest ways to the bridge and main engineering.

"Lord Vader, the enemy is slaughtering our stormtroopers. Blaster fire has no effect against them."

Vader was, for once, at a loss for words. This new enemy was more powerful than anything the Empire had ever encountered. Then a thought hit him.

"Send the signal to Admiral Black's fleet," he ordered. The officers' faces lit up. Now they would win.

"Admiral, I sense the enemy is initiating another plan," Seer Melron reported.

"He's right Admiral," his sensor operator replied. "I'm detecting over two hundred enemy ships coming in. All Star Destroyers and another flagship."

Contsu knew now that he was overmatched. He was holding his own, but the enemy's numbers had just gone way up.

"Instruct all ships to withdraw. Retrieve the boarding parties and signal the fleet. We're going back to the wormhole."

"Lord Vader, the enemy is falling back," his first officer reported.

"Very well. Have Black's armada pursue them. Begin damage repairs. I am joining the Admiral." He said. Minute later, Vader was on board the command ship _Iron Fist_. The entire two hundred ship strong fleet followed the trail left by the enemy. Unknown to them, the trail was Contsu's own trap, for at the wormhole an entire Imperium battle group was waiting. Soon the Galactic Empire would feel the crushing force of the Imperium of Mankind.

**How was that? Vader is going after Contsu, but just how many ships are waiting for him? Will the Dark Lord of the Sith be victorious, or will he be forced to accept that the Empire has a foe just as powerful as itself? Find out in the next chapter. See ya soon and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	41. Battle of the Wormhole

**Chapter 39: Battle of the Wormhole**

**Reviewers:**

**Oblivionknight7: That could work, but the shields would have to be taken down first. **

**Silvanas: Jedi might be better fighters, but Melron could turn them inside out with a glance. Good call on the Empire getting new toys.**

**Liljimmyurine: Vader wanted to stay on the bridge in case Contsu had any surprises planned. You'll find out why blasters didn't work in this chapter. **

**BGTom: Blow up a star? If Vader's that strong, why didn't he just blow the Yavin star in a New Hope? You seem to know a lot about Star Wars. I just know the movies and the ships. Could you help me if I need it? I think the Tarkin was sabotaged. You'll find out about the Space Marine armor in this chapter. Also, in the star wars guide books it says the rebels used projectile weapons with explosive bullets that blew threw stormtrooper armor and bolters are even more powerful. We'll see, we'll see.**

**Darth: Don't worry about that. Remember, the main characters never die early on. **

**Grayangle: I'm glad you like it. You're right, Vader will know something's up. The Empire will get SOMETHING. So I'm a god now?**

Vader was in his chamber meditating. During the battle he'd senses extremely powerful mind on board the enemy ships. He figured they had to be Jedi. He had contacted the Emperor, and he had instructed Vader to attempt to capture at least one of the enemy ships intact. His fleet had been reinforced with over five hundred additional ships sent by the Emperor. No one knew how strong the enemy's defenses would be at their home base. His door chimed.

"Enter," he called. The door hissed open and a lieutenant came in.

"Lord Vader, our scout ships report they have located the enemy near what appears to be a wormhole. There are approximately two hundred fifty ships gathered there."

"How long until we arrive?" Vader asked.

"Thirty minute my lord." Vader stood up.

"Then I will be on the bridge," he said walking out of the room, the messenger following.

At the wormhole, Admiral Contsu was preparing for the Imperial counterattack he knew was coming. The trail he'd left from the transwarp engines was too obvious for them to have missed it.

"Admiral Contsu, sensors are detecting the enemy fleet approaching," an officer informed him.

"How many ships and how long until they get here?" He asked.

"Sensors are reading seven hundred ships. They'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Well, they certainly decided to beef up their strike force. Have the fleet form up and launch all fighters. When the enemy fleet drops into normal space I want all ships to open fire. Let's not give them a chance to get organized. This time though hold our fighters in reserve. We'll use our lighter weapons to fend them off." He received a series of affirmatives.

"Admiral, I believe I may be able to hack into their computers and possibly take control of their ships," Contsu's ship's AI Jeniene said.

"That would be useful," he replied. "Very well, when the enemy fleet appears do so. However, I want you to attempt to download their database first." The AI nodded and vanished. Contsu had never trusted AI's, but Jeniene had turned out to be a model officer.

On board the _Iron Fist,_ Vader sensed a disturbance in the Force. The meaning came to him. The enemy knew they were coming!

"Captain." He called out. Captain Nave came over fast.

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"When we drop out of hyperspace I want the fleet to execute a micro jump to the rear of the enemy fleet."

"That will be difficult my Lord. We would have to rapidly turn the entire fleet and even then we would likely come out on their aft port quarter." Vader was about to strangle the man, then realized he was right. Ships as large as Star Destroyers couldn't turn on a dime.

"That will be sufficient, but if this operation is not carried out carried out perfectly Captain, you will pay the price."

"Yes Lord Vader," the captain replied, his face paling slightly.

"Admiral Contsu, the enemy fleet is jumping to normal space," his first officer reported.

"Lock on main batteries," he ordered.

"Sir, the enemy is turning."

"What? Their guns can't reach us at this range. Are they trying to escape?"

"Sir, the enemy just jumped again. Wait, now their in our aft port quarter! They're firing!" The _Emperor's Wisdom_ shook under the onslaught.

"Turn this fleet now! Full starboard engine burn! Open fire with everything you can, and deploy the fighters!" Contsu ordered. This enemy was clever.

Star Destroyers deployed swarms of Tie fighters which met the formidable point defenses of the Imperium capital ships. Thousands of phasers, both solid and pulsed, photon and quantum torpedoes and disruptors blasted back at the Ties. Then the Imperium's own fighters engaged.

The capital ships meanwhile, unloaded on each other. Turbolasers, ion cannons, and concussion missiles slammed into the Imperium Void Shields, which crackled and in some cases collapsed. Seven Cobra ships and four cruisers were torn apart in the furious fire. Then the Imperium got its own licks in. The Empire had made a mistake. Imperium ships were not usually very maneuverable, but recent upgrades had given them a powerful engine array that could tripe their turning speed, and with the Empire at point blank range, they couldn't miss. Over fifty Imperial ships were destroyed. Then the command ship launched a full broadside at Contsu's flagship, creating a hole in its shields.

"Admiral we've got a breach in the port shield."

"Seal it! How's the fleet?"

"Not good. Thirty ships have been destroyed and over a hundred are damaged. We've knocked out a hundred of the enemy and were trying to take down their command ship. Any orders sir?"

"It looks like we're going to have to teach these people what happens when you mess with the Imperium of Mankind. Have the Space marine board any ship that's lost shields and do as much damage as they can. Instruct any ships that can to target the command ship. How are our fighters doing?"

"Their doing well sir. This close their working with our point defenses. The enemy fighters look like they're ready to bolt."

"Tell the fighters to keep it up, and tell all ships that stage two weapons are free. Fire Transphasic Torpedoes!"

Contsu knew second stage weapons were dangerous. They hadn't been fully adapted to Imperium systems, but they were powerful. When they were fired, three ships were damaged by misfires, but the rest launched fine. The Transphasic Torpedoes passed right through the Imperial shields and many struck their intended targets, shield generators and hanger bays. Over thirty of the torpedoes struck the _Iron Fist_, taking down its shield generators and setting a large fire in the main hanger.

On board the _Iron Fist,_the bridge was in chaos. Several crew stations had exploded and power conduits were sparking. Captain Nave slowly picked himself up off the deck. His head was bleeding, and his right arm felt broken. Vader was somehow still standing.

"Sir we've lost our deflector shield generators and there's a large fire in our main hanger bay. Somehow those torpedoes just ripped right through our shields. Many of our ships are reporting boarding parties. They seem to have armor equipped with some type of energy shield."

"Lord Vader, what are your orders?" Nave asked.

"How many ships have we lost?" He asked.

"One hundred twenty two ships have been destroyed and over two hundred have taken heavy damage. The enemy had lost forty five ships and received damage to thirty nine others."

"Continue the attack. They are losing ships faster than we are."

Admiral Contsu watched as slowly but surely, his fleet was picked apart. The Empire's strike force had gotten in the first hits and now they were using their number advantage to destroy his fleet. If they tried to retreat now they would be exposing their rears to the Empire. If they stayed and fought they would eventually be destroyed. The comm. relay was being jammed so they couldn't call for help.

"It looks like this is it men," he said.

"It's been an honor serving with you sir," his first officer said. They both watched as the Imperial fleet prepared for the final assault.

"Sir, the wormhole is opening!" His sensor operator said suddenly. "I'm reading over a thousand ships coming through!"

"What! How did they know?"

"Sir, we're being hailed by the _Harbringer of Vengeance_."

"Put it through." The face of Lord Admiral Madthayn appeared a second later.

"Admiral Contsu. It looks like you could use some help."

"Indeed Lord Admiral, but how did you know we were in trouble?"

"The comm. station sent a distress call just before it was jammed. I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner but most of my fleet was in dock receiving the latest upgrades."

"Well I guess we should show our new friends then," Contsu said with a smile on his face.

"I agree. Well as the Federation captains say, hold onto your hats." A moment later the combined guns of a thousands ships opened up, carving through the Imperial fleet. Dozens of ships exploded or were disabled by the new Breen weapons mounted on Madthayn's ships.

"Lord Vader, over a thousand enemy ships have just come through the wormhole. We must retreat!" Suddenly he felt a cold grip on his throat."

"You dare to give me an order?" Vader asked. Then the _Iron Fist_ shook under a pounding from five Dictator cruisers. He let the Captain go, he could wait. "Order all ships to retrieve their fighters and retreat." He hadn't expected the enemy to be able to break through the Imperial jamming.

"Lord Admiral, the enemy is retreating," Madthayn AI told him. "However, thirteen of their ships are disabled. I believe they are trying to self-destruct."

"Send over boarding parties. I want those ships intact," he ordered.

On the Imperial Star Destroyer _Shadow,_ engineers were trying to overload the reactor before the enemy could board them. Suddenly ten Space Marines materialized. Blasters gouged holes in armor, but the newest Space Marines armor incorporated an energy field that doubled the armors' toughness. Still, five blasters homed in on one marine and he fell to the deck, smoking holes in his chest. Then the room was secured. The marine who'd been hit was beamed to a medical ship. Then tech priests beamed in and took control of the main computer.

In the ship's armory stormtroopers were preparing to hold off the attach they knew was coming. Suddenly the doors were torn from their hinges and a group of tech guard came through. With them were two Electro Priests, the most elite of all the skitari. Electrical tentacles swung and sliced stormtroopers in half or threw them thirty meters. The other tech guard blasted with gatling bolters and plasma throwers. In only seconds the room was secure, the surviving troopers having raised their hands in surrender.

This was repeated on the other ships as well. Three ships were destroyed. The rest were even now being tractored into the wormhole. Twenty Space Marines and eighty tech guard were dead, many more wounded, but they had done their duty.

On Courascant, Emperor Palpatine reviewed the reports of the battle. He decided he was going to need some serious firepower to bring about victory for the Empire. Fortunately, he knew how to get it. He had tripled the funds for construction of the Eclipse and the new Death Star. He had recalled Grand Admiral Thawn from the Unknown Regions and pardoned Admiral Zaarin for rebelling in exchange for the schematics for the Tie Defender. Also, Imperial technicians had been studying the fighters taken in the first battle with the new enemy. The tech was useless. It had all melted down when the fighter was disabled, but its armor would double the durability of Ties. The Galactic Empire was going to war, and it intended to win.

**How was that? The Empire almost destroyed an entire Imperium battle fleet. Now the Empire is getting ready for total war. Can the Imperium fight back and win? Find out soon. In the next chapter we're going back to the 40k galaxy. Well see ya soon and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	42. Darkness to Light

**Chapter 40: Darkness to Light**

**Reviewers: **

**Silvanas: Great idea. Be sure to remind me about it when we get near the end. **

**BGTom: You're probably right. Torpedo spheres won't do Vader much good yet since the Imperium hasn't taken any planets. Thanks for agreeing to help me. Rebel projectile weapons may only be useful on the black parts, but bolters can blow through light tank armor. Et Imperator!**

**The BEE: Yes, Imperium weapons are stronger, but it only took a couple of laser shots to blow up a shield generator dome. The Imperium's using Transphasic torpedoes because they can penetrate shields. **

**Joseph: Thanks. The Apex Twins are girls who were the only twin psykers ever born. They here taken from their home by a black ship, but their powers turned out to be beyond even alpha class. They escaped an Inquisition fortress and have been murdering their way across the galaxy for thousands of years. I'll try and get the Necrons and Tau in. **

**Oblivionknight7: They're out their. They didn't want to get involved in huge fleet battles, but they'll make an appearance soon, don't worry. **

**Liljimmyurine: Sorry about the spelling mistakes. I'll try and do better. Heavy weapons aren't used very often on board ships because they cold punch through the hull or damage systems. You'll get your ground battle, trust me.**

**SPECIALGUY: Yes I do realize that, but it's good to have a lot of free time, at least for me. **

**Grayangle: I know, I was kidding. You're right, it is shocking. **

**Lennox: Thanks. The Imperium will have to work overtime to conquer the Empire. You're right, that is like plasma weapons. My system is three chapters from one universe, one from the 40k universe then another three chapters from the next universe. **

The Emperor's strike fleet was three days from the planet shown to them by the dead Inquisitor, deep in the Halo stars. The fleet was made up of only fifty ships. The Emperor wished to keep his fleet's psychic signature small enough for him to mask. Farseer Silvanas's fleet gone through the wormhole. The Emperor knew that Tzeench was to powerful for the Eldar warriors to face. Still, three Eldar ships were with then, filled with the most powerful psykers Silvanas had. They would need them when they came up against Tzeench.

The Farseer was on the bridge with the Emperor.

"When we reach the planet I do not know how many ships will be waiting for us," the Emperor said.

"Likely not a great amount. I doubt the Chaos gods could take many ships with them, if any, through the Warp at the speed they must have gone to escape your weapon," Silvanas replied.

"I only pray we are able to fight the gods separately. I do not believe we could stand against two at once."

"I agree, however, the power of our psykers and the Death Blade should give us a fighting chance even if we do engage them together," Silvanas said. Suddenly the Emperor stiffened. "Is something wrong?"

"Have the fleet drop out of the Warp," the Emperor ordered.

The fleet reentered normal space near a planet. It looked primitive, likely in a black powder age of technology. There were a few large cities and many small villages.

"Why have we stopped?" Silvanas asked.

"Can you not sense it Farseer? There is a great power down there. The greatest power I have ever sensed apart from my own and that of Tzeench." The Farseer reached out with his mind and he too senses it. There was an extremely powerful psyker down there. Or perhaps two, it was impossible to tell.

"Yes, I sense it."

"I am going down there."

"Is that wise Emperor?" Silvanas asked. "It could be a Chaos trap."

"If it is then we should spring it now instead of waiting and seeing if it strikes us after we arrive at the chaos planet. I am going alone," he said when Silvanas moved to follow him. "The power down there is so strong I believe only I can fight it."

The Emperor materialized in a forest near the city where he had senses the power. He wore his full armor and his sword because this planet seemed to be at the age where it wouldn't attract much attention. Still, he disguised his energy. He did not wish to alert whoever or whatever was on this planet.

When he entered the city, he found it a place of death. People everywhere lay in pools of their own blood. Most seemed to have died of self-inflicted wounds. Even buildings had been torn down, seemingly be a single push. The Emperor followed the trail of death and destruction to the city's center. There he saw a castle surrounded by black lightening. He knew he had to go inside.

As he approached the castle gates, they opened on their own and he walked inside. Within the castle it was the same as it had been in the city. Place guards and what had to be the royal family lay in blood or in pieces. He followed the trial and the quickly growing psychic energy in the air to the castle's throne room. There he found the absolute last thing he had expected. Twin young girls sitting on the thrones. They appeared no older than seven but the Emperor could feel their ancient malice and anger. He knew then that these girls had to be the 'Apex Twins' he had read of in Inquisitorial reports. The most powerful psykers in the galaxy and also the only ones to ever be born as twins. They each had blond hair, blue eyes and ribbons tying their hair into two high ponytails.

The Emperor walked into the room and the twins eyes came to rest on him. He sensed their curiosity. They were wondering why anyone would even dream of approaching them.

"Why have you come here?" They asked in unison.

"I sensed your powers and came to meet you," the Emperor replied. That apparently made them angry.

"Then you will die!" They said and unleashed a massive psychic blast at him. The Emperor cast of his psychic disguise and used his own power to block it. Still, he was forced back a step.

The twins were shocked. No one had ever been able to survive their attacks before.

"I have not come here to fight you," the Emperor said. "I know what happened to you."

This made the twins even angrier. They remembered all too clearly what they had been through. They fired an even more powerful blast at the Emperor. This time he drew his sword, ablaze with light and deflected it.

"I can help you."

The twins laughed.

"You have no idea of what we have endured," they said, continuing their assault. The Emperor swung his sword and their blasts exploded through wall on either side of him.

"No, I don't, but I still wish to help you." He could sense their minds had been filled with nothing but hatred for thousands of years. He could not reach them from out here. He would have to do something else. He continued walking towards the twins, blocking their attacks. The closer he got, the more powerful their blasts became. The last blast nearly drove him to his knees. He had not felt this level of power since his battle with Horus. Then, with a burst of speed he jumped up to the thrones and placed his hands on the girls' heads.

The Emperor found himself on a dark plain streaked with lightening. He knew this was the minds of the twins. If the distance he saw a structure and he moved to it. It was a long hall. As the Emperor passed through it, he saw the things the twins had done. He saw entire planets die beneath them. He saw men ripped apart in both a second and at the same time eternity. Most men would have been driven to insanity by now from the aura of evil that permeated this place, but The Emperor was stronger. At the end on the hall was a door. The twins were doing everything they could to stop the Emperor from reaching it. Whatever was in there, they did not want anyone to see it.

When he passed through the door, the Emperor could feel the psychic defenses of the twins getting stronger. It took all his strength to open the door on the other side, and then he found himself inside a small house. There was a calendar and he saw it was the 36th millennium. Then he heard sounds coming from a room. He opened a door and found the twins, but they looked much different. They were dressed in plain cloths, their hair was shorter, but most of all, they were laughing. They had none on the malice or anger he had seen before. Then a woman entered the room. The twins' mother. She was helping them build something with plastic blocks.

Suddenly the sky darkened and Imperial shuttles landed. The Emperor saw the symbol of the Inquisition on them as well as the insignia of the black ship fleet. The mother must have seen them before, for she gathered up the twins in her arms and ran to the basement. She placed the girls in a pantry and waited for the men to come to her door, and sure enough they came an hour later. They walked past a grave the Emperor hadn't noticed before. He saw it was the grave of the twins' father. He had died before the girls were even born.

"Where are they?" One of the men asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman answered. The men pushed past her and headed for the basement. "Stay out of there!" The woman shouted, but one of the men knocked her to the ground with his weapon. She screamed when they tied her hands and feet.

"Mommy!" The twins yelled as they emerged from their hiding place. The men grabbed them and injected them with sedatives. When they left, one of the men turned to the mother.

"You should thank us mam. If we hadn't come your girls could have dammed this whole planet."

"My girls wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"It wouldn't be them, but the beings who worked through them," he said as he cut her bonds. "You would do well to forget all of this," he said as he walked away. The last thing the Emperor heard before the scene faded to black was the sound of the twins' mother weeping.

When the vision returned it was within the holds of a black ship. The twins had been separated. Gradually, the terror and sadness seeped into them, causing their powers to magnify. Days later they broke out of their cells and attempted to find people to play with, but everyone was afraid of them. They grew angry, and with their new powers and the rapidly growing evil in their souls, they found their own methods of having fun. When an Inquisitor boarded the ship, which was floating dead in space, he found it a charnel house. The twins were the only ones still alive.

From then on the Emperor watched as the twins escaped from the Inquisition fortress on Nemesis Tessera and began their path of destruction across the galaxy. However the Emperor had already seen that and instead focused on the tiny piece of their souls that remained from before they had been taken. He knew that was what he had to focus on.

Suddenly he found himself in a dark room. The girls were suspended within two pillars of ice which the Emperor recognized as the evil they had been overcome by. He walked up to the pillars, wading through an almost solid barrier of the twins' anger.

"Stop! We will not allow you to hurt us again!" Their voices said and the Emperor was hurled into the stone wall.

"I do not seek to hurt you," he answered, slowly walking toward the columns through a hurricane wind of hate. The twins were throwing all the anger and pain they had stored up over the centuries at him to stop him from awakening the good that was still within them. "I only want to help you return to the kind and caring girls you once were. Please, let me help you." He was buffeted by even more power; it took everything he had to keep going. He knew the twins couldn't keep this up for much longer, and already he could feel their anger waning. Slowly he made it to the pillars that encased the girls and poured all his strength into them. Slowly, cracks appeared and spread.

"NOOOOO! We won't let you hurt us!" The twins cried, but they had spent most of their strength. The cracks spread and a minute later the pillars of ice shattered. The twins fell to the floor but the Emperor caught them. Slowly they opened their eyes.

"Where am I?" They both asked.

"Safe," The Emperor replied. Then the memories of what they had done flooded the twins' minds and hey cried out. The Emperor held them. He had not interacted with many children in his lifetime, but he had seen many families going through hard times. He simply held then and stroked their hair, saying it would be all right. Finally they stopped crying and looked up at the Emperor.

"Why did you risk so much to help us?" One of the twins asked. The Emperor smiled. He could feel their darkness dissolving.

"Because every human being deserves to be happy," he said. "It doesn't matter what you've done, for you weren't yourselves. What matters is what you do now. I would like to help you if you will let me." The twins nodded and suddenly all three of them were back in the throne room in the palace. The twins' faces were streaked with tears and the Emperor's nose was bleeding from the strain of the mind link. He wiped it clean and looked down at the twins. Their faces were now filled with hope and happiness.

"Daddy!" They cried, jumping onto the Emperor and nearly knocking him over. He set them down.

"Will you come with me?" He asked. They nodded. He activated his comm. link.

"This is the Emperor, requesting three to be beamed directly to my quarters." A moment later the Emperor and the twins materialized in the Emperor's private stateroom. The Emperor set them down on his bed.

"I'll be right back. I have to talk to someone," he said. "Will you two be all right?"

"Yes," they answered. As the Emperor walked to the door, he turned.

"I just realized I don't know your names."

"I'm Keren," the first girl said.

"And I'm her sister Sharen," the other twin said. You could tell them part by their hair ribbons. Keren's were pink and Sharen's were light blue.

As the Emperor left to consult with Farseer Silvanas, he could not help feeling that the universe suddenly seemed a little brighter.

**How was that? The Emperor now has the two most powerful psykers in the Imperium on his side. Will they and Farseer Silvanas be enough to destroy the remaining Chaos gods? Find out soon. In the next chapter we move o to the Andromeda galaxy. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	43. Third Galaxy

**Chapter 41: Third Galaxy**

**Reviewers:**

**Liljimmyurine: You're right, but they probably did use them. Remember they killed twenty marines and eighty tech-guard. Sorry about the spelling. I'll reveal the contents of the Emperor's fleet in the next 40k chapter. **

**Oblivionknight7: Yes they did. The twins are so powerful they probably can stop their ageing like the Emperor can.**

**BGTom: Thanks for the info. They might cause damage, if they can get through the clouds of photon torpedoes the Imperium ships use as point defense. **

**Grayangle: Maybe, but they'll give the Alliance a lot of useful tech, especially the gfg, which will likely let Imperial vessels maneuver like Andromeda. They were drained. That's why the Emperor set the twins on his bed. He's probably going to be sitting down when he talks with Silvanas. I give up, where do those names come from?**

**Darth: That was about the Emperor recruiting the two most powerful psykers in the galaxy to his side. The Apex Twins are what I just described. **

**The BEE: 1) I know that.**

**2) Hmm. **

**3) I see.**

**Lennox: Thanks, you're right it might be fun. Earth will be a very big shock. **

The _Andromeda Ascendant_ shook as another volley from the Magog hit.

"Magog swarm ships are approaching," Andromeda reported.

"Rhade, fire everything we've got," Dylan Hunt ordered. The Nietzschean obeyed and dozens of the swarm ships were blown apart, but there were too many.

"Andromeda, activate internal defenses."

"Harper, status of the slipstream drive?" Dylan asked. The _Andromeda _had come to this system because they had believed it contained the wreck of a High Guard battleship. Instead there was nothing but Magog waiting for them. Three satellite ships and clouds of Magog swarm ships.

"Gettin there Boss. Give me five minutes," the Andromeda's resident fix-it man replied. The ship shuddered as another volley impacted.

"We don't have five minutes," Dylan replied.

"Swarm ships have attached to the hull," Andromeda said. "Internal defenses activating."

Dylan knew he was likely not going to make it out. The Magog were too numerous. Already they were fighting their way through the ship, looking for crew members.

"I'm open to ideas," Dylan said, which was a bad sign.

"We don't have any negative energy bombs, so we can't hurt the satellite ship. The swarm ships are to numerous to destroy. I don't see any way out of this," Rhade said.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Beka replied. "We might be able to avoid the swarm ships if he head into the outer layer of the sun."

"I've suffered too many hull breaches to protect the interior if the ship from the stellar radiation," Andromeda reported.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fight our way out," Dylan said, grabbing his force lance. Rhade smiled as he grabbed his gauss guns.

"Wait," Andromeda called. "I'm picking up something."

"Define something."

"It's some sort of wormhole."

"Can we get into it?" Dylan asked.

"I believe so. Wait, something is emerging."

The Emperor Class battleship _Righteous Fury_ was the first ship through the wormhole. Fleet Admiral Mark Hampton saw the massive fleet attacking one lone vessel. He had to choose sides quickly.

"Seer Tallis, what do you sense?"

"The ship under attack is apparently the lone survivor of an Empire known as the Systems Commonwealth which fell over three hundred years ago. The attacking ships are from a race known as the Magog, a race not unlike the Tyranids. They lay eggs in hosts to breed. They also ravaged Terra many years ago."

The mention of Terra being ravaged by an enemy, no matter what universe it was in, filled the entire crew with a terrible fury.

"Launch all fighters. Have them destroy the ships that are attached to the Commonwealth vessel's hull and then the fighters around them. When the rest of the fleet comes through have them launch fighters as well. Lock all batteries on those moon ships," he ordered. The rest of the Admiral's fleet consisted on another Emperor battleship, three heavy cruisers and ten destroyers.

"Dylan, a ship twelve kilometers long has just come through the wormhole," Andromeda reported. "They are deploying fighters and their carrier is locking onto the satellite ship."

Dylan watched as fighters skimmed along the surface of his ship and destroyed the swarm ships sticking from her hull. The massive ship opened up on one of the Magog satellite ships, causing several large explosions. Then fourteen more ships came through the wormhole. They launched fighters as well, and together they annialated the Magog fighters. Their capital ships poured volley after volley of fire into the satellite ships until they broke apart.

There was silence on the bridge. They had just seen three Magog satellite ships and thousands of swarm ship wipe out by a force less than a tenth their size.

"With the swarm ships destroyed, my internal defenses have handled the rest of the Magog. Captain, I'm receiving a hail from one of the unknown ships," Andromeda reported.

"Put it through," Dylan replied. The screen fizzled for a moment, and then settled into the image of a man wearing a uniform Dylan had never seen before. His hair was brown with hints of gray and his eyes spoke of a man who had seen more action than anyone.

"Captain Hunt?" The man asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Fleet Admiral Mark Hampton of the Imperial advance fleet. We came through the wormhole and saw you were under attack. You appear to have suffered damage. Would you care to come aboard my vessel while we assist you with repairs?"

Dylan didn't trust this man yet, but then again, he had just saved them from almost certain destruction.

"All right," Dylan said. He wanted to know where those ships had come from, and more importantly, what side they were on.

A few minutes later Dylan, Harper and Rommie stood in a cavernous launch bay. The _Maru_ had entered one of the ships' many strike craft bays and found a place large enough to land. When the small party came down the ramp, they were met by the site of hundreds of men snapping to attention. Three officers came up to greet them. Dylan recognized the Admiral. With him were a man who looked like he could lift a slip fighter and a man covered in a gray cloak.

"Captain Hunt," Admiral Hampton greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce ship's commissioner Drake and Chief Seer Tallis."

"Nice to meet you," Dylan said. "This is Seamus Harper my chief engineer and ship's avatar Rommie."

"Well, shall we?" Hampton asked, indicating a doorway. "Fighters will be returning soon and it will get rather noisy."

"Well just tell your flyboys to stay away from my ship," Beka warned.

"Beka, be civil," Dylan mumbled to her.

"It's all right. I've already given orders that your ship isn't to be touched."

Harper was looking around at the vast hanger bay and the fighters and supplies scattered around.

"Man, just think of what I could put together with this stuff," he whispered. Dylan physically dragged him through the door. After many long corridors and a few lift rides the group arrived at a meeting hall. Everyone took a seat.

"So, I believe the first question is yours Captain Hunt," the admiral stated.

"All right. My first question is where do you come from?"

"Good question Captain. Our force comes from another galaxy. We have come here seeking races who would wish to join us."

"I see," Dylan replied. This empire was starting to sound like the Commonwealth.

"I believe it's my turn now. In the battle your ship was much more maneuverable than its' size would suggest. Why is that?" Admiral Hampton asked. Dylan debated what he should say.

"We have a device called a GFG which reduces the mass of our ship."

"Impressive. Perhaps later we can begin a technology exchange, but for now back to you Captain."

"Ok, if you really are from another galaxy how come you know my name and about the Commonwealth?" Dylan asked.

"That would be thanks so Seer Tallis. You see, we sometimes have to choose a side quickly, like we did with you. In those situations our Seers scan the minds of the people near us to determine which side to support."

"Telepathy?"

"Yes, and much more." Admiral Hampton answered. "Now, Captain Hunt. I would like to ask you if you would be willing to join with us."

"It looks possible, but I'd like to know what you're planning on doing now that you're here."

"Well I believe the first thing to do is liberate Earth." Harper's head shot up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. To us Terra is sacred, no matter what universe it's it."

"That could be a problem," Dylan said. "Earth is currently occupied by the Nietzscheans. They're a very strong race."

"That may be, but we will not stop until the homeworld of humanity is safe. Will you join us?" Harper's hand went up.

"Sold!" He said. Dylan gave him a look. "What? These guys are gonna kick the Nietzscheans butts off Earth once and for all."

"He is correct captain. Our empire will defend humanity from any threat, no matter how tough they are. My engineers tell me your ships hull will be repaired in an hour. If you would give us access to your weapons, we could make all the ammunition you need. In return we are prepared to give you access to our shielding technology." Seer Tallis had told him this Captain Hunt and his crew could be trusted.

"All right, after the battle for Earth," Hunt replied.

"Fair enough. Our Transwarp Hub should be online in seven hours. Then we can leave for Earth."

Seven hours later, a single transwarp portal was completed. The _Andromeda _had given the Imperial fleet the location of Earth. One by one the ships entered the transwarp aperture. In just a few minutes the Imperium fleet would show these Nietzscheans that no one messed with the human race and got away with it.

**How was that? Sorry there was no action. The next chapter will be filled with it. Will Dylan trust the Imperials? Will Harper go on an inventing spree? Will Andromeda get a new ship self? Stay tuned for Battle For Earth, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	44. Battle For Earth

**Chapter 42: Battle For Earth**

**Reviewers: **

**Gta5ccjs: It'll come soon. I'm only doing three galaxies at a time.**

**Silvanas: You're right. So you're thinking of an alliance between the Imperium, the Eldar and the Necrons? Shadow Vader, hmm. **

**BGTom: The Rebels wouldn't have enough ships to make it work. I think it would take at least two Mon Cal cruisers to bring down a heavy Imperium ship. Also, A-wings couldn't do much to hurt an Imperium ship, so they'd likely ignore the fighters and concentrate on capital ships. **

**Liljimmyurine: Sorry.**

**The BEE: Thanks. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Sorry I've been rushing lately. I just didn't want it to take three days for me to finish a chapter. I'll try to make this one better.**

**Lennox: There'll be a ground battle. The Imperium would never use an orbital bombardment on Terra. Space Marines will be involved. I'm actually going to use Klingons. They're ships are just as fast and they'd stand a pretty good chance against Nietzscheans in hand to hand. Liljimmyurine does seem to have a very fine eye for grammar. **

**Grayangle: I tried to be more descriptive in this chapter. Tell me if I did a good job. They came back to the Milky Way to find a derelict high guard ship. **

**Oblivionknight7: Glad you like this part. I'm not sure. They seem human but I think they're a bit different because of their genetics. **

Earth, the homeworld of humanity. It certainly didn't look like it now. Wreckage of vehicles, buildings and garbage littered the streets. The sky was always dark; the very air itself seemed to echo the pain and suffering the people of the planet had seen. The Terra of this galaxy had been ravaged by the Magog and then the Nietzscheans had come. They had conquered the weakened world in a matter of days and transformed it into a slave world. Most of the humans either worked in labor camps or were sold as slaves. Others hid in sewers and underground tunnels. They lived lives of hunger and fear.

The Nietzscheans lived in bases and buildings built around the rubble. The Drago Katsoff Pride ruled the planet. To them Earth was just another slave planet. That was about to change. In orbit the commander of the Nietzschean fleet was his ship's target range. He prided himself on being able to kill a man at two hundred paces. In a minor human uprising a few months ago he had killed the human leader from all the way back at his watch position. All his men respected and to a lesser extent, feared him.

A crewman entered the room. The Commander turned to face him. The Commander was a tall man, well muscled and had dark blue eyes and black hair that just reached his neck.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Our long range sensors have detected an unusual energy reading. Similar to a slipstream signature but far more powerful."

"I'll be on the bridge," he replied and swiftly pocketed the gauss pistol he'd been using.

The bridge of the _Lightning Flame_ was shaped like an oval, with the captain's chair set in the middle. Lighting was dim. Officers crewed the stations and worked without pause. Commander Ran had always prided himself on having the most efficient crew in the Nietzschean fleet.

"Readings!" He demanded.

"Heavy interference Commander. We are attempting to penetrate it. We have detected ships, but they seem to be in some sort of special bubble and we can't get a clear reading," his first officer reported.

"Have the defense fleet form up around my ship. If these ships want a fight we'll give them one they won't soon forget." He said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a good battle.

The defense fleet consisted of twenty battleships and their fighters plus the fighters stationed on Earth itself. The ships formed into a formation that would let them concentrate their fire but would also allow them to split apart quickly if they needed too.

Suddenly space lit up as the Imperial fleet plus the Imperium fleet emerged from transwarp. The Commander looked astonished by the size of the massive Emperor class battleships. Then he saw the _Andromeda._

"Have the fleet maintain formation. Open a channel," the Commander said, rubbing his chin with fist.

"Receiving a response." The face of Admiral Hampton appeared, and he did not look happy. Harper had told him what the Nietzscheans had done to Earth, and that had nearly caused him to explode.

"Nietzschean vessel. I am Admiral Hampton of the Imperium of Mankind. For crimes against Holy Terra I herby, in the name of the God Emperor of Mankind, condemn you to death" he said, shutting off the signal before he blew his stack. He had been born on Terra and had known it most of his life. The very thought of his planet in ruins made his heart ache and his soul burn with fire. "All ship open fire!" he commanded. The feeling of his ships' guns firing was like a vibration of vengeance.

The Nietzschean fleet weathered the storm of fire, but only just. It had appeared that space itself was transformed into pure light as the full power of the Imperium armada was brought to bear on the despoilers of Terra. When the firestorm abated space was filled with the broken hulks of Nietzschean ships, leaking fire from broken hulls or igniting as they fell into the atmosphere. Barely a third of Commander Ran's fleet had survived.

The Commander's ship was in bad shape. It had taken a direct hit from a Vortex torpedo and its entire starboard side was aflame or gone. Ran picked himself up off the floor of the command deck. He was bruised, had at least one broken ribs and two of his bone blades had snapped.

Status!" He shouted. The bridge was in pieces. A photon torpedo had hit just aft of the command deck. Many of the crew was dead.

"We've lost most of the starboard sections. Engines are at half power. Breaches on all decks," an officer who was bleeding from a head wound and whose left arm looked broken replied. He used his other arm to wipe away the blood that was collecting in his eyes. "We still have most of our weapons." Staggering back into his command seat, Commander Ran prepared for death. His ship was crippled and would not survive much longer. But a death in battle was never an empty death.

"Then instruct all remaining ships to close with the enemy fleet. Also, have communications transmit a record of what happened here. The rest of our pride will have vengeance for us," he said. He took a deep breath and watched the enemy vessels grow larger in the view screen.

Up close the enemy vessels were like monstrous leviathans. Their armor was gray bronze and black. Gothic spires and arches covered their hulls. Great weapon barrels protruded from their sides and even as he watched, those weapons lashed out and obliterated his ships as they fired back. The enemy vessels had some sort of energy shielding that flashed white when weapons fire hit. His ships had not been able to take out even one of the monstrous space battle fortresses. His ship was on a collision coarse with one of the enemy flagships when an energy burst hit the hull and all the consoles went dead. Then three figures appeared on the bridge. They were twice the height of a man and were clad in some sort of heavy armor. The surviving crew members rushed the intruders, who replied with blasts from some sort of solid shot weapons. The Nietzschean crew members were thrown back, their chests blown open or their heads gone, landing in pools of blood. One of the figures came towards Commander Ran.

He fired his gauss pistol, aiming for the giants face. The giant brought up an arm to block the fire and launched a punch that threw the Commander back into his chair. He felt at least three more ribs break. Then the darkness claimed him.

Sergeant Kelkin of the Ultramarines picked up the now unconscious alien and slung him over his shoulder. He had been instructed to capture some of the enemy for interrogation by Inquisition forces coming through the wormhole. He activated a signaling device in his wrist gauntlet and the men vanished from the ship seconds before it was obliterated by a salvo of missiles.

The enemy orbital presence had been destroyed, Admiral Hampton noted. The remains of their space cruisers were being taken aboard for analysis. A total of fifty prisoners had been taken. Several Marines had been injured, mostly from the aliens forearm blades.

"Admiral, the enemy space fleet has been destroyed."

"Very good. Bring the fleet into a high orbit and begin launching transports to the surface. Have them establish beachheads. Klingon assault forces are coming through the wormhole now. Once they arrive and link up with the Space Marine and Imperial Guard forces, the planet will be ours," the Admiral said, relaxing in his chair. The enemy had been totally destroyed. Heretics like the ones who had despoiled Terra deserved far worse, but he was satisfied with what he had done. He actually felt pity for the prisoners that had been taken. He knew what the Inquisition could do.

"Admiral, the Andromeda is hailing us," his ship's AI reported.

"Put it up," he replied. He smiled when he saw the astonished expression on Captain Hunt's face. "Well Captain, that certainly didn't take long," he said.

"Did you take any prisoners?"

"Yes, they will be moved to our forward base near the wormhole. We are preparing to deploy ground forces. When our assault forces arrive we will begin the main invasion and cleanse this world of the savages who have defied it."

Dylan was still a bit stunned. The level of firepower the Imperium fleet had put out was astounding. The Nietzschean fleet hadn't stood a chance. He watched as the troop transports dove towards the surface, aiming for points outside major cities.

"Well I hope your men try to keep civilian casualties to a minimum," Dylan said.

"We will try," Hampton answered. "So Captain, would you like to begin our technology exchange now?"

"I suppose," Dylan answered. He was thinking what the kind of firepower he seen could do to the Magog. As he watched the transports head to the surface, he wondered if these people could restore the Commonwealth to what it had once been. They seemed very aggressive, but at the same time they had been nothing but kind to him and his crew. He wondered what would happen after Earth was retaken. He could only hope it would prove to be good.

**How was that? Did I include enough detail? If not, tell me how I could improve this chapter. In the next chapter you'll see ground combat. Space Marines, Imperial Guard and Klingon warriors will go Bat'leth to Bone Blade with the Nietzschean defense forces. Stay tuned for Warrior Ground, and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. If anyone knows the names of Harper's friends or family, please tell me. Thanks!**

**ENTILZA **


	45. Warrior Ground

**Chapter 43: Warrior Ground**

**Reviewers:**

**Marine Brother Shran: Thanks for your support. A really bloody battle you want. Read and maybe you'll like what you see. By the way, which chapter do you hail from Brother Marine? Et Imperator.**

**Skyrosa: Read and find out. **

**BGTom: I see. I thought only A-Wings could do the slash. Thanks for clearing that up. You're right, the Empire is gearing up, but I have several ideas of my own for the Imperium. **

**Vortex Inferno: Sorry about the Orks. I'll try and make them better in future chapters. Oh, and by honor I meant that Klingons don't usually gang up on their foes. **

**Silvanas: Thanks. Dune sounds good, but someone told me it's the most politically complex universe anywhere. So send me the address of that site and I'll see what I can do.**

**Grufbar: Good idea. Starcraft is looking likely. **

**Lennox: Most of the leaders will probably support the action against the Nietzscheans. I'll try and take my time with chapters from now on. **

**Darth: My pleasure. **

**Liljimmyurine: That's a great idea. They can fight right alongside the Klingons. **

**The BEE: Et Imperator!**

**LXC: You got it!**

Imperium drop ships screamed through the upper atmosphere, trailing fire from reentry. Ground fire and the remaining fighters attempted to bring down as many ships as they could, but all they accomplished was to put on a light show for the ground troops as their fire bounced off shields. Drop pods hit first, fired from orbit, and from the swirling dust emerged Space Marines of the Black Dragons chapter, their combat blades glinting in the light of the enemy fire. They would be the spearhead.

General Gran, the Nietzschean in charge of the defense of base Alpha, watched as massive transport vessels dropped to the ground. From them emerged waves of men in black combat armor. They each carried a rifle, a pair of handguns and a pair of knives tucked into their combat boots. The General's armored units moved up and fired fragmentation grenades, cutting dozens of the enemy troopers to pieces and splattering their blood onto their comrades. Cries of anger and pain rose from the enemy. Then the General saw black shapes moving faster than any man should be able to move.

Corporal Tuck Drennel hit the dirt as enemy fire passed over his head. He saw dozens of his friends cut to pieces. He felt something warm splatter on his face and his hand came away crimson.

"Open fire men! Take them out!" He called out, shouldering his pulse rifle. The latest deign, it fired high yield energy rounds, each having the force of a bolt shell. It also incorporated a grenade launcher, which he fired into the enemy lines along with the other men on his regiment, the 427th Gudranite Rifles. Then he saw Space Marines moving up. They had what looked like curved swords sprouting from their forearms and elbows. They raced ahead, yelling battle cries. Tuck ordered his men to follow them in. They'd draw fire which would allow his men to get in amongst the enemy. He switched his firing selection to armor piercing rounds and targeted an enemy tank that was butchering B Company. Shells pierced the vehicles armor and detonated its ammo magazine, ending the vehicles' life in a fireball that briefly illuminated the battlefield. His squad took cover behind a pile of broken concrete and gave the Black Dragons some covering fire.

Sergeant Drake of the Black Dragons Dragon Claws unit ran full out, heading for the enemy lines. Three of his battle brothers fell, but that only made those who were felt more determined to reach the enemy. He shouldered aside a barricade that had been set up and he was in with the enemy. He swept his blades around him and cut five enemy troops apart, their bright red blood leaking down his black armor and their bodies crumpling to the ground. More of the enemy rushed him, swinging forearm blades of their own but they were just bone and they bounced off his armor. He swung his Adamantium sheathed blades and disemboweled them.

General Gran watched the massive figures in armor slice through his men. They had protrusions similar to bone blades, but these were longer and sheathed in metal.

"Move the second line up. Tell them to focus on those armored monsters." He ordered. He stuck his head above the reserve trench and began shouting orders. Then the head of the officer next to him exploded, showering the General in blood and bone fragments. He swiftly ducked. The enemy had snipers! He listened to his comm. It was not good. The black troopers had created a sizable breach in his main line, and the enemy foot soldiers were flooding into the gap. Also, a third wave was catching up with the second. It was made up of troops who had wrinkled foreheads and dark skin. They wielded two handed blades in their hands, and when they reached the trench, their blades glowed a faint blue and they began carving his troops into pieces.

"Forward!" General Kolgoth ordered. He had been returning from the battle for Cardassia Prime, which had led to the surrender of their alliance. Lord Admiral Madthayn had contacted him and requested he participate in a battle in another galaxy for another Earth. He had of course agreed and his fleet had arrived over the planet only minutes after the main assault had begun. He had just reached the trench and the enemy came at him. He blasted two with his plasma pistol before activating his power Bat'leth and cutting the others in two. Then a very large one came at him, a sword clenched in both hands. Kolgoth took the challenge and deactivated his Bat'leth's power field.

The enemy came at Kolgoth with a lightning quick slash of his blade. Kolgoth parried with his own blade and tried to take the enemy's hands off, but he dodged and gave Kolgoth an elbow to the jaw. While Kolgoth was regaining his balance, the Nietzschean swung his bone blades at Kolgoth, ripping open a gash in the warrior's side. Kolgoth, blood running down his side, cried out in rage and swung his blade with all his might. The enemy blocked but Kolgoth the shock of the impact to spin around and plant his Bat'leth in the enemy's chest. The enemy, not dead yet, took advantage of Kolgoth's weapon being lodged in his body and attempted to take his enemy's head off with hi blood soaked sword. Kolgoth, reading the move, ducked and the blade passed centimeters over his head. Then the General withdrew the Bat'leth from the Nietzscheans's body and took his head off with one quick swing. The enemy's body fell to the ground, blood fountaining from his severed neck.

"Fall back! Fall back!" General Gran ordered. The enemy had broken through his lines at three points, and the black armored warriors were proving nearly impossible to kill. The regular enemy troops were more vulnerable but there seemed to be an endless tide of them. Suddenly five men appeared from thin air in front of the Nietzschean command staff. They wore armor similar to the black warriors, but theirs was blue. One of them wielded a long staff that cut through his bodyguards like butter. General Gran drew his pistol but the staff wielding warrior melted it with a blast of lightning, then knocked the General out with a punch to the face that knocked out most of his teeth.

Ultramarine Librarian Gothen slung the General over his shoulder and requested transport back to their battle barge. They vanished in a surge of blue light.

With their leader gone the remaining Nietzschean forces were cut off from direction and were systematically butchered in short order. A few surrendered, though they would soon wish they had died with their comrades. This same battle was repeated all across the planet. Nietzschean blood soaked the ground of the planet, a payment for what had been done to both it and its people. Tens of thousands of starving, shivering human slaves were freed and taken to medical ships that were arriving in orbit. The Nietzscheans were all either killed or taken to the wormhole to be handed over to the Inquisition.

On board _Andromeda, _Harper was shaking with excitement. Several of his friends from years ago had been rescued and were receiving medial aid. Suddenly he was contacted by Admiral Hampton. He transported over to his ship and met the Admiral and several of his head engineers.

"We want your help with a project Mr. Harper, one of the engineers said, smiling.

"Oh, what can I do?" Harper asked. The engineer whispered in his ear and Harper nearly fainted. When he was fully conscious again, he grinned from ear to ear and his eyes lit up.

"So will you help us?" The Admiral asked.

"You bet!" Harper replied, imagining the end result. He was quivering with anticipation.

Several hours later Harper was on a shuttle heading to a massive shipyard being built in orbit of Earth. This would be the main shipyard for the new Commonwealth. The wormhole had been shifted and moved to the Terran system. Harper had been granted a commission of Chief engineer of the Imperial shipyards. He immediately began work on what he knew would be his greatest project yet.

"Man, Andromeda's gonna die when she sees this," he said to himself, imagining his work taking shape. Soon, his dream would be a reality.

**How was that? Sorry if it was a bit short. Tell me if I can improve it. Well, now Earth is free and Harper is working on a super project. What will it be? You'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter we return to the 40k galaxy for the beginning of the final battle against the Chaos gods. Stay tuned for Throne of Blood. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	46. Throne Of Blood

**Chapter 44: Throne of Blood**

**Reviewers: **

**Marine Brother Shran: Thanks for the compliments. So you want one fist battle and one mental battle. I was thinking the exact same thing. Et Imperator Brother Marine.**

**BGTom: They may have an advantage, for now. But the Empire still has to discover HOW to go to another galaxy. I'll have them do it, but their arrogance will end up helping the Imperium. **

**Liljimmyurine: Read closer. I called the Dragon Claws a unit. That means the rest of the marines are normal just like you said. **

**Silvanas: What's the site address? Thanks for the info too. **

**Lennox: Thanks, the sword battle will be used in this chapter too, between Khorne and the Emperor. The Apex Twins are keeping 'Daddy' busy. Teaching him what they learned during their time out there. Starcraft will probably be the next universe. **

**Oblivionknight7: And long live the Emperor!**

**THE Bee: Sorry, I don't speak Latin, but thanks if that was a compliment.**

**Grayangle: Thanks! Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping this story until it is finished. **

The Emperor's battle fleet dropped out of the warp in high orbit of a planet that was totally in the grip of chaos. Chaos runes thousands of meters high adorned the planet's two jet black moons. A sun of pure sorcery swung around the planet itself, illuminating oceans of blood and continents moving like liquid silver. Over a hundred chaos ships orbited the planet, called there by their masters. They swung around, preparing to defend their masters.

"Have all ships open fire," the Emperor commanded. At his word the fleet opened up with everything they had. A firestorm filled the skies of the world below. The Emperor's fleet consisted of fifteen battle cruisers and theships fromof the Grey Knights, the Exorcists, and several other daemon hunting chapters. Two to three companies from each chapter. They would deal with the Chaos gods daemonic defenders while the Emperor dealt with the gods themselves. None of the fleet vessels were destroyed, the Emperor's flagship taking down the heaviest ships and distracting the others.

Khorne and Tzeench watched as their last mortal defenders vanished in balls of plasma fire. But even in death they served their gods, for as they dies the Chaos gods absorbed their souls, strengthening themselves. This would be the sight of the final battle between the gods of darkness and the Emperor of light.

On board the Emperor's flagship, the ruler of mankind was preparing for his greatest battle of all time. His armor was at full strength, its golden plates gleaming in the light. He placed his rune sword in a sheath on his hip and grasped the Eldar sword of death in his hands. His stateroom looked like it belonged in a palace. Tapestries of famous battles lined the walls. Lush carpets covered the floors and the twins had beds of their own beside their father's.

"Father, wait for us!" The Apex Twins called. "We're coming too." They were dressed in black leather combat armor and their bodies blazed with sorceress fire. The Emperor shook his head.

"No, you two must stay here," he said. "It is likely I will face Khorne first and he is largely immune to psychic abilities. You would be too vulnerable. However, when I face Tzeench I will very likely require your help my daughters."

"We will be ready," they chorused. During the journey to this world, the twins had been teaching their new 'Daddy' everything they had learned during their journeys through the journey. Including one discovery that could vastly increase the Emperor's chances of defeating the Lord of Magic. The twins looked at their father with their crystal blue eyes and saw they were all in agreement. The Emperor left his stateroom and the twins began meditating to increase their powers.

The Emperor materialized on a plain of bones along with the rest of his warriors. The sky overhead was filled with black clouds that rained blood. The ground was covered with bones and skulls. They had beamed down in three groups to divide up their foes as best they could. Already hundreds of daemons were charging at them in a tide of red flesh. The sky turned dark and massive Bloodthirsters flew down, shaking the ground with their war cries. Bloodletters and Flesh Hounds ran and lopped ahead. The Emperor stepped to the head of his group.

"Warriors of mankind!" He called out. "This battle is the battle that will decide the fate of our galaxy and all its citizens. Be brave, be resolute and remember that every daemon you kill here is one less that will darken the souls of mankind! Now, defenders of the light, forward!" The Emperor cried, running forward and driving the death blade into a Bloodthirster which immediately began to blacken and atrophy. It screamed as only a daemon knowing its eternity of existence was ending could.

The marines followed their Emperor, psycannons which had replaced the marines normal bolters blasting scores of daemons back to the warp, but more always took their place. The Chaos gods had gathered as many daemons as they possibly could to defend themselves. Hundreds of thousands of the warp creatures had materialized. They hoped to overwhelm the Emperor's party by sheer weight of numbers. However the Emperor had weapons of his own as well.

In orbit psykers chanted spells to break the daemons hold on reality and others used their energy to enhance the attacks and defenses of the marines below. Orbital guns fired psi-enhanced shells down onto the read edges of the demonic army. And Silvanas's psykers were weaving ancient spells of protection and sending waves of confusion into the daemonic ranks.

The forces of light and the army of darkness had at last fallen into hand to hand combat. It was very bloody. Axes of Khorne cut through blessed Marine armor and bodies were crushed in the hands of daemons. The blood of humanity's protectors soaked the ground along with foul deamonic ichor. They pressed in on all sides, the daemons not caring if they lived or died so long as they served their masters.

Many daemons dissolved before they were even struck, their flesh unraveling as the waves of faith emitted by the combined prayers of the Grey Knights, Exorcists, the other chapters and the Emperor washed over them, filling them with an energy that was the total opposite of the one that sustained them. Still they pressed in. The runes of protection on marine suits glowed white hot as they shielded their wearers from harm. Suddenly the prayers unified as one and a massive blast of white hot light blasted out from the center on the fight, blasting tens of thousands of daemons back to the warp. The Emperor had used his Banishment power. The remaining daemons froze for a moment at such a display of power.

The Emperor gazed out over the battlefield, seeing the massive damage his attack had done on the enemy. He had hoped to retain as much of his energy as possible for the gods themselves, but it had been necessary. The daemonic army was broken. Over five hundred marines were dead. Suddenly a throne of skulls rose out of a lake of blood to the right of the army of light. On that throne sat a bestial being hundreds of feet tall. His skin the color of spilt blood, his muscles rippling as his hands grasped a blade a hundred feet long, and a mask covering half his face, Khorne the Blood God gazed down at the ants who had dared to invade his world. He bellowed a roar of rage that blasted twenty marines into the rocks. The Emperor strode forth.

"Khorne, Chaos god of Blood, I challenge you to a one on one battle to the death. The winner will gain control of this galaxy!" He called.

Khorne roared again. He was the god of blood and violence, though he also had a bit of martial honor, and he so rarely got the chance to battle directly, often watching through the eyes of his servants. He had longed for a direct fight for thousands of years.

"Very well!" He bellowed, also shrinking himself down to four meters in size. There was no honor or skill involved in simply stomping a smaller enemy into oblivion. "I accept your challenge." He swung his hand and the daemons backed off. The Emperor did the same for his troops. They started their own battle.

The Emperor and Khorne circled each other. Khorne struck first, swinging his blade faster that the eye could see, aiming for the Emperor's heart. He blocked it and backed away a few steps to absorb the force of the blow. He drew his rune sword now, wielding one sword in both hands. He swung his rune sword at the Blood God, who blocked. The Emperor then swung the death blade at Khorne's side but the god sidestepped. He swung his fist into the Emperor's face, breaking his nose and causing blood to flow down his face. This pleased Khorne who swung again, but this time the Emperor was ready. He caught Khorne's wrist on his rune sword and cut deeply. The Blood god cries out in rage. It was considered the highest crime for a daemon of Khorne to let its blood be spilled.

The Emperor knew he had angered the blood god greatly by spilling its blood. Hopefully this would cause him to become distracted. He swung the death blade in an arc that Khorne barely stopped from chopping his head off, knocking the death blade from the Emperor's hand. He returned with a stroke the left a massive gash in the emperor's side. He cried out in pain, pleasure to the ears of the blood god. The two resumed circling each other. Khorne rushed forward, shoulder knocking the Emperor to the ground in a cloud of red dust and crushing several ribs.

Khorne stood over the Emperor of mankind. He drove his blade into the ground where the Emperor lay but he rolled aside at the last moment and slashed his sword across Khorne's thigh, cutting through skin and muscle. Blood flowed in a torrent to the ground. Khorne screamed in rage, swinging his fist into the Emperor's chest and knocking him thirty meters.

He got back up but his chest plate was splintered and he had felt more of his ribs break, and one of them had punctured a lung. This battle was harder than any he had ever fought. He knew that if Khorne was at his full power he would be nearly impossible to beat. As it was now the Emperor was losing the fight. Or was he?

Khorne, blood still streaming from his leg and wrist, stood over the Emperor. He swung his rune blade but the Chaos god blocked it, knocking it away.

"It is over!" He bellowed, preparing to drive his blade through the Emperor's heart.

"It most certainly is. You have been a worthy opponent," the Emperor said, coughing up blood. "But it is time for this to end," he said, a smile forming on his bloodied lips.

"I agree!" Khorne bellowed, plunging his blade down and…. Stopped, his blade centimeters from the Emperor's heart. A blast of light flittered out behind him. The tip of the Death blade protruded from his chest. The Emperor had allowed it to be knocked from his hands. When Khorne was completely focused on him, he had used his power to propel the Death Blade on a spear of golden light straight into the Blood God's heart. Already the blade's energies were coursing through Khorne's veins and flesh, obliterating both his body and his soul.

Khorne had felt the blade enter his heart, colder than the warp itself. He could not move. All he had to do was release his grip on his sword and the weapon would impale the Emperor, but all he could do was watch as the Emperor got to his feet. The darkness had reached his arms and legs. He could feel his soul dissolving. Slaanesh had told the other gods of this weapon. The Eldar had attempted to use it to destroy him when he first emerged, but they had failed. Now, at last, the weapon was fulfilling its purpose. The blackness reached his head and the center of his soul. He felt himself dissolve, his soul going dark, never to beat to the sound of war drums again.

The Emperor watched, one hand holding onto a rock to keep from falling, as Khorne the Blood god fully dissolved. He had felt his soul die. Without their master the remainder of Khorne's daemons had dissolved back into the warp. Nearly a third of his marines were dead, but they had done their duty. One of the two remaining Chaos gods was dead. However, when he tried to locate Tzeench, he found that the trickster had fled into the warp, to the place where his remaining followers were gathering. A planet within the warp, the center of his webs of fate. That would be where the final battle would occur.

"Men, we have accomplished our mission. Let us return to the ships. Have your wounded beamed to the medical ship. The dead will be honored aboard my vessel, those who cannot be brought back," he said. With the recent advanced made lately in nano probe technology, dead could be revived a full seventy-five hours after death. However there was only so much they could do.

The Emperor's fleet bombarded the planet with cyclonic torpedoes and left it to burn. One Chaos still drew warp breath, and he had to be hunted down and destroyed.

When the Emperor beamed back to his ship, he was taken to the medical bay where his daughters waited with him while they worked together to heal his injuries. Khorne had injured him badly. He had ten broken ribs, a punctured lung and massive internal injuries. The twins and their father and Emperor worked together to make sure that when they found the master of fate, he would pay for what he had done to humankind. He would pay with his very soul.

**How was that? The Emperor won, but just barely. Was the battle good enough? Tzeench escaped, but he will be tracked down. Wait for that in the next 40k chapter. For the next chapter we will return to the Babylon 5 galaxy. When will Sheridan begin his operation to free Earth? Who will be loyal to who? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Dark Future. See ya next chapter and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	47. Darkness and Dreams

**Chapter 45: Darkness and Dreams**

**Reviewers:**

**Marine Brother Shran: Thanks. I redid that part of the chapter. I try and make each chapter as good as I can. What's ppl? Et Imperator.**

**BGTom: They'll still have to figure how to convert the black holes to wormholes. If they do get the Maw Installations' tech, I'll be forced to play one or two of the Imperium's trump cards. **

**Silvanas: Remember in the last chapter when I said the Apex Twins had a secret weapon. Well they'll reveal it to the Emperor when they fight Tzeench.**

**Lennox: Thanks, I tried to make it a good fight. I promise these Babylon 5 chapters will be good. I hope. Starcraft's coming up. **

**Liljimmyurine: With the Eye of Terror collapsing they lost a lot of their power getting away. They went to the closest planet they could get to where they wouldn't be found. They were planning to go to the Maelstrom once they had enough power. The shockwave of their master's death would have overwhelmed the lesser daemons. That's why they went back to the warp. I read about the Exorcist Chapter in an article though I can't remember where. It talked about the creation of a company and that company's successful first battle on a Chaos possessed planet. The Chaos gods CAN be killed, but because their ideas still exist they will reform, but when they do most of the chaos worshippers will have been eliminated, thus making the gods weaker when they come back. Finally, the sword wasn't floating, it was embedded in a rock. The Emperor lifted it with his powers and launched it. **

**Skyrosa: Good idea!**

**Grayangle: Many chapters will probably go on to other galaxies where they will make new homes. Also, the Emperor will have the people who want power either put into positions where they can do good or have them quietly disappear. **

**The BEE: How would that work out?**

**Darth: You're right. **

In orbit of a desolate planet far outside Earth settled space two Imperial ships exited transwarp. Those ships were the Dictator cruisers _Justice_ and _Stalwart_. They had been sent from the command station near Babylon 5 to this world to retrieve a vessel thought to be buried there.

"We have achieved orbit Captain," the first officer of the _Justice _reported. The planet below them was a barren rock. What little water there existed was locked in the polar ice caps. The rest of the surface was either desert or bare rock. The place gave off a dark energy that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

"Begin the scan," Captain Andrews ordered. Andrews was a young man, he had been in command of the _Justice_ for only five years. He looked strong, with straight black hair and clear blue eyes. He had won every battle he had been a part of. He had even been part of the Emperor's fleet in the battle for the Eye of Terror. That was one reason he had been chosen for this mission. These Shadows were supposed to be very powerful and extremely clever.

The ships waited silently in orbit while seers and the ships sensors searched the surface for traces of their target. Five hours after arrival they found it.

"Captain, sensors are picking up something two hundred feet under the surface on the largest continent," his AI Jason reported. Jason had short brown hair and green eyes. He always got right to the point and didn't have much of a sense of humor. "Our Seers confirm it to be the target."

"Very well then. Send down the heavy lifters, but tell the crews to be very careful. Have the Seers on those ships do everything they can to make sure there is no physical contact between the men and the ship." The AI nodded and vanished inside the computer circuits.

Seven heavy shuttles refitted with clamps and lifting claws descended into the planet's atmosphere. Each ship had three psykers aboard to ensure the Shadow ship did not wake up. As the shuttles cleared the sparse cloud layer they saw they were on the edge of a vast desert where it met a vast mountain chain. The sand was dark brown and the rocks black and gray.

"Shuttle one to command, we've arrived at the site. Beginning excavation."

"Confirmed shuttle one," came the reply from orbit.

The shuttles, following the directions of the Seers, slowly began sanding the rock and packed sand away with low energy phaser beams. Gradually the ground was worn away, the debris blown away by the ever present sandstorms that buffeted the shuttles and made the operation a painfully slow one. Finally though, black spines became visible. The beams were tuned down to the lowest setting. The main body of the ship slowly came into view.

"I've never seen anything like that," one of the shuttle men remarked.

"Indeed. Even asleep I can still sense it," one of the Seers said from across the cockpit. He could sense the ship's faint memories of death and destruction. The joy of chasing enemies through the depths of space and the sense of pride in knowing it was nearly invincible. "Be very careful when you lift it out. Sudden jars could cause it to awaken."

Slowly, claws attached to the Shadow vessel's hull, one to each spine. The shuttles engaged lifting thrusters. Slowly, with nerves so tight you could feel them in the air; the shuttles began pulling the ship out of the ground. The sands at first refused to relinquish their ages old connection to the black spider like vessel. Then, with a crack that was actually quiet but loud as an Earthshaker shell to the humans, the Shadow ship broke away from the ground and began gaining altitude. The Seer had his eyes closed and was concentrating on the vessel.

"Very good men, the ship is still asleep. Begin our ascent but keep it slow." The cockpit crew nodded.

"Captain, our shuttles report they have the target and are returning to the surface now," his comm. officer spoke.

"Very good. Pass on my compliments to the recovery teams. Instruct the crew to vacate cargo bay two. We'll store the vessel there during our return trip to home base," he ordered. He watched the shuttles bring the ship in. It was monstrous. It looked to him like a cross between a spider and a nightmare. As he looked at the black vessel he swore he heard a faint sound in his head. A scream that spoke of something ancient and terrible. He jerked his head away and the sound ceased. "I'll be in my quarters," he said and left the bridge.

During the journey back to Epsilon 3, Captain Andrews and several of the Seers experienced nightmares. In the case of the captain he was standing on the surface of a planet he did not know. The terrain was desert and rock. Beams of red light were firing into the sky. They were answered by violet beams that sliced through the planetary weapons. Then they came. Black ships, the same as the one in the belly of his ship. They swept down from the clouds, screaming in his mind. He watched as they lay waste to entire cities. People with reptilian skin ran everywhere. They had no hair and wore leather clothing. The Shadow ships seemed to gravitate towards some of them. Then one of the Shadow ships headed right for him. It fired, but this beam actually drew him up into the sky. He somehow knew he was being taken fro some dark purpose. Then he entered the ship and all went dark.

He woke up sharply, covered in a cold sweat. He walked over to his washroom and plashed cold water on his face. He had never has such a vivid dream before. He had felt the desert heat. He had smelled the burning cities, and he had sensed the evil of the black ships. Somehow he knew the ship that had grabbed him was the very same one lying in his cargo bay. He had a drink and climbed back into bet but he got no more sleep that night.

The next day the ships arrived back at their base orbiting Epsilon 3. They had their psykers attempt to stop the Shadow ship's faint signal from reaching the station. They didn't want work to get out of what they had until they were ready. They were successful, mostly.

Lyta Alexander woke up from a very dark dream. She had been on a sunny beach relaxing. There were no voices, she was alone. Then the scene had turned dark and a terrible scream had assailed her senses. Blackness had enveloped her and then she had woken up. She sensed something out in space. Something terrible. She knew one other would have felt it as well.

When Lyta arrived, Ambassador Kosh was waiting for her. She donned a mask and entered his room.

"You sensed it too?" She asked.

"Yes," the Vorlon replied.

"What is it?"

"Terror," he answered. "Perhaps."

"What do you mean? Is it the Shadows? If it is aren't we going to do something?"

"No," Kosh replied.

"What? Why not?"

"We must wait."

"Wait! Wait for what?" Lyta asked.

"The truth," Kosh replied, then turned away. Lyta knew he would say no more so she turned and left.

When she had gone, Kosh pondered what was happening. The humans had a Shadow vessel. He knew they would seek to learn from it and make themselves stronger. He would contact his people and decide if they would intervene. These new humans had great potential, but they were also primitive in many ways. Great care had to be taken if the future was to unfold as it should.

As the Shadow ship was transferred from Andrews's ship to the primary research installation, he found his gaze again drawn to it. He seemed to have some sort of a connection with it, but what kind of connection he couldn't say. He felt as if the ship was calling to him, trying to tell him something. He decided to see a psyker about it. They could help him try to decipher what the ship was saying, if it was at all. For all he knew he could just be his mind playing tricks on his but somehow he didn't think so.

On Babylon 5, Londo Mollari had just relieved a reply from Emperor Cartagia. He was approving the release of the Narns from Centauri occupation. He has said the gains were well worth the losses. Many of Londo's acquaintances agreed that the Narns should have remained under the Centauri but also that they had no choice. He had also spoken to Lord Refa, and things had gotten rather heated between them, The two had never gotten along very well, but ever since Londo had poisoned Refa to get his to strengthen the defenses around Centauri space as the cost of some of their wars the two had each promised the other they would make the other suffer. Now he was afraid Refa would soon make his move. He simply wondered what new direction his life would soon take, and hoped it would be good.

**How was that? Sorry there was no action, but I hope I did a good job with detail in this chapter. Feel free to tell me how I can improve it. In the next chapter Sheridan will begin his campaign to take down President Clark. Londo will make a decision that will have many consequences. Things will get in motion in the next chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	48. Shadow Motions

**Chapter 46: Shadow Motions**

**Reviewers:**

**Silvanas: Soon. You should learn to enjoy plot development.**

**BGTom: It's fine. Congrats about your grandson. **

**Oblivionknight7: Yes.**

**Grayangle: Thanks. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**The BEE: I'll probably save your idea for when I do the Shadow Imperium universe. Sounds cool though.**

**Lennox: Thanks, so what do you think of the Captain and the Shadow ship thing? I think the Seers should be able to help the telepaths **_and_** through that gain Bester's help in taking down Clark. The fleet has mostly Guard, along with a single Imperial Fists company and some of the new Tau battle suits for their elite guard squads. **

**Sean: Thanks! You really like Andromeda don't you? So what do you mean by reminents of Andromeda's original shipyard. For the Imperium!**

Two weeks had passed since the Shadow vessel had been obtained. Sheridan was preparing to launch his campaign to take down President Clark. Commodore West had pledged the support of the Alliance fleet. The _Alexander_ and the _Churchill_ had returned to form the core of Sheridan's fleet. The White Stars were with him as well, but he wanted to try and keep this an Earth Alliance affair and only involve the aliens if necessary. West and Seer Clethis had been invited to a session of the newly formed Liberation Council. When West and Clethis entered everyone else was already there. The B5 command staff, Delenn, G'kar, and Londo. Even Kosh was attending, though no one knew why. He stood silent in a corner, his breathing the only sign he was there.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, let's begin," said Sheridan, looking better than he had in a while. The Alliance had given everyone new hope for the future. "First order of business. Proxima three. As the closest colony to Earth declaring independence, Clark's decided he needs to retake it to prevent other colonies close to Earth from defecting."

"Do you think if we help Proxima Clark will go after other worlds that are voicing support for us?" Ivonova asked.

"It's a possibility," Sheridan replied.

"Well we can't defend every system at once."

"Perhaps we can," West said, smiling. He activated the hologram projector in the center of the table and a rotating image of a satellite appeared. It was constructed of black metal and looked a lot like an Earth defense platform, except that instead of missile boxes jutting from its sides it had smaller spheres. "This is new from our R&D department. Its official name is the Starfort class defense satellite, but we call it the fireball. It's armed with five pulse phaser arrays, fifteen quantum torpedo launchers and a single Lance battery. Its defenses consist of triple reinforced void shields and three meters of adamantium armor. It's capable of taking on anything short of a Vorlon ship pretty easily."

"All right, I'm officially impressed," Garibaldi said a moment later.

"Can you manufacture these?" Delenn asked. She was thinking of what those platforms could do against Shadow vessels.

"We already have ten up and running. We're planning to use them to augment the station's defenses in case Clark decided to attack while we're out."

"How many of these defense platforms can you make?" Ivonova asked. She had been suspicious of this Alliance at first, but was slowly beginning to trust them.

"As many as you need. We may need some of the raw materials, but we can produce as many as you'd like."

"So that means that every planet we liberate,' Sheridan said, his eyes betraying the fact he was having a mild daydream.

"We just drop a couple of these babies and boom, instant defense grid," Garibaldi finished.

"Correct Mr. Garibaldi," West stated. He turned to Sheridan. "You realize Captain, that my ships could easily use transwarp and appear right over Earth. We could take out the defense grid and capture Clark, all within a few minutes."

"Maybe, but if we do that, the forces loyal to Clark might go rouge. No, we'll try and get some of Clark's forces on our side first, then we'll talk about Earth."

"I see the wisdom in your strategy Captain," West said. "What would you have my forces do?"

"While we're tied up with Earth, the Shadows are likely going to start attacking more openly. Your ships' speed would allow you to respond to a Shadow attack almost as soon as it begins. That could give us a significant advantage."

"A sound decision." West was debating whether or not to tell the Council about the Shadow ship they'd acquired. They had already made significant advances in creating enhanced armor and weapons that, while much more effective than AQ weapons, was still below Imperial tech. As a test, they had taken the hull design of an Omega class destroyer and built it practically from the ground up. It had launched and was waiting, cloaked, for its first orders. He decided it could help morale if they knew the Alliance could modify all of their ships as well. It could also entice more races to join the Alliance.

"Commodore, are you all right?" Sheridan asked, snapping West back to reality.

"Yes Captain. I was just thinking about something. You know our technology is more advanced than your. We recently made a breakthrough that we would like to share with you."

"What breakthrough are you talking about?" Delenn asked. She was intrigued.

"I believe it would be easier to show you," West replied. He knew they would be impressed.

After the meeting West had everyone board his shuttle. They orbited Epsilon 3 until the Imperial complex came into view. It was a collection of stations, shipyards and defense satellites. Ships sat in dry-dock, receiving upgrades sent via Midas array through the wormhole. The shuttle weaved between warships and stations to dock at the primary research station. It was jet black, just like the rest of the stations. This had been done to minimize the chances it would be seen. The research platform was shaped like a giant mushroom, with a wide top and a slim tube going down.

Inside the station, everyone walked through a literal maze of research labs, experiment rooms filled with technology no one had ever seen, and testing chambers. Finally they arrived at a lift. West entered a pass code, did a retinal scan and a genetic scan and the door opened. It was a tight fit in the tube, especially with Kosh. Everyone looked curious and a bit anxious.

"What you all are about to see may come as a shock," West warned. "I only ask that you keep an open mind."

The lift opened to reveal a massive room two kilometers wide. Powerful floodlights hung from the ceiling. This was the top floor of the station and where the research was being conducted on the Alliance's latest acquisition. For in the center of the room, with numerous tubes attached and robotic arms probing the hull, lay a Shadow battleship. Needless to say, everyone's jaws immediately hit the floor. Ivonova was the first to recover.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes it is Commander. That is a Shadow battleship. We salvaged it several weeks ago from a planet. Its technology is impressive to say the least. So, what do you think?" West asked. No one spoke. "Well, if you'd like a demonstration, I can provide that."

"A demonstration?" Delenn asked. She was still shocked by the scene before her.

"Yes. You see, since we began our research on this vessel, we've been attempting to adapt its technology to our own vessels. Would you like to see our latest success?"

"All right?" Garibaldi said. "I guess I can stand this."

"Very well." West tapped his commbadge. "West to _Shadow. _You're clear to decloak," he said. "If everyone would care to look out the window," he said. Everyone gazed out at what appeared to be empty space. Then, with a shimmer, a vessel similar to an Omega destroyer appeared. Its hull was covered with a black spider web of organic armor. Shadow spines protruded from random points. The rotating section was gone, replaced by two backward sweeping fins similar to those on a Mimbari vessel. It was also larger than a standard Omega.

"What is that?" Sheridan asked.

"My friends, meet the future of Earth Alliance war vessels. That, ladies and gentlemen, is the first Omega mark two heavy destroyer. It carries five Shadow cutting beams, ten heavy plasma cannons, fifteen standard plasma cannons, and twenty quantum torpedo launchers. It's protected by three layers of heavy void shields and bio-armor. Powered by two high energy plasma reactors and driven by a gravidic drive. Also it is 40 larger than a standard Omega."

"There's no rotation section," Ivonova noticed.

"Yes, the ship has artificial gravity." Suddenly West's commbadge beeped. "West here."

"Commodore, one of our deep space listening probes just picked up a Shadow attack in Drazi space."

"Have the _Shadow_ and the _Vigilance_ prepare for combat," he ordered. "Well, it seems the _Shadow_ is about to have her first taste of combat. Would you care to observe?" West asked.

"I suppose," Sheridan said. The rest nodded, except for Kosh and Londo. Kosh would return to his room on Babylon 5, and Londo's love Adera was due to arrive very soon. They would both return on a medical ship that was delivering supplies to the B5 station.

"West to _Shadow,_ seven to beam up," he said before everyone was surrounded by blue light and suddenly found themselves on the _Shadow's_ bridge. It was larger than an Earth Force ship's bridge but the basic configuration was the same. West took the Captain's chair. "Set a course for Drazi apace and engage transwarp," he ordered. The two Alliance ships seemed to elongate and glow green for a moment before slipping into transwarp space. They would soon find out just how much of a beating their ships could take.

Drazi vessels exploded rapidly under the onslaught of the Shadow vessels that were attacking. Three capital ships and their fighters. Orange dots filled space as Sunhawks were obliterated. The Shadows were nearly to their target, a colony, when two vessels suddenly appeared. A massive rectangular vessel and what appeared to be a larger version of a human ship. Both immediately opened fire. A lance battery obliterated one of the capital vessels, causing it to glow orange and blow apart. The other two directed there fighters to protect them, but the small ships were no match for Alliance Blaze interceptors. The Shadow battleships both fired cutting beams at the Omega mark two. Its shields glowed white under the attack but held.

On board the _Shadow, _the B5 command staff watched mystified as the Shadow weapons were stopped.

"How strong are those shields?" Garibaldi asked.

"They are currently at eighty-five percent," Marie, the ship's AI, reported. Marie has long blond hair and blue eyes. Each ship captain was granted permission to choose their own AI's appearance, within certain limits of course. Everyone had been astounded that the Alliance possessed AI technology.

"After two Shadow beam hits?" Sheridan was astounded. Almost any ship would be cut in half by a Shadow ship's main weapon.

The Shadow fighters were being cut down by volleys of quantum torpedoes. The _Vigilance_ was hanging back, letting the new ship take most of the heat as a test of its capabilities.

"Sir, detecting five more Shadow crab ships phasing in," an officer reported. The group watched as five more battle crabs phased into real space, their signature scream piercing the minds of everyone on board. "Orders sir?"

"Have the _Vigilant_ move up. It'll take both of us to destroy that many ships. Captain Sheridan, I would like to ask you something. Do you approve of our use of the enemy's technology?" West asked as the Dictator class cruiser moved up to cover the Omega destroyer. The Shadows were moving up as well. Their weapons concentrated on the Vigilant, taking its shields down by half. The defensive screens glowed a blinding white as they absorbed the incredible energies impacting against them.

"Well, as much as Shadow technology scares me, you seem to be using it in a positive way. Still, Shadow technology is beyond anything I know, so I still have some reservations," Sheridan answered, watching as another Shadow ship fell to their own weapons, the purple beams slicing the battle crab in half. It shriveled and disappeared. Suddenly the rest of the Shadows phased out. Apparently they'd had enough.

"They ran," Ivonova said, amazed.

"Yes they did," Sheridan replied, grinning from ear to ear. "This could be just the victory we need to bring the rest of the League worlds into the Alliance. Did your sensors get all that?" He asked West.

"Oh yes, on sensors and on film. I thought you might want to use it," West said as an aid handed him a data chip.

"Well Captain, I think we should return to base. My people are currently preparing a series of relief runs to the Narn homeworld. If you'd like we could begin modifying the _Alexander_ and the _Churchill _with our new technology.

"You'd have to speak to their captains," Sheridan responded. He was still seeing the battle in his mind. Before this he'd thought only Vorlon ships were an even match for Shadow vessels, but the Alliance ships had taken them on seven ships to two and won. On the trip back to B5 he played the battle again and again on his console. This, he thought, could be the beginning of a great new chapter in human history.

Ob board B5, Londo was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his love Adera Teri. He'd spend a huge amount of credits on a welcome for her, but it didn't matter. Adera was one of the few bright points in his life. He waited and waited.

"Excuse me, is there anyone else behind you?" He asked the last man off the transport. He shook his head. Londo walked towards the entry hatch and saw a body being rolled on a stretcher. An Alliance doctor who had come with the medical supplies came along behind the ambassador.

"I'm sorry Ambassador, you'll have to stay back" a doctor said when Londo got too close.

"Who is that?" He demanded.

"Her name is Adera Teri." Londo felt the knot in his stomach turn into a lance of pure sadness. The shock that his love was dead nearly caused him to collapse.

The Alliance doctor came over and ran a scanner over the body.

"What are you doing?" The B5 doctor asked.

"Hm, yes, poison," the Alliance doctor said to himself. "Level three. Don't worry ambassador," he said to Londo, his glasses dripping a bit.

"Don't worry!" Londo cried. "Adera, my one true love, is dead!"

"Dead yes Ambassador, but not necessarily gone." Londo looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our medical technology is far ahead of yours. We are capable of reviving someone as long as seventy-five hours after death."

"You mean you can save her?" Londo asked. Suddenly he felt hope, both for him and everything else.

"Perhaps. We'll need to take her to our medical bay."

"Go right ahead! If there's anything you can do for her then do it!"

"Very well Ambassador." The doctor handed over the duty of delivering the medical supplies to his aid and transported himself and Adera to the Alliance's medical station. Londo stood rooted to the spot for nearly twenty minutes, then returned to his quarters. He knew Refa had done it. He would soon have his revenge. He thought that perhaps he should think about switching allegiances from Mr. Morden to the Alliance, if they could save Adera. Perhaps this Imperial Alliance could work out for the best. But first he would wait for word on Adera.

Mr. Morden was not a happy man. He had received word of the Shadows defeat. He knew they had to stop this Alliance now of they risked loosing everything. They would have to do something and soon. Then he was struck by inspiration. There was one person who just might be able to convince Sheridan to give the Shadows what they needed. He sent the message. SHE would be here soon. Hopefully she would be able to get what the Shadows needed if they were to prevail. If it worked the Shadows would soon have the means to take everything they needed.

**How was that? The Shadows have experienced their first defeat. Londo is considering abandoning Morden and Sheridan is about to make his first move against Clark. But will SHE be able to change his mind? Stay tuned for Reunion and find out. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	49. Reunions

**Chapter 47: Reunions**

**Reviewers:**

**Silvanas: I'm glad you're happy. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Lennox: Thanks. Probably good since it has void shields and other Imperium tech. When the big battles start I'll probably have the wormhole reopen so the main Imperial fleets can come through. Thanks for the compliments. **

**The BEE: I already said I'm keeping anime out of this story. Sorry.**

**Oblivionknight7: Yes.**

**BGTom: Possibly. They'll have to capture the Imperial wormhole. If they do that the Emperor will know the Death star's coming and mobilize everything the Imperium has. Terra is the Imperium capital after all. 360 thousand ships might not do it, but what about 2 MILLION! Or more, and the Emperor's flagship with its huge main cannon that collapsed the eye of Terror? Plus the power of psykers. Are you sure you want Vader on the Death Star. The Emperor and the Apex twins will probably board it and confront him. Can Vader prevail? **

**Sean: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I see, maybe I'll use those shipyards. For the Imperium!**

A few days after the battle with the Shadows, Sheridan was testing out one of the Blaze class interceptors that were going to replace B5's Starfuries. One of West's best pilots was flying beside him.

"So how do you like it?' The pilot asked.

"It's incredible! I never imagined any ship could go this fast," Sheridan replied. The Blaze was three times as fast as a Starfury and far more maneuverable. The weapons were amazing. The Blaze was armed with three pulse phasers and possessed Void shielding. Sheridan had gone through dozens of maneuvers that a Starfury would never have been able to do.

They were in the middle of doing an atmosphere run when Sheridan received a message from Babylon 5.

"Captain we're receiving a distress call. It's got an Earth Force signature. Should we send some ships to investigate?" Ivonova asked.

"No, we're already out here. We'll check it out," Sheridan replied. "You copy that Blaze two?"

"Copy Captain. I'm right behind you."

A single Starfury floated in space. Normally it would be no great concern, but this Starfury was black, with the Greek letter Omega on its hull.

"Psi-core," Sheridan whispered. "Blaze two, follow me and come around behind the fighter," he ordered.

On board the Black Omega, Bester watched the two fighters come closer. They were broadcasting B5 I.D. codes, but he'd never seen fighters like those before.

"Black Omega to fighters. I come in peace."

"Identify yourself." Sheridan demanded.

"Oh come Captain. Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Bester?" Sheridan asked.

"Very good Captain. Now, I hear you but, I can't see you."

"I noticed the Black Omega insignia on your Starfury. Black Omegas are only piloted by members of Psi-Corp. I also know you need line of sight to scan someone, so I took precautions."

"Well Captain, I can see you're still as sharp as ever."

"You know Bester, Babylon 5 has broken away from Earth. We no longer have any ties to Earth or to the Psi-Corps. Now I am sitting on top of three brand new pulse phaser emitters. What's to stop me from blowing you out of the stars right now?"

"Curiosity. You'd like to know what brought me out here. Take me to the station and I'll tell you. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Sheridan thought for a moment. If Bester found out about the Alliance it could be trouble. On the other hand he'd already seen the fighters, and something important had to be going on to bring him out here.

"Blaze two, form up behind Omega Starfury. We'll escort it to the station."

While they were escorting Bester, Sheridan contacted West.

"West here Captain," the Commodore replied a moment later.

"Commodore, a Psi Cop named Bester is currently en route to the station."

"So you'd like my people to stay out of his way. Seer Clethis could simply prevent him from scanning anyone."

"Yes, but I want to keep your people a secret for as long as we can."

"As you wish Captain," West sad before cutting the transmission.

When the fighters returned to B5, Bester was taken to quarters while Sheridan went to talk with the other members of the command staff. Naturally, they were nervous.

"What if he scans us and finds out about the Alliance?" Ivonova asked.

"Then we'll just keep him here, but I think that for once he's actually not out for our hides," Sheridan said. "Ivonova, I want you to go and talk to him."

"What? Why me? You know I can't block a scan."

"No, but you told me you can sense instantly if anyone's scanning you. If he doesn't scan you then we'll know we can trust him. For now at least."

"And if he does we throw him in the brig?" Sheridan nodded. "For how long?"

"Until we run out of food or he dies of old age. Which ever comes first." Susan actually smiled a bit.

Bester had been waiting in his room for over an hour. He knew no one here trusted him. He couldn't blame them. No one truly appreciated the things the psi-corps did for them. Suddenly the door opened and Commander Ivonova entered. He considered scanning her but decided against it. He needed them this time.

"I was expecting Captain Sheridan," he said.

"He sent me," Ivonova replied. She clearly didn't enjoy being within a light-year of Bester, never mind the same room. "So why are you here?"

"Straight to the point. I like that. Well, I recently got word of your war against, what do oyu call them, Shadows? Well they've started gotten a foothold on Earth as well. President Clark's not calling the shots. There are others whispering in his ear."

"And this has what to do with us?"

"I recently learned that a transport carrying weapons supplies will be passing through Sector 500 in a little while. Would you like to strike a blow against them Commander?" Bester knew she wanted to do something, he'd just given her a target. She left the room to speak with the others.

"Did he scan you?" Sheridan asked when Ivonova came back. She shook her head. "So, what does he want then?"

"Apparently the Shadows are influencing Clark back home. Bester learned there's going to be a freighter parsing through Sector 500 in about a day, carrying weapons components. He thinks we can hit it and capture it."

"Get Bester in here. I want to hear what he has to say myself," Sheridan said. A minute later Bester entered, smoothing a wrinkle out of his black uniform. "So, what do oyu know about this freighter?" Sheridan asked.

"All I know is that it's carry weapons and is being escorted by approximately half a dozen enemy fighters. If we can capture it we can deprive the enemy of some of their weapons."

"So now that we know this, why do we need you?" Garibaldi asked.

"Locating a ship that small in hyperspace is extremely difficult. You could search for days and not find it. Unless of course, you just happen to have a telepath rated P12, trained in that sort of thing. Psi Cops can detect ships by homing in on the thought waves of the people on board. Somehow Hyperspace amplifies the signal considerably."

"And how come I've heard of this little ability?" Sheridan asked.

"We kept it to ourselves," Bester said, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "If others knew they might start putting telepaths on the font lines. We're not expendable. Mundanes are.

"That would be us," Garibaldi said.

"Correct Mr. Garibaldi. So Captain, do we stay, or do we go?"

It was decided. They would take the White Star and capture the freighter. Bester would accompany them, even though everyone agreed that if he tried anything they'd throw him out an airlock. Sheridan also asked Commodore West to have the _Shadow_ standing by case they ran into trouble.

It was a few hours into the mission. Bester was walking around examining the bridge stations.

"Try not to drool on the controls," Sheridan mumbled.

"You say something Captain?" Bester asked.

"Me no. Just burped," Sheridan replied.

"Not picking anything up on the scanners," Lennier reported. Bester had taken the Captain's chair.

"Mr. Bester." Sheridan said.

"Captain Sheridan."

"Get the hell out of my chair." Bester complied.

"They're close, I can feel them. Thirty degrees to port."

"Captain?" Lennier asked.

"Thirty degrees to port," Sheridan replied. A minute later Lennier spoke up.

"Reading something dead ahead. It's a freighter. Reading six Shadow fighters flying escort."

"That's them," Bester said.

The Shadow fighters came hard and fast, but the White Star was quicker. Its Fusion Blasters cut through the enemy fighters in short order.

"Where's the freighter?" Sheridan asked.

"Making a run for it," Lennier replied.

"Can we capture it?' Sheridan asked. Lennier gave a lengthy explanation that was basically yes. "A simple yes on no would have sufficed Mr. Lennier. Grab it." Tractor beams shot from the White Star and pulled the freighter up lose to the hull.

"We have it."

"Are you sure you don't know what's on that ship, Mr. Bester?" Sheridan asked.

"Weapons supplies. That's what I was told," he said, but there was something in his voice.

Dr. Franklin met Sheridan at the docking area.

"Welcome back Captain. What's that?" He asked as a gurney was wheeled out.

"The pilot of the transport ship," he said, lifting the sheet and revealing a gruesome sight. "Best guess it took its own life rather than be captured."

"I'll do a full autopsy; never know when we might see something like this again."

"Captain," Ivonova said. "We just finished cutting through into the cargo section."

"Was Bester right? Were there weapons aboard?" Sheridan asked.

"That depends on how you define weapons," she replied. A container was being brought through and Susan removed the sheet, revealing a man whose face was a mask of agony. Sheridan saw a logo on the side.

"Psi-Core. These are telepaths!"

"We found nearly a hundred of them in sleeper tubes. From the looks on some of their faces I don't think they went voluntarily."

A few minutes later Bester, Sheridan and Ivonova were gathered in Sheridan's office.

"You knew there were telepaths and you didn't tell us! Why?"

"You and your people aren't exactly sympathetic to the Core. So when I found out the cargo were members of the core I decided to keep it a secret."

"I'm just curious how a bunch of unconscious telepaths could be considered components of a weapons system!" Suddenly Sheridan's Link beeped. "Sheridan go."

"Captain I think you should get down to Med Lab," Franklin said. "There's something here I think you should see."

When Sheridan Ivonova and Bester arrived at Med Lab1 it was dark, with emergency lights and electrical discharges providing the only light. Slowly they crept inside, and then they saw it. A woman, with some kind of implants attached to her head was surrounded by wiring and metal. Bester looked astonished.

"What is it?" Sheridan asked. The woman seemed to notice them.

"Help me Alfred, please. Make it stop talking in my mind." She said, looking Bester in the eye.

"It's going to be all right," Bester said as he slowly walked forward. The woman seemed to calm down, then suddenly she screamed and shot a blast of lightning at Bester. He barely ducked it time.

"Hey," Sheridan said, getting an idea. He grabbed Bester's Psi-Corps badge and hurled it out. The woman fired at it again.

"The machine tells us to destroy. The sign hurts us. We cannot hear the machine. Please, make it stop talking to me," the woman said.

"It's all right. We can help," Franklin said, getting close enough to inject her with a sedative. She slumped over.

"She called you by name," Sheridan said to Bester. "Do you two know each other?"

"Her name's Carol. The one bright point in my life. She's my lover," Bester said. "And she's carrying my child. Please, if there's anything you can do for her," Bester said. For once he actually looked sincere.

"I don't know yet," Franklin said. "The technology she's been implanted with is beyond anything I've ever seen. Captain?" He asked. Sheridan knew what he was talking about. West's people might be able to help.

"Bester, we may be able to help her," Sheridan said. Bester looked up.

"Really?"

"But we'll need something from you in return."

"I'll do anything."

"Ok, first you have to promise to keep what you're about to see and hear a complete secret." Sheridan said.

"I promise," Bester said. Sheridan tapped his comm. badge.

"Sheridan to West. Would you and a medical team please come to Med Lab 1."

"Of course Captain. Stand by."

"Who was that?" Bester asked. Then West and several doctors materialized in the room. The Doctors began examining Carol.

"What do you think?" Sheridan asked.

"She's been implanted with some sort of cyber interface. Extremely sophisticated. We should be able to remove htem, but we'll need Seer Clethis's help to reverse the damage that's been done to her mind," one of the doctors said.

"So oyu can restore her to what she was?" Bester asked, actually smiling.

"We should."

"Now for your part of the bargin," Sheridan said. "I want you to do what you can to start building support for us against Clark. For a telepath it shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll do what I can," Bester said. "I'll be back in six weeks. If Carol is back to normal I'll continue to help you. If she isn't, I'll do everything in my power to make sure all of your lives end slowly and painfully. Do you accept my terms?"

"We do," West answered. "I promise that when you come back Carol will be just as you knew her."

"Thank you," Bester said, then turned and left. The doctors took Carol to the Imperial Medical station.

Sheridan walked into his quarters and collapsed into his chair. This day had taken a lot out of his. His chime sounded.

"Open," he called, his eyes nearly clsed. Then they snapped open.

"Hello John," Anna Sheridan said, a smile on her face. Sheridan nerly fainted.

"How is this possible. You died."

"No, I just went away fro a while. Now I'm back, and there's something I need you to help me with."

"What is it?" Sheridan asked, still in a daze. His wife, who he'd thought dead for years, was standing right in front of him.

"I need you to ome with me."

"Come with you where?" Shridan asked.

"A world called Za'ha'dum," Anna said.

John knew of that world.G'kar had told everyone before that Za'ha'dum was the homeworld of the Shadows.

"But that's the Shadow homeworld," Sheridan said.

"Yes, the Shadow leaders want to meet with you. They just want to talk."

Suddenly West and Seer Clethis beamed in.

"Don't listen to her," Clethis said. "This is not the Anna Sheridan you once knew. She is a servent of hte Shadows now."

"She is trying take you to Za'ha'dum to force you to serve the Shadows as well," West said.

"Is this true Anna?" Sheridan asked. Anna looked angry.

"Who are you?"

"We are Sheridan's new allies. Captain, if you will allow us, we can attempt to save Anna just as we're doing for Carol."

"Stay out of this! This is between me and my husband!" Anna cried. Sheridan nodded. He knew that Seer Clethis must be telling the truth. He had read her mind and seen her true thoughts.

Clethis sensed no Shadow creatures around Ann so he meerly put her to sleep and she collapsed into John's arms.

"We'll take her to our medical facility. You can visit her whenever you wish," West said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Sheridan said. Wen the three others were gone, Sheridan satbakc in his chair. He still couldn't belive Anna was alive. He knew that if West hadn't come he would have gone with Anna and something terrible could have happened. He only hoped that West and his people could help Anna.

Mr. Mordon punched a wall in frustation. He had thought Anna could have brought Sheridan over to their side, but now she was in the custody of West and his people. Now his associetes would have to stage a major attack and destroy West, or else he and his allies could eventually bring an end to all the chaos in hte galaxy.

"It's time to move on to the next phase of the plan," he said.

**How was that? Now Bester's on the good side and Anna will soon be back to the woman John once knew. But will Mordon and the Shadows destroy everything West is trying to build. Find out soon. Next chapter we're going back to the 40k galaxy, where the final battle against Tzeench will begin. Stay tuned to Center of the Webs. See you then, and don't forget to revew!**

**ENTILZA**


	50. Center of the Webs

**Chapter 48: Center of the Webs**

**Reviewers: This chapter will be long. I just hope t makes up for it by being good. **

**Silvanas: Now that is a good idea. I'm thinking Tzeench has all his minions fight the Emperor's strike force while he escapes. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Hey thanks. It's Mr. Morden. I'll have a Star Trek chapter after this one ok? Tzeench is on a planet within the Warp so it'll probably be limited to the Space Marines. Thanks for the psyker ideas. I'll try and make this chapter the masterpiece you want it to be.**

**BGTom: Yes, but the Empire has no idea of the layout of the Imperium. They could make the wormhole come out anywhere. The Emperor was able to resist the temptations of Horus so I'm pretty sure he can resist Palpatine. The Emperor's blade may be heavy but the Emperor is so strong he could knock Vader though a wall with one swing even if Vader blocked it. Interdictors won't work against Transwarp. Ysalamari might not work on psykers because their powers are different from the force. The Emperor can kill Vader and Vader. His ultimate attack totally obliterated Horus's presence in the Warp, a.k.a his soul. Can the Empire build three Death Stars at once? If that's what's going to happen then I'll just have to bring out some Star Trek devices to even things up. Good call on the Rebellion though, if the Imperium doesn't get to them first. Maybe Luke can train the Apex Twins in the ways of the force, and the Emperor too. **

**Liljimmyurine: Sorry, I'm still an amateur pretty much. I'll try and improve my writing style. Remember West is from the Federation, so he's used to dealing with people like Bester. Gargatuloth will be in this chapter. **

**Oblivionknight7: Like who could stop who?**

**Grayangle: At least I'm getting better. I actually don't know why they don't. Maybe their worried it'll become so common battles will just be jumping around or something. NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! Even if Terra were destroyed the Emperor would use it to unite the Imperium by telling the people any of their planets could be next. **

**Onlooker: Thank you. Haven't seen your name before. The First Ones probably won't interfere but they'll have to be dealt with sooner or later, so yes I am going to do something about them.**

**Lennox: Thanks. The Shadows still have their flagship class ships and their planet killers. You're right about Bester. They'll probably go to Za'Ha'Dum for the final battle against the Shadows. I don't think we're quite that far gone yet. Thanks for the advice. **

**Anonymous: Already on it. Tzeench's fate will be revealed in this chapter. Armageddon is currently kicking major Ork but and the Imperium already had a base in Star Wars. Good idea of the Star Forts. **

The Emperor's battle fleet flew through the warp, heading for the planet that had eluded Imperial psykers for millennia. The world where the senior commanders of the Lord of Change planned their conquest of reality. That was where it had been predicted the Chaos god would make his final stand.

In the Emperor's state room he and the Apex Twins were preparing for what would be their greatest mental battle ever. Tzeench would certainly use magic against them. Keren and Sharon had been sparring with each other and their new Father for days and their powers were stronger than ever. Ever since the Emperor had freed their minds from the darkness that had clouded them they had seemed to get stronger. It was almost as if their evil had been holding them back. In their latest sparring match with their Father they had almost managed to beat him. They were also an inch taller. They were taking a break when the Emperor walked in. He had just come from a meeting with Farseer Silvanas. They would reach their destination in mere hours. The twins looked up.

"Are you two ready?" He asked.

"Of course," they replied, smiling. They had shared the things they had learned in their travels with the Emperor. Including one secret that would likely prove the key to destroying Tzeench.

"Then prepare yourselves. We will arrive at the warp planet in three hours."

"I hope we can make you proud," Sharon said. She was turning out to be the more active of the two.

"I'm sure you will. The secrets you have shown me will ensure our victory. Just remember to be careful." The Emperor was growing more and more attached to the twins with each passing day. Though he was the ruler of all mankind, he enjoyed the love of having a family just as much as anyone would.

The fact that the planet was within the Warp itself meant that Imperial Guardsmen would be out of the question. Only Space Marines would be able to handle it. The Emperor had called in the most powerful Space marine psykers he could. Librarian Tigurius of the Ultramarines, Mephiston of the Blood Angels, and Chief Librarian Ezekiel of the Dark Angels, along with several powerful Inquisitors and sanctioned psykers. Together with detachments from nine chapters that had significant experience in fighting daemons the Emperor would launch an all out attack and destroy one of the greatest threats the Imperium had ever faced.

The planet itself was cleverly hidden in the depths of a warp fold. Without the Emperor's sight they would never have found it. The Lord of Fates had used it as a meeting place for his strongest followers. A place where they could spin their webs, and a place to weed out the weak amongst themselves. Now it would be their graveyard. A fitting resting place for those who had done such horrible things to the human race.

On the planet's surface a frenzy of activity was taking place. Most of it was concentrated near what to mortal eyes appeared to be a massive palace. Tzeench had known this day would come eventually, just not so soon. The Apex Twins had disrupted his timetable. Somehow his vision had missed a single fate strand that stemmed from them. Now that single fate was growing into an unstoppable force that could possibly ruin the plans that had been growing for tens of millennia. Of course, he had planned for this. He would shift himself into another reality. He had long ago sensed this reality and had spent millennia forging a tunnel to it that he could open at will. Still, he would need time to weave the spells. For that he would need the one who was to be his herald in the material universe. The powerful daemon prince Gargatuloth. He had recently been banished by the cursed Gray knights, the weakling humans' greatest weapon against his armies. But even they could not stop him. If everything went according to his vision plans, the Apex twins would soon serve him. Fate could not be changed, only interpreted, and he always had the final say.

The Imperial fleet sailed through a monstrous warp distortion. Energy made of colors that could not exist lashed out and warp entities swarmed the fleet's ships. Tzeench was making it as hard as he could for the Imperial fleet to reach him. Shimmering bolts of warp lightning struck ships, clawing at Void shields to get at the souls within. The Warp around them seethed with creatures that tore at warp shields. These were the warp creatures that spacers feared. They swam around the ships like piranhas. Prayers of faith sent them reeling but new ones always took their place. Tzeench was trying to exhaust them before they even reached him. On each ship psykers joined their powers to repel the Chaos attacks. Slowly but steadily the Imperium fleet was breaking through the Chaos defenses. Then they hit the final barrier. A solid warp energy wall of iridescent energy. It surrounded the planet like a bubble. This was a direct manifestation of Tzeench, like a cloak he was using to protect himself. It would fail. The Emperor opened a channel to the fleet.

"All ships full power to void shields. All psykers focus your power on one section of the Chaos bubble," he ordered. He could feel the massive strength of the bubble, but if enough force could be put on one point it would pop. With a thought he summoned the twins and together they added their vast power to the energy already pouring into the Chaos bubble. The bubble flashed colors rapidly, slowly moving from blue to green, then yellow and finally an angry red as it was overwhelmed. With Tzeench putting all his power into opening the gate his power was no match for the Emperor at that long of a range. The barrier finally shattered and the Emperor's fleet entered orbit of the planet itself, if it could indeed be called a planet. It had been saturated with the energy of change, and now its surface moved like liquid marble, shifting every few minutes. Orbital stations recently brought there opened fire with strange warp weapons that passed straight through Void shields and detonated against warp screens, taking them down and leaving the crews of several ships open to the hungry warp predators.

"Keren, protect those ships!" The Emperor ordered. Keren shifted her focus from assaulting the orbital stations with psychic blasts to destroying the thousands of warp creatures surging in on the three unshielded vessels. She was able to destroy some and confuse the rest long enough for warp screens to be reestablished.

Imperial weapon batteries replied with thunderous barrages that ripped through the stations and left them falling into the planet, where they slowly sunk beneath the surface. This battle would not be decided with crude physical weapons. It would be mental strength that would that would see the final victor through.

On the surface Tzeench felt the strength of the minds on board the Imperial fleet. He knew Gargatuloth would have a difficult battle ahead of him, but if he won the entire galaxy would soon burn in the fires of change. The weak laws of reality would finally be broken and pure Change would dominate. His herald would see to that while he set his plans in motion in another reality, and when both realities were under his control, nothing could stop him.

As soon as the fleet made orbit landing operations began. Warp shielded shuttles and Thunderhawks conveyed space marines to the surface. They would battle Tzeench's minions while the Emperor battled Tzeench himself. When the transports landed marines from the Grey Knights, Exorcists, Ultramarines, Imperial Fists, Dark Angels, Blood Angels, Space Wolves, Relictors and the Doom Eagles moved into immediate defensive positions. Each marine's armor had been modified with wards of protection, the marines carried psycannons in place of bolters, and each marine without psychic powers had been given a null rod to defend against sorcery. Waves of daemons, cultists and Chaos marines charged. Greater Daemons flew through the sky, landing in the middle of the marine detachments. Their staffs carved through armor like paper. Their claws picked up marines and flung them through the air into the center of the daemonic army where they were torn apart. Return fire washed through the daemonic ranks. Psycannon bolts blew daemons apart and incinerators sprayed holy promethium on two Lords of Change that were mauling a squad of Imperial Fists.

Then the Emperor and the twins entered the fray. Blasts of power strong enough to shatter cities impacted against the minions of the change god. Cultists died in their thousands. Daemons were torn apart by the energies now impacting in their ranks. Lords of Change watched with interest before they too were obliterated. The Emperor and his daughters were holding back. They knew they would need as much power as they could muster to take down Tzeench. When the battle stabilized somewhat the three of them began walking towards Tzeench's palace. They used personal transporters to get behind the main lines of defense. Crowds of daemons charged them.

"Are you ready?" The Emperor asked the girls.

"Let's do it," they replied. They joined hands and a blinding golden wave washed through the enemy ranks, dissolving everything. They walked through a sea of daemon blood before finally reaching a massive gate. They pounded on the gate until it shattered. Within the palace lay a maze of corridors and passageways. All guarded by the top minions of the Change God. Greater Daemons came at them along with daemon princes of change. Each foe wielded terrible sorcerous powers, but each was overcome and banished by the incredible might of the Emperor and his daughters. The Emperor knew Tzeench was trying to drain them so they would not be at full strength for the final battle, but the twins just seemed to keep getting stronger. The Emperor noticed that they seemed natural in this place, as if they somehow belonged here.

Finally they emerged into a titanic throne room. The room seemed to stretch into the sky. A massive throne occupied one portion of the room, and on that throne sat a being of pure sorcery. Pure knowledge. The Emperor knew who this being was. The Herald of Change. Tzeench's second in command if there could be such a thing. The daemon prince Gargatuloth.

"Welcome!" He boomed. "Welcome Emperor of mankind, and children."

"Daemon, where is your master!" The Emperor demanded. Gargatuloth laughed.

"Why would I, the Herald of Change, bow to the wishes of an insignificant mortal?" The daemon prince asked. He knew if he was able to anger the Emperor he could force him to lose focus, and that would be his undoing. Tzeench had already passed beyond. Now, after he defeated the Emperor, he would be the ruler of this realty. The Emperor and the girls smiled.

"Because if you do, we will make your death swift," the three spoke together, launching a devastating psychic blast at Gargatuloth, who swatted it aside with ease. Now it was his turn to smile.

"Perhaps you misspoke. If you bow down to me I may make YOUR deaths swift," he replied, launching an attack of his own that threw the Emperor and twins against a wall. They got back up quickly enough, but Gargatuloth was far stronger than they had predicted. Tzeench given him power enough to rule this galaxy, and being within the warp only made him stronger. He fired a blast of warp fire that the Emperor knocked away with his rune sword.

The Emperor and his girls stood together. They knew Gargatuloth was strong, but every foe had a weakness, and the Emperor was about to show it to Gargatuloth.

"Every daemon is a servant of its master. To ensure loyalty every daemon is given a name. They may be known by many thousands of names as you are, but only one is the true name." Before Gargatuloth had been banished, he had driven an Inquisitor insane. But that Inquisitor had immersed herself in Gargatuloth and discovered his true name. That name had been used by the Gray Knights we banish him. Now the Emperor too spoke the true name of Gargatuloth, whose thousand faces shattered. Tzeench had freed him from his true name enough to keep it from making him a slave to a mortal, but the name was still enough to weaken him.

"You see!" The Emperor said. "You may posses knowledge beyond what men can fathom, but it is all contained in you. The knowledge may survive your death, but without you it will have no meaning. Without you to teach it, it is simply meaningless."

"I will not be defeated. You have already allowed yourself to be defeated by bringing one of my masters' greatest weapons back here to me. Come to me," he said pronouncing a name the human throat could never produce. The Apex Twins were suddenly jerked forward. They found themselves bowing to Gargatuloth.

"What are you doing to them!" The Emperor demanded. Gargatuloth grinned, his face barely viable within his curtain of light.

"I am calling them home. Here, let me show you," he said, and a great light engulfed the room.

All four beings found themselves back on the twins home planet. They saw the twins parents fall in love, then, as the twins future was just barely beginning, they saw the power of Tzeench go inside the twins mother and fuse with her unborn twins. They watched as it slowly buried itself in their souls, perverting them with the purest essence of Chaos. On the Black ship that essence made itself known. It had become the twins during their journey through the galaxy. Then came the scene where the Emperor defeated the darkness.

"You merely sent the darkness into sleep. I have reawakened it. Now your greatest weapons are under my control." The twins looked at the Emperor. Their eyes were the ones he had seen when he had first confronted them on the medieval planet. Dark and evil.

"You thought you could bend us to your will. You were wrong," they said, the evil that had been banished from them now returned in full.

"No, this cannot be," the Emperor said. His eyes showed nothing but confusion. Gargatuloth tried to read his mind but the Emperor's mental defenses were still too strong.

"You see, there is no way to defeat me. I have planned for everything. Look, your own men leave you here to die," the daemon prince said, showing the Emperor his marines retreating to their ships and lifting off. "Now you are the only thing standing between me and the rule of Chaos." He stepped down off his throne and levitated over to the Emperor. He took the twins hands of his own. "Now my daughters of change, let us end this," he said and together the three of them merged their minds with the Emperor.

The four were once again on a dark plain with black lightning. Only this time the twins were joined together with Gargatuloth.

"So, this is the place your mind has created as your graveyard," Gargatuloth remarked. The twins stepped forward.

"Let us join our powers," they said in unison. Gargatuloth merged his powers with the twins and together they began creating the blast that would obliterate the Emperor.

"I don't think so!" The Emperor called out. He sent a blast of the twins light energy they had given him that threw Gargatuloth back and freed the twins of his control for a moment. "Your knowledge may be vast, but we know one thing you do not, and that one piece of knowledge will be your end."

"Lies!" Gargatuloth replied, firing a series of blasts that forced the three humans back. They somehow managed to avoid everything he threw at them. Something was aiding them. Something beyond even his massive sight.

"Don't you ever wonder what happens to the emotions that don't belong in the warp?" Sharon asked. "Emotions like kindness, compassion and courage?"

"Simple. They do come into the Warp but they are twisted by the darkness of the Warp," Gargatuloth replied. He knew everything about the ways of the warp.

"Wrong," Keren said. "Some of it is lost to the Dark Warp, but the rest flows into a place that not even your master knew of. A sub Warp if you will. A place of light and warmth. The exact opposite of your Warp. We were taken there once." She spoke a word. A word not of the material realm and not of the warp. It filled the Emperor with warmth and Gargatuloth with pain.

Another vision came. This one showed a ship the twins had traveled on. A terrible warp storm had hit and the vessel had been lost. However, as the twins were sucked screaming into the depths of the warp, a tiny speck of light appeared and the fell through it. When they came to they were floating in a golden light. They felt things they had not felt since they were taken to the black ship. Love, compassion and the warmth of the light. Then they heard it. A song, not of words, but of the essence of love itself. Somehow they had been taken to a place where all the true and pure love and emotions of light resided. Then they felt the darkness in their souls rebelling. This place was poison to it. It returned them to the material universe and they forgot the song. Until the Emperor rescued them. Gradually they had remembered, and they had found a way to use the Warp of Light to destroy the Lord of Change. He had gone, but it work just the same on his herald.

Gargatuloth had made a mistake. He had not anticipated anyone possessing information he did not know. He was a god! He tried to return to the throne room, but the twins held him here.

"You tried to use us. You thought of us a nothing more than weapons, but now, thanks to the Song of Light and the love of our Father, you're DONE!" The twins shouted. For the first time ever, Gargatuloth knew fear.

The twins and the Emperor immersed themselves in the song letting its light flow through them. Then suddenly, the twins started glowing pure white. Their ribbons undid themselves and fell to the ground. The twins' bodies grew larger and energy formed into new cloths for them. When the light faded the twins looked sixteen instead of six. Their hair flowed down to their waists. Their new cloths were a light blue body glove for Sharon and a pick one for Keren. Wings of energy formed on their backs. They now looked like angels.

"Now!" They shouted together. "Light of Miracles!" A wave of light made of colors not of the warp or material universe washed over Gargatuloth. He felt an energy that had no right to exist in any part of the warp move through him and take him apart. He knew he world eventually find a way to return, but this energy ensured it would not be for a very long time.

"You have not seen the last of me!" He cried as his head vanished into the light.

The Emperor and the twins suddenly found themselves back in the throne room of Gargatuloth. Without his energy to sustain it the entire planet was falling apart.

"Hurry, we must get outside," the Emperor stated. The twins followed his back through the maze-like corridors. When they reached the outside they found a Thunderhawk waiting for them. The rest had left to fool Gargatuloth that they thought the Emperor dead or lost. Two Gray Knights waited on the ramp, motioning for them to hurry. The twins had returned to their younger forms so the Emperor carried them. They ran up the ramp and belted themselves in. The Thunderhawk lifted off just as the ground crumbled beneath them. As they rejoined the fleet they saw the Chaos planet begin to break apart. Without a controlling force, the essence of change that had made the planet was tearing it apart.

After the planet had completely destroyed itself, the Emperor's fleet began its return to Terra. Now that Chaos had been dealt with, for now at least, the Emperor could focus his attention on this Galactic Empire that was proving to be a major pain for the Imperium. But first he needed to go to what had once been Borg space, for there lay the Imperium's newest and greatest weapon. Soon the Galactic Empire would know the true meaning if fear.

**Whew that was long! But was it good? Please tell me it was good. Tzeench has escaped, but now the Imperium is free of the Chaos gods. What is next? What is the Emperor's new weapon? Will the new Apex Twins be a match for the forces of the Sith? Stay tuned and find out. In the next chapter we return to the Star Trek galaxy for a chapter. See ya then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


	51. Culminations

**Chapter 49: Culminations**

**Reviewers: Sorry I'm such a moron at writing.**

**Silvanas: I've been busy. I was actually thinking of rapping up this story and doing a separate one about the Shadow Imperium and having them meet in a third story. But that's just the moron in me talking. If the Imperium goes up against the Death Star they'll use at least a hundred thousand ships.**

**Oblivionknight7: No they can't. They could still put up a pretty good fight though. **

**Liljimmyurine: I know, I had Tzeench bring him back early. He was supposed to banished for a thousand years. **

**BGTom: Yeah well, I am a moron. Morons should never interact with others. (My proverb). You agree don't you? At least in my case?**

**Lennox: Thanks. My ship battles will be good, I hope. I am a moron after all. The Imperium will find a way. What does the BG in BGTom stand for?**

**Grayangle: Oh, ok. Then let's say the twins went into a pocket of light in the Warp. I'm thinking of the Emperor moving all the 'goody' people to one galaxy and doing it the old fashioned way in the other galaxies. Yes the Chaos gods will reform, but by then a lot of their worshippers will have been hunted down. That should make them weaker. Or is that just a moron talking?**

**Marine Brother Shran: I know it bites. I am, after all, a moron. I'll try and make the battles better, if I don't just decide to stop the story. I think that'd probably make a lot of people very happy. You're right; I should have broken it up. Sigh. Well, Et Imperator Brother Marine. **

In orbit of Earth in the second galaxy, Gateway Station opened a wormhole to the Imperium galaxy. The original wormhole had been relocated to the Delta Quadrant, near the largest Mechanicus station. From the wormhole merged the Emperor's flagship and several escorts.

On board the _New Hope, _the Emperor gazed down at Earth. It looked like his Terra had so many centuries ago. Clear blue oceans, lush jungles and an actual ecosystem.

"It is beautiful," he said. His Custodes guards nodded. "Hail Earth Central Command," he ordered. A moment later the face of Admiral Paris appeared. A pad was in his hand. His hair seemed grayer than the image the Emperor had seen.

"Emperor, it is an honor to meet you," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you Admiral. I am hosting a conference in one hour. I would like for Admiral Picard to be there."

"May I ask what the meeting is going to be on?"

"The future of both our galaxies," the Emperor stated, then ended the transmission.

Thirty minutes later the _Enterprise _came out of transwarp in Earth orbit. He took a shuttle to the Emperor's flagship so he could get a good look at it. He was amazed. The vessel was fifty kilometers long and shaped like an enormous arrowhead and had a slight slope that allowed most of the side weapons to fire straight ahead. Massive weapon barrels protruded everywhere. Picard could not imagine the amount of firepower that ship could put out. The shuttle continued in until the ship filled the entire forward view and in looked like the shuttle would crash into a wall in space. Then a hatch opened and the shuttle entered a cavernous landing bay. Hundreds of strike craft were resting in their launch cradles, like wasps ready to sting their enemies at a moment's notice. Picard saw a welcoming party of warriors in gold armor waiting for him.

"Follow us," one of them said. Picard fell into step behind the massive warriors. He couldn't pin it down, but something about them made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

The party passed through massive galleries holding everything from banquet halls to barracks for boarding troops. The entire ship was covered in brass, gold, and silver finishing. Picard could almost forget he was on board a warship. Then they arrived at a massive adamantium door. One of the guards places his hand on a scanner which hissed as it took a genetic sample. It hummed for a moment, then with a hiss of heavy pistons the doors opened, revealing a massive meeting hall. A rectangular table with over a hundred seats dominated the room. The wood was brown with tan swirls, and a hologram projector glinted like an emerald in the center. Windows ran along both long sides of the hall, providing a spectacular view. Soft black carpeting ran along the floor.

The Emperor was already seated when Picard's group arrived. Three men sat at his sides. One was Lord Admiral Madthayn, who gave Picard a reassuring smile. The other two were quite different. Both had hard, cold faces. They were men who did their job, no matter what it took.

"Please, have a seat," the Emperor said. Picard took a few places down the table to the Emperor's right. "Well, now that we're all here, let us begin. As you know, the Imperium had opened several wormholes to other galaxies. One of those wormholes collapsed, stranding the advance fleet. They have however, made contact with humans and are currently assisting them in recovering their homeworld from a dictator. They have also sent us data on several new technologies that will prove useful to us. The second advance fleet had just finished recovering the Terra in their galaxy in their galaxy from an alien occupation. Their human allies have sent us a great deal of technology, including a system that should improve our ships maneuverability five fold."

"It appears as though your expansion is going well then," Picard spoke.

"Mostly," the Emperor replied. "The third galaxy is the one that we are concerned about. From astrometric scans it appears to be much larger than our galaxies. A race of humans known as the Galactic Empire governs a great piece of that galaxy. Admiral Contsu had engaged them twice in battle," the Emperor said, turning the floor over to Contsu.

"We have determined that the Galactic Empire governs nearly as many worlds as the Imperium. Most of their heavy starships are 1.6 kilometer long ships known as Star Destroyers," Contsu said, bringing up an image of a Star Destroyer on the holo projector. Diagrams came up for brief periods, highlighting key systems. "We believe the Empire possesses hundreds of thousands of these vessels. Although their technology is less advanced than ours they still pose a great threat. We currently have a temporary base set up at the mouth of the wormhole. We moved its location after our latest battle. It is now located deep in what they call the Unknown Regions. We are analyzing ten Star Destroyers we managed to capture in our last battle. They possess two technologies we will find useful. One if known as Hyperdrive. It is a method of travel far faster than even our own warp engines. A ship in hyperspace can cross the entire galaxy in mere days. The second technology is known as the Holonet. It allows their military instantaneous communication between their ships and planets. It uses a network of satellites spread across their galaxy."

"Their Hyperdrive could make them extremely dangerous if they were able to get into our galaxies," the Emperor stated. "We have also learned that the Empire either possesses one or more battle stations known as Death Stars."

"The name seems rather ominous," Picard stated.

"Indeed Admiral. A Death Star has the power to annialate an entire planet with a single blast from its main gun. It is also heavily armed with conventional weapons. The station itself is 800 kilometers in diameter and possesses many thousands of standard Imperial weapons. Its shields are capable of withstanding a months long bombardment from any fleet."

The room went silent. Everyone stared at the image of the Death Star that had been retrieved from Imperial archives. They had only begun the process of cracking the Imperials data codes.

How can we face such a thing?" Picard asked. The only thing that had ever come close to the Death Star had been the Planet Killer vessel back in Kirk's day.

By creating a super ship of our own," the Emperor replied. "In my galaxy most of my forces are still fighting our great enemies. However two of them have fallen and our forces are even now expanding and preparing for a full scale invasion of the Galactic Empire. Our facilities in what used to be Borg space have been focusing all their efforts into creating a ship that will be impervious to damage from any weapon and able to match the Death Star's power of planetary destruction. That ship is currently nearing completion. We should be arriving at the shipyards in a few moments," the Emperor said. Holograms on the windows shimmered and vanished, revealing the yellow and green fabric of transwarp. Then it faded back to normal stars as the _New Hope_ emerged at the location of the former Borg Unicomplex. It was now the site of a massive Imperium construction yard. Hundreds of shipyards, many with vessels under construction, dotted space in every direction. Hundreds of Imperium warships patrolled the area, like sharks waiting for prey. Then they saw it.

A single shipyard in the center of the facility dominated space ahead. Within its many construction arms and scaffolds sat the largest ship anyone had ever seen. Its hull was jet black, the only sign it was even there was the star occlusion around its massive hull. It was shaped like a massive elongated arrowhead. When the ships got closer details could be discerned from the light twinkling in the ships many view ports. Thousands of Imperial gun batteries were streamlined into its hull. It seemed to have been built by a sculptor instead on an engineer. A sense of power nearly solid emanated from the ship. The Emperor stood.

"Men, I would like to introduce you to the flagship of the Imperium. The _Final Judgment. _260 kilometers long and built with the latest technology from every galaxy. It will soon embark on its maiden voyage of combat."

"You're planning to test it against the Empire?" Picard asked.

"Yes. From what we have been able to learn their Empire is extremely top heavy. Its Emperor is the main thing holding it together, and he rules mainly through fear. So we shall give the citizens of the Empire something greater to fear. We will take the _Final Judgment_ to one of their major systems and test fire the ship's main weapon. If it is successful the main invasion fleet will soon follow."

Picard was thinking about the level of firepower the _New Hope_ looked like it could generate. He tried multiplying that by five to find out what the Final Judgment could do and got a headache.

"Your ship will be going alone?" Picard asked.

"Yes. We believe it will generate more fear if one ship can do what we're planning. Would you care to come along Admiral?" The Emperor asked. Picard thought about it. He was curious, but the Emperor's flagship seemed to promise massive bloodshed. Still, despite how he felt, he was slowly finding himself excited by the prospect of exploring not only new worlds but new galaxies.

"Very well Emperor. I will come with you," he said finally.

"Very well. I will have a room assigned to you. Please bring aboard any personal items you wish now. This ship will embark to the wormhole in twelve hours," the Emperor said before leaving the room. Picard stood in the same spot for ten minutes, thinking about what was happening around him. The Imperium seemed to be noble in its cause but at the same time they had committed acts of extreme cruelty. He could only hope that the Emperor could soon put an end to it. When he was finally led to his room, he immediately fell asleep on the massive bed. His room reminded him of the finest hotels on Earth. Everything was crystal and silk. Just before he fell sleep he felt the shudder of the ship's main reactors powering up.

Just as the Emperor had promised, twelve hours later the _Final Judgment_ exited the shipyard and engaged its transwarp drive, setting a course for the wormhole to the Galactic Empire galaxy. The Empire would soon face its own final judgment.

**How was that? Crap, and boring crap at that right? In the next chapter it's back to the Star Wars galaxy where the Emperor will show the Empire just what the Imperium is capable of. That is if anyone still wants me to keep writing this thing. Well, see ya.**

**ENTILZA**


	52. A Vision and the Twelve

**Chapter 50: A Vision and the Twelve**

**Reviewers:**

**Oblivionknight7: You'll get it.**

**LurkerAnom: Thanks. We'll see what I am soon enough.**

**Grayangle: I see. Still, the lack of worshippers should hurt them at least a little bit, and maybe make it harder for them to establish new cults. Yes, I just couldn't stand seeing the Imperium dissolve into another civil war. Sorry.**

**Silvanas: All right, all right, just wait one more chapter. Thanks, both your ideas for the story sound good. **

**gta5sssjc: I don't think it's possible for the war to get into a stalemate. The other galaxy I'm doing is Andromeda. Others I'm thinking about are Starcraft, Wing Commander, and possibly Macross to get veritech technology. **

**Lennox: Hey, if it works. Don't worry, the target world isn't Coruscant. The ship won't be invincible, but only just. I see. So that's what BG stands for. It's either going to be three stories or a three part single story. I hope I cheer up too.**

**Liljimmyurine: Thanks. The Empire might not have as many worlds, but I'm pretty sure they have at least 25,000 Impstars, and I read somewhere it might be as high as 350,000. In the Star Wars Essential Guide books it says four SSD's were complete by the battle of Hoth. As for Hyperdrive, in Empire Strikes Back after the Falcon escapes one of the officers says "If the Millennium Falcon went into light speed it could be on the other side of the galaxy by now." The Death Star at least has a magnetic shield, they said so in A New Hope. I never said the Emperor asks for anything. **

**Sean: Thanks. It's going to be the Star Wars Galaxy then back to the Andromeda galaxy. A new Andromeda's what Harper's been working on. I'm glad I can make you smile. For the Imperium!**

**WeaverOfTails: Thanks. Consider it done. Those two are a possibility. **

**Darth: Can the Imperium give them that hope?**

Coruscant, capital system of the Galactic Empire. An entire planet covered by a single massive city. And currently home to the most powerful man in the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine was concerned. The Enemy Lord Vader had recently fought seemed to have disappeared. Their wormhole was gone and there had been no further attacks by them. The official story was that the Imperial Navy had destroyed this new enemy and collapsed their only way into the galaxy. The people of Kestrel supported the story. The end result was an increase in support for the Empire for defeating this new threat.

However, the Emperor and those closest to him knew the wormhole had merely shifted location, not been destroyed. Vader was currently heading up a massive search operation in the outer sectors. The inner regions of the Empire would have detected the wormhole if it had been there. The Rebellion was actually taking a back seat to this Imperium of Mankind Vader had said the newcomers had given as their name. In the Emperor's throne room, Palpatine allowed the Dark Side to bring him a vision. He saw death, a planet destroyed. The entire world shattering into rubble. He felt the deaths of billions. Then he was back in his throne room, the darkness bringing him comfort. Then he became aware of a blinking light. Someone was attempting to contact him. He activated his Holonet transceiver and Vader appeared.

"What is it Lord Vader?" The Emperor asked, sinking into his massive throne.

"My master," Vader spoke, taking a knee. "My fleet has searched hundreds of systems and found no trace of the enemy."

"They are still here. My visions tell me they will strike very soon, and an entire world will burn," the Emperor said. He could sense Vader's surprise.

"Have your visions told you which world they will strike?" Vader asked.

"No, but I know it is an important world, one which possesses a planetary shield." That would narrow the choices significantly.

"That will make it easier. I will summon fleets to defend those worlds at once."

"Beware Lord Vader. I have sensed that this new enemy possesses extremely powerful warriors. Their energy is not of the force, but something very similar."

"I will uncover their secrets Master," Vader said. Palpatine then ended the transmission. He knew Vader was strong, but he had felt the strength of the minds Vader had encountered. The Sith were extremely powerful, but this new energy seemed almost as strong. Still, this new enemy would never prevail. His empire would endure for a thousand years.

In the Unknown Regions, far from any Imperial presence, the main Imperium base in the new galaxy stood. Ten Ramilies star forts guarded sensor posts, research facilities and other structures. Ten Star Destroyers were lined up in the rear of the base. Two were surrounded by research stations. The stations were all pure black and had been constructed to evade most sensor scans. The wormhole was in the center of it all, surrounded by defense satellites from one of the other galaxies. Suddenly the wormhole flared and expanded to three times its normal size to accommodate the _Final Judgment_ as it came through. It was the largest ship anyone had ever seen. The Emperor sent a message for the base commander to come aboard.

The commander, a man named Drent, was a tall man, nearly two meters, with short blond hair and perceptive blue-green eyes. He was carrying a datapad with the latest reports from every department. The Emperor came out of a lift with five Custodes guards. Drent got onto a knee.

"Rise Commander," the Emperor commanded.

"My Lord Emperor, I have the information you asked for," Drent said, handing the Emperor the report on recent RD developments, sensor scans of the surrounding systems, and the little information they had been able to get from the Imperial databanks. "So far we've only been able to translate a portion of their star charts, but we have been able to determine the locations of some of their main manufacturing and starship construction facilities. Their data encryption is like nothing our tech priests have seen before, but with the help of our prisoners we should have more soon. Their torture methods are nothing compared to our own."

"Very well. Continue your work. I have already selected the target," the Emperor stated.

"But how?"

"It is the site of the first Imperium retreat in this galaxy. Now it will be a monument to our power," the Emperor said. "While I am gone I want the analysis of the enemy ships accelerated. If my mission is successful the Empire will triple their efforts to destroy us. You may return to your base," the Emperor said, walking away.

While the Imperial Star Destroyers were being taken apart, the _Final Judgment_ slowly glided out of the base. It was in full stealth mode. It was cloaked and used a special grav field nullifier which prevented its gravity shadow from appearing on any scanners. As the vessel passed through transwarp, the Emperor decided to pay a visit to the school. It was not a normal school mind you, but a training academy his daughters had begged him to allow then to run on board for high level psykers. They felt that they could help young children control their abilities because they had gone through what they had and also they were their own age, in a way. So far there were ten students from all over the galaxy. With Transwarp the Black Ship fleet had become far more efficient. With the temporary weakening of Chaos it had become safer to train psykers. The twins had selected the ten alpha class children so far discovered. Since the twins were the only psykers stronger than an alpha it seemed logical for them to train alphas. An entire section of the ship had been psi-shielded to keep the crew and ship safe from accidents. Null rods were available if they were needed.

The Emperor walked through the corridors of the training facility. He could feel the psychic energy permeating the place. His daughters were in the main holodome. Their students were gathered around them. The twins are in their younger forms. They could only maintain their teenage forms for a half our at most minutes.

"Now, computer, program three," Keren ordered and a Warhound class titan appeared. "Ok, you're up first Jessica." A girl who looked around seven and had long brown hair and green eyes stood up and aimed her hand at the titan. A flash of energy and the titan was flung back. A flick of her wrist and the titan came apart at the waist and vanished.

"How did I do?" She asked a bit shyly.

"That was perfect," Sharon answered. Then the twins noticed the Emperor. "Everyone, we have a special guest today. This is our father the Emperor." The children stood and bowed.

"Welcome Emperor," they said together, bowing. There were six girls and four boys. They were all between six and ten years old.

"Hello," he replied. "So these are your students eh girls?"

"Yes Father. All Alpha class. The only ones found so far," Keren said.

"Because we're the only psykers other than you who are above the Alpha level we felt we were the best qualified to train them," Sharen said. "You wouldn't believe how fast they can pick stuff up. Already they can do simple attacks and contain their energy."

"I see. I came to tell you that we will be arriving at a planet in a few hours where we will test fire a new weapon. If it is successful the entire planet will be destroyed and the Galactic Empire will be gripped by terror. When they respond they will likely bring with them one or more extremely powerful psykers. I believe you and your students could learn a great deal from fighting this enemy. Do you believe they're ready?" He asked.

"They will be soon. We're refining their powers as quickly as we can. For some reason the Warp in this place doesn't affect us psykers as strongly as the Warp in our home galaxy. We can access our powers easier than normal. I think the students will be ready for battle in a few weeks, maybe less," Keren said.

"Good, would you two care to come with to the command deck and observe?" The Emperor asked. The twins nodded.

"Katie, can you continue the exercises?" Keren asked. One of the girls nodded. As they left the Emperor looked back at the children and smiled. They represented the future of humanity. Someday all of mankind would be as they were, and then humans would truly be the greatest race.

**How was that? In the next chapter the Emperor will test his new weapon. Can you guess which planet is the target? Hint, it was the sight of the first Imperium retreat. Also, I'm thinking of doing a side story about the psyker academy, which will get larger in later chapters. Is this a good idea? Well, see ya next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ENTILZA**


	53. Test of Death

**Chapter 51: Test of Death**

**Reviewers: **

**Oblivionknight7: Plenty of that in the next chapter when the main invasion begins.**

**Liljimmyurine: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We'll see. I see. I'm only doing five so far. And if the reviewers want more that's what's gonna happen. In A New Hope, Jan Dadonna says the Death Star is heavily shielded. Ground battle in the next chapter. I'm going to have an Emperor's Hand involved. I doubt the Empire has any blanks. They're incredibly rare even in the 40k universe. Yes, scary.**

**Silvanas: No it is not.**

**Vortex Inferno: All the Emperor did was eliminate their cores, not their essence itself. They will return. I'm not sure about that. **

**Grufbar: They probably will soon. **

**Lennox: Yes back to Kestrel. The Astronomican is still around. The psychic engines only made it able to reach across the entire galaxy. Good suggestion. Here's one of mine. How about instead of the Federation the Shadow Imperium meets the Terran Empire, under the rule of EMPEROR Picard? Hope you like this chapter.**

**Grayangle: They are leaning to use their powers and control them at the same time. Remember the Twins have a massive amount of experince. They know what they're doing.**

With the imminent attack by the Imperium, the Empire had stepped up its preparations for war. The _Eclipse_ had been completed. The Death Star would be ready within a week. Production of Tie Defenders had increased dramatically. With the announcement of the threat of a renewed offensive by the Imperium the people of the Empire were flocking to the Imperial cause. Recruiting had increased nearly fifty percent. The Emperor knew that when this new foe was crushed, the Empire would stand over a united galaxy. But first he knew he must prevent the vision he had witnessed from coming to pass. Significant portions of the Imperial fleet had gathered near the planets that possessed planetary shields. There were only a handful in the Empire. Each was now defended by hundreds, if now thousands of Imperial vessels. It would take a truly monumental assault to break through. If the Emperor had only known that one vessel would cause one of the greatest Imperial defeats of all time.

Imperial Admiral Zaarin oversaw the defense of the Kestrel system. He had been assigned to the command ship _Razor's Edge_, the newest of the super class Star Destroyers. His fleet consisted of three hundred and twenty seven Imperial mark 2 Star Destroyers, eighty Victory Star Destroyers and over a thousands Dreadnaughts, Carrack cruisers and Lancer frigates. It was the greatest gathering of Imperial might the Admiral had ever seen. He felt awed. This was the type of sight that made it clear to anyone that the Galactic Empire could never be defeated. As he watched flights of Tie Defenders, his creations, fly by the massive Star Destroyers, he could not help feeling like a proud father seeing his children growing up. He knew it would take a truly massive armada to even put a dent in his force. He looked forward to watching this Imperium of Mankind be ground under the boot of the Empire, and he would be at the front. As he dreamt of the glory that would soon be his, the Imperium's vengeance for its defeat at Imperial hands was hurtling towards Zaarin's armada.

The _Final Judgment_ was only minutes away from the Kestrel system. The Emperor and the twins were on the ship's massive bridge, waiting for the moment of truth. The Final Judgment would be put through her baptism of fire. Only time would tell if she would come out alive.

"What can you sense?" The Emperor asked the Twins.

"They are extremely confident. They believe they can repel any attack we launch," Keren replied. She could sense the Imperials confidence and belief in their invincibility. They would soon be proved wrong.

Admiral Picard arrived on the bridge just before the _Final Judgment_ reverted to real space.

"Ah, Admiral Picard," the Emperor greeted. "We have just come out of transwarp. Battle stations!" He ordered.

"Detecting Imperial vessels ahead Emperor," one of the officers repotted. "Reading approximately fifteen hundred ships. Fighters incoming." The Emperor smiled.

"Good, good. Lower shields. Bring the Temporal Core online."

"Are you mad?" Picard asked. "Without shields that armada can destroy even this mighty ship!" Keren turned and glared at Picard, who suddenly felt as if he was in a blizzard, he was so cold. He felt as if his life force was being held in the girl's hands and she could snuff it out with a mere thought. It lasted only a second though.

"Never say anything like that again," Keren said, ice in her voice.

"Besides Admiral, their weapons cannot harm us. We recently made contact with a race known as the Krenim in the Delta Quadrant. From them we gained a device known as a Temporal Core. It moves this ship out of normal space time, making us impervious to any weapon. You will see. Observe the Imperials," the Emperor said. The Tie fighters opened fire. Their weapons impacted the hull, but all that resulted was a series of dull bangs.

"Admiral, a single enemy vessel has exited into normal space. It's massive, nearly three hundred kilometers long." an officer told Admiral Zaarin.

"Only one? What could they be trying to accomplish. Even a ship of that size cannot destroy our entire fleet."

"Admiral Zaarin, our fighters have engaged the enemy ship. They report it is unshielded but their weapons are having no effect," Zaarin's executive officer reported.

"What is the reaction form the enemy?"

"Their ship has yet to return fire. They are continuing on a direct course for the planet. What are your orders Admiral?"

"Order the fleet to form up. That big bastard out there must be covered in some sort of super armor. But nothing can withstand the combined firepower of our entire fleet."

"Yes sir. Fleet forming up."

The _Final Judgment _waded through a sea of Ties on a slow but steady course for the target world. The Imperial fleet was lumbering into range. Soon tens of thousands of Turbolasers, Ion Cannons, Concussion missiles and Proton Torpedoes were smashing into the Emperor's flagship. Space seemed to be made up of nothing but weapons; such was the density of fire.

"Status?" He demanded.

"Temporal core holding. No damage to the hull." Picard was completely stunned, It appeared as though the _Final Judgment_ was wading through a sea of weapons fire but nothing was happening except a small shake every now and then.

"Can you feel it Picard?" The Emperor asked. "Their fear is beginning to fester. They are throwing everything they have at us yet they are doing nothing. Soon they will see the folly of resisting the Imperium. Time to target?"

"We will be in firing range in seven minutes," a Custodes replied.

"When we are in range hold fire until my signal." The twins sat on the Emperor's knees.

"They're becoming confused," Sharon said.

"They don't know what they can do to harm us," Keren said a moment later. Picard was standing by the main view port. He was shaken at what had happened with Keren. In the instant he had looked into her eyes he had seen a happy young girl, but with a darkness within her that frightened him terribly.

"Admiral, our weapons are having no effect on the enemy at all," Zaarin's XO reported. "They are still continuing on their course for the planet. They will enter range of the planetary defense grid in one minute."

"Then let us see how their armor defends against planetary grade weapons. Continue firing with everything we have," Zaarin ordered, watching the enemy super-ship glide right through the Imperial fleet. They would soon taste the full fury of Imperial vengeance he thought.

"Emperor, detecting massive energy surges from the planet," a Custodes officer reported. "Likely planetary batteries powering up. Orbital platforms firing also."

"We're outside normal space time; impervious to their weapons. Let them fire to their hearts content. It will make no difference," the Emperor replied.

The dozens of planetary Turbolasers and Ion cannons of Kestrel opened fire on the _Final Judgment_. Blasts of energy powerful enough to obliterate a Star Destroyer splashed over the massive Imperium ship's hull, causing slight ripples across the hull but no damage.

The bridge of the _Final Judgment_ shook as the Imperials best weapons sought to bring them down.

"Two percent loss of power in the Temporal Core. Ninety-eight percent until the critical limit. Main weapon now in range."

"Begin charging emitters. Can you feel it now Picard? Their best weapons are doing nothing. They are beginning to despair. Let us see what happens when they see our true power."

"Admiral, the enemy ship is showing a two percent power fluctuation but no other damage," Zaarin's XO reported.

"This is not possible," Zaarin breathed. "Not even the Death Star could withstand this powerful an attack shield less." He could feel fear coiling in his stomach. The enemy had taken everything they had and still kept coming, as if the barrages of gigaton level energy were a refreshing spring rain.

The _Final Judgment_ had reached orbit of Kestrel.

"Emperor, we are in firing position. Main cannon standing by."

"Wait three minutes, then fire."

Three minutes went by, with the firepower directed at the _Final Judgment_ intensifying even more as every Imperial weapon in the system targeted the Imperium's flagship.

"Emperor, Temporal Core at ninety percent."

"That is sufficient. Fire the Chronoton Cannon," the Emperor ordered.

"Revealing the iris." Outside, the Imperials watched as the front armor plates of the enemy ship split, revealing some sort of emitter. Gradually it began glowing a pale blue-white.

"All ship focus your attacks of that weapon," Zaarin ordered. The ocean of Imperial fire became a tornado of force focused on the enemy vessel's nose. The weapon responded by glowing brighter. It now looked like a massive flood light, illuminating the surface of Kestrel like a new son. "They must be planning to breach the shield with that. Instruct the ground forces to prepare."

On the surface of Kestrel thousands of Imperial troops, walkers and vehicles prepared for enemy landings, but they would never even see the faces of their enemies. For in space the Emperor gave the word.

"Fire," he said, and a lance of light, so bright as to be colorless, lanced out from the _Final Judgment's _nose, striking the planet with the force of a meteorite. It passed straight through the shield as if it didn't exist, striking the ground and generating an expanding wave of energy. Anything its path was just gone, erased. The Krenim version of the Chronoton Cannon had erased its targets from past, present and future, but research by Eldar scientists had created a weapon that merely erased its targets from the present and future. That way they victims would still be remembered as having existed.

When the energy wave reached full power the planet itself began experiencing massive volcanic eruptions as the energy from the beam reached the planet's core and collected there, building and building until, with a surge of raw power the core exploded in a massive shock wave that blew the entire crust of the planet into space. Within minutes all that remained of Kestrel was an asteroid field. Debris from the explosion destroyed dozens of Imperial ships. Its task done, the Final Judgment moved to exit the system. None of the Imperial ships tried to stop it. They were gripped by a combination of awe and terror. That ship had just endured an hour long bombardment by fifteen hundred Imperial warships and a planetary defense system and looked none the worse for wear.

"Sir, the enemy ship has sent out a transmission. Somehow they've jacked into the Holonet and are transmitting the message and video footage throughout the Empire."

"Jam them!" Zaarin demanded.

"We can't." Then the message played over the Imperial fleet's comm. lines.

"This is the Emperor of the Imperium of mankind. What you are seeing is a playback of the total and complete annialation of one of your best defended planets by a single warship of our empire. I now give each and every Imperial citizen a choice. If you join with us you will be accepted into our empire and become a part of the greatest stellar empire in existence. For those of you who foolishly choose to remain with your Emperor who could do nothing to stop us, you will be hunted down and slaughtered without mercy. We promise you peace, protection and security. Everything your current Empire cannot provide. For if we can annialate a world as well defended as this one like we have, what chance do you think you have when our true force becomes apparent. We do not want to destroy you, but if you resist us you will be shown to mercy. I ask you now, join with us and help usher in the golden age of mankind. That is all."

As the message teached every planet in the Glactic Empire, Palpatine knew that the Empire was heading for a very dark place. Already riots were breaking out on hundreds planets, most on the edges of Imperial space. He would have to bring about an Imerial victory soon. As soon as the Death star was completed he would give the people that victory. He would track the Imperium forces to their base and destroy them. When the Imerium was gone he would have the entire galaxy in the palm of his hand.

"Soon, very soon, the galaxy will be, mine," he said to his ever preasent and silent royal guards as he immersed himself in the Dark Side, searching for the path to victory. He would find it, no matter what it took. He would lead the Empire to ultimate victory no matter the cost.

**How was that? In the next chapter the Imerium will attempt to conquer an Imerial system. Feel free to send me suggestions on which planet you'd like. Also a Sith will battle against the Twins and their students. Stay tuned for First Ground, and don't forget to review. See ya soon!**

**ENTILZA**


	54. Power Match: Part One

**Chapter 52: Power Match: Part One**

**Reviewers:**

**Liljimmyurine: Oh, I see. Most blanks are inducted into the ranks of the assassins though. I thought I made it clear that the titan was a hologram. Also it says in the 40k rulebook that an alpha class psyker can snap a battle titan in two with a mere flick of the wrist. Good idea on Sanginius. I have the trilogy too, and I heard him say "the battle station is heavily shielded." **

**Angelus288: Thanks. People are saying I'm going too many galaxies so I might not get to Halo. Sorry.**

**Lennox: I know, the Emperor will find a way to appease Picard. The Terran Empire might ally with the Imperium to conquer their enemies, then if they attack the Imperium, the Imperium will have the perfect reason to invade. The Rebels will be in this chapter a small bit, more of them later. **

**Marine Brother Shran: Thanks. I hope you like my ground battle in this chapter. If there is a plot twist it won't happen until the conflict with the Shadow Imperium. Or we could just say Keren got angry because she thought Picard was insulting her dad. Actually Picard was just very nervous. You have to assume he read reports on the Imperium's battles with the Imperials, and having fifteen hundred ships staring down at you is enough to make even Picard nervous. Sorry if I gave the wrong impression. I didn't know if the Emperor's Hands were classified as Sith or not. Sorry for the confusion. At the end of the Year of Hell episodes we clearly see Annorex with a time scanner, so he must at least have the knowledge of how to build a weapon ship even if he didn't build one. Et Imperator!**

**Oblivionknight7: They are coming soon. **

**Anghammarad: Thank you. **

**Grayangle: The Emperor is using fear to weaken the Empire. He doesn't want to be feared. He never directly threatened the aliens. Also, the Empire destroyed Alderaan, a civilian planet. THAT is true evil. At least the Emperor targeted a military target. The Imperium is only ruthless when it needs to be. The Empire did more than its fair share of evil deeds. The weapon was created by Eldar loyal to Farseer Silvanas, and the Emperor is only using it to demoralize the Empire, thus making it easier to conquer with fewer casualties on both sides. **

**Darth: They're coming. They'll be involved at the end of this chapter. **

It had been just over a week since the Imperium attack on Kestrel. Already, many systems in the outer regions of the Empire were panicking, believing they would be the next target for the _Final Judgment_. This had been the Imperium's goal, to allow the Empire to expend part of its forces against a threat that would never come. Picard had been most upset about the Imperium's apparently casual destruction of an entire world. The Emperor had explained that the destruction of one world, and the mass confusion and panic it would likely cause, would make it far easier to conquer the Empire with fewer losses on both sides. The Chronoton Cannon would only be used from now on as a ship to ship weapon. Already smaller versions of the weapon were being built into newly constructed battleships.

For now though, it was time to begin the main invasion of the Galactic Empire. Deep cover agents had quietly been spreading chaos on many outer Imperial planets. Some, ones with Rebel sympathizers, were actually assisting the Imperium agents in small ways. The Emperor had been attempting to get into contact with the Rebellion. They had been fighting the Empire for years and knew its weak points. So far it was proving difficult. The Rebels were very cautious about meetings with people they didn't know, but a small contact had been set up. Now though, the first Imperial systems would need to be conquered, to send a message that the Imperium intended to stay. However the systems in question would be taken with as little damage as possible. They would be used to show that the Imperium did not intend complete destruction. The first targets had been selected. Seven outlying systems, one of which was the sector capital.

The Dren System was the capital system of this Imperial sector. Governor Brogan had been having difficulty keeping order among the worlds under his control. The threat of this new super ship was spreading fear throughout the entire Empire. Emperor Palpatine had used this to dramatically increase the Imperial military budget. There were even rumors of a Death Star being built to combat the enemy's planet killing flagship. As it was, his world was being reinforced by the Imperial army and navy. As the sector capital his world was of great importance. Over three hundred ships defended his world, most of them Star Destroyers. Over ten thousand Imperial army troops, walkers and vehicles crowded the streets. As the Governor watched the army divisions move trough the streets and establish barricades and strong points, he wondered just who this new enemy was.

The Imperial invasion fleet for the Dren system was only minutes away from its target. Reinforcements from the Imperium had come through. The army consisted of twelve Imperial Guard regiments, three Skitari legions, two Titan legions, and three Blood Angel companies led by the Primarch Sanginius. He would spearhead the assault. Once the system was taken the Imperium would entrench itself. If the Imperials deployed enough of their fleet the Imperium could possibly strike at several of their major shipbuilding systems and production facilities. The Emperor had sent a shuttle from his flagship containing the Apex Twins and their students. They would deal with any powerful psykers if they showed.

"Sir, we are approaching our entry point into real space," one of Admiral Stren's officers reported. The Admiral's flagship, the _Avenging Fury_, was one of the first Shining Light class vessels constructed. The same basic design as the emperor's flagship, it was thirty kilometers long and carried over four hundred Imperium class weapons, including a scaled down version of the Chronoton Cannon. It was not powerful enough to annialate a planet, but was instead designed for defeating enemy space vessels. The entire ship was an arrowhead shape typical of the newest generation of Imperium warships. The invasion fleet numbered one hundred fifteen warships and seventeen troop transports. The plan was to blast through the enemy warships, unload the troops as quickly as possible, then turn around and finish off the remaining warships. With Federation warp technology the Imperium ships could jump around the Imperials with near impunity.

"Very well. When we come out of transwarp instruct all warships to clear a path for the transports. Have our fighters engage enemy Ties. Bombers are to perform attack runs on the lighter enemy ships if they manage to break through our formation. Once the transports are in position leave two squadrons of Cobras to defend them and neutralize planetary defense batteries. We'll hit the enemy fleet from two directions."

"Yes Admiral, relaying orders now. Transiting to normal space, now." The Imperium fleet emerged as close to the planet as possible, within the Imperials defense lines. Because transwarp was unaffected by a planet's gravity, the Imperium armada could emerge closer than an Empire ship could. Immediately the Imperium ships opened fire on the stunned Star Destroyers. They had been expecting the enemy to emerge into real space much further out. Ten were taken out instantly, many exploding form the massive damage.

On board the _Black Rider_, the Imperial flagship, Commodore Shaffer remained calm. He was a tall man, with blue eyes and a keen mind. He knew that if he allowed the situation to become chaotic the battle would be over.

"Order all ships to close ranks and concentrate their fire. The enemy's shielding is heavier than ours, but we outnumber them so let's take advantage of it. Have our fighters stay close to our ships and protect us from bomber attacks. When our guns get one of the enemy vessels shields down have our fighters and members try and disable it. Now move!" He barked. His crew was well trained and had already recovered from the enemy's sudden arrival. He watched as his remaining ships formed into a forward sweeping wall formation. They would surround the enemy and pick them off one at a time. When his ships opened fire they used a ratio of ten ships to each Imperium vessel. The weight of fire proved too much for several ships. Void shields sparked and collapsed. Armor blackened and tore apart. Sheets of weapons fire washed over Imperium ships. Ten Dictators, fifteen Cobras and an Emperor were taken out and more took damage. Damaged ships moved into the center of the Imperium formation. The _Avenging Fury _took several damaging hits to her portside gunnery decks, losing a good deal of her firepower on that side.

Admiral Stren treated a gash to his forearm, taken from shrapnel as the bridge had suffered a near direct hit. As it was most of the bridge was still intact apart from a handful of damaged and destroyed stations. Medics were already tending to the injured.

"Damage report!" He demanded.

"Sixteen ships have been destroyed, including the _Justice_, twenty seven report damage. We've suffered damage to our port gunnery decks. Fifty-eight percent of our broadside batteries are gone and engineering reports damage to two of the plasma reactors. The enemy is concentrating their fire on one ship at a time."

"So, they learn quickly. Have all remaining ships return fire, concentrating on clearing our path for the jump to the planet. According to our data their ships are unable to engage their Hyperdrive within a planet's gravity well so our ships will have an advantage. Once the troopships are in position do another mircojump to put us as close as possible to the enemy's rear quarter. Let's see how they enjoy being ambushed."

The Star Destroyer fleet, still only lightly damaged, received the first Imperium response to their opening move. Lance Batteries and Nova cannons blasted Star Destroyers apart. Photon torpedoes and disruptors assisted Imperium Blazes and Furies in fending off attacks by Tie Defenders. Recent developments had doubled the effectiveness of the Ties armor, making them far more resilient, but the Imperium had an answer to that.

"Phoenix Leader to Phoenix Squadron, form up and engage," Squadron Leader Mark Phoenix ordered. The Imperium, having heard of the Imperial 181st Imperial fighter group, had formed their own star squadron. Comprised of the very best pilots in the Imperial navy, these twelve exceptional men and women had been selected to spearhead the Imperium offensive. The Phoenix squadron had been supplied with the most advanced fighters possible. Advanced shielding, experimental bio-armor, and enhanced pulse weapons and micro torpedoes made the member of Phoenix Squadron nearly unbeatable. Now they would get their first taste of real battle.

The Imperial fighter wave was proceeding according to plan. Whenever a ship lost shields the Defenders would set upon it and target key systems. Enemy flak batteries had been deadly, but the Imperials knew they were winning. Suddenly three Defenders were replaced by fireballs.

"What was that!" The flight leader reported.

"I'm not sure. Sensors aren't picking anything up near us," his wingman reported before he too was taken out. This time though the remaining fighters got a look at their attackers. Jet black, sleek, the enemy fighters seemed as if they had been born in space. Their angles and curves made them perfect for quick slash attacks. They moved too fast for the Imperial pilots to get a decent look. All they saw were black shapes resembling X-wings but with only two foils and a larger chassis. "Sir, my sensors can't get a reading on these things."

"All fighters, open fire. Try and box them in."

"They're too fast," a pilot reported. He was right. The enemy was moving at least twice as fast as the Defenders. What few shots connected with the enemy fighters was absorbed by their shields.

Phoenix Three banked his fighter around, getting on the six of a Defender and opening up with his pulse cannons. The Tie's shields failed after a second and he fired a pair of micro torpedoes that blew the tighter apart. "All right. These new fighters rule!" He said as he blew another fighter apart with his guns. The enemy fighters were beginning to thin out. He came around and headed for a Carrack cruiser coming up on a damaged Dictator.

"All Phoenix members, target that Carrack," Phoenix Leader ordered. The twelve Phoenix fighters came together and made a run on the Imperial cruiser. They unloaded torpedoes into its engines and strafed the bridge. Return fire was sporadic as power systems failed. Fire began burning as atmosphere vented into space. With its target drifting the Dictator finished the job, obliterating the Dictator in a golden cloud of fire.

"Admiral, the enemy is closing it, trying to surround us," one of Stren's offices reported. The Imperial fleet, ignoring their losses, had continued to surround his fleet. More and more ships were dying with each passing second.

"Very well, fire the Chronoton Cannon. Widest dispersion setting. Clear us a path," Stren ordered.

"Yes sir, firing." The _Avenging Fury _spat out a silver beam from its prow which expanded into a wave that dissolved over twenty Star Destroyers. "We have an opening."

"Engage sub-warp."

The Imperium fleet seemed to surge forward and vanish, only to appear a moment later in orbit of the planet. The planetary batteries were taken out quickly, most before they fired their second volley. The transports began launching their landing barges. Fighters engaged the planetary defense squadrons.

Once he saw the transports were away, Stren gave the order to jump again, this time passing through or around the enemy fleet and bringing the Imperium armada into the Imperials rear quarter. Now the real fun could begin. The bright blue glows of Imperial engines looked like targets on a firing range.

Meanwhile, on a solitary in the outer rim, two men in robes sat at a dirty table in a dirty bar, sipping drinks at a back table. The light was low. Their chairs faced them at the door. They were Imperium agents sent to meet with the Rebels. Two figures glided over to them.

"A fine night is only an illusion," one of the standing men said.

"For what can night do but conceal hidden dangers," one of the Imperium people responded. The men removed their hoods and the Rebel agents sat down. "We have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" One of the Rebels asked. He had sandy blond hair and his eyes constantly searched the room for possible threats.

"One which could help free your galaxy from the Empire."

**How was that? I decided to split this chapter. The next one will have the ground battle. Did I do a good job on the space battle? What do you think of Phoenix Squadron? I hope you enjoy my Psyker battle in the next chapter. Well, see ya then, and don't forget to review! **

**ENTILZA**


End file.
